Pokemon Takeover: Game Genie
by bigtasty316says
Summary: Brendan, Wally, Calem, and Lucas wanted a chance to shine. They've finally gotten it! Join them as they go through tournaments, form new friendships, deal with relationships, and stress over a mysterious voice. Shippings: Hoenn, Fortune, BrightTommorow, Kalos vs Amour, and more. They won't simply take part; they'll take over! (I own nothing!) (Cover Art by dA: TheSouthernRebelle67)
1. Demands, Requests, Changes

"What do you mean you don't want to renew your contracts?!" asked the loud booming voice.

"Well the thing is, we're just not happy with our positions here," said the white hatted boy. "Right Wally?" he said turning to his nervous looking friend. He didn't answer right away so the friend repeated himself, " _Right_ Wally?"

"Th- That's right. If it's okay with you sir we would like to be offered more before resigning." "Where is this coming from?" the voice echoed. "Brendan, you and Wally along with Lucas and Calem are some of our best clients. Speaking of which where are those two? They're never late for these meetings."

"Yeah sorry about that," called a familiar sounding voice; Wally and his friend turned around. "We would've been here sooner but _somebody_ just had to make a stop to try to look for another fossil," said the boy with the red hat, black vest, and scarf.

"Hey, don't get snippy man. We can't all go underground like you and find fossils anytime we want!" replied the boy with the hat with sunglasses on top and the jean inspired outfit. "Calem, you can just get your Pokémon to smash rocks anytime for fossils!" "Lucas, Rock Smash is too weak of a move to keep in place other moves!"

"Enough!" the loud voice had enough. "You four are starting to annoy me!" Wally was about to point out that he really hadn't done anything wrong yet, but he decided that pissing off their boss wasn't the best idea. "Look, we don't want to lose you all as clients so what's it going to take to get you back on board? Money? Power? Misty? Shinys?... Misty?"

The four boys converse with each other for a moment and finally Wally spoke. "We took a little time this afternoon, going through our heads, of some changes we would like to be made…. Changes that's right: we brought you a copy of our changes," he said while reaching into his backpack for a stack of papers."

"Settle down Brock Lesnar. You'll get your changes but let's talk these through. Read them out loud, I can't see them from here." Brendan then spoke, "Well sir you could come out from the shadows so we can see your face. I mean seriously, that would make things so much easier; and maybe light some candles so we can see each other in this cave-"

"Anyways," states Lucas after quickly reading through the stack of papers in Wally's hands, "Condition number 1: We want a Pokémon game with all 6 regions to travel to."

"No," the voice said.

"A game for the WII U with no turn-based combat?"

"Nope."

"No more trading evolutions?"

"I don't think so, Lucas."

"You're so stubborn man; you're such a pain." Calem says to the voice.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" the voice screamed loud enough that the cave they were in shook. Brendan and Wally began holding each other; terrified. Lucas began remained firmly planted in the ground; he was scared, but definitely not as bad as his two friends.

Calem continued to speak aloofly and ignore the fact that the voice was yelling at him: "We've been working for you for years. No pay, no spots on T.V., not even any movie storylines. The only thing we get is our names in the games. Now you can find other people to do our jobs for us, but they can't replace us long-term now can they?"

After regaining his composure, Brendan let go of Wally and began to speak, "That's right. You asked for us in the first place, we've done everything you've asked, this is the first time we have asked for anything outside of the norm, and we deserve some spotlight."

After a few quiet moments the voice spoke, "So that's what you've _really_ been after this whole time? You want your chance at the big time? Very well, you go it."

The four boys looked at each other in confusion and they spoke: "Seriously?"

Then the voice spoke, but this time with a sense of mischief, "Sure. You want your own anime special, you got it."

Brendan had the biggest smile on his face; "Oh my gosh thank you!"

Lucas then spoke with the same level of enthusiasm, "Yes you won't regret this sir. I prom-" "Not so fast," the voice cut Lucas off.

"Wh- What's the problem?" asked Wally.

The voice continued, "First you will all sign new contracts. Understood?"

The four boys look at each other and nod their heads, "What's next?" asked Lucas.

The voice chuckled, "You get your own special, but you have to share it. With some very special characters." Calem spoke up, "I don't like the sound of that." "Yeah who are these 'characters' of which you speak?" said Brendan.

"Dawn, Ash, and Serena." the voice explained.

The boys looked surprised and a little relieved, and then Wally spoke, "Well that's not so ba-"

The voice spoke again "And Barry."

Lucas next, "Still, we can work past that if we j-"

The voice continued, "And Bonnie, Clemont, Lyra, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor,"

"You're just trying to torture us aren't you Bossman?" replied Calem.

"And finally, May." The voice concluded. Calem remained unfazed by the situation, Lucas and Wally were talking the demands over with each other, but Brendan was shaking with anger.

"Why?" he screamed. "Why do we have to share the spotlight with a bunch of characters most people don't care about anymore? Why Barry, why Shauna, hell why May?"

The voice surprisingly had a very calm response to this:" Barry: comic relief; Shauna: development for Calem, Ash, and Serena. And May…." the voice had another evil sounding chuckle before answering; "Just you wait Brendan. She'll be special."

Brendan then smirked, "Yeah, sure she will," he replied sarcastically.

Wally cautiously spoke up, "With all due respect Mr. Scary Voice Sir, don't you think that's too many characters to work with?"

"Don't worry child; most of these characters will only be supporting. I promise you that."

"Are you sure?" Wally asks.

"Trust me Wally; even _I_ don't want to torture you boys that much," the voice answered.

Calem sighed, "Well that's a relief. Any other requests, oh 'wise one'."

The voice then speaks, "Just a few more; this will not take place in your gameverse, but instead the animeverse. Next, I won't use my powers to help you in this special. Once you're there, you're on your own".

Brendan after many moments of silence finally speaks, "Really I doubt you could do anything to us anyway."

The voice smirked, "Oh really?" Suddenly Brendan raised his fist and then punched himself in the face. Lucas and Wally gasped; even Calem was surprised.

"Point taken; please continue," said Brendan accepting defeat.

"And lastly," the voice continued," "You'll have to live out your lives from day one up until you meet. In other words you'll have to start off as babies again and work your way up."

"Wait, what?!" Calem screamed.

Lucas then yelled, "That makes no sense!"

Brendan was next, "Yeah; explain how in the world it makes any iota of sense for us to basically start our journeys over?!"

The voice simply replied, "Character development."

All of the boys then replied with various answers at the same time: "Works for me."/"Fair enough."/"That makes sense."/ "I do enjoy a good dose of character development."

Wally finally decided to ask, "But won't this just screw up the Pokémon anime timeline and possibly cause many multiverses and alternative timelines that could be catastrophic for us and possibly the rest of the world?"

The boys look at each other and then looked back at Wally until Calem speaks up, "Do you really care?"

Wally sighs, "No. No, not really."

The voice continued, "If you truly want your spots boys, just sign the contracts." Suddenly smoke filled the cave causing the boys especially Wally to cough. When the smoke finally cleared, there were 4 podiums in front of the boys with a pen and a stack of papers on each.

The four boys walked to each of the podiums and while the rest of the boys read through their contracts (including the fine print), Brendan immediately signed his.

"You're not even gonna bother reading it are you Brendan?" asked Lucas.

"I've been waiting to damn long for this opportunity to start reading, Lucas." he responded.

"Don't worry, Lucas," Calem stepped in; and after that Wally did as well, "Yeah; Luke; I'm sure he'll get what's coming to him."

"That's right boys; just leave it to May." The voice said with even more mischief in his voice.

Brendan began to get annoyed, "What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." The other boys and even the voice all promptly responded before finishing reading over the contracts and finally signing them. Almost immediately after the contracts were signed, they vanished.

"Okay boys; you've given me what I want; it's time for me to return the favor. Return when you are ready to start your new lives. It's what you've dreamed for; so don't screw it up. You're excused," the voice concluded.

"Right, thanks!" the boys happily responded before exiting the cave and as they exited they pondered on what their new lives and friends would be like. They knew it would be tough; but they also knew to always have each other's backs.

 **Next Stop:**

 **Mioto Island**


	2. Kalos Reunion

**Welcome to chapter 2 of Pokémon Takeover: Game Genie. To those of you wondering why I did this, it was simply because I felt certain characters such as Calem, Brendan, Lucas, and Wally needed some representation. They wanted a moment; now they got it; let's hope they don't screw it up!**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Kalos Reunion**

"Yeah! Let's get going you guys!" Ash yelled enthusiastically after they left the Pokémon Center of the town they were in. The rest of the gang had just began to walk out of the Pokémon Center to see their friend.

"You just can't slow down can you Ash," asked Clemont.

"Yeah what's so special about today?" Bonnie asked.

Ash turned around and gave his three friends a simple answer: "I have no idea." Bonnie and Clemont collapsed anime-style while Ash continued, "I just get the feeling that today is going to be an awesome day!"

Serena then smiled, "Well if you think so Ash, then it must be a shoo-in for sure."

Bonnie then responded; "Well of course _she_ would say that." "Huh? What do you mean?" asked Clemont and Ash obviously confused.

Serena then quickly covered Bonnie's mouth while nervously trying to cover up what she said. "Sh- She's just joking. She doesn't mean anything." Serena continued to nervously laugh and finally let Bonnie go. The two boys shrugged and walked ahead of the girls while talking about where to go for the day.

"You were WAY too obvious! When are you just gonna tell him already?" Bonnie asked while walking in the same direction as the boys.

"I can't just tell him now! I have to wait for the right moment; it's called 'romance;' you'll understand when you're older!" Serena hastily replied.

"Well you might wanna tell him before it's too late." Bonnie replied with a somewhat sassy tone.

"Yeah well you…. Wait up!" Serena yelled to catch up with the rest of the gang.

 _Meanwhile_

"So you know a lot about these islands Trevor?" asked Tierno.

"Well supposedly, they're really rare to see from the naked eye. But recently they've been discovered and these islands are home to many rare Pokémon, berries, and people have even decided to move to these islands due to the nice climate." Trevor replied. Tierno was about to speak before getting interrupted by the two boys happy, go-lucky friend, Shauna.

"A group of islands that we've never been to? Sounds like a brand new adventure to me!" squealed the girl.

The two boys laughed while Trevor continued to read the book, "Says here that the islands are only accessible by boat or flying. Not only that, but it turns out we're right by the ship that takes people to the islands." That statement excited both Shauna and Tierno to the point that they both began hugging Trevor.

"Sounds like we're going on vacation guys!" Tierno exclaimed.

"Yeah! It'll be fun to take some time off from the showcases and gym battles and relax a little bit."

Trevor sighed, "Whatever helps you guys get off of me faster, I'm game for. Maybe we can even find a guy for Shauna."

"That's right! We did promise to do that; a promise is a promise." Tierno teased.

This is where Shauna began madly blushing. "You guys are the worst." That was all she could say at that point.

The three friends hurried to the port in Couramine City and boarded the ship to the Mirage Islands. They were able to get on free (because you know; Pokémon logic) and the captain announced it would take about 3 hours to get to the islands, so they would arrive around lunch time. To pass the time, Tierno, Shauna, and Trevor decided to have a battle to train their starters.

"So what do you say, should we try to do a 1 vs 1 vs 1 battle?" Shauna asked.

"Works for us! Wartortle, let's dance!" Tierno yelled as he released his Pokémon who spun on his shell and posed once released.

"Very well, we got this Charmeleon!" Trevor yells as he releases his starter who lets out a growl.

"Ivysaur, show time!" Serena shouted as she released her mini dinosaur as it let out a grunt.

"Ivysaur, use vine whip to constrain them both." Shauna yelled. Suddenly two vines appeared from Ivysaur's body stretched out and wrapped themselves around both Charmeleon and Wartortle keeping them in place.

Tierno then smiles, "Ha! Just what we wanted! Wartortle use water gun on Charmeleon while it's restricted!" Wartortle then shot a blast of water from its mouth that headed directly for Charmeleon who simply shrugged.

"Charmeleon, use your body to throw Ivysaur in front of the water gun!" Trevor commanded; Charmeleon then proceeded to swing his body with enough force to throw Ivysaur and slam it into the ground. Unfortunately when it recovered, it was met with Wartortle's water gun.

"Now use Flamethrower on Ivysaur!" Charmeleon then shot a burst of fire towards Ivysaur causing it to roar in pain.

"Saur!" it cried after being it with both flames and water.

"Now Wartortle, jump over Ivysaur and use skull bash on Charmeleon," yelled Tierno. Wartortle then leaped high up into the air after performing a little dance and aimed its head towards the lizard.

"Fire fang!" yelled Trevor. Charmeleon's fangs soon began to burn as it bite onto Wartortle's head. Luckily its defense was raised, so there wasn't much pain to be felt.

"Use aqua tail to get free!" yelled Tierno. Hearing this, Wartortle swung its tail that became covered in water and landed a direct hit on Charmeleon causing it to slide back and release Wartortle. "Char!" it growled.

It was Shauna's turn now, "Use petal dance on Wartortle, Ivysaur." Ivysaur then sent a barrage of petals towards Wartortle causing it cry out in place.

"Flamethrower!" yelled Trevor. Charmeleon then shot its flamethrower, connecting with Wartortle and the petals causing an explosion.

"Wartortle!" yelled Tierno. When the smoke cleared, Wartortle was seen unconscious on the ground.

Tierno recalled Wartortle, "Good work buddy, take a good rest."

"One down, one to go! Ivysaur Solarbeam!" yelled Shauna. Suddenly Ivysaur began taking in the sunlight onto its flower. "Charmeleon use flame burst to counter it!" yelled Trevor. Charmeleon then breathed in and shot a ball of flames towards Ivysaur. "Fire!" yelled Shauna. Ivysaur then shot its solarbeam towards the flame burst and when they collided, there was a struggle between the two energies.

Although it looked like Solarbeam was going to win, Trevor wasn't losing this battle.

"Flamethrower!" Suddenly Charmeleon shot a flamethrower towards the flame burst. When they collided they easily pushed back the Solarbeam and smashed into Ivysaur who cried out in the explosion. The smoke cleared and Ivysaur was out cold.

Shauna then spoke, "Good work pal take a nice rest."

She then recalled Ivysaur while Trevor talked to Charmeleon.

"Awesome job out there!" Charmeleon then responded by using flamethrower on his own trainer. He finally stopped and Trevor's face was incredibly burnt. Trevor sighed, "Okay, you're done for the day," as he returned his Pokémon.

"Nice battle!" yelled a familiar voice. When the three friends turned around they saw four people along with a Pikachu smiling at them. "Well look who it is. Long time, no see you guys!" Shauna excitedly squealed.

The group of friends began to head towards the boat entrance while catching up along the way. "So how many badges have you got so far Ash?" asked Tierno.

"Six. After this vacation we're heading out for number seven."

"Good to hear," Tierno responded. "But supposedly there's a lot of rare Pokémon on these islands, so I'm gonna catch a few before we leave."

"That's good to hear. Maybe I can get some pictures of some wild Pokémon." Trevor added.

"And maybe some spare time to work on my inventions could come into play," Clemont said. Meanwhile the girls were following close behind.

"So we saw your win at the showcase Serena. Congrats!" Shauna spoke.

Serena smiled, "Hey thanks! There were some rough moments, but somehow we pulled through. Another mission complete if I do say so myself!"

Bonnie then asked, "Speaking of missions, don't you think your mission with Ash should be a priority at this point?"

Serena then was blushing heavily, "I-I-I'm working on it!"

"Isn't that just a way of saying never?" Shauna joked. Serena then blushed even harder.

When the boat finally docked, the friends stepped foot on the beautiful tropical island. There was sand and palm trees everywhere and from the looks of it, a giant forest. Not to mention a few cabins, shops, and other buildings. "It's beautiful." explained Serena.

Suddenly before anyone else could speak Shauna yelled as she pointed forward, "OH MY ARCEUS! LOOK WHO IT IS!"

When everyone looked there was a boy with a jean inspired outfit along with a hat and sunglasses on his head (Know where this is going?). He also had a Ledian sitting on his shoulder. He calmly turned around and saw the friends staring at him. "Oh; it's you four he said." Weird part was he wasn't even smiling.

Suddenly Serena, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno yelled at the same time in shock, "Calem?!"

 **A/N: Well here's chapter two. A reunion, a battle, and meeting Calem; one of the four….. Ok so I need a group name for Wally, Brendan, Lucas, and Calem but that comes later. For now, there are a few questions. Who is Calem? How does he know our heroes? What makes him tick? And lastly, when the hell is the next Pokémon Origins coming out. All of these questions (except for that last one will be) answered next time on: Pokémon Takeover: Game Genie. Big Tasty out!**

 **Big Tasty 3:16 says: I just whooped Chapter 2's ass!**


	3. Stubborn Egos

**Welcome to Chapter 3! Thanks for your reviews and patience thus far. To be honest, I didn't think I would be this creative with these chapters. Let's see what Calem and the gang are up to!**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Stubborn Egos**

Suddenly before anyone else could speak Shauna yelled as she pointed forward, "OH MY ARCEUS! LOOK WHO IT IS!"

When everyone looked there was a boy with a jean inspired outfit along with a hat and sunglasses on his head (Know where this is going?). He also had a Ledian sitting on his shoulder.

He calmly turned around and saw the friends staring at him. "Oh; it's you four he said." Weird part was he wasn't even smiling.

Suddenly Serena, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno yelled at the same time in shock, "Calem?!"

Calem remained still while his four excited "friends" charged him. As Tierno grabbed him for a hug from the front, while Trevor and Serena hugged him from the back and one of his sides respectively. Shauna simply watched from a few feet away. Fortunately for Ledian, it flew and landed on Shauna's shoulder; unfortunately for Calem he was getting the life squeezed out of him.

"So great to see you buddy!" Tierno told his friend.

"Yeah! It's been so long!" Trevor exclaimed.

"How have you been?" Serena asked.

The hugged boy was trying very hard to breathe at this point. "Guys, as good as it is to see you, you know how I feel about hugs."

The three quickly retreated off of Calem and apologized. "Anyways," he continued before looking over at Shauna and Ledian. He walked over to them and the closer he got, the deeper Shauna blushed.

"You look well, Shauna." Calem said.

Shauna hung her head and tried to speak, "C-C-Calem I-I-I just-just," she was about to continue her talking, or lack thereof, before she was cut off by Calem grasping her hands.

She gasped and looked up to see his face, "You don't always have to be so nervous around me." He then gave her a smile. "I'm not that special."

"Calem." Shauna said with a small smile on her face.

"It's good to see you too." Calem responded.

After a few more moments of silence, Ash finally spoke: "So who are you exactly?" Calem looked past Shauna and began walking towards Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie.

When he got close to them he extended his hand to them, "Xavier. Calem Xavier."

Clemont then shook his hand, "My name's Clemont, and this my little sister Bonnie."

Bonnie smiles at Calem, "It's nice to meet you, and this is Dedenne." Bonnie said as her Dedenne crawled onto her shoulder and greeted Calem.

"And I'm Ash, and this is my partner, Pikachu."

"Pikachu!" it greeted.

Calem spoke, "So are you the one's traveling with Serena? You're exactly how I pictured you."

The three sweat dropped at that moment, "Thank you?"

"Your welcome. To be honest, I was actually just about to get some lunch so-"

"Why don't we join you?" Tierno and Trevor asked excitedly. "

Well I-" Calem tried to continue but was cut off by Serena.

"Come on it'll be fun!" she said while dragging Calem off while Trevor and Tierno pushed him along.

"Food? Wait up!" yelled Ash following them with Clemont and Bonnie in pursuit.

"Wait up, Ash!" Bonnie cried out. "Why is there so much running?" Clemont asked as he tried to keep up.

At that point only Shauna and Ledian were left. Shauna was still frozen, as Ledian flew around her head to get her attention. Finally, Ledian's arms began to glow blue as he rapidly stuck Shauna to snap her out of the trance.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" she yelped. Finally she realized where everyone else was she soon ran off to catch them. "Thanks Ledian!" she said while running.

"Ledian." It responded while flying after her and the rest of the gang.

 _Meanwhile..._

The smoke had cleared after the explosion. Afterwards there lied a Gallade unconscious after a long battle. "Looks like we win again Wally." said Brendan while rubbing his Swampert's head. "Good work, buddy!"

"Swamp!" Brendan's Swampert replied before he was recalled.

"Gallade return. Good try pal, take a rest," Wally said to his Gallade while placing it in the Poké ball.

After a trip to the Lilycove City Pokémon Center they exit; Wally then sighs; noticing this Brendan speaks, "Hey don't worry, you'll be champ someday. Every battle is closer and closer; don't give up!"

Wally then smiles, "Hey thanks Brendan. Hey we should probably get going to catch the ship." The two boys hurry to the ship, flashed their tickets, and took their seats. After about an hour of talking, they got hungry and decided to have a snack. Luckily they heard about the amazing dumplings the ship had and Brendan offered to treat himself and Wally. When Brendan arrived at area where the dumplings were being sold, he noticed the long line.

"Man. Knew the battle was a bad idea; had we waited, those dumplings might have been in our stomachs by now. Oh well." Brendan then pulled out his Pokénav and began to play with it.

Unfortunately as he was getting in line, there was a girl about his age who was messing around with her Pokédex. "Now let's see if I jus- oof" the girl was cut off by Brendan and herself crashing into each other.

"Ow. Why don't you watch where you're going?" Brendan asked.

"Excuse me?! You weren't exactly paying attention yourself _Mister_!" she said with a lot of sass.

The girl stood up and Brendan noticed her appearance: she wore a red sleeveless shirt, with white shorts, and very short leggings. She also had a kerchief tied around her head; and to top it off, she had a Mega Stone on her left wrist. Even though she looked angry as she shot up, Brendan had to admit he found her incredibly cute; even though now wasn't really the time for those thoughts.

"Well _excuse_ me, princess! You're not exactly taking this with grace, are ya?" Brendan asked as he got in the girl's face. They both continued to glare at each other until they heard a voice.

"Sold out!" said the salesperson. "WHAT?" they both yelled. "Sorry," the salesperson said before leaving. Both Brendan and the girl face's dropped. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" they both yelled at each other. Suddenly the girl balled up her fist and smacked Brendan on the top of his head and left. "OW! Son of a bitch!" he said as he rubbed his head. He sighed and went back to Wally.

Wally looked at him as he rubbed his head, "No dumplings?"

"No," Brendan says. "Some girl bumped into me and they sold out while we yelled at each other. She was a real pain."

"Oh well. You probably won't ever see her again," Wally said reassuring his friend.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Brendan said as he pulled his hat over his eyes signifying he wanted to sleep. However little did the boys know, two girls were having the same conversation.

"No dumplings?" the blunette asked.

"Yeah, sorry Dawn. There was some jerk who cut me off before they sold out. He was so rude!"

Dawn sighed, "Well that's too bad, May. Not everyone's perfect."

May then held the fist she had hit Brendan with in her hand, "Yeah; even if he was kind of cute."

"What was that?" Dawn asked.

"N-Nothing." May said embarrassed.

 **Well that was Chapter 3. We met some new friends, had our dumplings stolen, and got hit by a girl. Will Brendan see May again? Why are May and Dawn travelling together. Will we meet their Pokémon? And lastly, how does a ship big enough for multiple people run out of a special food? All of these questions (except that last one), will be answered next time!**

 **Big Tasty 3:16 says: "I am hilarious and you will quote everything I say."**


	4. My So Called Friends

**A/N: What up guys? Big Tasty 3:16 here with another chapter of Pokémon Takeover! Love writing this so far! Right now we have quiet the colorful cast of characters, and I do like the silent/calm character for Calem I've created. Let's see what the gang is up to!**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **My So-Called Friends**

Ash, Calem and the rest of the gang had finally sat down at a small ramen shop on the island. They were able to get a seat relatively early since everyone else was still settling in on the island. They ordered their food and decided to have a chat. "So Calem, how do you know everybody?" Bonnie asked enthusiastically.

Before Calem could answer, Tierno interjected. "Well when the three of us got our Pokémon, we actually got there kind of late. Calem was the last one to get a Kalos starter."

Trevor then followed suit, "Yeah, once he got his starter, all Professor Sycamore had left were the three Kanto starters."

Shauna then spoke after finally recovering from earlier, "We all got our starters around the same time and we all battled afterwards. Calem ended up beating us pretty bad."

"Yeah, and we've been neighbors since we were kids." Serena said. "Lots of fun memories."

Ash then got excited, "Wow you must be really strong. How many badges do you have?" Calem then pulled out his badge case revealing every Kalos gym badge.

"Wow you have every badge?" everyone at the table asked.

Calem simply nodded, "It's nothing really. I have my Pokémon to thank. How many do you have?"

Ash then hung his head. "Well I actually only have six."

"Well I'm sure, you'll get the other two, no problem." Serena exclaimed. Calem took note of the way Serena talked to Ash and began to ponder. Their food arrived and they ate their meals. Afterwards they were about to leave, but Calem was cutoff at the door by Ash.

"Calem, I wanna battle you!" Suddenly everyone gasped.

"I want to prove myself against someone who has already beat the gym leaders, what do you say?"

While everyone else remained shocked, Calem stayed calm as usual. He finally answered, "Very well. I accept." Ash's then smirks, "Alright let's go."

 _On Another Part of the Island_

Another ship had arrived in the port and Brendan and Wally gathered their things and got off. They headed towards the Pokémon Center and registered for their rooms. "So you think we'll find some cool Pokémon here?" Wally asked.

"Well I hope so. To be honest, I really wanna find some strong trainers. Let's go explore!" The two boys left the Center and began to explore the island.

While exploring they came across a statue of a man. He seemed like he was of below-average height and a handlebar mustache. "Who's this old-timer?" Brendan asked.

Wally then read the plaque that was below the statue. "In honor of Mr. Mioto. Founder of these islands. "The mirage master." A true visionary. Wow this guy sounds really important."

"Yeah." Brendan responded. Suddenly one of Brendan's Poké balls popped open, startling the two boys. When the light disappeared, Brendan's Leafeon appeared in front of the two boys. "Leafeon!" it cried. The boys stood confused, "Huh? What's up Leafeon?" Brendan asked.

"Leaf! Leaf! Eon!" Leafeon cried excitedly. Wally was beyond confused but Brendan seemed to have an idea of what Leafeon wanted.

"Ha ha! You wanna practice Energy Ball again don't you buddy?" Leafeon nodded in confirmation. "Well okay. To be honest, that would be the one thing that would help perfect our combination. Feel like a little sparring Wally?" Brendan said as he walked and Leafeon backed away from Wally to get into battle position.

"Y-Yeah let's do it!" Wally said grabbing a Poké ball from his belt and tossing it. When the light disappeared, Wally's Delcatty appeared.

"Del!" it purred.

Brendan then cracked a smile, "Right, let's get started!"

Calem and Ash were on separate sides of the battlefield. "Alright, don't hold back C-"

 _Back with Calem_

Ash was cut off by Calem. "Let's make this a 2 vs 2 person battle! Pick a partner!" Everyone was rather surprised.

"What do you mean? I just wanna battle you!" Ash exclaimed.

Calem sighed, "I want to see how you do in a tag team scenario; if you really want to be a Pokémon master you need to be able to battle under a variety of situations. Up for the challenge?"

Ash thought for a minute, "If I win do you promise to have one on one battle?"

Calem nodded, "Serena, Shauna, do you mind helping us out? Serena teams with Ash, and Shauna can be with me."

Shauna froze in her place. "Did you hear that Trevor? Calem wants to be with Shauna," Tierno teased.

"Sh-shut up!" Shauna said finally able to speak.

The two girls joined Calem and Ash and sent out their Pokémon.

"Braixen, come on out!"

"Swirlix, on cue!"

Both Serena and Shauna released their Pokémon respectively. "Let's go Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu said excitedly.

Calem grabbed a Poké ball and threw it. When the energy faded, a Greninja appeared; "Ninja." it cried.

"Water Shuriken," Calem said. Greninja then formed two shuriken from its hands and threw them towards Braixen and Pikachu.

"Flamethrower!" Serena said as Braixen shot flames through its branch, colliding with the shuriken and creating smoke.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Ash commanded. "Pika!" Pikachu cried as it formed a ball of electricity and shot it towards Greninja.

Shauna then yelled, "Swirlix, light screen!" Swirlix complied by forming a barrier of light blocking the electricity. "Not bad," Ash said.

"Yeah, but the real battle starts now!" Serena exclaimed. Suddenly, four robotic arms came out of nowhere and grabbed Pikachu, Swirlix, and Braixen. The fourth one attempted to grab Greninja, but it dodged with ease. Everyone gasped in shock, "What's going on?" asked Tierno and Trevor. Suddenly an air balloon appeared that seemed to resemble a Meowth. Four figures stood in the balloon and began to speak:

"Prepare for trouble, there's Pokémon to steal!"

"And make it double, 'cause we're the real deal!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Team Rocket!" everyone except Calem yelled.

"Who are these guys?" Calem asked confused.

Shauna answered, "They're bad people who try to steal Pokémon!"

"Well I've got to admit, there motto's pretty damn good." Calem said sounding incredibly calm for the situation.

"You're not supposed to be impressed with them!" Serena yelled in a comical anime style.

Jessie giggled, "Looks like one of you twerps has an eye for talent. Not that it matters."

"We've got your Pokémon and then some." James said. Meowth then pushed a button that put Pikachu, Swirlix, and Braixen in a container that was carried by a rope that the balloon was carrying. But in the container there was already a Glaceon and a Piplup. The container closed and the Pokémon cried out for help.

"Greninja, cut the rope with your shuriken." Calem said. "Ninja!" Greninja said as it threw its shuriken at the rope slicing it in two causing the container to fall to the ground and break.

"Wha?!" Team Rocket said in shock. The Pokémon ran to their trainers.

"So good to see you guys are safe!" Shauna exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Serena and Ash said.

Suddenly they heard voices; "There you are!" two familiar girls said as they ran towards the gang.

"May, Dawn?" Ash asked.

"Ash?" they both replied.

"Exposition and happy reunions later!" Calem said.

"Right, Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

"Pika-Chu!" it yelled as it sent a bolt of lightning towards Team Rocket, connecting with them.

"Now Greninja, Extrasensory!" Calem yelled. Greninja formed a rainbow colored energy around Team Rocket. The energy caused a temporary implosion right before exploding and sending them off.

"That twerp's pretty strong." Jessie cried.

"He could be quite a handful." James cried.

"Look on the bright side; there can't be that many chapters where this kind of shtick happens. Oh wait." Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again!" they all cried in unison.

"Wobba! Wobba!" was heard in the distance and finally there was a twinkle.

"Good work you guys!" Ash said.

"Is this something that happens on a regular basis?" Calem asked.

Bonnie sighed, "More than you think." Before anyone else could talk, a large ball of green energy flew towards the gang and hit them. When the smoke cleared; everybody's hair was messed up.

"Sorry about that!" Brendan and Wally said as they ran towards them.

"Leafeon's Energy Ball is still a little hard to control. Say you're sorry Leafeon!" the boy said.

"Leaf-" Leafeon was caught off guard when it looked at May's Glaceon. He noticed the sparkling ice off of her and he began to blush.

"Huh? Leafeon?" Brendan said.

"Well it doesn't look like there was too much damage so I guess-" May stopped.

She looked at Brendan intently and began again; "Wait a minute, I know you!"

Brendan looked back at May, "Oh shit."

"You're the one who cost me my lunch!" May yelled.

"Oh yippee, the princess lives." Brendan mockingly said.

This resulted in a hit from May familiar to the one on the ship.

"Ow! Man you're a pain!" he said.

"You know this guy, May?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, this is the guy who I told you about." May said obviously still angry.

"You mean the one you said was cute?" Dawn replied.

May then blushed, "I-I didn't say that!" she stammered.

Wally then spoke, "Anyways, we're sorry to have troubled you guys." Wally said trying to restore some order.

Brendan had finally calmed down. "Yeah. To make it up to you, I can make dinner for you all. Don't mean to brag, but I can cook."

"That sounds great!" the gang said.

Brendan then looked at May who hadn't responded and was still blushing; "That okay with you, _sweetheart_?" he said mockingly.

May then stopped blushing and responded, "Sure thing, _darling_." she said in almost the exact same tone.

 **A/N: Wow that was a big one. A lot of characters, a lot of meetings, and best of all, Team Rocket. Not too shabby for myself. Will May and Brendan be able to get along on this vacation? Does Leafeon have a chance with Glaceon? Why is Shauna so nervous around Calem? And why the hell does Calem like Team Rocket's motto? All these questions (except… actually I may answer all of them. I'm feeling nice.) answered next time on: Pokémon Takeover: Game Genie. Big Tasty out!**

 **Big Tasty 3:16 says: Gong Yi Tanpai**

 **BT: Well since I got a new game, probably won't be updating as much so….**

 **YuukixMitsuru: (Points gun at my head.) You sure 'bout that, buddy?**

 **BT: (Nervously) Or…. I could update as soon as possible. Please don't hurt me.**

 **YuukixMitsuru: Yeah that's what I thought you said….**

 **Shout out to my top reviewer; you make writing this way more fun!**


	5. My Hero the Collector

**What's going on guys? After meeting up with most of the gang, Brendan and Wally have begun to like them. Brendan is still feuding with May, but hey, character development. Let's take a quick peek!**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **My Hero the Collector**

After dinner, the gang relaxed outside on the beach. It was supposed to be beautiful enough to see the stars, but the sky was filled with clouds, blocking the stars out.

"That meal was awesome, Brendan!" Ash exclaimed rubbing his stomach, obviously satisfied.

"Yeah, I should let someone else cook more often!" Clemont stated.

Brendan then smiled, "Hey thanks guys! I guess some things come naturally to me." While Ash and Clemont began training, Bonnie watched, and Calem was listening to Trevor and Tierno gush over their adventures, Brendan then turned to see May talking with Shauna, Serena and Dawn.

"So how was it ladies?" Brendan asked.

"It was great!" Shauna and Dawn replied.

May turned her head, "Well it didn't stink. Still, I've had better."

Brendan's head fell, "Gee, you're too kind." He said with disappointment in his voice.

Shauna, Serena, and Dawn began giggling causing May and Brendan to turn, "What's so funny you guys?" they both asked.

"You guys!" Serena said.

"You are so cute together!" Shauna said. Both May and Brendan looked at each other and blushed. Brendan pulled his hat over his eyes while May continuously shook her head, "There is no way we're a couple."

Dawn then spoke, "Well that's too bad. I can't tell you how many times I've wished that I was with someone."

This shocked the girls, "Are you serious, Dawn?"

Dawn nodded, "A guy to sweep me off my off my, protect me, and be with; is that too much to ask?" Dawn asked, obviously in her own little fantasy world.

"Whatever you say Dawn." The gang said as they sweatdropped.

"Well could I at least learn the name of the girl who is supposedly in love with me?" Brendan asked May.

May rolled her eyes and held out her hand, "May. May Maple."

Brendan then shook it, "Brendan B- just Brendan."

May smiled slyly, "What? No last name? Trying to be mysterious?"

Brendan's face quickly became serious, "No. It's just Brendan." he said sternly. May then noticed the distraught look on Brendan's face.

"S-Sorry." she said with a sad face. "Whatever." Brendan said turning and walking away.

May then glared at him, "To think I felt sorry for him." she finished by sticking her tongue out.

Dawn then dreamily sighed, "The perfect guy."

"Dear lord, I hope I'm not ever like that." Shauna said deadpanning.

"Me either." Serena added.

The rest of the girls turned to Serena and replied, "Too late."

 _The Next Morning_

Wally woke up the next morning early. He went to the beach and began to wait for the sunrise. "Up early huh?" said a voice approaching him; Wally turned to see Calem.

"Hey Calem. Sleep well?" Wally greeted.

Calem nodded, "Once Tierno and Trevor got off my back, sleeping was no problem. Man those guys are talkers. Shauna's quiet though."

"Yeah, based off what you've told me, she's really friendly." Wally responded. They chatted for a few more moments before Brendan showed up.

"Gotta tell you guys, these people we're with are kinda boring. I mean they're nice and all but seriously." Brendan stated.

Calem spoke, "Well at least you have that May girl to keep you on your toes." "Yeah, seems like you guys really enjoying picking on each other." Wally replied.

"Please, like I'd ever consider her a dating option. Way too much of a pain." Brendan said.

Wally laughed, "We didn't say anything about dating her."

Brendan then blushed heavily, attempting to change the subject he spoke, "So any idea when Lucas is showing up?" Wasn't he supposed to be with you Calem?"

Calem responded, "You know Lucas; always likes to make his own special entrance. He'll be around soon." "Yeah." Wally and Brendan said.

The sun began to rise over the water and the sand as the boys watched it reflect off of the water. Some Pokémon began to fly across the sky while others began swimming and leaping out of the water. "Let's head back. The gang should be waiting." Brendan said.

 _A Few Hours Later_

Brendan began getting started on breakfast for everyone as they all headed for the area they were last night. "Morning," they all greeted the boys.

"Hey guys, breakfast is almost ready." Brendan responded.

Suddenly May began to laugh, "Nice apron." Brendan then looked down and saw the apron he was wearing: it was simply a plain white apron but being called out by May wasn't how he wanted to start out the day.

Instead he tried to play it off, "What? I think it matches my eyes," he said jokingly. "But your eyes are red?" Ash stated. Everyone anime collapsed. "Same old Ash," they said.

"And by the way," Brendan added, "My eyes are actually more ruby than anything else." Calem and Wally cringed at that statement.

"So that's the plug in for the game huh?" Wally asked.

"Don't worry, there will only be about a million more." Calem responded. The gang was about to eat when suddenly they saw lightning from the forest.

"Wha-What was that?" Bonnie said frightened.

The whole group tensed, "Pikachu you ready?" Ash asked. "Pika!" Pikachu confirmed.

As Pikachu got off Ash's shoulder, it was shot by a String Shot and couldn't move. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled. The group turned to see a swarm of Galvantula headed towards them and they looked hungry.

"Brendan, they want our food." Shauna said.

"Really Shauna? I kind of thought they wanted dance lessons from Tierno." Brendan asked sarcastically.

"Focus guys!" Serena yelled. The gang released Serena's Pancham, Tierno's Raichu, Trevor's Charmeleon, Ash's Frogadier, and Brendan's Leafeon.

"We're giving you a choice; leave or fight!" Trevor yelled at the Galvantula.

The Galvantula hissed ( **A/N: Do spiders make a hissing sound?)** and continued to approach the group. "Fine, Dark Pulse/Thunderbolt/Flamethrower/Water Pulse/Energy Ball!" the trainers shouted. The Pokémon followed the commands each firing their respective attacks, while the attacks seemed to be normal Leafeon's Energy Ball didn't make it halfway across the area.

"Damn it!" Brendan yelled. The Galvantula fired Electro Balls towards the attacks and they collided. All except for one Electro Ball which was headed straight for Dawn. "Aaah!" she screamed as she braced herself for the attack.

"Infernape, Flare Blitz!" a voice yelled from one of the trees.

Suddenly out of nowhere, an Infernape covered in blue flames charged in front of Dawn, who fell to the ground due to the surprise. As it readied itself, it swung its fist and knocked the Electro Ball back at the Galvantula who shot it, causing a mini explosion. The figure from the trees jumped down and ran to Dawn's side.

He was wearing a vest, scarf, and beret. ( **A/N:** **You get one guess as to who this is.)**

"Now scare them off with Fire Spin!" the boy said. Infernape replied by shooting flames towards the Galvantula who quickly ran off. Some were unfortunate enough to get hit with the flames. When the smoke finally cleared, the Galvantula were gone and the Infernape remained.

Everyone was in shock, they were about to talk to the boy when he spoke instead, "Great work Infernape!" he said.

"Infernape," it responded with a smile. The boy then turned and knelt to Dawn's level, "Are you okay?" he asked.

She lifts her head to look at him face to face and smiles, "No need to worry."

Lucas then pauses as he looks at her. Suddenly he finds it hard to talk. "Um…well…good. Was kinda worried about…well..you..know..the..Gal-" he was cut off by Dawn grabbing his hand.

"My name's Dawn." Dawn said smiling.

"Mine too." he responded. "Gah, I mean Lucas. My name's Lucas."

Dawn giggled, as Lucas helped her up. "Wait, your Dawn the coordinator right?" he asked.

She nodded, "That's right. Are you a coordinator or a gym battler?"

"Well actually I'm just filling out this Pokédex Professor Rowan gave me." Lucas replied.

Dawn squealed, "Wait you know Professor R-"

"As much as I would hate to break this up, can we eat before anything else tries to kill us?" asked Brendan.

The rest of the gang agreed and headed to the breakfast area while Brendan, Lucas, Wally, and Calem stayed together.

"Been a while hasn't it boys? Nice apron, Brendan." Lucas joked.

"Winners always look this good, should try it sometime." Brendan responded.

"Still the same cocky son of a bitch ain't ya?" Lucas replied.

"W-Well it's just good to see everyone made it here in one piece." Wally added.

Brendan then took a deep breath. "Okay boys enough of the small talk: we're here to show people that we deserve more, that we're not just for cameos, that we mean something. This is what we signed up for; let's not take part, but takeover."

Lucas, Wally, and Calem responded respectively: "Yeah/L-Let's do our best/Whatever." Brendan then faked a smile due to the awkwardness of the responses and continued, "Let's eat."

The three boys walked off and Brendan simply said aloud, "Why couldn't I get put with Gold and Silver instead?" before he joined the group for the adventure that awaited.

Serena then got out of her seat and walked towards Calem, "Do you think we should tell them?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he responded. "You know what I mean, Calem."

"Depends, do you want to?" he replied.

Serena thought for a minute before responding. "No, it's too soon. Everyone just met and I don't want things to be weird."

"We can wait then. Remember, we have all the time in the world." Calem said walking off.

 **A/N: Well another one bites the dust. But hey, all the four guys are here. Now things really get interesting. Cliffhanger too! Only question is; can they survive being around the regular cast? Lord I hope so; we need some interesting characters for Pokémon. Find out next time!**

 **Big Tasty 3:16 says:**

 **We're Ready, Willing, and Gable**


	6. Who's the Best?

**What's up guys? Welcome to another chapter of Pokémon Takeover: Game Genie! Really having fun with this story; and since our four friends our here, we can finally start moving a little faster! Let me know if there are any characters you would like to see return, some will last longer than others though. Let's catch up with our heroes!**

The gang had just finished off breakfast. Needless to say, Brendan's doesn't mess around in the kitchen ( **A/N: Beach area. Whatever.** ) "So Lucas, how long have you been here?" Wally asked.

"A few days actually, the professor asked me to investigate what types of Pokémon lived on these islands. Supposed to be a lot of rare ones."

Dawn looked at him in awe, "It's so cool that you get to work with Professor Rowan. That's so awesome!" she squealed.

Lucas then began to blush at that comment while Brendan was whispering to Wally while doing his best attempt at an English accent, "Watch as the wild Lucas attempts to mate with the local bluenette. He appears nervous, but he presses on."

Wally laughs and continues the game, "She seems quite interested in her natural habitat. She clearly wants him to make the first move, but will fight off potential lovers from approaching."

The two boys continued to laugh to themselves.

"What are you two laughing about?" Calem asked.

"Nothing," they replied.

"So how do the four of you know each other?" Shauna asked.

"Well Brendan helped me catch my first Pokémon back when we were starting our journey. That's how I got my Ralts."

Brendan smiled, "Yeah, you were pretty nervous when we first started, but eventually, you lightened up."

"Yeah but how did the _four_ of you meet?" May emphasized.

This is when Lucas, Brendan, and Wally got nervous, "C-camp!/P-arty/Party Camp." they all answered respectively.

The gang looked confused at the boys' answers and before they could answer, Calem calmly spoke, "We've all trained together. We know each other's battle styles, strengths, and weaknesses. In other words, we've battled a lot."

" _Nice save, Calem._ " the boys thought.

Hearing this got Ash excited, "Well which one of you wants to battle me?"

The four boys looked at each other and nodded, "Why don't you meet our Pokémon, and then you can decide? Come on out, you guys!" Lucas yelled as he threw three Poké balls. When they burst open they revealed an Infernape, a Drapion, and a Galvantula.

This is where Dawn screamed, "Aaah! What is that doing here?" Lucas turned to Dawn, "Well he seemed kinda cute, he was only hungry, and so I decided to take care of him."

As he said this Galvantula began to rub up against her leg; needless to say, she became squeamish. Everyone except Dawn laughed.

"Now meet my Pokémon!" Brendan said as he threw six Poké balls. After the flash stood Brendan's Swampert, Flygon, Sableye, Leafeon, Beedril, and Furret.

"I guess I'm next." Calem said as he released his Greninja, Ledian, Umbreon, and Espeon.

"Me too." Wally said as he released Gallade, Roserade, Delcattty, Magnezone, Altaria, and Sceptile.

This left Brendan shocked, "Wait, where in the hell did you get a Sceptile? A trade?"

Wally smiled, "No. I saved Professor Birch from a wild Poochyena and he gave me a Treeko."

Brendan then had to fake a smile, "Oh great. _That_ guy." He said with annoyance.

"Hey what's wrong with Birch," both Ash and May said at once.

"Nothing; he's the best." Brendan says with sadness in his voice.

 _Cue eye catch_

youtube watch?v=qrkbu4mLzlo (If you want music with it)

 _Trevor and Tierno grab Calem and pose while he just groans. Ash, Serena, Calem and Bonnie pose like they do in the anime with Serena sliding closer to Ash. Shauna and Dawn pose back to back with their arms folded; smiling. Lucas seems to be wearing a glove. He then cocks it like a gun. Brendan with his back turned puts his hat on and spins around. He smashes into May. They both glare at each other and Wally tries to break them up._

 _Our Four Heroes Say:_

 _Chapter 6:_

 _Who's the Best?_

After talking, Ash and Brendan were standing on opposite sides of the beach ready for battle. For this battle Trevor decided to be the referee. "This will be a 1 on 1 battle. Are both competitors ready?"

"Yeah!" Ash exclaimed.

"Bring it on, Ketchum!" Brendan yelled. "Let's go, Ash!" Serena, Bonnie, and Dawn yelled.

"Yeah, make him sorry!" May yelled.

Brendan then turned to May, "Make me sorry for what?" he asked.

May then paused and thought before answering, "For…. Being… a big jerk-face." Everyone either looked at May in shock or disappointment.

Brendan deadpanned, "Okay, I'm gonna be serious for a moment. I've got to teach you how to trash talk sometime."

"Y-yeah." May said; she would have disagreed, but even she knew that was bad.

"Frogadier, let's do it," Ash said releasing Frogadier. "Let's rock, Sableye!" Brendan releasing his jewel-eyed friend.

"Sableye," it practically screamed.

"You can go first, Ash!" Brendan said.

"Frogadier, Water Pulse!" Ash said. Frogadier then shot 3 orbs of water towards Sableye.

"Alright Sableye, humor him with dig!" Brendan said with a laugh. Sableye then unleashed its claws and began digging through the ground and disappeared. The orbs hit the ground where Sableye dug and caused an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Sableye was still underground. "Now Sableye, Shadow Sneak!" Brendan commanded.

The ground suddenly imploded behind Frogadier; Frogadier began to turn around before being struck by Sableye who was moving at almost lightning fast speed. "Gah!" Ash responded to the hit.

"Keep doing it!" Brendan yelled. Sableye continuously dashed past Frogadier; hitting it at almost every angle. Finally, Sableye stopped, "Are you okay, Frogadier?" Ash asked. Frogadier nodded to confirm.

"Not bad, but we're not even warmed up left. Sableye, use Fury Swipes." Brendan said.

Sableye readied its claws before Ash yelled, "Aerial Ace!" Frogadier's arms grew into knives and glowed white as it began to swing its arms towards Sableye and they clashed. Both of them kept swinging their attacks but continued to clash.

They seemed evenly matched for the most part; "Wow! They're both super strong!" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, I can't believe how strong this Brendan guy is." Shauna said. Finally, the two Pokémon's attacks collided with each other's guts.

"Gah!" both Ash and Brendan said as both Pokémon fell to one knee.

"Frogadier if you can still fight use-" Ash was cut off by Brendan.

"Power Gem!" Suddenly, Sableye's gem on its stomach began to glow red and it immediately fired a beam in front of it; and considering that Frogadier was right in front of it, it was a direct hit.

"Frog!" Frogadier cried. When the smoke from the attack cleared Frogadier lay on the ground, unconscious.

"Frogadier is unable to battle, which means Sableye and Brendan win!" Trevor exclaimed.

Ash then sighed and returned Frogadier, "You did great buddy, take a good rest!" Sableye then had a maniacal laugh that made everyone shudder until Brendan returned it.

"Good work pal, but you've got to calm down with that laugh; not cool." Brendan continued. "Not bad, but certainly not Pokémon Master worthy."

"What did you say?" Ash said glaring. "Yeah what's that supposed to mean?" May added.

"Ash fought hard!" Dawn said.

"Yeah, shouldn't that be enough?" Lucas added.

Brendan laughed, "Wow, you're already whipped aren't you Lucas?" Lucas then hid his face in his knees to hide his blush.

Wally then spoke cautiously, "Especially considering he's the Hoenn Champion, you should listen."

"HOENN CHAMPION?!" everyone except Calem, Wally, and Lucas yelled.

"That's right! And I'm not the only among us, you guys hear about Diantha?"

Serena answered, "Yeah she lost, so?"

Brendan spoke, "Calem's the one who beat her."

"WHAT?" everyone responded. Calem simply didn't answer. He hated big groups like this.

"I'm just saying it's not enough. Hard work and heart simply aren't enough to be the best. It takes more than that. You got to use a little bit of this." Brendan said while pointing to his head. The three continued to glare at Brendan, including when he spoke again.

"Wanna know something scary? As much as it pains me to say it, my asthmatic friend and Frenchie over there are almost as strong as me." Brendan said referring to Wally and Lucas respectively. The three's looks of glares began to lighten and turned into looks of sadness.

Next it was Brendan's turn for the sad look, "And Calem…He's stronger than all of us…..No question about it."

"Brendan." May said sadly to herself. Lucas finally speaks, "Well since the battle's over, why don't we head into town. I could use some supplies after being here for a while."

"Yeah, let's go!" the group replied.

The group headed into town and saw all the buildings: there were Pokémon Centers other than the one they were staying in, different clothing stores, restaurants, gear shops for trainers, and hospitals.

"Wow, this island is so cool!" Shauna said.

While walking with May, Wally spoke, "So you're a coordinator?"

May smiled, "That's right! I've never one a grand festival, but I keep trying; no matter what."

Wally smiled, "That's great; even though Brendan's a great champion, I've always tried to beat him and become champion."

May then spoke, "Well personally, I hope you win."

Wally responded, "And I know that Brendan's cocky and a little immature, but he's a good guy. He helped me on my journey, and he loves his Pokémon more than anything."

May sighed, "I guess. He is kind of a jerk though."

Wally laughed, "Yeah I know." May looked at Brendan who was walking with his Furret wrapped around his neck like a scarf.

"By the way, he hasn't told me about his last name. Any idea what's up with his family?" May asked.

Wally's smile faded, "He really doesn't like to talk about it."

"Oh, sorry." May said.

The gang kept walking until Dawn saw a clothing store, "Ooh! Let's go girls!" she said while grabbing Lucas' hand.

"Wait! When did I become one of the girls?" The other girls ran off to follow Dawn and Lucas.

"Okay, Tierno and I are gonna go sightseeing!" Trevor said.

"Yeah, we feel like we should split up; maybe meet some ladies with some sweet moves!" Tierno smiled.

They went off and did their thing leaving Ash, Calem, Wally, and Brendan alone. "So….Where to first?" Ash said.

"W-well since we don't really have a specific location, we could just wonder aimlessly." Wally suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Brendan says while scratching Furret.

"Sure, why not?" Calem says shrugging.

Brendan joked, "Aw, Calem the robot is learning to love us."

Calem simply said, "Well my systems are learning to adapt, so I should be done installing soon.

"You know when you go along with my jokes it just ruins them?" Brendan responded.

"Yeah I know." Calem said.

 **A/N: Wow that was hard. But a lot of fun, love the Demyx (From Kingdom Hearts) personality I gave Brendan. Trust me, he's got a good heart. As for the other boys, time will only tell what their characters will evolve into (Bad Joke). Anyways, guys review like you've been doing, add some suggestions, tell me which characters you would like to see appear, and lastly, who's your favorite Pokémon character (Could be based off this story or any other type of media. Doesn't matter to me.)? See you next time!**

 **Big Tasty 3:16 Says: I wouldn't Coitus her with your genitals!**


	7. Adventures in the City

**Hey guys, welcome to another chapter of Pokémon Takeover: Game Genie! Love this story, and love the reviews coming in! Keep 'em coming; it's great motivation! Also some of these characters will fall to recurring characters; sorry but not everyone is important. That's what my parents tell me…. Let's get to it.**

"Ok I need this perfume, and these windbreakers, and these tops too!" Serena yelled.

"What about these dresses?" Shauna yelled.

"And these cute pajamas?" Bonnie added. Even May found a few contest dresses to wear.

This was just adding to the tremendous pile of bags Lucas ended up carrying. He finally found a seat to place himself in, "Ugh, why am I always the one who has to do this stuff?"

After a few minutes of rest, Dawn walked up to him and sat down beside him, "Having fun?" she asked while smiling.

"Yeah, it's so much fun." he said with fake smile.

Dawn then giggled, "Wow, I've only known you for a few hours, and I can already tell when you're lying."

Lucas hung his head, "Sorry."

"Why'd you come with us anyway?" Dawn asked.

Lucas then gave her a confused look, "Because you dragged me here?"

Dawn asked, "I did?"

Lucas then chuckled, "Yeah; grabbed my hand and didn't let go till you girls started looking." he said with a hint of blush.

"Oh r-right." Dawn answered back with blush of her own.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you make me come?" Lucas asked.

Dawn's blush grew even deeper, "Well, I guess I just feel safe around you. You did save me after all; you're kind of my hero."

Lucas almost fell out of his chair, "Really? To be honest, I partially got my braveness from you."

Dawn was surprised, "Huh, me?"

Lucas nodded, "Well whenever I saw your contests on T.V., you were always adjusting your strategy and fighting back. Even if you lost, I still saw that you kept trying."

"Aw, Lucas; you're embarrassing me!"

"P-plus….. never mind" he stammered.

"What?" she asked curiously. "It's nothing!" he lied.

Dawn began to get upset, "Lucas, I told you I know when you're lying. If you don't tell me, I'll be really upset." Dawn said frowning.

Lucas took a deep breath and finally spoke, "You looked…you looked beautiful."

Dawn's face became as red as a Charmeleon, "I-I-I was?"

"Yeah," Lucas said becoming even redder than she did, "You still are." he added, which he immediately regretted in his head.

Dawn had the biggest smile on her face, "Really?" she asked, being extremely giddy and her face got very close to Lucas'.

"Yeah," he responded.

"Aaawwww!" the remaining girls said who appeared to be standing right in front of Lucas and Dawn.

"Aah! How long have you guys been here?" Lucas asked.

"Long enough." they all said.

Lucas began comically crying, "Why me?"

 _Cue eye catch_

watch?v=qrkbu4mLzlo (If you want music with it)

 _Trevor and Tierno grab Calem and pose while he just groans. Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie pose like they do in the anime with Serena sliding closer to Ash. Shauna and Dawn pose back to back with their arms folded; smiling. Lucas seems to be wearing a glove. He then cocks it like a gun. Brendan with his back turned puts his hat on and spins around. He smashes into May. They both glare at each other and Wally tries to break them up._

 _Our Four Heroes Say:_

 _Chapter 7:_

 _Adventures in the City_

Calem, Wally, Lucas, and Ash explored through the city, simply sightseeing until they came up with a plan for the day. "So you think, Lucas is okay with the girls?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah, they're harmless." Calem said.

"All they're doing is shopping with him." Ash replied. Wally then made a mortified face, "Dear lord, he's doomed."

Brendan and Ash laughed, suddenly Clemont spoke, "Well I have been interested in the gear shops; maybe they have something for my inventions."

Brendan turned to Clemont, "Oh yeah, you're still here Clemont, kind of forgot about you during the last chapter when we all split up (Nice work writer!)" Clemont and Ash had a confused look "Chapter?" "Never mind." Brendan responded.

"Let's get going to the gear shop. They might have some cool stuff." Wally said. The gang arrived at the gear shop; it was surprisingly big and Clemont ran off into the building faster than the gang could say, "Go Go Gadget Clemont!"

"So, are we ever gonna see him again?" Wally asked.

Brendan responded, "We better; I'm not taking care of Bonnie." The rest of the boys began looking at the watches, Poké balls, laptops, and even some mechanical parts, that they couldn't tell you what it was called.

Finally Brendan and Ash sat down to take a break, "Hey, sorry if I got a little mean over our battle. I guess it's been a while since I've had a real challenge."

Ash smiled, "No worries, it was nice to battle the Hoenn Champion. How'd you beat Steven?"

"Two words; Mega Evolution. Even then it was still hard; he wasn't champion for nothing. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure," Ash responded. "What's up with your friends? They're so…squeaky clean? You're all goody goodies."

Ash replied, "Well we all just have a different way of doing things than you and your friends, I guess. I mean don't take this the wrong way but-"

"But what?" Brendan asked. Ash responded nervously, "Well you guys are…. kinda weird."

"WEIRD?!" Brendan said comically astounded. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ash rubbed the back of his neck, "Well let's see: Wally's a nervous wreck, Lucas jumps headfirst into danger, Calem's way too quiet and never smiles, and you keep saying weird things and then say, 'Nothing.'"

Brendan took a deep breath and relaxed, "Well we have personalities, what can I say?"

Ash continued, "Well there's that and your denial about liking May."

Brendan then got mad again, "I do not like her! Frankly, I don't even like her as a person all that much. I barely know her; so there's no way she's for me."

"Trust me, Brendan. I think I can tell when someone has feelings for someone else." Ash said confidently.

Brendan deadpans, "Really Ash? You can tell when someone likes someone else? Really?" Brendan began to fume and was about to snap, until he finally took another deep breath and muttered to himself, "Man, anybody who ships Ash at this point is really gonna hate this story."

Ash was confused (Shocker.), "What was that?" "Noth-" Brendan stopped himself before proving Ash's point, "Shut Up!"

The boys headed back to the Pokémon Center after a few hours in town. Ash decided to work on some combinations for battle, while Brendan, Wally and Calem hung out in the Center's foyer. After a few minutes of talking, the sliding doors opened; when they looked, the boys saw legs and hands; the rest of the body was covered by bags of clothes and other accessories. The legs scurried off to the rooms. The boys were all incredibly confused. After a few moments, they saw Lucas come back, panting. He made his way back to the boys and collapsed on top of Calem's lap.

"What happened to you?" Wally asked.

"Shopping Wally; lots of shopping." Lucas said. He then reached into Wally's pocket, pulled out an inhaler, and took a puff.

"H-Hey!" Wally said surprised and a little annoyed.

Lucas then shot a look at Wally, "I'm out of breath leave me alone." He then looked at Calem who appeared to be giving him a blank look as usual. "What?"

Calem finally spoke, "Can you get off me?"

Lucas smiled and leaned more into his friends lap, "But your lap is so comfy." Calem responded to this by quickly standing up; causing Lucas to fall on the Pokémon Center floor.

Lucas looked up at Calem, "You suck." Calem simply patted Lucas on the head; like he would a Mightyena. The doors opened again and the girls walked in; they seemed to be giggling about something.

"No way, we couldn't tell them that." May said. Shauna responded, "Well they might wanna know something like that." "Huh? What's so funny?" the boys asked. Serena looked at the girls and spoke, "We were just talking about who's the cutest guy out of everyone?"

Every guy except Calem looked at the girls intently, "And?" they asked.

"Oh you guys don't wanna know stuff like that. It's girl stuff." May said. All the girls walked off laughing with the exception of Dawn and Bonnie.

The three boys collapsed, "Aw, damn it!" they said. Bonnie and Dawn laughed before Bonnie looked at Calem, "Did my brother come back with you guys?"

Calem sighed, "He said he'd be back… eventually. He wasn't specific."

Bonnie asked, "Gear shop?" "Gear shop." he confirmed. Bonnie sighed, "Of course." She said before she walked off to the rooms; leaving only Dawn left. She walked over to Lucas as he was getting up; she appeared to be blushing.

Lucas looked at her and spoke, "What's up Dawn?" She then grabbed him and wrapped him up in a hug; surprising him.

"W-What's this for?" he asked.

"Thanks for shopping with us today; you're really sweet!" she said while their faces were touching, causing Lucas to blush heavily now.

"You're welcome," he said hugging her back. Suddenly Dawn pulled out of the hug gave Lucas a quick peck on the cheek. This caused Lucas' face to become even redder, and his body to freeze. Dawn headed to the rooms, but not before turning to flash a smile at Lucas and waving back to him. The three boys got in Lucas' face snapping their fingers at him to see if he was still alive or in a comatose state. A push from Calem caused him to stumble, but catch himself at the last minute.

"Awesome! She totally likes me… I think."

Brendan simply shook his head, "You've been hanging out In Professor Rowan's lab way too long my friend."

Wally laughed, "Looks like you've got your love interest."

Lucas smiled, "Well don't be jealous guys; if you ever need someone to love and snuggle with, you'll always have each other."

Brendan and Wally responded with "Touché."

Calem was about to speak before a poster on the wall caught his attention, "Pokémon Contest next week. Showcase your talents and your Pokémon. Winner receives Mirage Ribbon." he plainly read.

Lucas finally recovered, "You think the girls will wanna compete?"

"What do you think?" Brendan asked rhetorically.

"Well it gives May and Dawn something to fight for. Supposedly these ribbons are incredibly rare." Wally added.

"Will winning the ribbons affect the story in the long run?" Brendan asked.

"Who cares?" Calem asked. "We have to keep this series Pokémon related somehow."

 **A/N: Well another chapter has come and gone. Two reasons I uploaded early; I felt like cranking out another chapter just because, and two, my laptop screen partially cracked. So before I get it fixed, I wanted to get this out there; just in case it takes a while. Thanks everyone for your continued support and reviews. Keep em coming! Tell your friends, neighbors, teachers, bosses, ice cream men who are sleeping with your wives (or husbands; I don't judge.) Also let me know, who is your favorite Pokémon starter? I mainly mean form the main games, but any Pokémon game works for me!(Mine is Mudkip) Astalalater!**

 **P.S.: Heartbreak is hard folks. But not everything is easy; keep moving forward and get back on that horse. It gets better!**

 **Big Tasty 3:16 says:**

 **All You Have to Do:**

 **Is BOLIEVE!**


	8. Family Matters

**Welcome everyone to the newest chapter of Pokémon Takeover: Game Genie! Even with my messed up laptop screen, I'm still experiencing a writer's high. Hopefully it will last; let's see how our friends deal with their contest training.**

 _Dream World_

 _There was a collision. People were in shock, the ambulances were scrambling and could barely do anything. Then, a boy stood in the crowd, tears in his eyes, he drops the sunglasses that were in his hands. He cries out, "Daddy!"_

"Gah!" Calem screamed as he shot out of bed, sweat pouring down his face. He took a deep breath, put a shirt on and headed outside to the beach. It was around 3:00; so everyone else was asleep. There weren't even many Pokémon roaming about. He looked upon the crescent moon and simply sighed as he normally would. "What are you doing up?" a voice said.

He turned to see Serena in her pajamas, "Couldn't sleep?" she asked. Calem shook his head, "Nightmare." Serena put a hand on his shoulder, "Is it the same one?" Calem didn't answer; he simply turned back to the moon. "I know it's hard to think about, but it's something you'll have to get past. You're the champion; you can do it!" Calem finally turned back to her, "Thanks; by the way, why are you up?" Serena giggled, "Our rooms are right next to each other, I heard you scream." Calem responded, "S-Sorry." "It's fine." she responded.

"So you think you're ready to tell everyone?" Calem calmly asked. Serena's smile fell, "I don't know Calem; how would they react? If they knew wouldn't that just complicate things; it happened, so let's just move on from it. Okay?" "Fine." Calem said giving up. He wasn't angry with what she said, but he seemed a bit concerned. "I mean what would Shauna say?" Serena continued; obviously not picking up on the fact that Calem had already moved on. "Why would she care?" he asked. Serena mentally frowned, "Never mind. I'm gonna go back to bed. You should too." she said before walking off. Calem continued to look at the moon before speaking aloud to himself, "Can never read that girl."

 _Cue eye catch_

watch?v=qrkbu4mLzlo (If you want music with it)

 _Trevor and Tierno grab Calem and pose while he just groans. Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie pose like they do in the anime with Serena sliding closer to Ash. Shauna and Dawn pose back to back with their arms folded; smiling. Lucas seems to be wearing a glove. He then cocks it like a gun. Brendan with his back turned puts his hat on and spins around. He smashes into May. They both glare at each other and Wally tries to break them up._

 _Our Four Heroes Say:_

 _Chapter 8:_

 _Family Matters_

The gang only had a few days to prepare for the contest, so Dawn and May trained for the rest of the week. May decided to train her Glaceon and Mismagius while Dawn trained Piplup and Zorua. Lucas was helping Dawn prepare, but May had decided to work alone. "Piplup, Drill Peck!" Piplup's beak grew and it began spinning towards Galvantula. "Galvantula, Electro Ball," said Lucas as Galvantula fired the electric ball towards the spinning penguin, colliding with it. "Lup!" it cried out. "Can you still go Piplup?" Dawn said. Piplup nodded in confirmation.

"Now Zorua, use Shadow Ball!" Dawn said. Zorua fired a dark ball from outside its mouth towards Galvantula. "Drapion, deflect it with Cross Poison!" Drapion made an X with its claws and fired the purple X towards the shadow ball; causing an explosion. The smoke cleared and all four Pokémon were panting heavily. "Well I think that's enough for now. Don't you think, Dawn?" Lucas asked. "Yeah, take five everyone." Dawn replied.

The Pokémon each did so; Zorua and Piplup by eating berries, and Galvantula and Drapion by napping. While Dawn and Lucas talked, their friends watched on. "Looks like they're getting really strong; they'll be tough to beat." Shauna said while watching them. "Well they'll need to be; those other competitors will be tough to beat." Wally added. "Well if anyone can win, it's Dawn she can do it!" Ash exclaimed. Shauna and Wally both exchanged looks, "But what about May? Whose side are you on?" they both asked. Ash responded rather quickly, "Well they're both my friends, so I'll be happy no matter who wins!" Wally and Shauna both deadpanned, "Cop Out." Ash rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment before looking towards Calem, "Everything okay Calem?" "Y-Yeah you're eve more quiet than usual." Shauna added. Wally, obviously still deadpanning said, "Really? Seems normal to me." Calem finally turned to the group, "I'm fine." he said. Shauna kept the worried look on her face, "Calem if you need to talk about something, then-" Shauna was cut off my the bushes behind them rustling. The gang turned around and readied their Poké balls; Ledian even got off Calem's shoulder and readied its punches. Before they could release their Pokémon, a small creature appeared, "Bone." it shyly cried.

"A Cubone?" Shauna, Ash, and Wally said. The Cubone looked normal, but it seemed frightened. Unfortunately, Ash didn't pick up on that, "Hey little guy," he said getting close to Cubone. "Cubone!" it cried before running behind Calem's leg, due to him being the closest hiding space. "What'd I say?" Ash asked. Wally answered, "You must have scared it; Cubone are known for being rather shy; trust me I would know."

"Sorry, Cubone." Ash stated. Cubone slowly stepped out from behind Calem's leg and made a face at Ash. "Hey you don't have to be-" Cubone backed off for a moment and almost tackled itself into Calem's arms for protection; Calem stumbled but he found his footing. "I think you two are done interacting for the day. Are you hungry little guy?" Shauna asked, while pulling out a pink Pokémon Puff. This caused Cubone to further bury its head into Calem's chest until Calem spoke, "It's okay; she's a friend."

Shauna blushed for a moment, "F-Friend?" she said in almost shock. Cubone looked up at Calem and despite the blank look on his face, trusted him. It sniffed the Poké Puff, took it into its hands, and took a bite. "Bone!" it cried out in joy before finishing it in seconds. It squealed again before smiling at Shauna and trying its best to wrap its arms around Calem. "Huh? What's going on?" he asked. "Well it looks like Cubone likes you." Ash said with a smile. "Yeah, almost like you're a parent." Wally added. Calem put Cubone down; it made a sad face but Calem didn't seem to notice. "Well anyways, I have some stuff to do; I'll see you guys later." Calem said before walking away. Ledian returned to his shoulder as he walked away, but faced the group so it could wave back to them.

As Calem was walking he felt Ledian nudging him, "Led! Ian!" "Hm? What is it?" Calem asked. Ledian pointed back towards the group. Everyone appeared to be in place, but when Calem looked down he noticed Cubone was still there; a few feet behind him. He stared at it for a few moments until he turned and continued walking. Cubone responded by following after him; staying a few feet behind on every step. When Calem turned again, Cubone stopped. He started waking again; Cubone continued to follow. Shauna giggled, "That is so CUTE!"

"Good work, you too!" May exclaimed to her Glaceon and Mismagius. They both cried out in joy. "If we keep up the practice; we should win this contest, no doubt. We just have to keep trying." She was about to return them before she heard a voice, "One more time, Leafeon!" May and her Pokémon turned to see Brendan and Leafeon training. Leafeon formed a small energy ball and shot it towards the water. The water began to ripple, but the ball faded after not too long. Leafeon hung its head in shame, "Leaf." Brendan followed suit, "Oh well. It can't be helped." "Having trouble huh?" May asked, startling Brendan.

"Come to rub it in?" May frowned, "Please, it doesn't help me that the Hoenn Champion is struggling. I'm a coordinator; remember?" Brendan calmed down, "Sorry May." Glaceon and Mismagius approached Leafeon. "Glaceon! Glace! Glace!" Glaceon said. Leafeon began to blush at the proximity that they were in. Leafeon spoke, "Leafeon. Eon. Leaf." smiling int the process. Glaceon growled and hit Leafeon with her paw. "Hey!" Brendan yelled. "Glaceon!" it cried. Mismagius got between the two Pokémon.

"Magius." It calmly said. It then closed its eyes and slowly began building up energy. The energy began to form into a green ball. It finally shot it across the ocean; it flew until it collided with a rock; destroying it. Mismagius turned to Leafeon, "Magius! Mis!" Leafeon nodded and took a deep breath. It began to concentrate and form energy. It felt like it was starting to phase out, but Leafeon kept pushing forward, "You can do it Leafeon!" Brendan cheered. "Yeah Leafeon, keep trying!" Leafeon continued to form the energy ball through its mouth. After a few more moments, the leaf on Leafeon's head began to glow; suddenly the energy ball got bigger than even Mismagius' was.

The ball continued to grow until it was the size of an above average weight ball. "LEAFEON!" it cried as it finally released the ball that was sent rippling through the water. Unfortunately it headed towards one of the other surrounding islands and it flew out of everyone's sight. "Leafeon!" it excitedly cried. "Leafeon that was awesome! You're so amazing!" Brendan said as he picked up Leafeon and began dancing with him from what May saw. Mismagius soon joined in the dance while Glaceon simply smirked. May began to giggle which caused Brendan to stop in place and recompose himself, "Well that was pretty eventful." As he finished talking, Leafeon's head hit his shoulder due to exhaustion. "Rest up pal, I'm proud of you." Brendan said as he recalled Leafeon.

As May recalled her two Pokémon she spoke, "Well looks like I had to teach the champ some moves. How's that feel?" Brendan blushed, "Well I'm too busy winning battles to focus on every move. Coordinators are all perfectionists so it only figures." May glared at him, "Ungrateful son of a bi-" "Anyways, I'm gonna head back, you're welcome to join me if you're not busy." May walked past him and spoke, "Only 'cause I was already heading back anyway." "Yeah sure." Brendan said calmly, "Thanks May." May's glare disappeared and a small smile crossed her face, "You're welcome."

May and Brendan headed back to the Pokémon Center, where they ran into the rest of the group with the exception of Calem, Clemont, Trevor, and Tierno. The group headed towards their rooms until they heard voices coming from Calem's room. Lucas opened the door and saw Calem talking to a woman on a television screen; she was a woman of average height with short brown hair with one end that had been tied into a small ponytail. She wore jeans and a grey sweater over a red shirt; she had a worried look on her face. She speaks, "And you're eating alright and going to bed on time, right?" Calem responded as he usually did, "Of course. How are things at home?" "It's fine. Professor Sycamore is coming for a visit, so everything is nice and tidy."

"Who's this Calem?" Shauna asked. Calem turned, he was shocked at the sight of his so-called friends. His friends piled into his room, "Ms. Xavier!" Lucas, Brendan, Wally, and Serena said with smiles. The woman smiled, "Hello children!" Calem sighed, "Well there's no point in hiding it anymore. These are my friends." he said showing them to the woman. Calem took another deep breath, "Guys, this is Susan. My mom." His friends almost collapsed at that statement, "YOUR MOM?!" they all responded.

The woman smiled, "It's so nice to meet you all after all this time. Calem talks about you all every day when we talk." Everyone began to giggle; Calem turned his head to them, "What?" he asked. "You call your mom every day?" Brendan teased. "That's so precious!" May said. "No." Calem said lying, "Mom!" he said in an uncharacteristically, embarrassed, and whining tone.

She giggled and looked toward Shauna, "And you must be Shauna! Calem talks about you all of the time!" "H-He does?" Shauna stammered. Calem hid his face, "Well I'm glad you guys were able to meet my mom but unfortunately she-" There was a knock on the door on Susan's side of things. "Oh that must be the professor." She turned to Calem and spoke; the worried look came back. "Is there anything at all you need me to send you? Anything you need to talk about? If there is just let me know, okay?" "Don't worry, Mom. I'll be fine."

"Okay, I love you sweetie." Calem nodded, "Okay, bye." Calem turned the T.V. off and when he turned, everyone was grinning. "Don't. Say. Anything." He sternly replied. Brendan laughed, "Whatever you say, 'Momma's Boy'." Brendan began laughing at his own joke, "Well when was the last time you talked to your parents; 'BeeBee'." Brendan's smile faded; Wally and Lucas had serious looks on their faces. They were about to step in before Brendan spoke, "I'm sorry." "So am I." Calem quickly responded. They shook hands and decided to move on, "Anyways," Brendan said before turning back to the group, "More training, anyone?"

 _ **A/N: This chapter in particular I was proud of. Calem got a lot to work with today. Don't worry; everything will come to fruition. Even with a messed up laptop screen, nothing will stop me from updating. Let's see if it lasts; keep reviewing and reading! See y'all next time!**_

 _ **Big Tasty 3:16 says:**_

 _ **Welcome to Point Place! Don't Date Kelso!**_


	9. Contest Corral

**Wassup peeps; welcome to the next chapter of Pokémon Takeover: Game Genie! Last chapter featured lots of development for Calem, who I felt had kind of been the dark horse out of our four heroes. Don't worry; everyone will get spotlight. Let's dive in!**

"So you've finally perfected Energy Ball, huh Brendan?" Wally asked. Brendan smiled, "Yeah, it took Leafeon a while. But thanks to May and her Pokémon, we finally pulled through." Lucas spoke, "Well that's good. I was worried you were losing your mojo." "Don't worry your stupid, little hat, Lucas; I'm gonna be champion for a long time." Lucas raised an eyebrow, "Whose hat are _you_ calling stupid?"

Brendan smirked, he then looked at Calem, "So Calem, what's your mom doing hanging out with Professor Sycamore?" Calem shrugged, "I don't know. Probably just hanging out. He's been over there a lot recently." The three boys looked at each other then back to Calem, "Interesting," they all said, hinting towards something more.

"Not really," Calem responded with indifference. Before the boys could say anything else, the door opened and Dawn stepped in, "Huh? What are you guys doing in Wally's room?" "Just hanging out," they responded. Dawn spoke up, "But today's the contest! Aren't you guys going?" "No. Why would we?" Brendan said. Dawn frowned, "Because we're friends now, right?"

"I mean we've really only known each other for a few days, so I really can't say." Brendan shrugged. Dawn then walked up to Lucas, "You'll come right? Don't you like me?" Dawn said with the cutest, yet saddest look on her face. Calem teased, "Yeah Lucas, don't you _like_ Dawn?" Lucas blushed, "Of-Of course I like you! I'll go!" Dawn smiled, "Thank you, Lukie!" Brendan and Wally tried not to laugh at the sound of that nickname, "Well then what are the three of us gonna do today?" Brendan asked.

"Actually they asked me to be one of the judges, considering I'm a champion and all." Calem spoke. "Wait, what happened to the other judge?" Wally asked. Calem answered aloofly, "Mr. Sukizo was sitting in his house a few days ago when an Energy Ball hit. The roof caved in on him; he's okay, just in the hospital." Brendan sweatdropped nervously, "Wonder how that happened. Well it's just you and me Wally." Wally cautiously spoke, "W-Well actually I was…" "You want to go to the contest, don't you Wally?" Brendan asked with disappointment. "Y-Yes." Wally answered. Lucas began to stare daggers at Brendan. Brendan continued the stare right back at him; they usually did this when they didn't want to fight out loud. Almost as if they were having their own telepathic argument through their faces.

 _Brendan: Dude, I'm not going. The contests we had to do were lame!_

 _Lucas: C'mon man! Do this for me! Dawn really wants us to go!_

 _Brendan: Oh so you think if we go, she'll date you._

 _Lucas: Well it certainly wouldn't hurt. Who knows? Their contests might be fun for you._

 _? : Hello? Who keeps talking?_

 _Brendan: Hilbert?_

 _Lucas: What's up dude?_

 _Hilbert: Brendan? Lucas? Can you guys keep it down? I can barely hear myself think._

 _Lucas: Sorry man. Look Brendan, here's how it works, if Dawn likes my friends, that's more of an incentive to hang out with me. See how that works?_

 _Brendan: Ugh, fine. But you owe me!_

 _Lucas: Deal!_

"Fine, let's go." Brendan surrendered.

 _Cue_ **CONTEST/SHOWCASE** _eye catch_ /22hZueQ3cDk?t=26

 _May and Dawn are both in their contest outfits, standing on the center Poké ball on the contest field with a Poké ball in their hands. Shauna and Serena both do pirouettes towards the two. They bow while Dawn and May throw the Poké balls and they burst; causing a lights show._

 _The girls speak:_

 _Chapter 9:_

 _Contest Corrals_

Wally, Brendan, and Ash headed towards the contest dressing room in order to wish Dawn and May good luck. Dawn approached the group in her pink contest outfit with her trademarked ponytail. Once Lucas saw her and almost immediately fainted, until Wally caught him. "Thanks for coming you guys! Wish me luck today, alright!" Dawn said happily. "You can do it, Dawn!" Ash exclaimed. "Wait where's May?" Wally asked. "Here I am!" they heard a voice say. The boys turned around to see May in a different contest outfit; she wore a sleeveless pink and white top. She also wore pink ribbons around her ankles with pink heels; finally she had a bow tied into part of her hair and a pink and white tutu ( **A/N: Her Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Outfit** ).

"Wow May, you look great!" Dawn exclaimed. Everyone else agreed, except for Brendan who seemed to stand there with his eyes widened. Unfortunately for him, May picked up on this, "Something you wanna say, Brendan?" she said slyly. "You-Y- look-" before Brendan could finish stuttering, a blue-haired girl pushed him out of the way, "May!" she squealed. "Lisia!" May squealed back as they hugged each other.

"Guys this is my friend Lisia; the famous coordinator!" "OH MY ARCEUS! Lisia, I'm your biggest fan!" Dawn practically screamed. Lisia smiled, "Aw thanks; you're Dawn right? I love your work!" Dawn froze, "Lisia loves my work…" Dawn then fainted into Lucas' arms. "Well anyways, Nurse Joy is busy at the Center, so they asked me to co-judge with the new Kalos Champion, and Mr. Contesta. So I won't be competing this time. But I wish you guys luck!"

She then looked towards Brendan and Wally, "Something wrong cutie? Cat got your tongue?" Wally froze and Brendan still hadn't spoken, "Oh w-well-" Wally attempted to speak before getting cut off by May talking, "Well you guys should probably head to your seats; wish us luck." Dawn had finally recovered, so the boys walked off. "Your friends are kinda cute, May." May shrugged, "Eh, Brendan's alright." May then walked off, "Hm, never mentioned a 'Brendan'. Must be special."

The boys headed towards Serena, Bonnie, Shauna, Clemont, Trevor, and Tierno. "Where have you guys been?" Brendan asked looking at the boys he hadn't seen in a few chapters. Tierno held his head in shame, "We may or may not have gotten distracted by some ladies and gotten lost on the way back. My bad Trevor." Trevor turned away, "I still don't forgive you for what happened with that Dunsparce." Clemont laughed nervously, "Kind of got carried away at the gear shop."

Suddenly the arena went dark and a spotlight showed a young woman standing in the middle; she wore a sleeveless green dress with white leggings, heels, and her orange ponytail. "Hello everyone, and welcome to the Mirage Island Contest! I'm your host Jillian ( **A/N: Yeah I hate the rhyming names too.** ) and this should be an exciting series of Pokémon combinations! Time to meet our judges, it's Mr. Contesta!" she said gesturing towards the man in the red suit, "It's an honor to be here." he said. Jillian continued, "And next it's Hoenn's top coordinator, Lisia!" she said focusing on Lisia.

"Great to be here! I love all of my fans!" Every fan of Lisia cheered. Jillian smiled, "And last but certainly not least, we have our Kalos Champion, Calem! He's single ladies!" Most of the screams who came from the audience at this point were girls admiring Calem. "I love you, Calem!" screamed a girl. "He's so HOT!" another girl said. Try and have some fun, Calem!" Shauna yelled more enthusiastically than usual. Her friends laughed while Calem just stayed still. "Enough with the introductions: let's rock and roll!" Jillian exclaimed.

The contest went on as it normally would, there was a Surskit, Slurpluff, Hypno, and so on. While most of the performances wowed Lisia and Mr. Contesta, most people weren't used to Calem's personality. His main comments on the Pokémon's performances weren't exactly heartwarming. Finally it was May's turn. "Glaceon, take the stage!" she yelled as she released her Glaceon which took a bow. "Fire shadow balls into sky!" May commanded. Glaceon then shot about 6 shadow balls into the air; they didn't fall immediately fall to the ground. "Now use Ice Shard!" Glaceon then shot shards of ice towards the balls; the closer the shards got, the more they began to circle around the shadow balls.

"So this is what May can do huh?" Wally said curiously. Serena spoke, "Well I've heard contests were interesting but I can't wait to see what she does next!" Brendan was about to speak until one of his Poké balls opened, "Leafeon!" it cried. "Leafeon! What did I tell you about popping up like that?" Leafeon simply ignored Brendan while sitting on his lap and watching Glaceon. At this point the shards were floating around the shadow balls. May continued, "Now Glaceon, use Secret Power!" Glaceon did so; her body glowed pink. She then leaped into the air smashing herself into the shards and shadow balls.

With each repeated hit, the balls sparkled both with ice and energy. Glaceon began to fall along with the shadow balls and landed, but not before doing a few front flips. The shadow balls fell around Glaceon in a perfect circle. When they landed, they burst and the energy from the balls radiated around Glaceon. The ice shined off of her until they added the finishing touch, "Mirror Coat!" May said. Glaceon then glowed a bright white; the light rays burst through the shadow balls' energy. The energy exploded and then turned into dust around the arena. The whole crowed roared with approval.

"Wow that was simply incredible! Let's see how our judges feel!" Jillian said. "A good use of all of Glaceon's moves along with her speed!" Contesta judged. "And it was totally cool how they kept the shadow balls and ice shards in the air!" Lisia exclaimed. "Well it was a little too flashy, but overall, I've seen worse today." Calem said normally. Glaceon and May sweatdropped, "Gee thanks, Calem," May responded. "Typical Calem," Brendan said. Trevor took a photo of the battlefield, "Well at least he's trying," "Even so he may not be the best person to judge beauty and grace just 'cause he's the champion." Bonnie said.

Before Jillian could bring out the next contestant, a Cubone jumped up onto Calem's lap. "Cu! Bone!" it smiled. "You again?" Calem said. "Calem has a Cubone?" Clemont asked. "Actually no, but it's been following him around lately. It's super cute!" Shauna answered. Trevor pulled out his camera and took of picture of Calem and Cubone. "That's so sweet, Calem! Your Pokémon wants to watch the contest!" Jillian announced. Calem tried to speak, "Actually, it's not my-" "Moving on to our next competitor; from Twinleaf Town, it's Dawn!" The crowd cheered for Dawn, especially a certain voice in the audience, "YOU CAN DO IT DAWN! SHOW 'EM WHAT YOU GOT!" Lucas yelled loudly. Everyone in the audience went quiet and stared at Lucas. He looked around at all of the eyes focused on him, "S-Sorry." he muttered as he hung his head. Jillian spoke, "What a caring boyfriend; so sweet!" Both Lucas and Dawn blushed heavily. "Oh boy, hopefully they won't be too distracted." Tierno said. Trevor then took a picture of Lucas' blushing face. Lucas turned and stared at Trevor blankly who just smiled. "Trevor, I hate you." he simply said.

Dawn finally continued, "Heh, anyways, let's start! Piplup, spotlight!" She released Piplup and it spun on its foot and posed. "Piplup, use Hydro Pump on the ground!" Piplup then fired a blast of water towards the ground; propelling itself into the air. "Now shoot Bubblebeam in into the air!" "Piplup!" it cried as it shot bubbles above itself. "Drill Peck!" Dawn yelled. Piplup's beak grew and it glowed white.

It spun itself higher into the air and burst a few of the bubbles and flew above them. It turned towards the bubbles and nodded at Dawn. "Now use Ice Beam on the bubbles and the ground." Dawn said. Piplup fired a beam of ice at the bubbles and the ground, which still had the water from the Hydro Pump, immediately froze everything. The bubbles froze and fell to the ground, cementing themselves into the icy battlefield. "Now, Drill Peck the frozen bubbles!" Dawn commanded. Piplup's beak grew and it spun through each of the snowballs as it came down. It zigzagged through each of the reaming bubbles causing them to turn to sparkling dust that resonated off Piplup. Finally, it reached the center of the stage, where it performed one final spin and bowed in place; the crowd erupted.

Jillian spoke, "That was simply incredible! What an amazing showcase of moves; let's see what the judges think!" Mr. Contesta confirmed, "I was a little unsure as to what the pair was going for, but it made the results that much more exciting! Well done!" Lisia added, "To think, Piplup didn't dizzy or lose control that whole time on the icy field! A lot of practice must've gone into this act!" Calem responded, "Well it wasn't very flashy, but Piplup did hold my interest at _some_ parts." "Cubone!" the Cubone on his lap responded. Dawn's face dropped, "Hard to believe Cubone was a better judge than Calem." "Lup!" Piplup sadly responded.

The gang had met up with May and Dawn in the dressing room. "We weren't too shabby, were we?" May asked. Shauna smiled, "No way! You guys were awesome!" Ash added, "Yeah, too bad you can't both get ribbons." "Well I'm sure either way, there will always be more contests here." Lucas said. Bonnie laughed, "Well as long as you're there embarrassing yourself for Dawn, I'll be there." Lucas hung his head again; this really wasn't his day. Everyone around laughed at his reaction, except for Dawn, who spoke to Lucas, "Actually um, Lucas."

Lucas looked up at Dawn, "Huh? What is it Dawn?" Dawn blushed slightly, "I-I really j-just wanted to tell you that I-" Dawn was cut off by the television in the room being updated with the final four; fortunately May and Dawn both made it. "We made it, Dawn!" May squealed. "Awesome." Dawn said rather sadly. "Well it looks like you'll both have to wait until the finals to battle it out." Clemont said.

"Well let's go, I want to get a snack before I see the 'spectacle' that is a contest battle," Brendan said, which made May frown. The gang left the dressing room, except for Lucas who had turned back to Dawn; who had her head down. He approached her and grasped her hands, causing her to look up at him. "You can tell me after your battle, okay?" he confirmed. He turned to leave, but Dawn tightened her grip on his hands. He turned back to her to see what she wanted, but before he could question her, Dawn pulled his head in and smashed her lips against his. This surprised him as his eyes widened, but after a couple of seconds he began to cup her face and kiss her back. After a few more seconds, they broke apart for air. Both were blushing; Lucas more than Dawn.

She smiled, "Thanks for the confidence boost! And for being you!" She gave him another quick peck on the lips and headed towards the battlefield for her contest battle. Lucas stood still for a few moments before growing the biggest smile on his face. He raised his hands and began doing a celebratory clap and dance ( **A/N: In a '1…..2!3!' count!** ) along with a tune he sang: "I'm…The-Man! I'm…The-Man! I'm…The-Man! I'm…The-Man!" as he happily danced back to his seat.

 **A/N: That's a wrap on another chapter of Pokémon Takeover: Game Genie! Some impressive showings by both of our favorite coordinators; as well as a debuting intro for contest focused chapters! Oh and that whole 'Dawn kissing Lucas thing'. But nobody cares about that, right? (Nobody answers…) Anyways thank you for your continued support; my laptop screen works once again, so these chapters will continue to go without interruption! In the reviews let me know what your favorite shipping is and why (And/Or your least favorite.) You should have an idea as to what mine is, however revealing it now would basically give away one of the couples. Peace!**

 **P.S. Happy Thanksgiving folks!**

 **Big Tasty 3:16 says:**

" **That's right my brothers, because tonight, we are gonna get jiggy on these posers. Am I right? Am I right?"**


	10. Spectacle Rematch

**Good evening my fellow readers, and welcome to the newest chapter of Pokémon Takeover: Game Genie! Grateful for getting to 1,000 views on this story. (Don't know if that's a lot being my first story, but still, it's something). Let's finish up the contest!**

The gang had headed back to their seats; waiting for both Dawn and May's contest battles. "So what happens now? More showing off?" Brendan asked. "Actually next is a competition between the two Pokémon, where they fight it out." Ash said. "So it's like a regular battle?" Brendan asked. "The Pokémon are given commands by their trainers." Trevor said. "So it's like a regular battle?" Brendan repeated. Shauna spoke, "Each Pokémon fights until time runs out or someone faints. And the winner gets-" Brendan interrupts, "So it's just like a _regular_ battle?" Brendan emphasized in an annoyed tone.

Serena frowned, "Stop saying that! It's nothing like a regular battle!" "Prove it!" Brendan said smugly. The group looked at each other and conversed. They spoke, "You win with style!" Brendan questioned, "What the hell does that even mean?"

Wally tried to calm him down, "Well at least give it a chance. You might like it." "That's what you told me about Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. You were an hour and 47 minutes of wrong." Brendan responded. Wally glared at Brendan, "It wasn't that bad! And you didn't have to come with me!" Brendan glared back, "You kept begging me to come with you!" Clemont intervened, "Quiet you two, stop fighting!" Both boys turned their backs to each other, "He started it!" they both said. The boys continued to look away until Wally stuck out his fist to Brendan, "Still friends?" he asked. "Till the end." Brendan almost immediately responded by hitting it back.

Suddenly Lucas came by doing his dance along with the clap: "I'm…The-Man! I'm…The-Man! I'm…The-Man! I'm…The-Man!" "Why are you so happy, Lucas?" Trevor asked. Tierno danced with him, "Yeah, awesome dance moves!" "Oh no reason, boys!" Lucas sang. Bonnie approached Lucas as he sat down, "Giddy expression, musical-like tone, over the top dancing. I'd say Dawn kissed him or he's on dope." Everyone looked at Lucas in shock, "Gee Bonnie, what gives you that idea? My natural charisma and dashing good looks?" Lucas asked.

Bonnie shook her head, "Nope; you have her gloss on your lips." Lucas quickly covered his mouth in embarrassment. "AAAWWW!" Shauna and Serena said. Bonnie shook her head again and shrugged, "Typical boys." Clemont looked at Bonnie curiously, "What was that last thing you said about Lucas' reaction?" "Nothing." She simply responded. Brendan looked at Bonnie and then back to Wally, "I'm proud of that kid. She's going places."

 _Cue_ **CONTEST/SHOWCASE** _eye catch_ ( _/22hZueQ3cDk?t=26_ )

 _May and Dawn are both in their contest outfits, standing on the center Poké ball on the contest field with a Poké ball in their hands. Shauna and Serena both do pirouettes towards the two. They bow while Dawn and May throw the Poké balls and they burst; causing a lights show._

 _The girls speak:_

 _Chapter 10:_

 _Spectacle Rematch_

The next two battles had May and Dawn advance to the finals to face each other ( **A/N: Yeah, like you really expected anyone else to face off.** ) Everyone was on the edge of their seats; except for Calem and Brendan. Brendan trying to entertain himself and Calem simply didn't know what to think. Jillian made the announcement: "Ladies and gentleman, the finals of this Pokémon contest are about to begin. The battle will take place between Dawn of Twinleaf Town, and May from Petalburg City. Trainers, release your Pokémon, and begin!"

"Zorua, spotlight!" Dawn exclaimed as she released her fox Pokémon.

"Mismagius, take the stage!" May yelled as she released her ghostly ally. May began, "This won't be like last time Dawn! We won't lose! Mismagius, Mystical Fire!" Mismagius formed an orange orb made of fire; the orb then shot a flame towards Zorua. "Zorua, use Night Daze!" Dawn commanded.

Zorua slammed its paws onto the ground as a dark red aura surrounded it. The aura expanded and collided with the fire. They pushed each other back and forth until Night Daze pushed back the fire towards Mismagius until it made a direct hit. "Good work!" Dawn exclaimed. "That's what you think," May smirked. Mismagius then faded away, "What happened?" Dawn questioned.

Suddenly Mismagius flew in front of Zorua; startling it. "Now use Magical Leaf!" May shouted. Mismagius summoned a storm of leaves and shot them at Zorua, causing a critical hit. Dawn's points went down by about a quarter. "Wh-What happened?" Dawn asked. "I had Mismagius use Double Team right before the impact. Not bad, huh?" Dawn frowned, "Zorua, Feint Attack! Let's go!" Zorua recovered and dashed towards Mismagius. Mismagius attempted to swat at Zorua, but it faded away and struck Mismagius.

"Wow; it's super effective!" Bonnie and Shauna exclaimed. May's points dropped by about a fifth. "Can you still go, Mismagius?" May checked. Mismagius confirmed with a nod. "Great, you can do it Mismagius!" May said with a smile. Brendan leaned towards the battlefield, "She has a type disadvantage, Zorua clearly is faster, and yet she's still so confident and optimistic." Brendan grew a small smile on his face, "She really is a very strange girl." Lucas nudged Brendan, "Wrong fanfic, dude." "Mismagius, Energy Ball!" May shouted. Mismagius shot the ball of energy towards Zorua. "Dodge and use Incinerate!" Zorua blew a small flame from its mouth that connected with Mismagius; exploding on impact.

May's points fell to 75%. Mismagius panted heavily, "Mismagius, Magical Leaf and combine it with Mystical Fire like we practiced!" May commanded. The ghost Pokémon obeyed, and summoned the leaves while covering them with flames and launched them towards Zorua. "Dodge, Zorua!" Dawn commanded. Zorua tried to dodge, but the flaming leaves connected with ease for a direct hit. Dawn's points fell to 50% due to the combination.

"But Zorua seems so fast; what happened?" Bonnie asked surprised. Clemont spoke up, "With Magical Leaf, it doesn't matter about the speed. It's one of the few moves that never misses. That and the Mystical Fire made for a deadly combination." "Wait if that's the case, then why doesn't May just keep using Magical Leaf to win the battle?" Serena asked. Shauna was about to answer until Brendan stepped in.

"Well obviously it isn't that easy. The more she uses a certain in a row, the more bored the crowd and the judges will grow tired of it. It's great strategy when you start to think about it; geez Serena, get your head out of your ass!" Shauna was shocked but then she giggled, "Didn't think you cared so much about a contest, Brendan. Is it 'cause your girlfr-" "Shut it. I'm trying to watch!" Interrupted Brendan, who was on the edge of his seat at this point. 2:00 minutes remained, "Zorua, can you still fight?" Dawn asked. Zorua nodded its head in confirmation as it got up, but it fell to one knee in pain. Dawn gasped, "What am I going to do?" Suddenly she heard a voice, "Don't you dare give up, Dawn!" She turned to where her friends were sitting to see Lucas on his feet. "I didn't drag Brendan here just to see you quit! 'No need to worry', right?" he said quoting her. "You can do it; beat May!" he yelled with everyone looking at him in astonishment.

"Hey; at least pretend like you're unbiased!" May yelled. Lucas then picked up a sign that read, "Let's Go Dawn!" While everyone else in the group nervously laughed, Serena looked around and reassured everyone, "Folks, we don't know this person. Please believe me." Bonnie deadpanned, "How did he even get a sign in here? He didn't have that when we came in." Dawn was blushing like a Tomato Berry. "Lucas, I…" She then flashes a smile as her blush quickly went away. "We're not giving up yet, May!" May smirked, "Good; this is just getting good! Mismagius use Energy Ball!"

Mismagius fired the ball of energy towards Zorua. "Dodge and use Feint Attack!" Zorua dashed out of the way and hit Mismagius with another direct shot. May's points fell to 55%. "Don't give up yet, Mismagius, Mystical Fire." May shouted. Mismagius fired the flames towards Zorua. Zorua attempted to dodge but its already weakened knee was partially caught in the flames. "Zor!" it cried out in pain; Dawn's points fell to 40%; 1:30 remaining. "Zorua, use Night Daze!" Dawn commanded. Zorua sent out the black aura as it collided with Mismagius; causing May's point's to drop to 45%. Both Pokémon were heavily panting; and time was almost up.

"Let's finish this, Zorua; Incinerate!" Dawn yelled. Zorua sent the fire ball at Mismagius. "Mismagius, wrap this up with Mystical Fire combined with Double Team." Mismagius created multiple copies of itself, and each copy sent a wave of flames towards Zorua. The copies easily overpowered Incinerate and caused an explosion when they collided with Zorua. "Remember our training, Zorua; don't give up now!" Dawn stated. The competitors waited for the smoke to clear; when it cleared Zorua was gone. "Huh?" May asked. The copies of Mismagius were just as confused as May was. Zorua was nowhere in sight.

It's not like it could vanish into thin air; this truly was mysterious. Suddenly one of the copies looked towards the original Mismagius and smirked; "Now Feint Attack!" Dawn yelled. The copy then teleported and slammed into the original Mismagius; the surprise and proximity made the attack that much more powerful. "Wha?" May exclaimed. Dawn giggled, "Zorua isn't the illusion Pokémon for noting. In the midst of all of the chaos, Zorua transformed itself into one of the copies thanks to Double Team. Not bad, huh?" Suddenly, the clock struck zero. Jillian announced, time is up! And the winner of this Mioto Island Pokémon Contest is…"

 **Dawn: 40 points**

 **May: 30 points**

"It's Dawn!" she announced causing the crowd to roar in applause. Everyone was on their feet; "Oh my Arceus! She did it! She really won!" said Lucas with excitement. "That was a fun battle! Too bad they both don't get a ribbon." Shauna said. "Yeah," Wally said as he looked towards Brendan who had sadness in his eyes. "Everything okay?" Brendan didn't answer. "You were awesome, Zorua I'm so proud of you!" Dawn said hugging her tiny fox. "Rua!" it cried proudly. May returned Mismagius, "You did an amazing job; take a nice rest." She turned to Dawn, "Guess that's two in a row for you against me?" she said with slight sadness. Dawn reassured her, "Hey, no need to worry. We really got lucky; plus I can't wait to see what you come up with next." May's smile returned, "Yeah, definitely." The two pulled themselves in for an embrace which was met with even more applause from the audience.

Back in the dressing room Dawn and May were packing up everything, "I'm all packed up," Dawn said. "You ready to go?" May continued to pack, "Not yet, I'm almost ready." There was a knock on the door; Brendan was at the door. "Brendan, what's up?" May curiously asked. "Can, uh… can I talk to you May?" "Um, sure. Can you meet us outside, Dawn?" Dawn smiled, "Sure." She gets up to leave and walks past Brendan, "Hey Brendan." He responds, "Hey Dawn. Congrats." Dawn walked past the door, but she hid behind the door in order to hear her friends talk. May's face saddened, "Come to rub it in, I guess?" she said reaching into her bag, continuing to pack.

Brendan chuckled, "Look, you were right, and I was wrong." May looked up at him, "What did you say?" she asked in astonishment. Brendan sighed, "I thought contests were gonna be a waste of time. And I thought that you had no talent. But I was wrong; and I'm sorry that you lost and for my attitude. Wasn't always easy for me growing up; my therapist says that might have something to do with me being such an ass; but hey what does he know, right?" May giggled as he said this. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, May: You're pretty talented." May blushed slightly; luckily Brendan didn't notice. "It's not my first contest; I'm used to losing every now and then. So I guess I'm not too bummed out."

Brendan grew a little embarrassed, "Oh, well I guess-" May interrupted him with a teasing smile, "But thanks for the compliment!" Brendan blushed, "No, no, no; I didn't say anything." May shook her head, "Nah uh! You said were impressed with me and you were really nice." she said teasing him. Brendan hung his head, "This is my nightmare come true. That's what I get." May got up, "Well, let's not keep everyone waiting," she walked towards the door. She turned and winked at Brendan, "Thanks Bren." He smiles at May, "Your welcome."

The two walked outside to see everyone waiting for them. "Wow, walking together and you guys aren't fighting? That must be a record." Ash exclaimed, "You guys must really be in love!" Both Brendan and May looked at each other and then looked away, "Please!" they both said. "You so are!" Ash continued, "Serena, don't they like each other?"

Serena then sent a dirty look towards Ash; she then huffed and walked away. "Woah, where are you going?" Ash said following her. Bonnie joined them sighing in frustration while Clemont followed her. Lucas felt a hand grabbing his, he turned to see it was Dawn. "Hey um, can we talk; alone?" Lucas nodded and followed her. Cubone looked up at Calem and spoke, "Cubone!" Calem clearly was confused, "What exactly do you want? Is it a Poké Puff? Because if so…" Calem began reaching into his bag for the case; but instead of that, a Poké ball fell onto the ground. He was about to pick it up, until Cubone walked over and hit its head on it. Cubone went into the Poké ball; the ball simply clicked with no shakes whatsoever.

"Huh?" Calem asked. Shauna squealed, "That's so great you caught a Cubone!" "You know what that means?" Trevor asked insinuatingly. "VICTORY DANCE!" Tierno sang. May turned to Wally and Brendan, "Wanna get out of here before he dances?" The boys immediately replied, "Yep!" The three ran off and left Calem to be tortured by their way too energetic friends.

 _Back with Lucas and Dawn_

The two had arrived at the beach area where the sun was setting. Dawn continued to walk while guiding Lucas with her hand. She finally stopped and began to blush, "Is something wrong, Dawn?" Lucas asked. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm so grateful that you supported me today," she smiled. "Even if you did embarrass yourself." she giggled. "Heh." Lucas laughed while blushing. Dawn's face saddened while still blushing, "Now…about the kiss. Well both of them I guess." Lucas continued to blush, "Yeah?" he asked. Dawn began to get flustered, "Well I guess it means…I just…ugh, why is this so hard? Why can't I just tell you that-"

"I like you, Dawn." Lucas finished for her. Dawn gasped in astonishment. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. "What did you say, Lucas?" Lucas continued, "I said I like you. To be honest, it started happening when we first met. I think you're just amazing, Dawn." Tears began forming in Dawn's eyes, "I like you too, Lucas." She grabbed him and pulled into a tight embrace. He returned the embrace, holding her tightly. After a few moments, she looked up at him and pulled his head in for a kiss. Lucas returned the kiss and soon opened his mouth to let her tongue in; they played with each other's tongues for a bit and broke apart after a few moments. Lucas rested her head on Dawn's; she smiled. "Come on, let's see what Brendan's making for dinner." she said locking here fingers with his.

 **A/N: Wow that was a hard one. Not very good with battles to be honest, but that'll come with practice. Thanks for viewing everyone; review, follow, and favorite this story! Let me know who you would like to see face off in this story! Later!**

 **Big Tasty 3:16 says:**

 **Thanks for everything, Big D! You always have my back!**


	11. Some Time Apart

**Welcome everyone to the latest installment of Pokémon Takeover: Game Genie! So sorry an update took a few extra days. But it was finals week for me; so I had to do this weird thing called 'studying'. However, I'm done now, thanks for your patience. Now that Lucas and Dawn are seemingly a thing, things should start to get interesting for the gang! Let's hope they can last…**

"No way!" Wally said. "Brendan, you're wrong." Calem said while petting Espeon. Brendan finished his soda before talking, "Guys I'm telling you, this is how things work. I know what I'm talking about." "Ridiculous." Calem shook his head. "Peon." Espeon purred as she rubbed up against Calem. "Kind of ruining your argument with a cat rubbing up against you, buddy." Brendan laughed. "Shut up." Calem calmly retorted.

Suddenly Lucas walked up with Dawn; the two were holding hands. "Sup, Fortune?" Brendan asked the couple, with the nickname he had given them. "You ever gonna explain that nickname to me?" Dawn asked Brendan, before looking at Lucas. Lucas nervously laughed, "I'll tell you later." Brendan then remembered, "Oh that's right; we wanted to get you guys' opinion on something: Would you rather live in a nudist colony? Or with the Amish?"

Both Lucas and Dawn immediately responded, "Amish." Both looked at each other and smiled, "You so get me." they said. Brendan gagged, "Anyways, looks like you guys are in agreement; I personally would go nude. Give the ladies a show; right?" Brendan held up his hand for a high five; but nobody accepted his offer. He then looked to Lucas, who he knew could always count on. Lucas then looked at Dawn, who had turned away. Lucas, noticing this, high fived Brendan, and the two preceded to laugh. Dawn simply shook her head, "You guys are dorks."

Calem looked towards Dawn, "By the way, Dawn; is everything okay with Serena? She seemed upset." Dawn sighed, "Yeah; Ash is a good guy and everything, but he's as dumb as a rock sometimes. It's sad really." Wally spoke up, "She still hasn't told him has he? Seriously, we've known you guys for only a few weeks, and even we've been picking up on the hints. Remember yesterday?" Calem sighed, "Commence flashback."

 _Flashback Start_

 _Serena walks up to Ash who is playing checkers with Wally, while Lucas watches with his Infernape; who was wearing reading glasses. "Hey um, Ash I was wondering." she spoke. The boys looked up from their game, "Huh? What's up, Serena?" Ash asked. "And so it begins." Lucas mumbled. Serena spoke up, "Well Lucas and Dawn are going out tonight, but they want two more people to go with."_

 _Ash blinked, "Yeah, so?" "Strike one," Wally said. Serena grew frustrated, "Well it's just that they kind of wanted to double date." Ash tilted his head in confusion, "What does that have to do with us though?"_

 _Lucas deadpanned, "Strike two." Serena tried to remain calm, but it was getting harder, as she was almost fuming at this point, "The thing is, they asked if we would want to go." Ash scratched his head, "Wouldn't that mean we're a couple?" Infernape face palmed, "Do I even need to say 'strike three' at this point?"_

 _Flashback End_

"Since when the hell does Infernape wear glasses?" Brendan asked. Wally looked at him, "Yeah; _that_ was the weird part…" Calem began to ponder, " _Maybe I can make her feel better."_

 _Cue eye catch_

/watch?v=qrkbu4mLzlo (If you want music with it)

 _Trevor and Tierno grab Calem and pose while he just groans. Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie pose like they do in the anime with Serena sliding closer to Ash. Shauna and Dawn pose back to back with their arms folded; smiling. Lucas seems to be wearing a glove. He then cocks it like a gun. Brendan with his back turned puts his hat on and spins around. He smashes into May. They both glare at each other and Wally tries to break them up._

 _Our Four Heroes Say:_

 _Chapter 11:_

 _Some Time Apart_

After Breakfast, the group listened to Tierno and Trevor talk about their plans for the day. "So we're gonna go to one of the corresponding islands to find some Pokémon. Anybody wanna join us?" Trevor asked. Shauna's hand shot up, "I'll go. It'd be nice to add a new member of the family before the next showcase." Shauna, who was sitting next to Serena whispered into her ear, "You should come with us, it'd be nice for another girl to come; I love Dawn, but I can only hear so much about Lucas." Serena nodded, "Yeah, sure I'll go too."

Tierno added, "I think we can take one more person; but if we take too many people, we may scare off some of the Pokémon." Brendan and Ash both began to answer, "Well if you guys need somebody else then-" "I'll go." Calem answered quickly. Both of the boys looked at him, "You?" Tierno and Trevor smiled, "Awesome! The Kalos Squad!"

Brendan looked at Calem, "Calem, you'd rather hangout with these goody goodies than with us doing whatever it is we were planning on doing?" Calem forced a smile through his teeth (which looked more like a Sheldon Joker smile.) and continued, "Yeah. I would love to go with you guys." Brendan looked at Calem's smile with shock, "Dear lord, that's a terrifying 'smile'." "Yeah, it looks like the Cheshire Cat." Ash stated. Serena looked at Calem and pondered, _"_ _Why does he want to come with us all of a sudden? He doesn't like groups._ _"_

The Kalos Squad ( **A/N: Hate myself more and more every time I write that.** ) returned to the harbor that their cruise ship had visited in order to get to the island and waited for a smaller ship to transport them to one of the surrounding islands. After a few minutes of waiting, a small ferry arrived at the harbor and a man waited for them to board, "Where can I take you folks?" he asked with a smile.

Shauna energetically responded, "We'd like to go to one of the islands, sir!" The man responded, "Well which one, there's quite a few to choose from, little lady." The man held up a map of the islands surrounding them; there was Absalon, Spirit, Cosmic, and Phobia. Trevor spoke up, "We'd like to go to Absalon Island, please. Can't really say I like the idea of Phobia Island today."

The man nodded, "Can't say I disagree; Absalon Island it is." The five friends boarded the ship and headed towards the island. They arrived after about 20 minutes of sailing. "Woah, this island is AMAZING!" Shauna squealed. She began looking around and saw all of the flowers and beautiful, fuchsia trees. There were Pokémon who were playing in the flower fields and some that were heading into the beautiful forest. She then took note of an Audino, who appeared to be eating some berries. Shauna's eyes glowed, "It's so cute!" Tierno yelled, "Go for it! Try to catch it!" "Right," Shauna confirmed as she threw her Poké ball, "Flabébé, ShowTime!" The ball opened and released the flower Pokémon, "Flabébé!" it cried. The Audino turned and faced the two staring at it and simply curtsied and readied itself for battle. Serena giggled, "Well at least it has some class." Shauna smiled, "Flabébé, Fairy Wind."

Flabébé sent three waves of pink dust towards Audino. At first, Audino did nothing; suddenly, Audino's eyes glowed blue and the waves stopped in place. "Audino!" it cried while sending the waves back towards Flabébé. "Gah! That's Psychic! Flabébé, Protect!" Shauna yelled. Flabébé created a green barrier that blocked the first two waves, but the third one broke free and directly hit Flabébé.

"Flab!" it cried out. "Oh no!" Tierno cried out. "Flabébé! Use Hidden Power!" Flabébé created five orbs and launched them towards Audino. Audino simply danced out of the way of all of them. It then opened its mouth and screamed; purple hearts came out of its mouth and enveloped Flabébé. Flabébé cried out and stumbled to the ground.

"Oh no; that was Disarming Voice! What am I going to do?" Shauna cried out beginning to get nervous. "Calm down, Shauna." Calem said. Shauna's head shot up and looked at Calem, "What did you say?" Calem continued, "You're letting yourself get too flustered. Flabébé is a good Pokémon, but you need to learn to trust it. Think out your moves before using them." Shauna continued to look at Calem, after a little bit she began to blush. Calem got confused, "Huh? Why are you blushing?" Shauna shook her head, "Flabébé, Razor Leaf!" she commanded. Flabébé sent a series of leaves towards the opposing Audino. Audino tried to spin out of the way of the leaves, but this time it barely avoided them. Shauna smiled, "Use Fairy Wind!" The flower Pokémon sent three more waves towards Audino; this time all three hit Audino, who fell to one knee.

Audino cried out in pain, "Now use Hidden Power!" Shauna said. Flabébé sent the orbs towards Audino; connecting with it. Slowly it began to fall. Shauna readied the Poké ball, "Go, Poké ball!" she cried as she threw it at the Audino. The Audino went inside of the ball; it shook three times and finally clicked. Shauna ran over to the Poké ball on the ground and squealed, "Awesome job, Flabébé! We just got an Audino!" She and Flabébé did a pose with the ball while the others walked towards her, "Great job!" Tierno, Trevor, and Serena said.

Shauna nodded and looked over at Calem, who had his normal look on his face. She began blushing again, "Th-Thanks for your support, Calem." Calem answered, "You shouldn't need my help to be a good trainer." Shauna's smile fell, "R-Right," she said sadly. Calem frowned, "No need to be sorry. Not sure why you're always so nervous towards me. You're a great trainer, just trust yourself more." Shauna's smile returned, "Thanks!" The gang headed towards the forest as Trevor had decided he wanted to catch and train more Pokémon, besides Charmeleon.

 _Back with Wally and the gang_

"So how long do you think they've got?" Wally asked. "Until they come back, or until Calem goes nuts from hanging out with so many emotional whack-jobs?" Lucas responded. Wally laughed, "Take you pick, I guess." Dawn and May had walked over to where the two boys were sitting; May sat next to Wally, while Dawn placed herself on Lucas' lap. "What are you guys talking about?" Dawn asked. Wally responded, "How long Calem's gonna survive hanging out with so much energy." May giggled while playing with something in her hands, "Yeah, bet he'll think twice about that next time. But hey, they're good people at least." Lucas looked over, "Huh? What's that May?" May looked up and showed the group a red and white bandanna and a flute.

"Apparently it's called an 'Eon Flute'. Legend says that it can summon a legendary Pokémon, but I'm sure that's just a silly myth. I still like to hold onto it though." "A legendary Pokémon; that sounds awesome!" Dawn exclaimed. "Well what about the bandanna, do you just have different one's for every day?" Lucas teased, causing Dawn to playfully hit him. May, "No, I used to wear this bandanna all of the time on my journeys before I switched to my bow; somebody very special gave it to me." Wally asked, "Who was it?" May sighed, "I don't know, I never got his name; it happened around the time I was 10."

Dawn teased, "Oh so, it was from a boy!" May's face saddened, "Yeah, but it was years ago, he saved me from a scary Pokémon; he got hurt though; never got to thank him after that." Now it was Dawn's turn to be sad, "Oh, well maybe you'll see him again someday. I mean who would've thought that we would've ran into each other like we did." May smiled, "Yeah, you're right." Wally spoke up, "So any idea when the next contest is?"

Lucas answered, "Not sure. I think that they'll announce them soon though." May excitedly spoke, "Well I can't wait! After Brendan talked with me after I lost, I'm feeling more motivated than ever!" The gang looked at her, "Huh? Brendan?" "Yeah, he really talked me up and got my confidence back. I got to say, he's not so bad." Almost on cue, Brendan came walking in with a girl, "So, I'll call you?" he said. The girl laughed, "Please like you're my type, kid." Brendan retorted as the girl walked away, "Actually I'm 16, and I'm a champion. What are you doing with your life? Nothing that's what; take a walk!" May frowned, "Eh, maybe not."

 _Back with the Kalos Squad_

Tierno and Trevor had hurried along to find more Pokémon while Shauna walked with her new Audino. Serena and Calem followed close behind, "So why'd you come with us?" Serena asked curiously. Calem sighed, "Well to be honest, I wanted to check on you. You seem down lately. Everything okay?" Serena answered, "I don't know." Calem thought for a moment, "Is it Ash?" Serena blushed for a moment before answering, "Y-Yeah." Calem continued, "You can't just tell him can you? It's got to be the perfect timing, doesn't it?" Serena answered, "I'm just beginning to think he'll never catch on. It's just too difficult. Is that why you stepped up?" Calem nodded, "Felt like you two could use some time apart." "I guess. I'm sure this will all blow over by the time we get back. Thanks, Calem." she said as he hugged him tight. Calem stood there awkwardly, not even returning the hug. Serena quickly broke away, "Sorry! I know how you are about that." He shrugged, "It's fine. Not the first time and probably won't be the last." he responded as he kept walking.

 **A/N: Whew, another chapter complete! Things are really beginning to come together for certain characters. Since I'm on break now, I'll have much more time to write than I should be allowed to have; so that's good news. Continue to read and review! Today's two questions are: Which Pokémon theme song is your favorite? (Don't just say the first one unless you truly mean it. Nobody's judging you.) And, name one Pokémon that you think deserves a Mega Evolution? Also, keep putting which trainers you want to see face in battle. Those matchups will take place soon. Astalalater!**

 **Big Tasty 3:16 says:**

 **Class of 3000 sing!**


	12. Master's Call

**Welcome to the newest chapter of Pokémon Takeover: Game Genie! The characters are beginning to separate, so that gives them more to work with! It especially helps considering I don't forget about anybody's development! Let's take a look!**

 _At the beach_

Lucas and Dawn had just finished training with Infernape and Zorua. Infernape had begun to meditate after the battle while Dawn returned Zorua to its Poké ball. She then wrapped up Lucas in a tight hug, "Thanks for helping me train, sweetie! You're awesome!" Lucas smiled, "It's nothing. How awesome am I?" She looked up at him and smiled, "You tell me."

Lucas leaned in and caught Dawn's lips with his own. She began to return the kiss and began running her hands on his back. Lucas cupped her face with one hand, and held her by the waist with the other. "Ahem." a voice said. Dawn and Lucas stopped and turned to see Brendan and Wally standing together. Wally spoke, "We need to borrow Lucas."

Lucas turned back to Dawn, "We're kind of busy." Brendan sighed and played the ace in the hole **, "** He beckons for us." Lucas froze in place. He turned towards the boys and nodded. "Right." Dawn spoke up, "But I-" Lucas cut her off by grasping her hands, "We can hang out when I get back, okay?" Dawn sighed and had a sad smile on her face, "Okay." Lucas smiled and pecked her on the cheek.

"You're awesome," he says to her, "Let's go, guys!" The boys left Dawn alone with Infernape, who hadn't moved yet. "Miss you already!" Dawn yelled at Lucas. Lucas smiled back as they were running off, "Miss you mor- Ow!" Lucas exclaimed as Brendan smacked him on the head. "You gonna be okay?" Dawn heard a voice say. She turned to see Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie looking at her. She answered, "Of course! Lucas is his own person; I don't have to be with him all of the time." Clemont spoke, "Well I guess you're right." Ash answered, "Yeah, it won't be long before he's back." Bonnie walked over to Lucas' Infernape and whispered, "How long before she goes insane?" Infernape opened its eyes, "Ape. Infernape." it replied calmly. Bonnie smirked, "Yeah, I was thinking 5-10 minutes, myself."

 _Cue eye catch_

/watch?v=qrkbu4mLzlo (If you want music with it)

 _Trevor and Tierno grab Calem and pose while he just groans. Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie pose like they do in the anime with Serena sliding closer to Ash. Shauna and Dawn pose back to back with their arms folded; smiling. Lucas seems to be wearing a glove. He then cocks it like a gun. Brendan with his back turned puts his hat on and spins around. He smashes into May. They both glare at each other and Wally tries to break them up._

 _Our Four Heroes Say:_

 _Chapter 12:_

 _Master's Call_

 _With the boys; in their cave_

Lucas rubbed the back of his head in pain, "You suck, Brendan." Brendan defended, "Hey I don't want the boss mad at me because you were too busy making out with your little girlfriend to see him." Lucas retorted, "But have you _seen_ Dawn?" Brendan tried to think of a comeback, but couldn't; "Yeah, she is fine, man." Lucas nodded confidently, "Yeah…Hey!" Suddenly Calem walked up to the boys, while holding Cubone, "Sorry I'm late again. Had to slip away from the other four. Plus, I had to make sure this one would sleep."

The boys looked at Cubone, who was curled up and lightly snoring. "Well you boys sure took your sweet time reporting back!" said the familiar booming voice. Brendan cockily smiled, "So I take it now is a bad time to ask for a Christmas Bonus?" "Shut the hell up!" the voice yelled, causing Brendan's smile to fade and for his body to freeze in place. The voice sighed, "Sorry, rough nights with the wife."

The boys looked up, "You're married?!" "Not what we're here to talk about. Have you met with the groups yet?" the voice asked. Calem spoke, "Yeah we've met them. They're definitely a little weird, but it's nothing we can't handle." Lucas smiled, "Yeah, and _one_ of us, has a girlfriend." The voice replied, "Well congratulations Calem, finally coming out of your shell." Calem sighed, "Nope, wrong person." "Oh," the voice said. "Well Brendan looks like you finally found someone willing to-" "Nope." Brendan replied. The voice continued, "Wally?" Wally shrugged, "I wish, nothing's been thrown to me yet." The voice was shocked, "No way…Lucas? You guys let Lucas get someone before the rest of you?" Lucas frowned, "What's the supposed to mean?"

Everyone remained quiet while Lucas waited for an answer. "Anyways," the voice stated. "They haven't caught on yet have they?" Brendan shook his head, "No way, boss. We haven't let anything slip through the cracks." Wally spoke, "Although maybe we could cool down with the fourth wall jokes." Brendan laughed, "No way man, that's where most of our humor comes on." Lucas was frustrated, "Seriously why was I the most shocking choice for a girlfriend?" "Cause you're the lowest," the voice said.

Lucas was confused, "What?" Brendan sighed, "Well here's how it works: there's the classic "1 to 10" scale. I'm obviously a 9; I mean look at me. Serena and Dawn are 9.5's; barely. Ash is about a 4. Wally's in the 8 range." Everyone looked at Brendan as he said that, "What? The Pokémon fan base's words, not mine." Wally put his arm on Brendan's shoulder, "I appreciate that, buddy." Wally said.

"Shut up," Brendan said, "Anyways, you're about a 6." Lucas sweatdropped, "6?" "By the way, Calem you know I'll need you for Pokémon Z, right?" Calem groaned, "It hasn't even been announced yet." The voice yelled, "WELL IT MIGHT AS WELL BE!" The cave shook as it spoke, causing Cubone to wake up and begin crying. Calem spoke in his usual monotone speech, "Look what you did. I spent 45 minutes trying to get him to sleep." The voice got defensive, "Well you agitated me; you should be use to this." "Calm down….I said calm down." Calem said as he tried to calm the lonely Pokémon. "You know what? Why don't you stay here and think about what you did?" Calem finished as he exited the cave. There was an awkward silence. "Am I a monster?" the voice asked. Brendan, Wally, and Lucas responded respectively while trying not to sound terrified, "Nah boss/N-N-No way/You da man…voice."

 _Back on Absalon Island_

Shauna and Serena were resting up after Tierno and Trevor had ran up and decided to catch more Pokémon. They had laid out a picnic for their Pokémon and themselves while having a chat. "So I gotta say, it's kind of nice having Calem and those other three guys around," Shauna said. "Even if they are a little strange." Serena giggled, "Yeah. They seem like good guys." Serena looked around to be sure that nobody was listening and then continued, "So who do you _like_?" Shauna froze and began to blush, "W-Well y-you see…I-" Serena laughed, "Wow you really are nervous to tell me. Oh my Arceus, is it Wally? Clemont? Trevor?" Shauna's blush grew even deeper, "Actually it's-"

Serena cut her off, "If it's Ash, I will fight you for that!" Shauna was getting scared, "It's not Ash," she said quietly. Serena's eyes widened, "CALEM?!" she screamed. Shauna quickly covered Serena's mouth, "Sorry could you speak up? I don't think they heard you in Johto!" Serena calmed down, "Well telling Dawn worked for Lucas, why don't you just tell Calem how you feel?"

"Well the thing is, Calem doesn't even like me as a friend," Shauna said sadly. "What's the point?" Serena's excitement began to die, "That's just Calem though. You may not have known him for as long as I have, but you met him when you started your journey; he should be used to you by now." "Yeah but girls like you and everyone else I've met on my journey and the island are more "developed" and he's a champion; he's off on his own, he's relaxed, and he doesn't stress. To him, I'm just some hyperactive, little kid." Serena was very saddened to hear this, "You know, Calem wasn't always the robotic, laidback person you know. He used to be very happy and full of energy. In a way, he was kind of like you and Ash." Shauna looked up, "Well even if I did believe that, what happened?" Serena sighed and waited a few moments, "Well when we were kids, Calem-"

"SERENA! SHAUNA! YOU GUYS READY TO HEAD BACK TO THE MAIN ISLAND?" the girls heard Tierno scream at the top of his lungs. The girls sighed, "Same old Tierno," they said out loud before laughing. Shauna smiled, "Well we better get going, before the guys decide to leave us." "Yeah." Serena replied. The girls returned their Pokémon and cleaned up their supplies and stood up. Before Serena could walk, Shauna grabbed her in a tight hug, "Thanks, bestie!" Serena smiled and returned the hug, "You'd do the same for me, bestie!"

 _Back on Mioto/The Main Island_

Brendan had just finished training with Swampert and Flygon. "Okay, good work you guys. I think this combination could really work." "Swamp!" Swampert nodded. "Flygon!" the dragon cried. Brendan smiled and pulled out two Poké Puffs for each of his Pokémon. Both accepted but looked past their trainer, "Huh? What's up guys?" Brendan turned to see May and Dawn standing before him. "What do you guys want?" May was about to answer before being cut off by Dawn, "Where's Lucas?" Brendan laughed, "Relax, we were supposed to meet up and train. He's probably just saving a cat from a tree somewhere; he should be here soon." Dawn sighed, "Well that's good." May giggled, "Wow you guys are lost without each other, it's actually kind of romantic." May looked over at Swampert, "What's wrong with your Swampert, Brendan?"

Suddenly, Swampert shot a blast of water at May's face, "Ah!" she yelped. Brendan laughed again, "Wow, he really doesn't like you, Princess." May glared at Brendan, "Did you train him to do that?" Brendan replied, "No, but I sure wish I did." Lucas ran up and began huffing in between words, "Sorry…about…the wait… Brendan!" Before Brendan could answer, Dawn wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck and pecking him firmly on the cheek.

"There you are, you- oh Arceus, you stink!" Both May and Brendan covered their mouths and noses. "Ugh, what happened Lucas?" May asked. "Blech! You smell like Donald Trump's hair!" Lucas grew embarrassed, "Well there was this girl, and she needed help moving onto the island, so I helped her out. Took a little longer than I thought, plus it was a lot of running and heavy lifting to get to see you guys." He nervously laughed, "I couldn't just say 'No'." Dawn sighed, "You're so lame, Lucas, but at least you were doing a good deed." Lucas smiled, "Yeah but we're not done yet, there's still a lot to do for the princess."

"Huh? Princess?" May asked. "You mean May?" Brendan asked resulting in a hard punch in the arm from Brendan. "Ow! Hey, that was harder than usual!" Dawn continued, "Who is this 'Princess'?" Lucas explained, "Well her name was Salvia-" Dawn stopped him, "Wait, does this girl have short blue hair, classy sounding accent, extremely polite?" Lucas thought for a moment, "Yeah, and she looked just like you too!"

"I know her!" Lucas smiled, "Great! Then it's cool if I keep helping her; we still need to put everything else and unpack for the next few days?" Dawn tried to comment, "But I-" "What?" Lucas obliviously asked. Dawn shook the look of disappointment of her face and gave a sad smile, "Sure." Lucas smiled, "Thanks! You're the best!" he pecked on the cheek.

Brendan spoke under his breath, "Trouble in paradise." May finally spoke, "Hey Swampert, you think you can blast Lucas with some water to clean him?" Swampert responded with another blast of water at May. This caused Brendan to burst out laughing. This sent May over the edge, "That's Brendan, you jerk! You've been ticking me off the past few weeks! And I wanna teach you a lesson!" Lucas sighed, "Right, I'll get the limbo stick." May stopped Lucas, "What? No! We're gonna battle tomorrow! First thing in the morning!"

Brendan glared, "Fine by me!" He pulled out a pair of brass knuckles from his pockets. Dawn stopped him and face palmed, "Brendan, I think she means a Pokémon battle." Brendan paused, "Oh yeah, whoops," he said putting the knuckles back in his pockets. May sent Brendan an evil smile, "See you there, champ!" She walked away; leaving an awkward silence. Dawn broke the tension, "Trouble in paradise, huh?" she said mocking Brendan. Lucas looked at Brendan, "Buddy, why do you have brass knuckles?" Brendan simply answered, "Don't you?"

 **A/N: Another chapter complete! Don't worry, everything will work out sooner or later. I'm not exactly a fan of unhappy endings when it comes to stories. Keep reading and reviewing and today's question is: what's one thing about Pokémon that you love to hate (Guilty pleasure)? And, which rival in the Pokémon anime is your favorite? Keep telling me what matchups you want to see; helps make for some interesting story points! Stay classy, San Diego!  
**

 **Big Tasty 3:16 says:**

 **Purpose…Does art need a purpose?**

 **BT: (** _ **Wakes up tied to a chair**_ **) Where the hell am I?**

 **YuukiXMitsuru: You better not screw Wally! If you do, I will kick your ass so hard, your nose will bleed!**

 **BT: Just calm down, I'll-**

 **WillyRex: If you breakup Lucas and Dawn, I'll shove my foot so far up your ass, your breath will smell like my foot!**

 **BT: If you just let me explain-**

 **Theiampinaylove: I love your story!**

 **BT: Well that's at least a nice, if not strange change of pace. Look, I've got an idea that may satisfy everyone…Holiday Special! Next week! Cause I'm Ready, Willing, and –**

 **All: Shut Up!**

 **BT: Okay…**

 **Thanks for the constant reviews folks; great motivation!**


	13. Holiday Heroine

**Happy Holidays folks, and welcome to the Holiday Special of Pokémon Takeover: Game Genie! Unlike most holiday specials, this will be canon. Depending on how well this goes, that may or may not be a bad thing. Let's see how things are going; I'm sure our heroes are getting along.**

"You're going down, Brendan!" May yelled at Brendan across from the battlefield. "Really? You know, if you quit now I won't have to embarrass you." Brendan responded. Wally watched on nervously and spoke to himself, "Why couldn't today be an easy day?" "Tell me about it," he heard a voice say. Wally shot up and turned to see Dawn and Shauna standing together.

Wally sighed, "I've tried to calm them down all morning, but no dice." He noticed a frantic look on Dawn's face and began to get scared. "Is your friend cheating on me with that princess?" Dawn panicked as she grabbed Wally's shoulders and began to shake them. "Gah! Why are you asking me? He's _your_ boyfriend?" Shauna stopped Dawn, "C'mon Dawn! You know Lucas isn't that type of guy! He likes you way too much!" After recovering Wally thought to himself, " _Great, Calem's visiting his mom for the holidays, Lucas is helping royalty, and I'm stuck here. Not fair._ Dawn recomposed himself, "Right, sorry Wally," she said as she slowly brought a smile to her face. Wally then pulled out his inhaler and took a puff.

 _Cue eye catch_

watch?v=qrkbu4mLzlo (If you want music with it)

 _Trevor and Tierno grab Calem and pose while he just groans. Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie pose like they do in the anime with Serena sliding closer to Ash. Shauna and Dawn pose back to back with their arms folded; smiling. Lucas seems to be wearing a glove. He then cocks it like a gun. Brendan with his back turned puts his hat on and spins around. He smashes into May. They both glare at each other and Wally tries to break them up._

 _Our Four Heroes Say:_

 _Chapter 13:_

 _Holiday Heroine_

"That's it; let's start, Glaceon, spotlight!" May yelled as she released Glaceon. Brendan was next, "Beedrill, let's rock!" Beedrill was released from its Poké ball; it slowly opened its eyes; it seemed bored. "Sorry pal. Know you wanna sleep, but I could use you for this one." "Drill," it nodded. May continued to look at Brendan, Brendan noticed this, "What? You didn't think that I would use Leafeon did you? I know how he feels about Glaceon, plus it would be a huge disadvantage. Anyways, Beedril, Poison Jab!" Brendan commanded.

Beedril then covered both of its stingers in poison and charged towards Glaceon. "Glaceon, Shadow Ball." May said. Glaceon formed about five purple orbs around her and shot them at the opposing Beedrill.

Beedrill smashed through the orbs easily with his stingers and jabbed Glaceon with one of them. "Gla!" it cried. "Glaceon, can you still go?" May asked with concern. Glaceon nodded its head and confirmed, "Eon!" May smirked, "Now use Ice Shard!" Glaceon shot the shards towards Beedrill. Brendan laughed, "Beedrill, use Agility to dodge!" Beedrill obeyed and easily moved out of the way of each shard.

May growled, "Why isn't anything working?" Brendan simply sighed, "I guess the words _Hoenn Champion_ don't mean a whole lot to you, do they Princess?" May began to get really annoyed, "Glaceon, Secret Power!" Glaceon began to glow pink and rush towards Beedrill. "U-Turn!" Brendan yelled. Beedrill increased its speed and charged towards Glaceon. The two met and caused an explosion. "Beedrill, are you okay?" Brendan asked. "Glaceon, please be alright." The smoke finally cleared, and Glaceon laid unconscious below Beedrill. "Looks like we win round 1! Good work Beedrill!" Brendan said as he lightly pat Beedrill on the back. "Drill," it calmly nodded. It then placed itself back in its Poké ball, due to the effects of U-turn. "Never was a social one," said Brendan looking at the ball.

Suddenly another one of Brendan's Poké ball opened and out came Leafeon. Leafeon jumped on to Brendan's back, and dug into his bag. "Hey Leafeon, what are you doing?" Brendan asked in a surprised tone. Leafeon jumped off its trainers back with an Oran Berry in its mouth. It ran over to Glaceon and placed the berry in front of her. "Leaf! Eon!" it exclaimed. Glaceon lifted its head and kept its eyes on Leafeon. It sniffed the berry for a few moments and finally ate it up. "Glaceon!" it cried as it shot up. It immediately began rubbing up against Leafeon affectionately. May squealed, "That's so cute; who knew Leafeon was such a 'Casanova'?" Brendan yelled in a comical anime style, "Leafeon, you traitor! What are you doing?!" Shauna began laughing, "Looks like the power of love beats Brendan's training any day." Dawn joined in, "Yeah, Glaceon didn't even bother using attract."

Brendan simply responded, "Hey Dawn, how's that boyfriend of yours? Off helping a beautiful princess? Wonder what they're doing right now." Dawn's face froze, then turned into a look of rage. Dawn then picked up a rock and threw it at Brendan's head. Luckily for Brendan, he ducked at last moment without even having to look, "Missed!" he proclaimed before an Energy Ball from Leafeon was sent at him; hitting him causing a small explosion. Everyone began to laugh, especially Wally.

When the smoke began to clear, May was the only one who stopped laughing and noticed 3 marks on Brendan's head, where his hat would normally cover up. Unfortunately, he put his hat on before she could make out what they were. Brendan returned Leafeon to its ball, "I am so sending you back." he mumbled under his breath. He then glared at the group; Wally being the only one who stopped. "Don't hurt me," Wally frighteningly said. Brendan shook his head and threw another Poké ball revealing his Swampert. "Let's make things interesting. Your starter vs my starter. If I win, you do something I want. If you somehow manage to pull a win out, I'll do something you want. Deal?"

Brendan wasn't joking around; his usual playful demeanor was gone. May nodded, "You got yourself a deal." May was about to throw Blaziken's ball before a robotic arm appeared out of nowhere, grabbed her, and pulled her towards a familiar looking balloon. Everyone gasped and looked to where the arm was coming from. Dawn yelled, "You guys again!" The voices in the balloon spoke:

"Prepare for trouble, what a holiday mess!"

"And make it double, 'cause I'm here with Jess!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Team Rocket." the girls yelled. Brendan sighed, "Okay, I'll play dumb. Ahem, gee who's Team Rocket?" Dawn replied, "A bunch of greedy crooks who steal Pokémon. Shauna spoke up, "You know, a regular basis is one thing, but not during the holidays. That's just wrong!" Meowth laughed, "Look twerp, you should be respecting us. We don't take holidays off." Brendan growled, "Well I don't care what you do on holidays, but put the girl down, and maybe you can fly out of here unharmed." Jessie mocked Brendan, "Oh that's so sweet. But begging won't get your little girlfriend or her Pokémon back!"

Brendan blushed heavily but was still pretty ticked, "Ugh, she is not my girlfriend. I just can't stand people who steal Pokémon." Wally stood up and threw a Poké ball, "Altaria!" the Pokémon cried. "Altaria, use Aerial Ace." Altaria charged towards Team Rocket's robotic arm and easily cut through it. "AAAHH!" May screamed as she fell. Brendan ran over to her position and stuck his arms up; catching her bridal-style at the last second. Both teens looked at each other and blushed; Brendan quickly placed May on the ground. "Alright let's end this, I got stuff to do. Swampert, Hydro Cannon!"

Brendan commanded. Swampert fired a ball of water towards Team Rocket at incredible speed. "Altaria, Dragon Pulse!" Wally said. Altaria fired a purple beam at the water ball; increasing its speed until it connected with the balloon. "We can never catch a break; especially with the new ones." Jessie said. "And they say holidays are the best time of year." James proclaimed. "If this is us at our best, I don't want to see our worst." Meowth stated. "We're blasting off again!" they all screamed as they twinkled off in the distance.

'"Good work, you guys," Brendan and Wally said as they returned their Pokémon. The two high fived and Brendan preceded to put Wally in a headlock and noogie him. "H-Hey, cut it out." Wally exclaimed. Brendan continued to do so until May approached him. "So you got kind of emotional trying to save me." Brendan laughed, "Yeah, I'll always protect the princess." May giggled, "Well I guess for once, I don't hate that too much. You care about me!" Brendan blushed, "No I don't!" he said defensively. May laughed, "Yes you do." Brendan surrendered, "Fine. You're okay, I guess."

May's expression lightened, "Thanks for saving me, Bren." She then wrapped her arms around him; causing Brendan to blush for a moment before smiling and returning the hug. The girls preceded to giggle along with Wally who was then wrapped up in a hug by May, "You too Wally." Wally blushed then returned the hug. Dawn sighed, "I'm glad you guys have each other." Brendan shook his head, "Look, Dawn. Lucas is a lot of things: a dork, sheltered, and a little too nice. But he's not a cheater. I promise you that." Dawn smiled, "I know, but it still just freaks me out sometimes; I'm gonna go check on him." Dawn ran off to find Lucas and the princess, "I worry about her sometimes," May stated.

Wally spoke up, "Well what about you Shauna, are you coming to the holiday party tonight?" Shauna began to play with her fingers, "Well actually, my main priority is to find a gift for Calem." Brendan and Wally both responded, "Oooh yikes." "What's the problem?" May asked. Wally responded, "Calem's not very easy to shop for; considering he doesn't like gifts." Brendan added, "Yeah, Lucas once got him a Pokétch as a gift, and Calem said 'Great, it's not like I have a phone or anything. Seriously, I love it'," while doing a pretty good Calem impersonation. Shauna smiled, "Well I've been asking around, and I have the perfect gift." Everyone leaned in, "What is it?" Shauna giggled, "Not telling." Everyone deadpanned, "Not fair."

 _Meanwhile_

Dawn began searching through the houses and cabins on the island, until she found a large white castle; which might have needed its own zip code. "This better be it," she said after pounding on the door. After a few moments, the door opened and there stood a butler, "Can I help y-" he was cut off by Dawn brushing past him to go inside. She went through the main foyer and made a few turns.

After minutes of searching, she finally found a girl who almost identical to her sitting on a couch, enjoying a drink. The girl looked up and smiled, "Lady Dawn, how are you? It's been so long." Dawn was trying to stay calm, but ultimately couldn't, "WHERE'S MY LUCAS AND WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING TOGETHER?!" Salvia was confused, "Together?"

Dawn was still fuming, "Don't play stupid! I know how much time you guys have been spending together, and it's the holidays; he should be with me!" Salvia stood up and bowed, "I'm deeply sorry. There's just been so much work since we set up an estate here and he's been so very helpful. But I promise you, there's nothing happening between us." Before Dawn could speak up, she heard a voice, "Hey you!"

She turned to see Lucas run up to her. "Listen," Lucas began, "I know these past few days I've been brushing you off, and I'm sorry. I should never take you for granite and I'm so lucky to have you in my life. With the money they gave me to help move in, I wanted to get you this." Lucas held up a platinum necklace; it had gold encrusted around it, and when he turned it to the back the inscription said, 'For My Platinum Jewel'. Dawn covered her mouth in shock; she quickly grabbed the necklace and put it on. "It's beautiful, Lucas." Lucas chuckled, "Not as beautiful as-" he was cut off by Dawn pulling him in for a deep kiss. After a few moments, they broke apart and looked towards Princess Salvia, "Sorry ma'am." they bowed. She giggled, "It's quite alright, now I feel we have a holiday party to attend."

 _That night at the party_

The Pokémon Center was filled with bright lights, extraordinary snack, and loud music. While Tierno was showing off his superb 'dance moves', Trevor was busy taking pictures of all of the rare, dancing Pokémon. Dawn and Lucas were practically on top of each other while talking to one another, while Ash was stuffing his face with Clemont and Bonnie watching on. The group had their own little area to socialize in. The only person who hadn't shown up was Serena.

 _Speaking of which_

Serena was just about to enter the Center before she heard a voice, "Yo." She turned around to see Calem waving at her, "Hey Calem, how's your mom doing?" "She's fine, I guess. We talked a lot and celebrated. Am I in time for the party?" he asked. Serena smiled, "Yeah, but be prepared: Shauna got you a gift." Calem groaned, "Man, she knows I-" Serena begged him, "Please Calem, you know how she is, so can you at least act like it's the greatest gift ever?" Calem pondered for a moment before giving his friend a surrendering sigh, "Fine, let's go inside."

 _Back at the party_

Brendan walked up to where Wally and May were sitting, "Just got that girl's number," he said handing his friends the slip of paper. They both read the numbers, "11?" Brendan quickly snatched the paper in embarrassment, "Eh, must have been a lesbian. Not that there's anything wrong with that. Doesn't matter because every other girl here wants me." Almost on cue, Lisia ran up to the group; staring at the boys.

"Okay, which one of you is Brendan?" Brendan proudly answered, "Me!" Lisia giggled, "Good." She then grabbed Wally's face and pulled him in for a big kiss. Wally's eyes widened, "Hmmph," was really all he could muster. After about 20 more seconds Lisia let him go, and gave him a peck on the cheek; she giggled then ran off. Brendan's jaw nearly fell to the ground, while Wally collapsed from the excitement. Which caused May to bust out laughing.

"That's not even fair!" Brendan whined. May finally calmed down, "Oh be quiet, it's probably cause of the mistletoe," she said pointing up at the ribbons on the ceiling; one of the ribbons had dangling mistletoe. Immediately noticing this, both teens blushed. Brendan spoke first, "You know May, we don't hav-" he was cut off by May smashing her lips into his. His eyes widened for a while, but he soon closed them and began to kiss her ferociously back. After a few seconds, he pulled away, "Or we could?" he asked. "Yeah we could," she confirmed before continuing to kiss him back.

 _Back with Calem and Serena_

Serena and Calem were happily talking with the rest of the group; Calem of course being the quieter of the two. After a few awkward moments of conversation, Shauna walked up to Calem holding a Poké ball. "Happy Holiday's Calem," she said handing the ball to him. Calem inspected the ball for a few moments before slowly taking it, "Thank you, Shauna." Shauna grew a sad look on her face, "Aren't you going to open it?" Calem took another look at the ball before throwing it. After the burst of light, a shiny Rhyhorn appeared. Calem gasped, "R-Rhyhorn?!" The Rhyhorn rubbed itself up against Calem's leg. Shauna giggled, "Yeah, I was talking to your mom one day, and this Rhyhorn had an egg. She decided to take care of the egg, and she told me to give you this one."

Calem finally spoke up, "That explains why Rhyhorn wasn't home. Shauna, this is amazing; it's the best gift I've ever gotten! But I didn't get anything for you," he finished somewhat sadly. "That's okay Calem," she said still smiling. "No it's not," he added, almost on the verge of freaking out. Shauna gulped, " _Okay Shauna,_ " she thought to herself, " _This is when you tell him how you feel. This is the Coup de Grace; this is the moment._ " "Calem I-" she spoke before being caught in a tight, uncharacteristic embrace my Calem.

"Here," he said holding her. Shauna's body froze; her eyes widened and her mouth was hanging open; she looked as if she was going to cry. "Guys, Calem's hugging me! CALEM'S HUGGING ME!" she nearly screamed. She was about to raise her arms to hug him back but she finally passed out, due to the circumstances. Calem began to shake her while still holding her. The group surrounding them happily replied, "It's a Saturnalia miracle!"

 **A/N: Man that was fun! Started off slow, but really picked up! As always guys, thanks for reviewing and reading; sorry this took longer than I planned but you know, holidays; plus I've been super sick. Today's questions are: What's been your favorite chapter and why? And is Santa black (Well duh. Class of 3000 said so)? Keep sending matchups! See you next week!**

 **Big Tasty 3:16 says:**

 **Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Holidays everyone! And if you have a problem with Happy Holidays, then happy shut the fuck up.**


	14. Unsolved Confusion

**Welcome my colleagues to the newest episode of Pokémon Takeover: Game Genie! A little surprised a lot of people said that last week's holiday chapter was their favorite chapter. Personally, mine is eight, due to a lot of Calem development and May and Brendan slowly beginning to get along. Anyways, let's see what our four guy friends are up to!**

 _At the Pokémon Center, During Lunch_

Lucas was laughing hysterically at what the boys were conversing about. After wiping a tear away from his eye he spoke, "So let me get this straight: Lisia, the beautiful contest girl; nowhere near as pretty as my Dawn, runs up to you, asks for Brendan, kisses you, and runs off? That's freaking hilarious!" he exclaimed as he continued to laugh. Wally was blushing heavily, "I-It was pretty surprising, I guess."

Calem nodded, "I'd imagine so. That only happens to me about every other week; girls throwing themselves at me. I don't get it." Brendan spoke up, "Yeah, me either. She is cute though, Wally you really hit big. I'm almost a little proud of you."

Before Wally could respond, Trevor and Tierno walked up to them. "Heya guys, we've been looking for you." Tierno stated. The four boys looked up, "Huh? "What's up guys?" "Well after going to that other island, I found a lot of extra Pokémon. We wanted to know if you guys wanted to double battle."

Brendan laughed, "I don't think you guys could handle me 2 on 1." Wally answered, "What about you and me Calem, you up for it?" Calem shrugged, "Sure, why not?" Dawn and May walked up when they heard the boys would be battling. Dawn wrapped up Lucas in a hug, while May froze when she saw Brendan, "B-Brendan." she said nervously. Brendan blushed, "M-May." he said in the exact, same tone. Dawn and Lucas looked at the interactions between the two. "They're not fighting? They're just being weird." Lucas whispered. Dawn frowned, "Something is definitely up."

 _Cue eye catch_

 _/watch?v=qrkbu4mLzlo (If you want music with it)_

 _Trevor and Tierno grab Calem and pose while he just groans. Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie pose like they do in the anime with Serena sliding closer to Ash. Shauna and Dawn pose back to back with their arms folded; smiling. Lucas seems to be wearing a glove. He then cocks it like a gun. Brendan with his back turned puts his hat on and spins around. He smashes into May. They both glare at each other and Wally tries to break them up._

 _Our Four Heroes Say:_

 _Chapter 14_

 _Unsolved Confusion_

 _On the Battlefield_

"You guys ready?" Calem asked while next to Wally. Tierno and Trevor nodded, "Yeah, bring it on." Trevor continued, "Come on out!" he said as he revealed his Pokémon. The Pokémon had white fur, dark claws, and a scythe-like horn and tail, "Absol!" it cried. Lucas smiled, "You caught an Absol on that island? Not bad." Trevor responded, "Yeah he was sure a tough one to catch. Let's do it, pal."

Absol nodded. Tierno then sent out his Raichu. "Let's show them our moves, Raichu!" Raichu posed. Calem and Wally released their Pokémon respectively, "Umbreon! Let's go!"/"Sceptile, you can do it!" The two Pokémon stood side by side; Sceptile put a twig in its mouth while Umbreon's eyes glowed along with its rings. "Let's begin, Sceptile Leaf Blade!"

Wally commanded. Sceptile charged towards the two opposing Pokémon with its arm blades extended. Tierno smirked, "Alright Raichu, dodge!" Raichu simply spun out of the way of the attack. Sceptile flew past Raichu, planted its foot as it spun around, and charged back towards the Pokémon. "Absol, Shadow Claw to counter it!" Trevor said. A dark aura surrounded Absol's right paw in the form of a claw and clashed with Sceptile's Leaf Blade; both were evenly matched. "Sol!" Absol growled. "Tile!" Sceptile growled back. Trevor's eyes widened, "Wow, Sceptile's really strong!" Wally smiled, "Yeah, so is Absol!"

 _The Spectators_

"Those two sure have a fire in their eyes," Lucas said. "Really fires me up!" Dawn giggled, "Good, it's been a while since I've seen you battle. It'd be nice to see you not get rusty," she said. Lucas grew embarrassed, "Hey, I'm not exactly a gym battler. What can I say?" he said jokingly. Dawn continued, "Nice to see the girls have a little more focus than the guys do this time around. Ain't that right May?" May smiled, "Got that right." Lucas retorted, "I don't know May, Dawn told me you got whooped by Brendan. You think you can do it again, Brendan?" Brendan looked up at May, but quickly turned away blushing; May did the same. Dawn and Lucas looked at their friends oddly, "What's wrong with you two?" they asked.

 _Back with the Battle_

"Umbreon, Shadow Ball." Calem said. Umbreon fired a purple and black ball from its mouth straight towards Raichu. "Let's fight head on, Raichu, Charge Beam!" Tierno sang. Raichu fired a blast of electricity at the shadow ball. The ball however went right through the lightning and crashed into the mouse Pokémon. "Gah! Raichu, are you okay?" Raichu slowly got up and nodded. "Absol, use Razor Wind." Trevor stated. Absol's scythe glowed white and it swept its head towards the opposing Pokémon; sending multiple crescents towards them. However Wally remained calm, "Dragon Breath." he said.

Sceptile fired a foggy beam towards the crescents. The beam destroyed all of them; there was smoke. "Raichu, Thunderbolt!" Tierno shouted. Raichu sent an electric bolt through the smoke, "Use Feint Attack." Calem said. Umbreon phased out of sight, then suddenly appeared in front of Raichu and struck it; Raichu cried out, but some electricity connected with Umbreon.

Umbreon stopped due to the electricity flowing through its body. "You okay Umbreon?" Calem asked with some concern. Umbreon shook of the electricity and readied itself. Calem smirked, "Good, now use Dig." Umbreon then began digging under the sand and Sceptile stood in front of it; readying an attack. "Charge your Solarbeam," Wally said. The seeds on Sceptile's back began to glow as they took in light. "We can't let them attack, let's try our combo." Trevor stated. "Yeah," Tierno nodded, "Focus Blast Raichu!" "Absol, Echoed Voice." Raichu formed a blue ball of energy but on top of that, added electricity from its tail and fired it.

Meanwhile, Absol screamed at the top of its lungs and propelled the ball; providing extra energy along the way. "Come out, Umbreon," Calem said. Umbreon jumped in front the ball, sent out a purple cloud of smoke, and the ball flew straight through. "Woah, Umbreon's crazy." Dawn and May exclaimed. "Not exactly," Calem said as Umbreon appeared, unharmed. "Wha?!" Trevor and Tierno said surprised. Suddenly Sceptile fired the solarbeam at both Pokémon, colliding with them and knocking them unconscious. "Looks like Wally and Calem win." Lucas said with a grin.

As Trevor helped Absol up, Absol gave Sceptile a look and nodded its head. Sceptile nodded and both he and Absol were returned and praised. Tierno then picked up Raichu and gave him a potion, "You'll get him next time," he said to his partner. The four trainers clasped hands as a sign of respect. "I've never seen Umbreon do that move before, what move is it?" Calem pulled out his Pokédex and spoke, "It's not a move," he scanned Umbreon and the Pokédex spoke: _"Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon, and one of Eevee's many evolved forms. The rings on its body are often said to contain mysterious, unknown powers. This Pokémon can also give off a poisonous sweat cloud."_ "Wow, I've been studying the Pokédex for a few years now, and even I've never seen an Umbreon do that." Lucas said approaching the trainers with Dawn on his arm, and Brendan and May behind him.

Calem responded, "Yeah, took us a little bit to learn it, but in the end it was worth it I guess." Umbreon gave Calem the same look Calem normally gaveeveryone else. Calem quickly returned him, "Smart ass." Brendan and May both laughed at what Calem said. Unfortunately, they both noticed this and immediately stopped and blushed. This is where Dawn lost it, "Okay, what is going on with you two?!"

Both stopped, "What are you talking about Dawn?" they said playing dumb. Tierno interrupted, "Yeah, you guys have been really weird around each other since the last week or so. It's freaking me out." "That's right," Trevor continued, "To be honest, there have been no insults, no May hitting Brendan, no smart comments from Brendan; something is definitely not correct." Brendan spoke nervously, "Maybe we're just getting along better." This caused everyone in the group to burst out laughing for about 5 to 10 minutes.

Tierno and Trevor had fallen on the floor while Dawn and Lucas were holding their stomachs in pain from the laughter. Even Wally and Calem were burying their faces in the sand from all of the laughter while Brendan and May watched on. After the period of hysteria and laughter, Brendan spoke in an annoyed tone, "You guys done?" Lucas put his arm around Brendan, "Yeah man. But that was pretty funny."

Brendan responded by pushing Lucas off of him onto the ground, "Okay," Lucas said, "Maybe I deserved that." "You guys are ridiculous, I'm out of here," Brendan said walking away. The gang turned to May who was still blushing heavily, "Sh-Shut up!" she said defensively.

 _With Brendan_

Brendan began walking about the beach; to say that he was ticked, was an understatement, "Stupid 'friends' trying to mess with my head. Stupid Wally, Lucas, and Calem; supposed to be my teammates but won't even stand up for me…Stupid May…for making out with me…for about an hour and a half…even though I didn't stop her…and I may have continued doing it with her." He sighed as two Poké balls opened up; he turned to see his Swampert sitting on the ground, and his Furret on Swampert's head. "Swamp?" Swampert asked his trainer.

Brendan rubbed Swampert's cheek, "No, I'm fine pal, just confused; glad my Pokémon at least have my back." Swampert smiled and nodded its head while Furret jumped onto Brendan's shoulder and licked his ear repeatedly, "Haha, stop Furret, that tickles." "Glad to see you're doing better," a voice said. Brendan looked past his Pokémon to see Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena looking at him. "What do you Nancies want?" he asked casually. "Well you looked like you were having a problem, we wanted to help." Clemont said.

Ash stepped up, "Well I wanted a battle." Brendan laughed, "And have me clobber you again? I don't know if you can handle that again." Before Ash answer, Bonnie stepped in, "Does your problem have anything to do with May?" Brendan turned his head, "Please, she has no effect on me." Serena couldn't contain herself, "Pff, really? What about the New Year's Party?" Brendan reminisced back to that day.

 _Flashback Begins_

 _May was sitting with Serena and Bonnie discussing something when Brendan approached, "Well ladies anybody you're gonna kiss on New Year's? Sorry but I'm taken." Shauna giggled, "Yeah, I'm sure you are." Brendan smirked, "Well let's just say I have someone in mind." Serena shook her head, "You have such an ego." Bonnie laughed, "I'd love to meet the girl with a low enough self-esteem to kiss you, right May?" May stammered, "What are you talking about, I'm sure she can't be that pathetic." The girls turned to May, "What?!" they said in astonishment and confusion. May froze, "I mean," she put her fingers into a camera lens and continued, "What's next with May's expeditions?" A Skitty then walked up to May and spoke in a classy British accent, "Darling, just tell the boy how you feel."_

 _Flashback Ends_

Brendan began rubbing his temples, "What is up with our weird flashbacks? Anyways, nothing's happening between me and May." Clemont began to chuckle and adjust his glasses, "Hm, I thought we might encounter a situation like this! The future is now thanks to science; Clemontic Gear on!" Clemont said as he revealed metal hat-looking object; it also had colorful lights flashing on it.

Brendan pulled his hat over his eyes in frustration, "Really? You just thought to yourself, 'Brendan's gonna have something to hide. Might as well invent it.' That's what your thought process was while making this?" Clemont continued while ignoring Brendan, "This invention is called 'The Get Brendan To Spill What's On His Mind 3000'!"

Everyone awed in excitement while Brendan slightly lifted his hat, "Wait, 3000? There were two more of these?" Clemont fastened the helmet on Brendan's head and flipped the switch on it; the lights began to flicker on and off. The top of the helmet began to show a projection of Brendan, May, and Wally at the Holiday Party. Wally had just collapsed and Brendan was talking with May. Brendan began to sweat, "Uh oh!" Serena smiled, "Afraid we'll know the secret?"

Brendan spoke worriedly, "No, this helmet is starting to burn." The helmet started to shoot out smoke and beep profusely, "Clemont fix this thing!" Brendan yelled. Clemont ran over and pulled out a wrench and attempted to fix the machine, but he couldn't do anything before it exploded. Everyone's hair was in a mess. Brendan looked at Swampert and Furret who appeared unfazed, "Swampert, one of your abilities is Damp. You couldn't have stopped this thing?" Swampert simply shrugged as Brendan returned his two Pokémon.

Serena shrugged, "I guess we'll never know. Let's see what everyone else is up to." she said as Clemont and Ash followed her. Meanwhile, Bonnie approached Brendan, "I know you kissed May." Brendan paused, then sighed, "How do I keep you quiet?" Bonnie simply said with an excited glimmer in her eyes, "Let me take care of your Pokémon!"

Brendan was confused then he laughed, "Well I guess you are just an excited kid. Deal." Brendan said as he extended his pinky to shake. Bonnie accepted with her pinky and ran off. Brendan then stood up and grabbed a Poké ball. He looked at it and sighed, "Nope, getting Sableye to do it would be too obvious."

 **A/N: Another episode complete! Was a little harder than I thought it would be, but ultimately I did it! Read and review as always! As usual, you guys are amazing motivation and you kick ass! Today's questions are: If Ash wins the league in the anime (Hey! Get back here! Keep reading!), what would you like to see next and why? A new trainer P.O.V, Mystery Dungeon, Pokémon Ranger Series? I would like a Ranger Series; maybe see Lunick, Solana, and Spenser. The other question is,** **even though they have a poor reputation, which movie is your favorite and why? I would say the Entei movie, since it had the best plot in my opinion. Peace!**

 **Big Tasty 3:16 says:**

 **Mark Wahlberg?! I look like Mark Wahlberg ate Mark Wahlberg!**


	15. Don't Feed the Idiots

**Welcome my minions to another episode of Pokémon Takeover: Game Genie! And just in time, lord knows Brendan can't keep it together since the whole May fiasco; that's why I don't get involved with dating (At least that's what I keep telling myself). Let's see what's up!**

Dawn was talking with May, Serena, and Shauna to begin the day. "So Dawn, how are you and Lucas?" Shauna asked, with extreme giddiness. Dawn giggled, "We're doing great! We've always been great together, but ever since he got me this necklace," Dawn said while showing everyone the platinum necklace Lucas gave her, "Things have been better than ever."

Serena sighed, "It's so sweet how you guys have each other. What do you like most about him?" Dawn looked at Serena and smiled, "His heart; ever since he saved me, I've started seeing how big of a heart he has. Even if it means we couldn't spend a lot of the holidays together since he was helping Princess Salvia, I'll always appreciate that he's so willing to help anyone in need." Shauna responded, "Yeah he really is the nicest guy ever."

May spoke up, "So Serena, any hope with Ash yet?" Serena froze, "H-H-How do you know I like Ash?" May deadpanned, "Really? You are _pretty_ obvious about it." Serena tilted her head, "Am I?" The rest of the girls simply shook their heads. Dawn laughed, "Don't worry, I'm sure eventually he'll start to notice; maybe you need to be more obvious about it." Serena thought aloud, "More obvious?" Dawn nodded, "Yeah, I was pretty obvious with Lucas." Serena sweatdropped, "I don't think Frenching Ash is the solution." Dawn stammered, "I-I-I didn't French Lucas…the first time anyway."

May spoke, "Just flirt with him; a little more forward. Wouldn't hurt." Shauna laughed at Serena, "This should be fun to watch." Serena huffed and simply spoke, "Calem." Shauna froze, "Touché."

 _Cue eye catch_

 _/watch?v=qrkbu4mLzlo (If you want music with it)_

 _Trevor and Tierno grab Calem and pose while he just groans. Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie pose like they do in the anime with Serena sliding closer to Ash. Shauna and Dawn pose back to back with their arms folded; smiling. Lucas seems to be wearing a glove. He then cocks it like a gun. Brendan with his back turned puts his hat on and spins around. He smashes into May. They both glare at each other and Wally tries to break them up._

 _Our Four Heroes Say:_

 _Chapter 15_

 _Don't Feed the Idiots_

 _With the boys_

Wally sighed, "Man, this Lisia girl is wearing me out. And I don't even know if we're dating." Lucas chuckled, "Oh yeah, this is your first real relationship. Or at least I think it is; I really have no idea what you two are doing." Wally began to panic comically, "I don't even have time for a girlfriend; let alone know what to do with her!" Brendan smirked, "Yeah buddy, you definitely don't want to end up like him or him." Brendan said pointing to Lucas and to Clemont, who was carrying Bonnie with his Aipom arm.

"Bonnie, I don't need you to find a wife for me! Leave it alone!" Bonnie whined, "But Clemont, that Zinnia lady seemed really, really nice!" "My love life is none of your business!" The arm put Bonnie down and she walked over to Brendan with her hands out, "Ahem," she said. Brendan sighed, "Not today kid." Bonnie frowned then smiled mischievously, "You guys will never guess what I saw at the Holiday party. Brendan-!"

Brendan cut her off by giving her a Poké ball, "Fine, here take Flygon; no joy rides!" Bonnie smiled, "Thank you," she said merrily while skipping off. The boys looked suspiciously at Brendan, "Something you wanna tell us Brendan," Lucas asked. Brendan tried to change the subject, "So anyways Wally, what worries you about this girl? I mean someone as clueless as Lucas has a girlfriend, you're not that far off. You're not Calem at least?" Calem socked Brendan in the shoulder, "Ow! Sad thing is, May hits harder." Calem sighed, "I don't even care about relationships. All I know is a few simple facts about them based off what I've seen: first thing you do is disconnect 100% emotionally." Brendan and Lucas responded respectively, "So true."/Not true at all."

Calem continued, "The sex has to be boring, and you have out hang out with other couples." Lucas spoke, "Well neither of those things can happen; mainly because we don't have any couple friends, but we have each other, that's what really matters." "That's right, babe!" said a voice. Lucas turned to see Dawn standing with the girls; however it took Lucas a minute to process what Dawn was wearing as he looked up and down her body.

Dawn realized this and spoke up, "What is it?" He point at her body, "What's all of this?" Dawn looked at what she was wearing; she noticed her pink cheerleader outfit. "Oh well most of my clothes were dirty and I didn't have time to wash until today," Dawn answered as she looked at Lucas and the dopey expression on his face, "You like?" Lucas nodded with extreme giddiness, "YEAH!" Brendan shook his head, "Man Dawn, if you and Lucas weren't together…well I wouldn't date you, but I would definitely notice you looking like that."

Lucas finally was able to speak, but still had some excitement in his voice, "Talented, sweet, AND beautiful. Just a few of the reasons why I love you."

Everyone froze and stared at Lucas, "Did you just say what I think you just said?" Shauna asked. Serena spoke up, "I think he did." Brendan continued to shake his head, "That poor, dumb, bastard." Dawn rushed up to Lucas and cupped his face with both hands, "D-Did you slip up, Lucas?" Lucas looked at Dawn like she was about to explode, before making an expression of realization as to what he said.

"Well…no, I know it's the first time I'm saying it, but I meant it-" He was cut off by Dawn strangling him with a hug. Lucas responded, while trying to breathe, "Wow, never been hugged by a cheerleader; kicked, yes; but never hugged." Dawn then pulled him in for a kiss, which he immediately returned. Calem stood up, "Ugh, why'd things have to get all lovey-dovey. I'm outta here; I needed to get some supplies in town anyway." Serena then got an evil smile, "That's great, Shauna can go to!" Shauna turned to Serena with a terrified look, "W-Why me?"

Calem sighed, "Sure, why not? Come on." Shauna began to argue a point, until she realized she could think of none, and finally decided to go with Calem. As the two began to walk Shauna looked back at the group and gave them a worried look, Serena simply smiled and yelled, "Have fun!"

 _Later that day_

The ramen shop was packed; almost every table was taken; one large table in the corner was occupied by Brendan, May, and Serena. "Hey thanks for treating us Brendan." Serena giggled. Brendan smirked, "Funny; never mentioned _I_ was the one was paying." May spoke up, "Plus it's just nice to be a part of our plan." Brendan got a confused look, "Huh, what plan? Some sort of prank?" Both girls laughed until a familiar figure showed up, "Hey guys." Brendan's face turned into a look of shock, "Ash?!"

 _About an hour later_

"And so I said, 'not in this life you don't'." Serena said. Ash and May began to crack up; Brendan was not amused. "Yeah, all you need is the rest of that story, and maybe that punchline will be worthwhile." Brendan continued to slurp his bowl of noodles. He stopped when he realized May was staring at him. "What? What is it?" May quickly turned her head to avoid Brendan's gaze. Serena placed her hands on top of Ash's and smiled. He looked at her, "Serena, what are you doing?" She winked at him, "What? You don't like me holding your hand?" She was being incredibly flirty with him at this point.

He almost looked uncomfortable, but he smiled, "No I'm fine with it." She then flashed a smile at him. Brendan rolled his eyes, "Good Arceus, you two are sad. Seriously, right May?" May stood up, "Why don't you shut up, Brendan?" she snapped at him. Brendan was taken back by this, "What are you talking about? What's your problem?"

May continued, "At least she's being up front with how she feels, you jerk!" She stormed out of the restaurant without another word. Brendan looked at his two friends, "What was that about?" Serena glared at Brendan, "You obviously upset her Brendan; can you be nice to her just once?" Brendan replied, "No it's not that. This wasn't us messing around just to get a kick, she's legitimately pissed at me." Serena sighed, "Well you are kind of an ass to her, just go apologize to your girlfriend." Brendan's face turned red, "She is not my girl-"

Ash stepped in calmly, "We get it." Serena and Brendan looked at Ash with shock. "We've heard over and over again that you're not together. But she's still your friend. You don't have to be so harsh to everyone; especially considering she puts up with you more than anyone else. Whatever is going on, work it out!" Brendan froze at what Ash said, it took him a few moments to process what Ash had practically scolded him for. Serena thought, " _Wow…Ash is so cool sometimes…sometimes._ " Brendan blinked, "Did you just hold a grudge?" referring back to their battle.

Nobody answered Brendan, he huffed and stood up; "Fine, I'll go talk to her. But because I'm good deep down, not cause you told me to." He ran off and left Serena and Ash to their meal. "That was really smart; what you said." Serena said to Ash. Ash smiled, "Not too smart; we're the ones who have to pay for their meals."

 _With May_

May was pacing back and forth on the beach, "Stupid Serena, making me help with her crush! Stupid Ash for being oblivious to everything! Stupid Brendan for not realizing how I really feel and not stop me from kissing him…Even though I started it…And I started kissing him again…Man he's a good kisser!" She heard a voice, "I know; I'm amazing." She turned her head to see Brendan weakly smiling.

He continued, "You mind telling me what's going on?" There were a few moments of silence. May took a deep breath and spoke, "I don't know. Seeing Ash and Serena flirt and Lucas telling Dawn he loves her probably just made me crazy. I'm just confused, I guess." Brendan got closer to her, "Confused about us?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it's been on my mind nonstop since it happened." Brendan looked at the stars and spoke, "I mean, it takes two to kiss. Both of us clearly felt something." Brendan turned towards May and put her hands on her face. May responded by kissing him passionately. He returned the kiss and moved one of his hands down to her waist while her hands were on his back. During the kiss May thought, " _Just tell him the truth. It'll be okay._ " Brendan began to think as well, " _Just tell her how you really feel. What's the worst that could happen?_ "

The two pulled apart for air and looked into each other's eyes. "We need to talk," they both said. May spoke immediately after that, "We should stay friends." Brendan's eyes widened, "Seriously?" May nodded, "There was so much going through our heads and the kiss felt like a way to take our minds off of things." Brendan was still processing what was happening, "Really?" May continued, "Yeah, I mean you wouldn't want to date a princess like me right?" she joked. Brendan chuckled, "Yeah, we would definitely clash a lot." Both laughed until May pulled Brendan in for a hug, which he gladly returned. After letting go, May turned around, "Well it's been a long day. We should get some rest; night Brendan."

She walked away as Brendan waved back to her. She flashed a smile at him and was on her way. She thought aloud, "It's for the best. We don't really have feelings for each other." Little did she know Brendan was thinking something else. "Just friends huh?" he said scratching the back of his head. With his smile gone, he sighed, "If that's what she wants," he said with what sounded like disappointment in his voice.

 **A/N: Wow, deep stuff. Things are starting to get interesting for our four friends. As always guys, thanks for reading and reviewing! Today's questions are: Out of all of Ash's traveling companions, who's your favorite and why (Brock is mine. He's just so damn likeable)? And, are you guys excited for Pokémon Go? I know, I am! People I know even have outfits prepared. Let me know; see you on the flippidity flip!  
**

 **Big Tasty 3:16 says:**

 **This ain't no rat! It's a Ratatouille!**


	16. Exhibition 13

**Welcome my squadron to the latest issue of Pokémon Takeover: Game Genie! Lucas really put his foot and his mouth with Dawn. Who says they love someone, honestly? Last time we got an interesting side from Brendan regarding what May said to him. Wonder what he meant in the end…Whatever! Let's take a look!**

Dawn was walking through the city with Piplup proudly following her. She had just finished her shopping, "Thanks for your help with carrying these bags, Piplup," she said as she carried her four bags while Piplup carried, well; one.

"Piplup!" the penguin cried. The two continued to walk until they saw Lisia with her Altaria.

"Oh my gosh, Lisia!" Dawn said almost screaming at the top of her lungs.

Lisia turned to see Dawn and smiled, "Hey Dawn, what's up?"

Dawn approached her, while trying to calm down, "What are you doing here?"

Lisia laughed, "I'm allowed to shop; just like you Dawn.

Dawn relaxed, "Right sorry, I'm just a huge fan."

Lisia put her hand on Dawn's hand, "You don't have to apologize. Man my Wallypop was right, you really are all over the place. Something wrong?"

Dawn's face saddened, "Well, you see…"

 _About 20 minutes later at a fountain in Town_

"Oh I get it. He said he loved you, and you didn't say it back. Yep, I've been there before. It was with these two brothers who were fighting over me. Ended kinda badly…What did he say?" Lisia asked.

Dawn sighed, "He didn't get to talk. I kissed him before he had the chance." Dawn hung her head, "I feel so bad."

Lisia continued, "Well do you love him? Wally tells me you get along great."

Dawn stammered, "W-Well Lucas is a great guy and all; he's sweet, funny, and smart. But it just feels so sudden to say it, especially out of the blue like he did."

Lisia put her hand on Dawn's shoulder, "Relax, I'm sure Lucas knows how happy you two are together. I doubt that he's mad at you."

Dawn still felt sad, "It's not that I think he's mad, I think he's scared that I'm gonna freak out and leave him, and I don't wanna lose him. He's probably freaking out right now."

 _Meanwhile with Lucas_

Lucas was throwing easy to dodge punches at Infernape while dodging at the same time; it did the same. "Dip, dip, potato chip. Dip, dip, potato chip. Dip, dip-" "What the hell are you doing?" Calem said.

Lucas turned to see Calem, "Oh hey, this is just how I train Infernape. It makes both of us stronger."

Calem shook his head, "Why can't you just battle like everyone else?"

Lucas replied, "Well you don't like battling me. I've only lost 8-"

Calem interrupted, "12."

"Okay 12 times. How about just an exhibition? Non-title; just to see where we match up nowadays."

Calem sighed, "Fine, but after the opening intro."

 _Cue eye catch_

 _/watch?v=qrkbu4mLzlo (If you want music with it)_

 _Trevor and Tierno grab Calem and pose while he just groans. Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie pose like they do in the anime with Serena sliding closer to Ash. Shauna and Dawn pose back to back with their arms folded; smiling. Lucas seems to be wearing a glove. He then cocks it like a gun. Brendan with his back turned puts his hat on and spins around. He smashes into May. They both glare at each other and Wally tries to break them up._

 _Our Four Heroes Say:_

 _Chapter 16_

 _Exhibition 13  
_

"Let's begin! Galvantula, battle stance!" Lucas cried as he released his spider Pokémon.

Calem grabbed a Poké ball and threw it towards the field releasing his Ledian. "Galvantula, Electro Ball!" Lucas said.

Galvantula fired the ball of electricity towards the opposing Ledian. "Ledian, dodge and use Silver Wind!"

Ledian obeyed and fired a barrage of crescents towards Galvantula. "Galvantula, Bounce up in the air."

Galvantula leaped off the ground, and flew high into the air. "Now fill your body with electricity, and charge towards Ledian!" Lucas said.

Ledian remained calm and stayed focused on Galvantula. "Ledian, use Reflect!" Calem commanded.

Ledian formed a blue barrier and stopped the head on attack. The barrier began to break but Ledian sent Silver Wind at Galvantula through the cracks.

Galvantula hissed as it was hit and slid back on its stomach, "You okay, buddy?" Lucas asked his electric friend.

Galvantula got back up, "Good, now Electro Ball." Lucas said.

"Ledian, go through it with Mach Punch." Calem commanded.

Ledian's fists glowed blue and smashed through the ball, while charging straight towards Galvantula. When it got towards Galvantula, Ledian connected with all of its arms.

Galvantula began to hold on, but could barely stand through all of the punches. It began to fall but not before jabbing Ledian in the gut before collapsing.

"Argh! Galvantula are you okay? Rest up, pal." Lucas said as he returned his Pokémon.

Ledian flew back to Calem, and landed on his shoulder while mumbling something angrily, "Led…Ian…Led"

"Relax, Ledian. Your gut is fine." Calem retorted as he began to think; _"_ _To think it went down using Fury Cutter. His battle style is completely reckless; it's no wonder Lucas is the weakest out of the four of us. But still, to think his Pokémon still fight for him; even if it amounts to nothing, what's his secret?_ _"_

"Hey! You alive in there, Calem?" Lucas shouted to snap his friend out of the trance.

"Y-Yeah let's keep going, Espe-" Calem's Poké ball burst open on his belt, but instead of Espeon, Cubone came out.

"Cubone!" it happily cried. "What are you doing," Calem asked curiously.

Cubone turned to face Calem and Ledian while clutching its bone; it simply gave them a thumbs up.

Calem looked at Ledian, "Led!" it said as it nodded. Calem thought for a few moments and finally let out a sigh.

"Fine, you can battle. Don't get careless though; you're still just a beginner." Calem said.

Cubone turned back to the battlefield and readied itself.

"Huh? You're using Cubone," Lucas asked. "Eh, if you insist. Go Drapion!"

"Drapion, Cross Poison," Lucas commanded. Drapion sent a powerful purple X towards Cubone, who ran quickly ran out of the way.

"Hm, so it's fast? Not bad; let's see what else you can do Cubone." Calem said.

Cubone nodded and threw its bone towards Drapion. Since Drapion was such a big target, it was easily hit; unfortunately it barely scratched him.

Drapion simply looked down at the bone and just grunted disappointingly, "Grr." It began to shake its head back from side to side.

Lucas anime collapsed, "Calem, what level is Cubone at right now? Have you even bothered training it?"

Calem scratched the back of his head, "Well to be honest, it hasn't battled yet. It mainly just plays with Umbreon and Espeon."

"Man, maybe this isn't such a good idea. I mean now I just feel bad." Lucas said with some guilt in his voice.

Calem shot Lucas a dirty look, "No, it needs to learn the basics of battling; let's continue."

Lucas hesitantly answered, "Fine, Drapion, use Rock Slide." Drapion created several rocks and threw them towards Cubone.

Cubone kept dodging the rocks, but found itself getting increasingly tired. "C'mon Cubone, keep dodging and wait for a chance to Headbutt."

Drapion rushed up towards Cubone and began to swing its claws at Cubone, who at this point was barely avoiding the sharp claws.

"Cu...Bone…Cu…Bone…" It huffed and puffed as it dodged and rested its head against Drapion. Drapion immediately smacked Cubone away; it rolled backwards towards Calem. "CUBONE!" it screamed as it cried loudly.

Lucas began to cover his ears, "Hey maybe it's not ready for battle yet. You wanna try someone else?"

Calem gave a disappointed grunt, "Fine, Cubone return." Calem continued to look at the Poké ball as he returned his youngest Pokémon.

Lucas spoke, "Well it wasn't a full blown battle, but I think we can at least call that a win by disqualification for us."

Suddenly the two heard a rumbling in their stomachs. Lucas laughed, "Wow, looks like we could use a break huh Calem?"

Calem simply nodded, "Fine, I'll let the boys know we're getting lunch if you want. We can finish our battle in the next chapter."

Lucas gave him a thumbs up, "Sounds good, and maybe I'll actually win this time around."

Calem smirked, "Yeah, and maybe you'll finally master Mega Evolution and save Narnia."

Lucas smiled, "Yeah mayb- wait a minute. Oh you got jokes now, huh?"

 _With Brendan and Wally_

"Swampert, Hydro Pump." Brendan commanded. Swampert shot a blast of water at the opposing Sceptile.

"Sceptile knock it back with Leaf Blade." Wally said. Sceptile extended its leaves on its arms and slashed right through the water.

"Now while Swampert's vulnerable, use Bullet Seed." Wally said. Sceptile opened its mouth and fired yellow seeds towards Swampert causing a direct hit.

Swampert fell to one knee in pain, Sceptile charged towards Swampert with its blades extended. "Let's finish this off so we can finally win, Sceptile!" Wally said excitedly.

"Ha! I don't think so; Swampert use Mud Shot on the ground." Brendan shouted. Swampert fired a barrage of mud at the ground creating a foggy, brown smoke.

Unfortunately, Sceptile got some of the dust in his eyes; blinding him temporarily. "Now use Hammer Arm." Swampert swung its right arm and collided with the side of Sceptile's head. Sceptile was sent flying back towards Wally and landed on its stomach.

It tried to stand up but it fell to one knee, "Sceptile, don't give up yet!" Sceptile slowly stood up, and after a few seconds it began to have a green glow around its body. Swampert noticed this, began to laugh, and glowed blue.

Brendan laughed as well, "Overgrow and Torrent, huh?" I'd say we're about warmed up, don't you?"

Wally smiled, "Yeah," he showed his Mega Pendant while Brendan showed off his Mega Bracelet. They both put their hands on the stones and said the magic words: "Mega Evolve!"

The stones began to flash along with the Pokémon on the battlefield. There were bright lights and the auras surrounding the Pokémon began to expand into a giant orb. The orbs finally burst after a few moments; the two Pokémon roared their names.

When the lights disappeared, Swampert stood with a larger back and its arms were heavier than ever. Its gills were longer and sharper, and it had grown about a foot and a half.

Sceptile on the other hand had larger seeds on its back and its eyes were smaller. It also had a chest plate on that happened to be made of leaves. Lastly, Sceptile's tail had grown much longer and had a red stinger on it.

"Nice, this is where things can get fun. Swampert Ice Beam," Brendan commanded. Swampert fired ice at Sceptile.

"Sceptile, shoot your tail at the ice." Wally said. Sceptile turned around; its tail propelled and it smashed through the ice before returning to Sceptile.

"Hammer Arm!"/"Leaf Blade!" Brendan and Wally commanded respectively. Both Pokémon rushed towards each other and smashed their arms into one another's. They began to push off each other's arms. Both Pokémon realized they were at a stalemate. They both flipped backwards to gain some distance.

"Gah, just focus Wally; just focus!" Wally said with slight fear in his voice.

Brendan just laughed, "Wow, you still haven't changed much since we first battled. Swampert, Mud Shot." Swampert shot the bullets of mud at Sceptile hitting it in the chest multiple times. Sceptile fell to one knee.

"Hammer Arm," Brendan said. Swampert may have been slower, but it was still fast enough to hit Sceptile.

"Now finally, use Hydro Pump!" Brendan said. Swampert opened its mouth and fired the even more powerful water blast, due to the evolution. It connected and sent Sceptile sliding back right in front of Wally, unconscious.

"Hm, looks like we win again, Wally. Good work, Swampert." Brendan said as he pet Swampert. "Swamp," Swampert said as he reverted back to his original form.

Wally returned Sceptile and sighed, "You were great as usual Sceptile. Man, we've lost every, single, time."

Brendan put his hand on Wally's shoulder, "Yeah, but every time, you guys get better. You're the only one out of everyone who could bring us a challenge; except for Calem."

Wally smiled, "Yeah I guess. We'll battle again someday. And things will be different; I hope."

Brendan frowned at Wally's indifference, but then looked at his PokéNav. "Hm, we got a message for lunch from Calem and Lucas."

Wally looked at Brendan, "Seriously, when? While we were battling?"

Brendan continued, "Yeah…How long have we been battling?!"

Wally paused before answering, "I…don't…know…Anyways I'm gonna-"

"There you are!" said a voice. When they turned to see who it was, they saw Lisia; who immediately ran up to Wally, wrapped him up in a tight hug and pecked him on the cheek.

"H-H-Hey…Lisia." Wally said nervously while Brendan just laughed.

"Hey you, hey Brendan. What are you guys up to? Battling?" Lisia asked.

Brendan answered, "Yeah, it was intense. What are you two crazy lovebirds up to today?" The word 'lovebirds' caused Wally to blush.

Lisia smiled, "I'm taking him to lunch. You wanna join us?" Wally gave Brendan puppy dog eyes that screamed, "Please help me."

Brendan smiled back, "No, no, no. I wouldn't want to come between you two. Enjoy yourselves; I insist. Maybe you Lucas and Dawn can double date sometime."

Lisia had the biggest smile on her face, "That would be amazing. Let's go," she said grabbing Wally's hand. "Bye Brendan."

As the two walked off, Wally looked at Brendan and mouthed, "You suck." Brendan simply wave back and blew a kiss; much to Wally's annoyance.

Brendan sighed, "What to do with the rest of the day?"

Suddenly Bonnie walked past Brendan. Before she could get too far, Brendan grasped her arm.

"How did you know about what happened between you and May?" Brendan asked suspiciously.

Bonnie smiled, "You guys kissed in the middle of the Pokémon Center. How nobody else noticed you two is beyond me."

Brendan glared, "Don't push your luck kid," he said while giving Bonnie Sableye's Poké ball.

 _With Lucas and Calem  
_

The two boys were sitting with Shauna and May. Lucas spoke, "Thanks for joining us for lunch ladies, Wally and Brendan won't pick up."

Shauna responded, "It's not a problem. How was everything Calem?"

Calem shrugged, "Eh, it was alright, I guess. Nothing out of the ordinary."

May giggled, "I guess that's what we've come to expect from you."

Shauna spoke, "Speaking of what to expect, over the past few days, it looks like you and Brendan are back to being at each other's throats again, huh?"

May nodded while pretending to sound annoyed, "Yeah, I guess even he can't be good for too long. Big jerk."

Calem looked at Lucas, "Is the reason you didn't invite Dawn because of what happened a few days ago?"

Lucas looked confused, "With me and Dawn? What are you talking about?"

May answered, "When you said…well… you know?"

"What's up guys?" Dawn said sadly as she appeared next to the table.

Lucas looked at his girlfriend and smiled, "Hey, how was shopping with Piplup?"

"It was fine. Where's everybody else?" Dawn asked rather sadly.

Lucas had another confused look, "What? They're right…" Lucas turned to see that everyone had vanished. Calem's cup was still spinning.

He turned to see Dawn continued to have a concerned look on her face, "What is it?" he said standing up to confront her.

Dawn remained quiet for a few moments before sighing. She liked Lucas a lot, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Look, just because I didn't say 'I love you' back, doesn't mean-"

She was cut off by Lucas, "Hey, forget about it. Whether you say it or not, I still love you. And if that means I have to wait a little bit, so be it." He smiled after saying this.

Dawn's eyes widened; this definitely wasn't the answer she was expecting. But she was so happy she hugged Lucas and before he could return the hug, she pecked him on the cheek.

"You're the best; you know that right?" Dawn said while smiling and holding him.

Lucas laughed, "Well…Yeah, I did know."

 _ **A/N: Another chapter bites the dust. Even though there were more hints to development than actual development, there was more battling than usual in this chapter and some loose ends tied up (Or were they?). Anyways, as usual, you guys rock; continue to read and review. Today's questions are: What's your favorite type combination; could be of an actual Pokémon or your own type combo that hasn't been seen yet (I would love a Dragon/Bug or a Water/Dark). Also, what would be your goal as a Pokémon trainer; coordinator, master, breeder, etc. (I would be a Pokémon master and a little bit of a breeder.) See ya next time!**_

 _ **Big Tasty 3:16 says:**_

 _ **You shut your mouth, Level Cap!**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **How do magnets work? They just do; now let's do this!**_


	17. Finding The Partner

**Welcome dudes and dudettes to the newest chapter of Pokémon Takeover: Game Genie! Nice to see people are still loyal to this story and that I haven't gone totally insane writing it. Today we'll see Calem and Lucas finish their battle between starters and so much more! Time to play the game!**

Brendan spoke as the officiator, "Let this incredibly one sided battle between Champion and…Lucas begin,"

"Infernape, let's go!" Lucas shouted as he released his starter.

Calem shifted his hat and grabbed a Poké ball, "Greninja, battle mode!"

"Now let's go, Infernape use-" Dawn cut him off by shouting to him, "Lucas, good luck sweetie!" she then blew a kiss towards Lucas.

Lucas caught it, laughed with a dorky look on his face, and then smiled at Dawn, "This one's for you babe. Nothing can stop us-" "Water Shuriken, Greninja," Calem commanded.

Greninja formed a few shuriken and threw them at Infernape, who was barely able to dodge them.

"Infernape!" Infernape yelled at Lucas. Lucas snapped out of his trance and realized the position he was in.

"Gah; sorry Infernape, use Fire Spin." Infernape growled and then spat the fire at Greninja.

Greninja threw even more shuriken at the blast of fire and put it out instantly.

"Greninja, Night Slash!" Calem said. Greninja formed a dark sword and charged towards Infernape.

"Infernape, use Flare Blitz to cover yourself and fight back. Infernape surrounded itself in a blue flame and began throwing punches and kicks towards Greninja, who was blocking them with his blade. They continued to clash until Lucas gave the warning: "Infernape, Greninja's planning on going on the offensive. You have to start dodging as he swings at you; just like we practiced."

Infernape took a deep breath and began to dodge each of the swings of the blade while Lucas recited the following with each dodge: "Dip, Dip, potato chip. Dip, dip, potato chip. Dip, dip, potato chip."

Calem began to get annoyed, "Cut it out! That's so obnoxious." Lucas smirked, "Don't hate; it works." Calem growled, "Smokescreen," he said.

Greninja put its hands in its signature pose and it caused a thick layer of smoke to hide itself. Infernape slowed down with its movements and simply closed its eyes; it put its knuckles together.

"Huh? What's Infernape doing? Shouldn't it be trying to plan for a strategy?" Brendan responded, "It _is_ strategy. This is how Lucas and Infernape battle; rather than having a reckless style of battling, Infernape thinks more about his actions. Why do you think Infernape is always meditating?"

Dawn began to think, "Guess I never really thought about it. Lucas doesn't really seem like the Pokémon Master type like you, Ash, Wally, and Calem."

Brendan chuckled, "Yeah, remember he's Professor Rowan's assistant. He thinks more about what to do in battle and in life more than most people I know; even if he is a goofball. I'm always hard on him; but truth be told, he is the smartest out of all of us. He's goofy, but he has his uses."

Dawn giggled, "Sounds like you _wuv_ him." she said in a teasing tone.

Brendan smirked, "Sounds like I _wuv_ him more than you do."

Dawn glared at Brendan, "You suck Brendan," _  
_

_Cue eye catch_

 _/watch?v=qrkbu4mLzlo (If you want music with it)_

 _Trevor and Tierno grab Calem and pose while he just groans. Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie pose like they do in the anime with Serena sliding closer to Ash. Shauna and Dawn pose back to back with their arms folded; smiling. Lucas seems to be wearing a glove. He then cocks it like a gun. Brendan with his back turned puts his hat on and spins around. He smashes into May. They both glare at each other and Wally tries to break them up._

 _Our Four Heroes Say:_

 _Chapter_ _17_

 _Finding the Partner_

"Greninja, strike with Night Slash," Calem said.

The smoke still surrounded the battlefield and a shadow appeared from behind Infernape and swung its arm.

"Duck and kick it back," Lucas commanded. Infernape opened its eyes, ducked, and swung its leg right into the gut of Greninja who was sent flying out of the smoke.

"Now use Fire Spin," Lucas yelled. Infernape then shot a vortex of fire that enveloped Greninja; slightly damaging it. Now Greninja was trapped with nowhere to go; at least that's what Lucas thought.

Calem spoke simply, "Use Extrasensory to escape." The flames surrounding Greninja began to glow rainbow like the colors of a rainbow; the flames then shrunk into the shape of an orb and exploded. After the explosion, Greninja remained in its pose while Infernape's flame on its back intensified.

Calem smiled, "Looks like things are getting good. Use Water Shuriken and if Infernape can dodge, charge in with Night Slash." Greninja threw its newly formed Shuriken and formed another blade of energy. Infernape with its fire still burning, shot a blast of fire at Greninja. The fire stopped the Shuriken, but Greninja still connected with its blade across Infernape's chest.

Infernape cried out in pain before hearing Lucas' words, "If you still can, use Close Combat!" Infernape readied itself and once Greninja got close, it threw multiple punches and kicks that connected with Greninja repeatedly.

Greninja grunted with each hit and was struggling to fight back. With one final fiery, punch, Greninja was sent flying back. He landed on his stomach, and got up after a few moments.

"Well even though Infernape did some damage, its defense should be weakened due to the powerful move." Dawn said with concern.

Brendan responded, "Yeah, but luckily Lucas has taught Infernape to use Calm Mind. He should recover in no time."

Lucas commanded, "Use Fire Spin!" Infernape shot another wave of fire at Greninja.

Dawn and Brendan anime collapsed, "Seriously? We were just talking you up," they both said in astonishment.

Greninja dodged and readied itself for Calem's command, "Use the Quad-Combo!" Calem yelled.

Dawn got curious, "The Quad-combo?"

Brendan's eyes widened, "Yeah, your boyfriend is toast." To begin, Greninja produced a cloud of smoke around the battlefield confusing Infernape. Infernape put its hands together to meditate but was distracted by what was flying at it: Water Shuriken. Infernape dodged the first few ones with relative ease, but after a while, things began to get more difficult. After dodging about 20 Shuriken, Infernape began to get tired, however through the smoke, he saw a pair of eyes charging towards him. As soon as he noticed this, Greninja readied its blade and slashed at Infernape in the stomach for a direct hit. Infernape fell to one knee in pain while holding itself.

"Wow that's one sweet combo," Dawn said while writing things down, "Maybe I can use something like that during my contests."

Brendan smiled, "It's not over yet." The smoke on the field cleared, so luckily Infernape was able to see and began to stand. The fire on his back began to intensify due to Blaze being activated.

"Look around yourself," Calem said to Infernape. Infernape had a confused look on his face, when he looked up he saw multiple Shuriken surrounding him in the air. Not only that, but there was a rainbow colored barrier surrounding the battlefield that looked eerily similar to Extrasensory. Infernape simply grunted while Calem spoke calmly, "You still wanna keep going Lucas? This doesn't look good for you guys."

Lucas shook his head proudly, "No way, if we go down, we go down fighting; we don't quit!" Infernape smiled and gave Lucas a thumbs up.

Calem scratched his head in confusion, "Meh, I guess if that's how you feel." Calem said snapping his fingers. Greninja's eyes began to glow and the barrier collapsed; while the barrier collapsed, the Shuriken flew towards Infernape; each connecting with him. After the implosion, there was an explosion on the battlefield. "Infernape," Lucas yelled with concern. The smoke finally cleared, with Infernape unconscious.

Brendan made the call, "Looks like this battle is over, Grenin-" Infernape slowly stood up and began limping towards Greninja. Greninja remained still, due mainly to curiosity. "What's going on?" Dawn asked.

Brendan spoke in shock, "Infernape's crazy! It took all of that and still wants to fight?" Infernape continued to limp; suddenly, it covered itself in blue flames and hit Greninja right in the gut. Greninja gagged on impact and fell to one knee. Almost immediately afterwards, Infernape smirked, and fell to the ground.

Brendan's eyes widened, "That's one, tough Infernape. But now it really looks like this is over." Lucas walked over to his starter and spoke, "You get stronger and better every time we fight. I'm so proud of you, Infernape."

"Ape," Infernape said disappointedly. Lucas returned Infernape and sighed, "Oh well. Can't win 'em all. Good match." Calem nodded after returning and praising Greninja,

"Yeah, you too," he said after bumping Lucas' fist in a sign of respect. Dawn walked over to Lucas and kissed him square on the lips; the kiss lasted for a good while, until Dawn pulled apart still holding Lucas.

"Win or lose, you're still _my_ Pokémon Master," Dawn said while smiling.

Lucas chuckled, "Well when you're right, you're right. And boy are you cute when you're right." Dawn smiled and pecked him on the lips once again while Calem and Brendan groaned, "Get a room," they both said.

Dawn stuck her tongue out at the two while Lucas laughed. "Even so, you held your own pretty well out there, Lucas," Brendan confirmed, "You might wanna find yourself a decent partner for the tournament coming up in a few weeks.

Lucas gave everyone a perplexed look, "Tournament?"

Calem answered, "You haven't heard? There doing a tag team tournament in a few weeks; right here on the island. The winners get these kind of cool looking belts."

Lucas smirked, "Don't you have enough trophies from all of your battles as a kid?"

Calem shrugged, "Well there's nothing else for me to do; just gotta find a partner."

Lucas immediately spoke up, "What about me, I co-"

"No," Calem said to answer him.

"What? C'mon man, why not?" Lucas asked.

Calem rubbed his temples with his right hand, "Cause you just lost to me."

Lucas laughed, "Oh yeah."

Brendan hung his head, "You're hopeless sometimes; I've got other stuff to do, I'm out." Brendan said as he walked away.

"You're still coming by for tonight, right?" Lucas asked. Brendan waved as he walked away, "Yeah, yeah sure."

Lucas spoke, "So what do you say Cal-" he turned to see Calem had disappeared and was replaced by a cloud of smoke. Lucas hung his head, "Why does everyone keep doing that?" he said sadly. Dawn put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder to comfort him.

 _To Wally_

Wally was sitting at the ramen shop with his "girlfriend", Lisia. To say he was uncomfortable, was a major understatement.

Lisia flashed a smile, "It's so great how we both have Altaria; that ride we took was amazing. The two of us, together on our Altaria."

Wally blushed heavily, "Y-Y-Yeah, lots of fun." Lisia finished drinking another bowl.

Wally took a deep breath; he really didn't know what to do in this situation, "So um, what-"

Lisia cut him off, "The rest of the day is ours. What do you wanna do?"

Wally froze again, "Well I was actually wondering," Wally tried to continue.

Lisia kept talking, "Well maybe we could see what your friends are up to. I bet they-"

Wally shouted, "Lisia!" The whole restaurant turned towards their table. Lisia's face turned a bright red, "What is it?"

Wally took a deep breath, "Why do you like me so much? We barely know each other, yet the second time we meet, you kiss me. Seriously, what's up?"

There was silence for a few moments; Lisia's face remained the same. Finally she huffed and spoke, "That's the thing that I couldn't figure out. I mean I'm gonna be honest; you're different from the other guys I've dated."

Wally looked perplexed, "Huh? What do you mean?" Lisia scratched her head, "Well see, you're not cool, you're overly shy, you don't even seem that tall-" "How is this supposed to make me feel better?" Wally sweatdropped.

Lisia looked back at Wally, "I'm getting to that. You're not any of these things; but that's a good thing." Wally's eyes widened.

Lisia continued, "Well, I kind of have a reputation for dating jerky guys; but when I started asking May about you; she kept saying how sweet you were. She also told me to stay away from Brendan and that she has no idea what TM's are. The point is, I took a chance with you."

Wally went right back to blushing, "Oh…well I guess I can understand-"

Lisia cut him off in a sad voice, "You don't have to be with me if you don't want to; I don't need pity."

Wally stopped her, "No; it's not that I don't like you. It's that, well…I don't know you too well. I'm sorry." Lisia's sad look began to disappear, "I got it." Feeling bad, Wally spoke up, "Look, my friends and I are hanging out tonight? Why don't you come with me; the more the merrier."

Lisia finally cracked a smile, "That sounds amazing! Thanks!" She then leaned over the table and kissed Wally on the cheek; unlike the feeling of discomfort he normally had, Wally smiled. " _She's scary, but really sweet at the same time. Actually, she's pretty cute too."_

 _Later that night_

The whole gang had gathered in the foyer of the Pokémon Center. Lisia had made plenty of small talk with the rest of the girls while the guys simply boasted about who would win the upcoming tag tournament. After everyone had gathered, Shauna spoke up.

"Okay everyone, let's get started. I thought tonight would be a really great night for us to spend some time together. What should we do?"

Tierno spoke, "Dance off?" Everyone looked at him and shouted, "No!"

Trevor spoke next, "Compare Pokédex entries?" "NO!" everyone yelled.

Lisia thought for a moment, snapped her fingers, and spoke, "Truth or Dare?"

The group agreed; mainly due to the fact that there were no better ideas and took their seats. Ash asked, "Well who wants to go first?"

Brendan spoke, "I'll go first. Get mine out of the way. I pick Dare" Dawn looked at him and smiled, "Make a prank call."

Brendan laughed and pulled out his PokéNav; he dialed and it rang; someone picked up after a few rings, and Brendan shouted, "WHAZZZUUUP- Hello, hello? They hung up on me."

Dawn sighed, "Fine, I guess it's me then…Truth." Bonnie and Lisia looked at each other and smiled mischievously. Bonnie spoke for them, "How far have you and Lucas gone?"

Lucas and Dawn spit up their drinks and began coughing heavily, "That's none of your business, Bonnie," Clemont said, also being in a fluster. May was busting a gut, "Never thought anyone would be bold enough to ask that."

Brendan stepped in, "As far as I'm concerned, you can't say no to a dare." Dawn and Lucas blushed; they wanted to change the subject, but they knew that would be to no avail. Dawn and Lucas both answered at the same time respectively, "1st base/2nd base."

Dawn looked at Lucas, "What?" Lucas hung his head embarrassed, "I'm not familiar with the bases." After a few more ridiculous dares and pointless questions, it was Brendan's turn again.

"Truth," he said. Serena smiled, "How did you meet your Swampert?"

Brendan smiled back, "That's actually an interesting story."

 _Flashback Start (10 years ago.)_

 _There was a little brunette boy leaning up against a tree. He was holding his face in his knees and he was crying. "I was playing in the woods one day, I wasn't supposed to go far, but curiosity really got the best of me. After a while I started to get scared, there were a lot of scary Pokémon and I didn't have any of my own."_

"Aw, you were so cute as a little kid." Lucas said. Brendan smacked him, "Shut up!"

" _Anyways, there was a rumbling in the bushes and it was really freaking me out," The little boy screamed at the bushes, "Please just leave me alone; I just want to go home." The boy continued to cry until a Pokémon with a fin on its head approached him. "Mudkip," it said with a concerned look on its face._

 _The little boy remained frightened and turned his head away from the Mudkip. Suddenly he heard the voice again; but this time it was closer. When the boy opened h_ _is eyes, he saw the Mudkip looking at him; he looked closer towards the ground to see a patch of berries between the two. The boy wiped his tears and smiled, "I guess you're kind of cool," he said petting the Pokémon._

 _Flashback End (Present.)_

"After everyone found me, Mudkip followed me home. We've had each other's backs ever since; always have, always will," Brendan said while looking at Swampert's Poké ball.

The gang smiled at the story they had heard, except for Calem who just sighed. Unfortunately, Ash took exception to that.

"Why do you have to be like that, Calem?" Calem looked at Ash, "Like what?"

Ash continued, but not with anger, "So cold? I mean, we're all having fun, but you don't seem to be enjoying yourself. Serena has told us what you were like when you were younger. What happened?"

Calem remained silent, while Brendan, Wally, and Lucas froze. Serena glared at Ash, "He doesn't have to tell you anything, Ash."

Shauna defended Calem, "Yeah it's his life, not our business." Calem took a deep breath and spoke, "All you had to do was ask." The gang looked towards Calem with curiosity and let him finish; "You wanna know what happened? I'll tell you."

 **A/N: Wow…That was something. Definitely some nice progression and an interesting cliffhanger for Calem; heads up, that's not the only thing he's hiding. As always you guys rock, review, read, and follow!** **Today's questions are: Who is your least favorite anime rival and why? Personally, Black and White was during my time off, so nobody there counts for me. I guess I have to say Drew; I never found his character very interesting; also it felt like I never saw him win anything. Also, who's your favorite gym leader and why? Mine is Norman mainly because he made Normal Pokémon look badass and BECAUSE HE'S A FATHER DAMN IT!" See ya next time!**

 **Big Tasty 3:16 says:**

 **Once when I was seven years old I sat on a banana; and of course that changed my life!**


	18. Back in the Day

**Good evening my fellow marks, and welcome to Pokémon Takeover: Game Genie! Last time we got a great battle and a little bit of Brendan's backstory! Now let's get into the next battle…(What's that, QUEENSPELLER67? Calem's backstory? Cliffhanger? No idea what you're talking about. *** _ **Hears the click of WillyRex's gun in the distance.**_ *** *** _ **Gulps**_ *** Oh yeah…that's right… Well I guess we can get into that if you guys want to; fine, I'll do it. *Dodges two bricks thrown by YuukiXMisturu and Theiampinaylove* That was payback for me saying the sea temple movie was my least favorite; wasn't it?)**

Calem took a deep breath and spoke, "All you had to do was ask."

The gang looked towards Calem with curiosity and let him finish; "You wanna know what happened? I'll tell you." Serena put her hand on top of Calem's and spoke, she spoke with sadness and concern in her voice.

"You don't have to tell the story; we promised as kids we wouldn't talk about it unless you wanted to."

Calem closed his eyes and remained silent; he then removed his hat and looked at the sunglasses on top. "It's fine Serena; I can talk."

 _Chapter 18:_

 _Back in the Day_

 _Flashback starts (12 years ago)_

" _Calem, you need to get up," a woman yelled from downstairs, "Today's a big day."_

 _A little boy with a jacket and shorts ran down the steps. He smiled gave his mom a hug, "I can't wait to see Dad's race today; can I go meet up with Serena?"_

 _His mother smiled and rubbed his head, "Sure sweetie; we'll meet you at the race track." The boy smiled, "Thanks mom," he ran out the door and headed to his neighbor's house._

 _"Yeah I know; used to be a really excitable kid." Calem said._

 _The boy ran outside the house and said hello to everyone in town, "Morning Mr. Stevenson!/"Hi Ms. Tabitha/"Hey Ledyba!" he said lastly to the Ledyba floating above his house. He ran over to the house across the street and knocked on the door. He waited a few moments, and the door opened to reveal a blond haired girl about the boy's age standing in the doorway._

 _The girl smiled, "Hey Calem, you're here early."_

 _The boy smiled back, "Yeah, I came to get you; let's go!"_

 _"Yeah, Serena and I were really close growing up. Saw each other almost every day." Calem said._

 _The boy grabbed the girl's hand and began to run off with her behind him. While she was holding his hand, she had a faint blush on her face. Fortunately, the boy was too excited to notice._

 _At the Race Track_

 _The stadium was packed with fans of all ages; two boys in particular watched the track from the front row. One had a beret and the other was a brunette with a Mudkip on his shoulder._

 _The brunette spoke, "So you think he knows we're here?"_

 _The boy with the beret shook his head, "Nah, he's too excited to pay attention to us. I'm not even sure if we're allowed to be here."_

 _"Mudkip!" the Mudkip said excitedly. The brunette smiled and rubbed his Mudkip's head._

 _The girl and the boy found their seats next to their parents; except for the boy's father who was on the race track waving to the fans. The man smiled and posed; the boy could barely hold his excitement._

 _"My dad would always Rhyhorn race on the weekends. We would always go to them; Serena and I would get there early just to see them warm up. It was a lot of fun; except for today." Calem continued._

 _The little boy got a hug from his father and mother; the group hug ended and the father returned to the starting line with his shiny Rhyhorn. "Your dad is so awesome, Calem. I can't wait to see him race." the girl said._

 _The boy's mother smiled and nodded, "He sure is something. I'm so happy for him."_

 _The boy was barely paying attention due to being in awe from excitement. The race began, the guns fired, and the crowd went wild. The race began and all of the Rhyhorn raced around the track._

 _"Everything was going great; my dad was poised to win the race and add another accomplishment to his resume," Calem said. "But then things took a turn for the worse."_

 _The Rhyhorn continued to race around the track; the boy's father was clearly ahead of the; at the same time, there was a blimp with cameramen inside of it. Unfortunately, the winds were particularly strong that day and the blimp was having a hard time maintaining control._

 _"Wow, Dad's awesome. This race is so great!" the boy said._

 _"In hindsight, I wish I hadn't been so optimistic." Calem said._

 _Suddenly a mysterious hooded figure appeared on the blimp; it had a small hooded figure with it that resembled a Pokémon. The Pokémon poked a hole in the blimp; causing the blimp to spin out of control. The race continued as it did; but the girl looked up and saw what was happening._

 _"Look out!" she said pointing out the whirling blimp. The racers and the audience looked and saw the blimp; the two figures had vanished. The blimp continued to fall until it crashed onto the track. Fortunately for the other racers; they were able to stop. But unfortunately for the boy's father, he was too far ahead and moving too fast to slow down._

 _"My dad tried to get out of there and slow down, but it was too late." Calem said._

 _Rhyhorn began to turn and slide as it was trying to slow down, but it couldn't stop itself from colliding with the gondola._ _There was a collision. People were in shock, the ambulances were scrambling and could barely do anything. Then, the boy stood in the crowd, tears in his eyes, he drops the sunglasses that were in his hands. He cries out, "Daddy!"_

 _Later that day_

 _The man was in the hospital bed; there were cuts and bruises all over his body. One of his arms was in a sling and he was barely moving. His family along with the girl was by the bedside._

 _The doctor walked in, "He received multiple injuries from the collision; along with Rhyhorn landing on top of him." The doctor paused before continuing, "I'm sorry, but he's not going to make it." The family gasped and the Rhyhorn walked up to the bed._

 _"Horn," it sadly said._

 _The man smiled, "It's okay, Rhyhorn. I don't blame you for what happened. We went into the race as a team, and I'm glad we end as a team." Everyone was sad, but the boy in particular was furious, with tears in his eyes._

 _"How could you be some calm about this?!" he yelled. "Some random guy comes in, cuts a blimp, and you're lying here, without even a little bit of anger?! Seriously!"_

 _The man turned his attention to the boy, "Calem, it's okay, I-"_

 _The boy interrupted, "IT'S NOT OKAY! YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU'D WATCH ME BECOME CHAMPION! THAT YOU'D HELP ME BECOME STRONGER! I CAN'T DO THAT STUFF WITHOUT Y-"_

 _The boy felt something be placed on the top of his head; he looked up to see it was a red hat. The man spoke, "I'm sorry that I can't continue to support you; but you have to realize that I'm not the only person in your life. You have your mother, Rhyhorn, and even your friend Serena. You have all of these people by your side; you won't need me." The boy's face had tears running down it._

 _After a few moments of silence, he spoke, "I promise, I'll get stronger. I promise to keep fighting, no matter what. But most importantly, I promise to find the people who did this, and make them pay!" After saying this, the boy ran out of the room; crying._

 _The girl turned to try and stop him, "Calem, wait!" The mother put her hands on the girls shoulders, "Serena, don't-" The girl brushed this off and ran after the boy throughout the hallway of the hospital._

 _End Flashback (Present Time)_

"…And that's what happened," Calem said. "After that, I pushed myself to train Pokémon, learn more about them, and try to get over what happened. I pursued tournaments all over the Kalos region. Even with rentals, people still couldn't reach me. But then things turned worse; instead of trying to support me, all most people did was try to follow me; the paparazzi wouldn't leave me alone. Thanks to my dad's fame and the incident, nobody left my family be. And the worst part was, I ran out on my dad without saying goodbye."

Everyone was silent; Lucas and Serena took their hats off.

Ash looked devastated, "Wow um, I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

Calem stood up, "It's fine, I'm going to bed." Calem left and headed to his room. The gang stayed in silence; nobody wanted to acknowledge what happened.

"So um, shall we continue just hanging out? I think Calem could use some alone time." Trevor said kind of awkwardly.

"Y-yeah." everyone said.

Brendan stood up as everyone began to talk, "Lisia, can I talk to you, alone?" Wally and Lisia both gave Brendan a weird look, "Uh yeah, sure," she said.

Lisia got up with Brendan and walked over to the other side if the room.

Lisia huffed, "Look Brendan, if you want to make out with me, the answer is probably no."

Brendan spoke, "Do you uh, have any extra contest outfits?"

Lisia blinked, "What? Why are you asking me?"

Brendan continued, "I wanna do something cool for the tag tournament coming up. Get my championship status back on the map with something cool!"

Lisia tilted her head, "Really? The tournament's the reason for wanting to look cool? Would've thought it was your fashion sense; let's be honest, it could use some work. Let's start with the hat."

Lisia began to grab Brendan's hat, but Brendan quickly grabbed her hand and placed it down, "The hat stays," he said sternly. "Anyways, think you can help me out?"

"Hm," Lisia said while circling Brendan repeatedly to the point of she was making him dizzy. "It'll take some time, but I think I can squeeze you in for this week."

Brendan smiled, "Awesome thanks!"

Lisia nodded, "It's fine, Brendan. I'll just let Wally know and he can tell-"

Brendan covered her mouth, "Actually I was hoping, this could be our little secret. I want to keep the surprise intact."

Lisia removed his hand and smiled, "OOOOOH! Secrecy; got your back!"

Lisia returned to Wally who was busy getting interrogated back May and Dawn about his status with Lisia. Trevor and Tierno had already headed to bed, while Clemont had tucked Bonnie in. But Lucas had other ideas.

 _With Calem_

Calem was lying on top of his bed; staring up at the ceiling. He was in deep thought over everything he revealed. "Maybe I shouldn't have stormed off like that. All they asked was a simple question." he said out loud.

There was a knock at the door. Calem slowly sat up on the bed, he looked at the door and spoke, "Come in." The door opened to reveal Lucas.

Calem's face remained unchanged, "What is it?"

Lucas approached him, "Came to check on you. You okay?"

Calem sighed, "I guess. Even though it happened so long ago, it kind of hurts to still talk about." Lucas sat on the bed next to Calem.

"Yeah I know what you mean. When my Mom left me, my Dad, and Dusk, I thought that we were never going to get over that. Most of the time I was just spent comforting Dusk; she and Mom were so close; but Dad and Mom just couldn't make it work. Seriously, it's hard playing 'Tea Party' with her."

Calem stifled a smile, "Yeah you're a good older brother; I forget about that sometimes."

Lucas smiled, but then his smile faded, "Should probably call them sometime; it's been a minute. Eh, I'll do it tomorrow."

Calem stood up, "Hey thanks pal. Knowing someone else that has almost been through what I have gone through, makes things a little easier."

Lucas smiled, "Yeah, we have each other's backs; no matter what," he said as he left the room.

Calem left the room himself and headed towards the outside of the Pokémon Center.

"C-Calem?" he heard a voice say. Calem turned around to see Shauna looking at him with concern in her eyes. "Is everything okay?"

Calem nodded, "Yeah, everything is fine."

Shauna continued, "Okay, that's good. I was worried for a moment."

Calem gave a slight smile, "Thanks for the concern." After a moment of silence he continued, "I was actually going to go see the shooting stars tonight to take my mind off things. Would you like to join me?"

Shauna smiled, "Sure, I can go get the rest of the gang and we can-"

"Actually, I was hoping it would be just you and me."

Shauna's eyes widened slightly and a small blushed formed on her cheeks, "Um, a-a-are you sure?"

Calem nodded, "I mean if you have a problem then we don't have to do it."

Shauna shook off her blush and had a grin on her face, "Sure, let's go," she said happily while walking out with him.

Meanwhile across from the hall, Serena was watching the situation. She had heard and seen the whole conversation; she smiled, but it was a sad smile. She sighed and the smile disappeared. She spoke aloud to herself, "I couldn't tell her. It would break her heart."

 **A/N:** **And there we go! Another chapter complete! One of the mysteries has been solved! As usual, you guys are cooler than the other side of the pillow! Review as usual, but this week check the poll in my Bio; it will have some significance. Also, with the tag tournament coming up soon, I need some new trainers. If you want to, PM me some information for your own character. Info like name, age, two Pokémon, and something quirky about your personality. You'll be interacting with the main cast soon enough! This week's question is-**

 **Brendan: Stop!**

 **BT: What?**

 **Lucas: We said stop.**

 **Wally: With all due respect, our contracts say we do get to decide the questions every now and then.**

 **BT: Ugh! I hate that stupid voice!**

 **The Boys: So do we!**

 **Lucas: Anyways, which one of us do you guys like the most, based off this story? Me right?**

 **Brendan: (** **Laughs** **) Yeah right, you're kind of joke man!**

 **Lucas: What? I'm the only one with a girlfriend.**

 **Calem: Yeah, but she can do better. It kind of feels like she's with you for pity.**

 **Lucas: (** **Hangs his head** **) I swear that's what everybody says when we're in public.**

 **Wally: Not only that, but who's your favorite legendary?**

 **BT: Mine is Suicune!**

 **The Boys: Nobody cares!**

 **BT: It's my story!**

 **Ethan: So this is what you guys do every week?**

 **Nate: Yeah, how come you guys get all the fun?**

 **BT: No! No! No! May I at least have the quote? It's all I got.**

 **The Boys: Fine…**

 **Big Tasty 3:16 says:**

 **Fuck you Walt Disney, you unimaginative piece of shit! This is THADLAND!**


	19. Valentine Bond

**Welcome my Eskimo brothers and sisters to the newest segment of Pokémon Takeover: Game Genie! Last time we got some insight into Calem and Serena's childhood. Though parts of it were sad; let's move on to other things! Mission start!**

"So how's the research going, Dad?" Lucas asked the man with the glasses and the lab coat on the PC screen.

The man responded energetically, "Well son, we've started going in depth as to why Charizard have two Mega Evolution forms, while Venusaur and Blastoise only have one. So far…no luck."

Lucas chuckled, "That's definitely a hard one to sell people on, I don't know if there is a clear answer to that, pops."

The man laughed, "Yeah I guess not." Suddenly a little girl around the age of 8 appeared behind in front of the screen.

"Hey, Big Brother!" she yelled.

Lucas smiled as he saw the girl, "Hey Dusk, what's going on? You're staying out of trouble, right?"

The girl nodded happily, "Of course. How's everything on your end? The guys still picking on you?"

Lucas had an embarrassed laugh, "No way! It's all out of love."

Dusk shook her head, "Is that what you tell yourself?"

Lucas hung his head, "You're so mean." Lucas' dad laughed until he saw Dawn come up from behind and practically tackle Lucas.

"Hey hun!" she said while pecking Lucas on both cheeks; she then helped him up.

"Ah, so this is the girl we've been hearing so much about. Nice to meet you, Dawn!"

Dawn looked at the screen and bowed, "It's nice to meet you…Mr.…wow, I just realized that I don't know your last name, Lucas," she said.

The man chuckled again, "Oh that's fine, just call me Harvey."

Dawn smiled, "It's nice to meet you, sir. And you must be Dusk; Lucas has told me great things about you."

Dusk smirked, "Yeah, I bet. Blink twice if you're being held against your will."

Dawn laughed but Lucas hung his head, "I'll see you guys later," he said as he hung up on the screen.

Lucas looked at Dawn, "You're happy to be with me, right?"

She smiled and pet Lucas on the head, "Sure I am, sweetie!"

 _Cue eye catch_

youtube watch?v=qrkbu4mLzlo (If you want music with it)

 _Trevor and Tierno grab Calem and pose while he just groans. Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie pose like they do in the anime with Serena sliding closer to Ash. Shauna and Dawn pose back to back with their arms folded; smiling. Lucas seems to be wearing a glove. He then cocks it like a gun. Brendan with his back turned puts his hat on and spins around. He smashes into May. They both glare at each other and Wally tries to break them up._

 _Our Four Heroes Say:_

 _Chapter 19:_

 _Valentine Bond_

"So you think that you've finally got Lisia figured out?" Brendan asked Wally in the Pokémon Center.

Wally shook his head, "Nope, honestly I'm not even trying to at this point. Just gonna let things happen."

Brendan smirked, "You sound like you're about to give up and just let her win."

Wally stammered, "Pl-Please, I'm still trying. Besides, I'm used to her; she doesn't scare me anymore."

"Boo!" Lisia said after appearing behind Wally. This caused Wally to scream and grab on to Brendan in fear.

Lisia giggled, "Man Brendan, he's more hands on with you more than he is with me."

Brendan removed Wally, "Yeah, you say that like it's a good thing."

Wally spoke, "S-Sorry." Brendan brushed himself off, "So anyways Wally, we gonna bust some heads in the tag tournament?"

Wally blushed, "Well actually Brendan, I-" Brendan raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

Lisia put her arm around Wally, "Sorry Brendan, Wally's already partnering with me."

Brendan gave a perplexed look, "But you don't even like real battles. You're a contest person."

Lisia smiled, "Yeah, but if it means spending more time with my Wallypop, so be it." Wally shrugged, "Sorry pal."

Brendan shrugged, "Whatever, least the four of us can still hangout tonight like we said."

Lisia and Wally exchanged looks, "Do you want to tell him or should I?" Wally asked.

Lisia spoke, "Brendan sweetie, it's Valentine's day. We're double dating with Lucas and Dawn tonight; like you suggested!"

Wally flashed a glare at Brendan, but Lisia didn't seem to notice.

Brendan spoke, "Oh yeah, that was my idea." Suddenly Lucas and Dawn appeared behind Brendan; the two were holding hands.

"You guys ready for tonight?" Dawn asked.

Wally sighed, "Yeah, I guess. It's my first double date, but I don't know how to screw it up any more than I probably will."

Lisia pet him on the cheek, "You'll be fine; you worry too much."

Wally blushed, "But that's my thing!" The others laughed for a few moments until they were greeted by Calem.

"What's up, Calem?" Brendan asked.

Calem sighed disappointingly, "Lucas…you're in."

Lucas eye's widened and he asked, "What was that?"

Calem spoke again after a quicker sigh, "I need a partner, everyone else is gone, you wanna team up or not?"

Lucas had the biggest smile on his face, "Seriously? Yeah, absolutely! Let's do it!"

Brendan was a little annoyed, "What? Nobody wanted to team with me? I don't have a partner."

The gang looked at Brendan with perplexed looks, "Is that a problem?"

Brendan was about to make a comeback but eventually just faked a smile and spoke, "No, it's cool. I guess it will be just you and me, Calem. Since these guys are hanging out tonight, maybe we could-"

Calem interrupted, "Two single guys, spending Valentine's day together? That's not a little weird for you?" he said jokingly.

Brendan faked another smile, "No, you're right man. My bad; that's on me."

Calem patted Brendan on the shoulder, "It's fine buddy."

He then walked away calmly; people really couldn't pick up on these fake smiles. "Well we're gonna go get ready," Dawn said. She took Lisia by the arm and the two walked away.

As they were walking, Lisia turned back to Brendan and mouthed, "I can pencil you in for this week." Brendan smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

Lucas wrapped his arm around Wally, "Okay Wally, I need to prepare you, mentally, for this date. Come with me."

"Oh great, I'm gonna regret this," Wally said as the two walked off.

Brendan plopped down on the couch, "Looks like it's just me tonight…Yippee…Not like I care…I'm used to being alone." While he was about to nap, he felt something on top of his lap. He lifted the front of his hat to see Bonnie, literally standing on his lap. "Can I help you, small child?" he asked rather calmly. "I think you owe me something," she said holding her hands out.

Brendan smirked, "I don't think so. The last time you took care of one of my Pokémon, I got so many dirty looks while I was in town; I had to put a mask on Furret. Seriously, what are you doing with them?"

Bonnie sighed happily, "Well if that's the case…I could tell all of our friends what I saw you and May did at the holiday party." Brendan raised an eyebrow, "First of all, they're not my friends. The only ones besides my three that don't completely annoy me are probably May, your brother, and Shauna. She's not too horrible."

Bonnie flashed an evil smile, "That's funny. A while ago, you would freak if we even mentioned May. I remember you once had Sableye scare Wally while he was sleeping since he asked May to train with you guys."

Brendan shook his head, "Yeah, Sableye went a little too far on that. Like Wally's parents didn't have enough to deal with."

Bonnie continued, "The point is, you're starting to tolerate her. It's almost as if that kiss you shared meant something."

Brendan blushed; he was really getting annoyed with this little girl; he then got an idea. "Hey, does that girl over there look like a keeper for Clemont?" he said pointing at the tall orange haired woman at the front desk; she was slightly older than Brendan and the rest of the gang, and Bonnie's eyes lit up.

She ran over to the woman and began to learn her name and other information. "You're just so beautiful Ms. Lanette; please take care of by brother this Valentine's Day."

Brendan put his hat over his eyes, "That girl is easier than her brother."

 _Later That Night_

Wally and Lucas sat next to their beautiful girlfriends. They were both wearing suits Lucas with a dark blue blazer and Wally with a black blazer. Dawn was wearing a white, sequin dress; it was sleeveless and she was wearing the necklace Lucas had gotten her. She also had her hair in her contest ponytail.

Lisia's hair was straightened down and she was wearing a blue sequin dance; the two had been shopping together so that might explain some things.

A familiar looking girl with brown hair in a unique style approached them in her waitress uniform.

"Have you guys decided what you want?" she said with a smile. The four looked up to see the girl; however only Dawn was able to recognize her.

"Lyra?" she asked.

The girl's eyes widened, "Dane?"

Dawn got up and hugged the girl, "What are you doing here?"

Lyra returned the hug with glee, "I work here now. I decided to take a break from all of the gym training, came to this island, they gave me a job practically the minute I got here. Oh my gosh; are you on a date?!" she asked now realizing the situation.

Dawn smiled, "Yep, it is Valentine's Day after all."

Lyra squealed, "Wow, you and Ash finally took my advice huh?" Dawn tilted her head in confusion, "Uh, no. I'm here with my boyfriend Lu-" "Oh well you and Brock could-" Dawn waved her hand towards Lucas, "This is my boyfriend Lucas." Lucas waved awkwardly at Lyra, "Hiya."

Lyra looked perplexed, "Hm." She walked around the table surveying Lucas. She shrugged, "Eh, if he makes you happy, I guess."

Lucas sulked at the table before Dawn was cut off by Lyra, "Let me know when you guys need something." All four looked over the menu of the fancy restaurant.

Lisia spoke, "Wow, I didn't think we'd be able get a seat here; this place is packed." She turned to Wally and smiled, "You look very handsome, Wally."

Wally smiled, "You look great too!"

Dawn and Lucas smiled at the two, "Nice to see you guys being comfortable around each other." Lucas said.

Lisia nodded, "Well it took some getting used to, but I guess I finally broke him." Wally gave a small laugh while Dawn looked at the man walking by their table. The man had silver colored hair and wore a black suit with a red tie.

Wally looked up to see the man, "Steven?" The man turned and smiled at the table, "Hello Wally, it's been a while."

Lisia's eyes widened, "OH MY GOD; THE STEVEN STONE?!" "Oh, you're Lisia, Wallace's niece. Big fan." Steven said while shaking her hand.

"What brings you here?" Wally said.

Steven chuckled, "I actually have a date tonight."

"AWWWW!" most of the girls in the room said in disappointment, "But I just got a message from them saying they wouldn't be able to make it."

Dawn spoke, "Oh that's too; if you want to you can join us." Steven smile, "Thank you; I'd hate to be a bother, but if you insist."

As Steven sat down, Dawn looked at Lucas, who seemed a bit upset, "Everything okay, baby?"

Lucas looked at Dawn and sighed, "Are you happy with me?" Lucas asked.

Dawn was surprised, "What do you mean?"

Lucas continued, "Is everyone else right? Am you just settling for me at this point?"

Dawn spoke with sadness in her voice, "How could you say that?" "Well everyone else says it, and you don't exactly step in to say anything. Even Lyra says so."

Dawn continued, "Lucas stop it; of course I'm happy with you. Don't let them get to you, they're just teasing." Lucas sighed again, "I just can't believe sometimes that someone like you could be with someone like me."

Dawn's sadness disappeared and instead a curious, yet slightly annoyed look appeared. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Someone like you wouldn't date someone like me, I figured you'd probably want to be with someone more like yourself."

This got Dawn angry, "How could you say that? Why would you assume that I would waste my time if I was unhappy with you?"

Lucas got defensive, "I'm just saying that it feels like you're with me out of pity. I mean you haven't even said that you-"

Dawn pointed a finger in Lucas' face, "Don't you dare bring that up! Don't you think I feel bad enough?!"

Steven leaned over and whispered to Wally, "Are they always like this?"

Wally shook his head uncomfortably, "No; actually their head over heels for each other."

Lisia spoke right before taking a sip of water, "Not tonight they're not. If you ask me, they're too sexually frustrated. They just need to do it and get it over with."

Wally and Steven both gave Lisia the most bizarre facial expressions, she looked at them and replied, "What?"

 _Meanwhile_

Shauna, Calem, Tierno, and Trevor were walking out of the island's movie theater that night. All were pretty contempt, except for Calem who was experiencing his usual indifference.

"That movie was awesome!" Tierno shouted.

Trevor nodded, "Yeah, it was really funny too."

"Yeah too bad everyone else couldn't join us, but most of them are on dates tonight." Shauna said.

"Wally's doomed isn't he?" Trevor asked.

"Yep," Tierno and Shauna responded.

Shauna looked at Calem and thought, " _I wonder how he's doing after yesterday. We didn't talk much, but he seems somewhat better._ "

Suddenly she was interrupted by Tierno speaking, "Well Serena asked us for a favor tonight, so Trevor and I gotta go. Leaving you two all alone."

Shauna's face turned bright red, "Looks like you'll be together on Valentine's Day." Trevor added after winking at Shauna. The two boys ran off leaving Shauna alone with Calem; her face even brighter than it was before.

Calem looked at her, "Everything okay?" Shauna turned to Calem nervously, "Y-Y-Y-Y-" Shauna attempted to speak.

Calem removed his jacket and put it around Shauna, "You're stuttering, you must be freezing." Shauna mentally cried, " _He is so broken! But he's being really sweet! I should tell him now!_ "

Calem looked up into the sky and saw the Volbeat and Illumise flying in the air; each one of them had their own partner. They flew around in circles and spirals until finally, their lights glowed and they formed a giant, glowing heart.

"Wow," they both said, "It's so…cool/romantic." Calem and Shauna said respectively.

Shauna looked away, "C-Calem…since it's Valentine's Day…is it okay if…" Shauna was having a hard time speaking, considering this was a friend, this was weird. But this was Calem; he was different.

She took another deep breath, "Would it be okay…if I…"

She huffed and spoke one last time, "…if I kissed you?"

Shauna immediately regretted asking that, " _Where the heck did that come from?! What do I honestly expect to hear from him?! What's wrong with me?_ " Calem turned to her, "Sorry Shauna, I was admiring the Pokémon, did you say something?" Shauna anime collapsed, " _I don't know whether to be relieved or annoyed. Maybe a little bit of both._ " she thought to herself.

 _Back with Brendan_

Brendan woke up on the same couch he fell asleep on; he stretched himself out before seeing May walk by.

"Hey princess," he said.

She stopped and turned towards him, "Hey Brendan, what's up?" she said as she sat next to him.

Brendan tilted his head, "What? You're not on a date?"

May shook her head, "Nope, no boyfriend. No boyfriend for you?"

Brendan chuckled, "Funny, but no. Everyone else is out and I'm here alone; with you."

May giggled, "Well you could do worse. You miss your friends, don't you? It bothers you that they have dates."

Brendan shook his head, "No, I just thought that wouldn't leave me alone like this. Always told ourselves we wouldn't let distractions ruin our friendship."

May spoke, "Well to be honest, it is a holiday," she said while picking up her old bandanna and Eon Flute.

Brendan looked at the object, "Oh you have one of those too?" May looked at him, "You mean this," she asked holding up the flute.

"Yeah," Brendan replied holding up an identical flute. "These flutes have the power to communicate with Latios and Latias; play them and they'll come to you."

May's eyes widened, "Seriously? Why am I just now learning this?"

Brendan raised an eyebrow, "Well you have to catch one of them first. You did know that right?"

May blushed out of embarrassment, "O-Of course I did."

Brendan smirked, "Sure you did. What about that bandanna?"

May held up the bandanna, "Someone very important gave it to me. I used to where it back when I was travelling with Ash."

Brendan eyed the bandanna, "Really? Looks familiar…who was it from?"

May shook her head, "I don't know. I never learned his name; it was about 8 years ago. He saved me from a really scary Pokémon. But when he pushed me out of the way of the attack, he got really hurt; I never saw him again after that."

After hearing this Brendan looked up at his hat. "Hey, since I'm being so personal, can I ask you something? Why are you so hard on Valentine's Day and the idea of people leaving you?"

Brendan paused for a few moments before sighing and continuing, "This day several years ago, I left for my Pokémon journey. Growing up, my parents always worked; we almost never spent any time together. At some point I got sick of it; Mudkip and I set off on our own. And as hard as it is to believe; I do care about these guys; they were my only friends for the longest time. I just thought they would've remembered that; I don't even have a partner for this tournament."

May put her hands on Brendan's hand, "It's okay Brendan, I'm sure that you guys are still great friends. You're one of the closet groups of friends I've ever seen; girls do weird things to the guys they're with."

Brendan looked up, "You sound like you speak from experience."

May blushed, "Actually, I've never even had a boyfriend." Brendan's eyes widened, "So…does that mean…I was your first kiss?"

May looked at him and blushed harder, "Yeah, looks like it."

Brendan smiled, "Well if we're being honest, you were…you were my first kiss too." May's eyes widened; she blushed before changing the subject, "Would you want me to be your tag partner?"

Brendan thought for a moment, smiled and then jokingly spoke, "Sure, don't lose too badly for us, okay?"

May laughed and then playfully pushed Brendan off the couch; unfortunately for her, Brendan had grabbed her arm and both fell to the floor; May was basically lying on top of Brendan. Both blushed heavily and stared into each other's eyes for several moments.

"Move," May said in an almost hypnotic state.

"You move," Brendan replied. The two continued to stare at each other; both felt something radiating from them. May placed her hands on Brendan's chest, closed her eyes, and leaned in. Brendan closed his eyes and leaned in towards May, their lips were about to connect, until-

"What a disaster!" Lisia stated as she, Wally, Lucas, and Dawn walked through the front door.

"GAH!" both May and Brendan screamed as they both stood up; they were breathing very heavily.

Wally tilted his head, "What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Nothing!" they both promptly said.

"Look, just say something you don't like about me. I can try harder!" Lucas pleaded with Dawn.

Dawn glared at her boyfriend, "I'm not doing this with you, Lucas!"

Brendan sighed. He knew what was happening, "Look Lucas, you're the smartest guy I know. You can build stuff like nobody else, your good with math, and you landed this hottie," he said while pointing at Dawn; Dawn giggled.

Brendan continued, "Anyways, we rip on you, cause we admire you for it, you're the underdog; people love the underdog. That's what you are in this family."

Lucas' lip began to quiver and eyes began to water, "We're a family?"

Brendan's smile dropped, "What? No that's not what I meant!"

Lucas immediately hugged Brendan, "Thanks for believing in me!"

Brendan groaned, "Oh come on, man!"

Wally grabbed Brendan from behind along with Lisia, Steven, and Dawn. "Group hug," they all shouted.

Soon the rest of the gang (Trevor, Serena, Shauna, Calem, Tierno, Clemont, Ash, and Bonnie) joined in on the hug.

"Brendan loves us!" Dawn said right as May joined in. "Calem, you hate hugs!"

Calem smiled wickedly, "Not as much as you hate group hugs."

Brendan groaned, "You guys suck!"

After everyone released Brendan, Dawn and Lucas bowed to Wally, Lisia, and Steven, "Sorry about tonight guys."

The three responded, "We're just happy you're happy."

Dawn grabbed Lucas and kissed him on the lips; Lucas shrugged, "Eh, I guess I am pretty great." Dawn laughed.

Lisia turned to Steven, "By the way Steven, why didn't your girlfriend come?"

Steven looked perplexed, "My girlfriend doesn't exist."

"Huh? What do you mean?" the gang asked.

Steven laughed before answering, "Of course my girlfriend doesn't exist…That's because I'm gay."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted in shock.

Steven smiled, "Yeah, I'm gay. Good night!" he said as he left the Pokémon Center.

Everyone shook off their looks, "Wow…I've known him for years and I didn't know that." Brendan said.

Dawn giggled, "Speaking of love, I can only think of a few things Brendan loves: his hat."

Lucas added, "Battling."

Calem next: "Ramen, showing off, bad jokes."

Brendan wasn't even focused on the gang; he was focused on May. He found that she looked especially beautiful tonight, especially considering all of the secrets they shared that night. She was laughing at what everyone else was saying about him; afterwards she sent him a smile.

Brendan finally tuned into Ash talking, "…and dolls. That's about everything you love, isn't it Brendan?"

Brendan continued to look at May; he blushed, smiled, and closed his eyes, "Yep, that's just about everything."

 **A/N: And we're done! That was the hardest chapter I've ever written; Valentine's Day just made this harder; good god I don't care for this holiday. Nice to see Dawn and Lucas work things out (Lord knows I would be attacked if anything bad happened to them). And who knew Shauna was so bold and Brendan has that much of a soft spot; maybe May has more of an effect on him than we thought. Oh yeah, and the whole Steven's gay thing…not that there's anything wrong with that. You guys are my valentines; read and review as always. Today's questions are a little different. This week; I need trainers for the tag tournament; in the reviews just leave a name you want to go by, age, gender, two Pokémon, and a quirky personality trait. Please do this; it would help make the tournament a little more interesting; and provide a reward for those who review! Later!**

 **Big Tasty 3:16 says:**

 **I HAVE THE MOST AWKWARD BONER!**


	20. Tag Team Classic

**Good evening folks and welcome to the newest issue of Pokémon Takeover: Game Genie! After last week's chapter, we've gotten some interesting sides out of Brendan, Shauna, and Lucas. And knowing that this is the 20** **th** **chapter, we're gonna start with the tag tournament; thanks for everything you guys. What's next you ask? I don't know; frankly I didn't think I'd get this far…Let's rumble!**

"Now, use Hammer Arm," Brendan yelled. Swampert swung its arms towards Furret, who was able to dodge with slight ease.

"Nice use of Quick Attack, Furret. Now use Giga Impact!" A purple and orange energy surrounded Furret, who was now charging towards Swampert; Swampert readied himself.

He then fired a blast of water to push Furret back with less ease then he was used to. Furret flipped back onto her hind legs, breathing heavily. Brendan smiled and threw two Oran Berries to his Pokémon.

"Great work you two, nobody can stop us in this tournament!" The two Pokémon happily ate the berries; afterwards Furret ran up Brendan's shoulder and began licking his face.

"Haha, hey stop Furret. I thought you were just out of energy!" Brendan said.

Brendan heard footsteps behind him and he turned to see Lucas and Clemont. "What's up guys?"

Clemont spoke, "We were getting some training in before the tournament. Calem likes to train alone, so I'm helping Lucas."

Brendan nodded only to notice Lucas' slightly, uneasy face. Brendan asked Lucas, "What's wrong with you? Something happen with Dawn?"

Lucas sighed, "Yeah, after we all hung out during Valentine's Day, we had a talk; a long one. We decided we were spending too much time together; so we're gonna spend some time apart."

Brendan's eyes widened, "What? You guys broke up?"

Lucas waved his arms back and forth, "No way. We just decided that with all of the tension that we might be going really too fast; after the tournament, things will be back to normal."

Brendan would mock Lucas normally, but for some reasonhe felt the need to hold back, "Eh, whatever you say; you guys will be okay."

Clemont put a hand on Lucas' shoulder, "If you need anything, you know that you can talk to us, right?"

Lucas smiled, "Don't worry guys, I'll be fine. The tournament shouldn't be too long; how long exactly is it supposed to be?"

Clemont fixed his glasses and pulled out a small, metallic like object, "If you want, I can erase your memory of her with my newest invention."

Brendan and Lucas both tightened up, "We're good," they both responded.

Brendan looked back at Clemont, "Does that mean you won't be competing, Clemont?"

Clemont shook his head, "No. Gym leaders don't generally compete in tournaments like this. Trainers need to come find us considering our high stature. Personally, I feel that-"

He was cut off by Brendan, "You don't want to give out badges to people who beat you, do you?"

Clemont hung his head, defeated, "Yeah, pretty much."

Lucas let out a small laugh and then looked at his Pokétch, "Well looks like we better get going; even if we don't happen to be battling first, I definitely want to see who's winning the preliminaries!"

Brendan and Clemont nodded, "Yeah!"

 _Cue_ _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Ever Battle Intro**_ _(youtube watch?v=bDokwN3bkr0) (For music)_

 _Lucas and Calem stand back to back; they begin to slide apart into the background. Meanwhile Wally and Ash cheer on Pikachu and Gallade, who are battling; using Iron Tail and Psycho Cut, respectively. Finally Brendan stands behind Swampert and activates his Mega Bracelet; there's a bright flash._

 _The guys, including Ash speak:  
_

 _Chapter 20:_

 _Tag Team Classic_

The three boys had met up with Calem, Wally, Lisia, and May at the coliseum where the tournament would take place. They looked around at all of the trainers with their Pokémon.

Wally spoke, "Wow, a lot of strong looking trainers; some of them I know, like you guys. Others, not so much."

Brendan sighed, "Well that's on you. It was _your_ idea to have the fans send in submissions," he said while petting Furret, who was nuzzled up on his shoulder.

Wally was about to make a comeback to that when Lisia stepped up, "You know, if I had any idea what you were talking about, I'd be madder at you for getting in Wallypop's face," Lisia said as she rubbed her head into Wally's chest while squeezing the life out of him.

Realizing the bulging eyes on his face; she released him, "Sorry honey," Wally began to pull out his inhaler, but a speeding force came by and knocked him down; a boy about the same age as the group rocketed past them.

"Sorry, gotta keep moving!" he shouted back. Wally was seeing stars, "What just happened," he asked with a dazed look. Suddenly a girl ran up to them, "Did a boy about my height dash past here a couple of seconds ago?"

Everyone nodded, "Yep," they all pointed in the direction the boy went. The girl bowed, "Sorry about Kai; and thanks for telling me-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the girl looked at Brendan's shoulder to see Furret standing on it.

The girl dashed up towards Brendan, "Wow, is that really a Furret?"

Brendan smirked, "Yeah; what you've never seen one before?" he joked.

The girl shook her head with much excitement, "No way, it's _so_ hard to find a Furret in my native region."

Calem had a confused look, "Can't you find a Sentret in Route 6?"

Lucas responded, "Only in the Kalos region."

Calem replied, "We're in Kalos, you mook…Aren't we?"

Brendan pulled out his PokéNav, "Well the map says this island is…in the middle of nowhere…WHERE IN THE HELL ARE WE?!" he shouted loudly.

He looked back to see that Furret was playing with the girl with whom they just spoke with, "Actually I'm from Unova, so Furret are rare for me. Gosh you're just _so_ cute!" she exclaimed.

May giggled, "Yeah Furret's known for being one of the nicer of Brendan's Pokémon; she doesn't attack anyone."

Brendan retorted, "Yeah she's friendly alright." The girl finally calmed down from the excitement to look back at May and Brendan, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to become between you two and your Furret; I sometimes get carried away with rare Pokémon owned by couples."

May immediately blushed, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no; we are not a couple. That's for sure!"

Brendan turned his head and looked at her, "Really; eight 'No's'?"

The girl giggled, "By the way, my name's Tori. Hope we get to talk again soon," Tori said while running after her friend.

Lisia smiled, "Well she seemed nice."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, but let's get to our seats, the first battle is about to start."

The gang headed to their seats along with the rest of the gang.

Dawn sat on one end, but when she saw Lucas leading the group she got nervous, "H-Hey Lisia, wanna sit next to me?"

Lisia had a perplexed look, "Um, sure. But wouldn't you want to sit next to your boyfriend?"

Dawn placed Lisia next to herself, "C'mon, just sit down!"

Lucas sighed and sat behind the girls; and next to his three friends. The spotlight showed on the battlefield.

"Welcome everyone to the Mioto Island Tag Team Turmoil Tournament!" A figure walked into the spotlight; it was revealed to be Steven.

"My name's Steven and alongside my colleague, Zane," Steven pointed towards a younger looking male with black hair sitting at a table, "We will be your commentators. Now for the rules of the preliminaries, each trainer will use one Pokémon. The battle will end when both of the Pokémon on each side have been eliminated; no substitutions or healing of Pokémon will be allowed. Let's begin with the first match; it's Emma Donnelly and Duncan Allonso vs Mordecai and Barry Jun!"

Ash, Dawn, and Lucas yelled in shock, "Barry?!"

Suddenly two ends of the coliseum began to shake. After a few moments, two blocks rose, one on each side; one had two trainers around average height and blonde hair. The other had a familiar booking boy with a scarf and a taller looking boy who with short blue hair.

Lucas' eyes widened, "Huh? That really is Barry!" Shauna looked at Lucas, "You know this guy?" Lucas nodded, "Yeah, we were neighbors as kids; until my family moved to Sandgem Town. We kind of lost contact after that; doubt he even remembers me."

Emma and Duncan looked at their opponents and spoke, "Let's do this Duncan," Emma said.

She began to twirl a Fast ball on her left index finger, blinked her left eye twice and threw the ball. "Let's go Jolteon!" A Jolteon was released from the ball; it growled intensely.

Serena spoke, "Wow, first Calem, then Brendan, May, and now this Emma girl? Lot of Eevee evolutions huh?"

Brendan turned towards Serena, "Don't you have an Eevee? Or was this written too late?" Nobody answered, "Oh so nobody knows huh? You guys are the worst."

Duncan then threw his Poké ball, "Kingdra, Dragon Defenses!" A Kingdra was released, it huffed proudly.

Barry then posed next to Mordecai who appeared to remain motionless. "Let's go Mordecai. You ready; I'm gonna fine you if we don't win!" he said energetically.

Mordecai simply looked at Barry, turned towards the battlefield and threw the Poké ball. The ball opened and released a Mightyena.

Barry then threw a ball releasing a familiar looking Empoleon.

"Begin!" the referee exclaimed.

"Jolteon, Pin Missile!" Emma said. Jolteon fired a storm of yellow needles towards the opposing Pokémon.

"Empoleon, Steel Wing to protect you guys," Barry proclaimed. Empoleon's wings began to glow white and it swung them at the needles; smashing them to pieces.

"Kingdra, Smokescreen! And afterwards use Bubblebeam," Duncan stated.

Kingdra inhaled and blew smoke out of its snout; the smoke enveloped the opposing Pokémon on the battlefield. Kingdra then shot a barrage of bubbles towards Mightyena.

Mordecai simply waved his arm to the side; Mightyena leaped into the air, thus avoiding the bubbles, and shot multiple Shadow Balls; they all landed on Jolteon and Kingdra.

"Jolteon are you okay?" Emma asked.

Jolteon stood up weakly and nodded. "To think that he didn't say a single word, yet Mightyena knew what to do; this guy must be incredible."

Mordecai simply sighed.

Barry spoke, "Oh c'mon; say something will ya? We're winning!"

Mordecai simply looked at Barry and pointed at Mightyena who used Fire Fang on Kingdra, which ended up causing more damage than it should have due to typing disadvantage.

 _With the Group_

"That guy is so freaky. He just stands there and makes motions; weird," Serena said.

Ash then spoke, "Yeah but to be honest, he's really good. Might be someone to look out for in this tournament. But as long as you're supporting me, I'll be fine."

Serena began to get flustered, "W-W-What? D-Does that mean that you and I could finally-"

Brendan interrupted, "Ash does have a point. He's good, but definitely unique with his silence."

Calem spoke, "…There's something about this guy I like."

Everyone deadpanned, "You don't say?"

Brendan laughed, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned to see Serena have a sinister look on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Serena then tightened her grip on Brendan's shirt, "YOU INTERRUPTED OUR MOMENT!" she yelled as she threw Brendan out of the coliseum.

"OH COME ON; I'M NOT EVEN SAFE FROM MY OWN STORY," Brendan yelled as he twinkled out of sight.

 _At the Battlefield_

"Empoleon, Hydro Cannon! Blow 'em away!" Barry yelled. Empoleon opened its mouth and fired a ball of water at Jolteon, who remained calm.

"Jolteon, Discharge!/Kingdra, Hydro Pump!" Emma and Duncan yelled respectively. Jolteon let the electricity flow through its body and fired it at the ball of water.

Kingdra fired a blast of water at the now electric ball and pushed it back at Empoleon; who had to recharge and thus was hit by the ball and water.

Empoleon's body was hit with both water and electricity as it cried out in pain. After a few more seconds, the electricity stopped, and Empoleon fainted.

"Empoleon, no!" Barry screamed

Mightyena simply sat down and began scratching its ear.

Emma and Duncan sweatdropped; Duncan spoke, "So, does it even care it's outnumbered?" Mordecai simply shrugged.

Emma shook it off and spoke, "Anyways, Jolteon Wild Charge!" Jolteon covered itself in electricity and dashed towards Mightyena.

Mightyena charged towards Jolteon with an Iron Tail ready; the two were running towards each other.

But as soon as they were about to connect, Jolteon jumped over Mightyena; surprising it, along with the audience.

As Mightyena looked at Jolteon, Kingdra fired a Hydro Pump at Mightyena. Mightyena tried to dodge, but was pushed back by the water.

After finally shaking off the attack, Mightyena saw Jolteon continue to fall towards it; its body still coursing with electricity; it had accepted its fate.

Mightyena was hit head on with the Wild Charge, after a few moments, Mightyena collapsed.

The referee declared, "Mightyena and Empoleon are unable to battle; Kingdra and Jolteon win. The victors are Emma and Duncan!"

"We did it!" Emma said while hugging Duncan.

Duncan posed with his fist out, "Yeah, great work you guys!" he said to the Pokémon.

 _Back with the group_

"Wow, upset win, huh?" Dawn said.

"Looks like it; never seen those trainers before, still a great battle!" Shauna exclaimed.

Lisia nodded, "Hey, has anyone seen Brendan?"

The boys looked up and saw a twinkle; after that they saw Brendan hurdling towards them at an incredible speed.

Lucas looked at everyone, "You know, if he dies, this story loses part of the plot, right?"

Calem sighed and released Espeon from its Poké ball; its eyes glowed blue and it caught Brendan with Psychic.

It lowered him to about 5 feet above the ground and released her hold. Brendan landed flat on his face.

"Thank you, Espeon." he said in a muffled voice. Espeon purred up against Brendan.

"Have fun?" Serena asked with an evil smile.

"You are so dead." Brendan replied right before standing up.

Before Serena could retort, a girl about Calem's height ( **A/N: So a little taller than everyone else.** ) approached them.

She had long black hair, many curl in her hair, tan skin, and wore a white sequin dress with a leather jacket. She also carried a microphone and was followed by a cameraman.

"Calem, Lucas, you will be next to compete in the tournament; any comments to your opponents?"

Calem spoke into the microphone, "We're not taking our opponents for granite. We fight to win; nobody can stop us," he said calmly.

Lucas jumped in, "That's right, it took some convincing, but I've finally got the perfect partner; we go together like catfish and grape jelly." Everyone looked groaned in disgust.

Lucas continued, "And we're gonna go all the way in this tournament! Since we poppin', there ain't no stoppin'…"

Lucas then pulled at a rally towel that spelled, "CaLucas". "CaLucas," he finished.

Everyone looked at the towel, "CaLucas," they asked in a curious tone.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, our names combined."

Clemont shook his head, "And you guys same I have bad names.

Lucas continued, "It's our team name; don't you guys have one?"

Wally and Lisia nodded, "Altaria Ascension," they immediately high fived without looking.

"Okay, what about you guys," he said looking at Ash and Serena.

Serena spoke, "Velvet Thunder."

"Damn that's a cool name; what about you and May, Brendan," Lucas asked.

May looked at Brendan, "Why don't you tell them," May said to Brendan.

Brendan smiled and spoke, "BAMF. It's an acronym."

"What does it stand for," everyone else asked.

Trevor spoke, "Bad Ass-"

Bonnie snapped her fingers, "Mother F-"

Clemont got flustered, "Watch your mouth, Bonnie!"

Brendan shook his head, "No; we are the Brendan and May Factor!"

Everyone's eyes widened; they soon began to golf clap. Brendan and May curtsied and bowed respectively ( **A/N: I know what I wrote.** ).

Dawn finally spoke, "I like Lucas' team name."

Lucas turned to her, "R-Really?"

Dawn giggled, "Yeah, it's cute. Lucas, just because we're not spending as much time together, doesn't mean I still don't like you."

Lucas' eyes widened, "So…we're good?"

Dawn giggled, grabbed Lucas' shoulders and planted a kiss on his lips. "Of course we are, baby."

She and the rest of the gang left for snacks; leaving the main four to themselves.

Calem spoke, "So you guys are good?" Lucas nodded and smiled.

Wally asked, "What's are team name?"

Brendan replied, "The Drifters."

Calem turned, "I thought we were the Voice Associates."

Lucas added, "No, we're the Social Outcasts!"

Wally groaned, "Good lord, what've I done?"

Lucas then checked his Pokétch, "Uh, oh. Looks like Sun and Moon are the next games; and from the looks of things the next movie won't have any of us in it; boss just messaged me."

The boys turned to Lucas; Calem spoke, "So essentially everything we've been doing in this story may have ultimately led to nothing?"

The boys looked down at their own feet, a little bit saddened by the news; there was a long awkward silence.

"Happy 20th you guys…" Brendan said somberly.

 **A/N: And the first battle is complete! Thank you for your submissions! *Removes metaphorical glasses* Seriously, you guys have made this journey so much fun. The fact that I have people submit ideas and people that review every chapter, warms my heart. You guys truly rock!... This week's questions are what do you guys want most from Pokémon Moon and Sun? Personally I would like a different element for the story rather than the usual formula. Also (mainly for my ego) what's your favorite thing about this story: whether it's the fourth wall jokes, Brendan and May's ongoing feud, or even the battle styles, there has to be some reason you keep coming back (besides boredom.) Let me know in the reviews; tune in and peace out!  
**

 **P.S.: Check out the character bios I did for our four heroes! They're not too shabby.**

 **Big Tasty 3:16 says:**

 **That's called Sokka Style; learn it!**


	21. Competition Awises

**Welcome my fellow shinobi to another episode of Pokémon Takeover: Game Genie! This week's chapter will feature more tournament battles and everything else you expect from me (which really shouldn't be much at this point.) Let's take a look at the action!**

"Infernape, let's go!" Lucas yelled releasing Infernape.

Calem threw a Poké ball, "C'mon out, Rhyhorn," Rhyhorn roared proudly. "Watch carefully, Cubone," Calem said to the Pokémon on his shoulder.

"Bone," Cubone nodded.

The two girls on the other end of the battlefield revealed themselves to be Princess Salvia and Lyra, who stood with their Milotic and Azumarill.

"Thank you both for this opportunity," Salvia bowed to the two boys, who then bowed back. Lyra on the other hand, had a different approach.

"That's right, guys," she yelled. "Who knows, Lucas; if you win, I'll set you up with a friend of mine."

Lucas sweatdropped, "But…I'm with Dawn."

Lyra shook her head, "If you say so,"

Lucas recovered and made the first move, "Infernape, Fire Spin." Infernape fired a tornado of fire towards Azumarill.

"Azumarill, Hydro Pump," Azumarill fired water at the flames and connected. There was a deep amount of steam surrounding the battlefield.

"Milotic, show us your Dragon Tail!" Salvia said. Milotic's tail glowed blue and it charged towards Rhyhorn after going through the steam.

Calem smirked, "Rhyhorn, Stone Edge!" The shiny Rhyhorn slammed its feet on the ground, causing blue stones to shoot out of the ground. Milotic slithered past each of them and swung her tail at Rhyhorn.

Before Milotic could connect with Rhyhorn, Infernape rushed over and grabbed Milotic by the tail. Infernape smiled and threw Milotic back towards Azumarill. Azumarill caught Milotic and placed her on the ground.

Calem looked at Lucas, "Hey, thanks."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah. Infernape, Flare Blitz!" Infernape covered itself in a blue flame and charged towards the two water Pokémon.

"Hydro Pump!" the two girls both commanded. Both Azumarill and Milotic fired gushes of water straight at Infernape. Just as they were about to connect, Lucas yelled, "Jump!"

Infernape listened accordingly and leaped into the air just barely avoiding the water blasts.

"Rhyhorn, Earthquake," Calem said.

"Bone!" Cubone cheered.

Rhyhorn slammed its feet onto the ground causing the ground to shake violently. Cubone began to shake in fear; Calem seeing this rested his hand on Cubone's skull.

"It's okay, I'm here." Calem reiterated. Cubone stopped shaking, smiled, and buried its face into its trainers back.

The shockwaves connected with Azumarill and Milotic. As soon as they recovered, they looked up and saw Infernape flying towards them; still covered in flames. While flying, Infernape stuck out both fists and collided with the two Pokémon causing a blast.

While the smoke was still clearing, Infernape was seen doing a backflip, landing next to Rhyhorn. The smoke cleared and both Pokémon were unconscious.

The referee called it, "Azumarill and Milotic are unable to battle. Infernape and Rhyhorn win; the victors are Lucas and Calem."

The crowd cheered for the two boys; they both praised their Pokémon and returned them. Lucas noticed the cameras and smiled at Calem.

Lucas extended his hand, "See? A decisive victory, I'm not bad am I?"

Calem looked down at the hand and grasped it, "Yeah, you didn't do too badly."

Lucas smiled and pulled out the rally towel, "Since we poppin', there ain't no stoppin'…You say it! Say it!"

Calem looked at Cubone and shook his head and walked away.

"Why won't you say it?" Lucas said while following his partner.

"Can't say I'm shocked," Brendan said.

Wally laughed, "Yeah but they work well together."

"Not as good as we will, right Brendan?" May said confidently.

Brendan nodded with slight blush on his face, "Y-Yeah!"

While this was happening, Wally noticed the slight awkwardness coming from Brendan.

" _Something's up,_ " he thought.

 _Cue_ ** _Battle Intro_** _(youtube watch?v=bDokwN3bkr0) (For music)_

 _Lucas and Calem stand back to back; they begin to slide apart into the background. Meanwhile Wally and Ash cheer on Pikachu and Gallade, who are battling; using Iron Tail and Psycho Cut, respectively. Finally Brendan stands behind Swampert and activates his Mega Bracelet; there's a bright flash._

 _The guys, including Ash speak:_

 _Chapter 21:_

 _Competition Awises_

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. Pikachu charged up the electricity in its cheeks and sent it towards the opposing Hypno.

"Braixen, Flamethrower," Serena said. Braixen used her branch to fire a streak of fire at the Banette. Both attacks collided with the Pokémon and caused them to faint.

"Looks like Pikachu and Braixen are our winners! Velvet Thunder moves on to the next round!" Steven announced.

Zane then spoke, "These team battles continue to excite; now that's what I call teamwork!"

 _Back at the Pokémon Center_

Ash and Serena approached the group after their Pokémon had been healed, "Great work you two," Lucas and Dawn both said to the two; Lucas and Dawn weren't standing quite as close as they normally would be, but they were still in proximity.

"Hey thanks," Serena said. She smiled at Ash who seemed more focused on the rest of the group, "Yeah, it was a great battle."

Lisia began to tease them, "Wow, it almost seemed like you guys were an amazing _team_ out there; almost like the perfect _couple_." Everyone laughed.

Serena immediately became flustered, "L-L-Lisia, what are you talking about?"

Tierno jumped in, "Yeah, seems like you two are the perfect _pair_!" Everyone continued to laugh while Serena continued to be embarrassed while Ash simply took the compliments as he heard them.

Brendan finally stepped in, "I mean to be honest, now might be the perfect time for Serena to confe-,"

Brendan was cut off by Serena grabbing the bridge of his nose between two of her knuckles, "Come again," she asked with an evil glare.

The boy simply sighed, "Nothing." Everyone laughed again.

The group looked up at the screen and saw that the two people they had encountered earlier before the tournament starts, Kai and Tori were set to face Trevor and Tierno in the next battle.

"Well you think you guys can handle these two; they seemed kind of…weird," Brendan stated.

May shook her head, "Don't underestimate them, they could be pretty tough to beat."

"Trust me; they are," the two voices said across from across the group.

Wally spoke to the two, "Hey aren't you guys Emma and Duncan?"

Duncan nodded and smiled, "Yeah, you guys must be the guys we've been hearing about. I'm Duncan, and this is Emma."

Emma quickly ran up and hugged Wally, "Hi; great to meet you." Wally didn't want to be rude, but it was slightly embarrassing; so he blushed and hugged her back. A sad look appeared on Lisia's face; Emma then proceeded to hug everyone else.

She hugged Brendan last, "Woah, friendly, huh? Buddy, are you sure you like your girl hugging other guys." Emma and Duncan preceded to laugh hysterically. Brendan raised an eyebrow.

"What is it? Does May bother you?" Brendan asked jokingly. May socked Brendan on the back of the head, "Oww! You know, in a weird way, I've almost kind of missed that." Brendan said winking at May causing her to smile and blush.

"She's not my girlfriend; she's my cousin." Duncan said

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I'm just super friendly. I mean I hugged _you_ guys. What, 'cause I'm close with a guy, that means we're dating?" she teased. "What, since your friend with the baseball cap is close with the girl with the short hair does that mean they're dating?"

Serena was now breathing heavily. Everyone except Brendan laughed.

Brendan continued, "Well I guess I just figured-"

Duncan interrupted, "So you assumed we were dating?"

Brendan spoke, "I-"

"That is inexcusable," Bonnie said.

Brendan just shook his head, "Whatever, you guys said you know Kai and Tori?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, we used to battle all the time; it always ends up being close, but we ended up on the losing side. They're really good!"

Wally chuckled, "Same for me. Whenever Brendan and I battle, I always lose. But the battles get better and better. Guess that's why he's the champ."

Duncan's eyes widened, "YOU'RE THE CHAMPION?! Of where?"

Brendan posed, "Hoenn; it's no big deal."

Emma grabbed Wally's hands, "As long as you keep trying, you can beat him; don't give up okay,"

Wally nodded his head with a determined smile, "Yeah okay." This made Lisia sigh rather audibly.

Wally turned to face her, "H-Hey is something wrong-"

The group heard the intercom, "Attention, will Trevor and Tierno please come to the battlefield; their match is about to begin."

Tierno and Trevor went off to the battlefield; leaving the group. Calem turned to the group, "Let's see what they can do!"

 _On the Battlefield_

"And their opponents; Kai and Tori!" Steven announced. "Begin!"

"Blastoise, let's mambo!/Charizard, let's rock!" Tierno and Trevor said respectively releasing their two Pokémon, much to the shock of the gang.

"Hm, thought they only had Wartortle and Charmeleon? Did they evolve?" Calem asked.

Serena nodded, "Yeah; they've been training really hard since they lost to you and Wally. They really wanna get stronger."

Calem folded his arms, "Is that so? Maybe training with someone besides myself every now and then wouldn't be so bad." Calem turned to Shauna (who obviously wasn't paying attention), grabbed her hands and spoke.

"Shauna, will you do it with me?" Shauna's face grew red incredibly quick, "W-W-W-What?"

Calem tilted his head, "Seems like a normal question; out of everyone here, I want to do it with you."

Steam began shooting out of Shauna's ears, "B-B-But we haven't even- I mean we've never tried-"

Calem cut her off, "Well that is what practice is for." This sent Shauna over the edge in an embarrassed squeal and finally collapsing; much to Calem's confusion.

Serena, Brendan, and Wally all shook their heads, "That poor girl," they all said simultaneously. They looked at each other and began to laugh; Lisia awkwardly joined in on the laugh resulting in a slightly confused look from Wally. She sighed sadly once again.

Kai had an Umbreon on his shoulders and smiled confidently. He and Tori spoke respectively, "Gallade, let's go!/ Zorua, battle time!" They released their Pokémon and the battle began.

"Gallade, Psycho Cut!" Kai yelled. Gallade nodded and sent pink crescents towards Charizard and Blastoise.

Blastoise simply spun out of the way, "Hydro Pump!" Tierno yelled. Blastoise fired two blasts of water from the cannons on its back.

"Zorua, Feint Attack," Tori commanded. Zorua then dashed towards Blastoise, disappeared, and then slammed its body into Charizard's belly with little to no impact.

Charizard smirked and blew a blast of fire at the small Pokémon who took the hit head on.

"Zorua, please get up," Tori pleaded. Zorua slowly got up and nodded its head. "Great, now use Dark Pulse."

Zorua fired a dark colored beam that hit Charizard in the gut, angering it.

"Charizard, Rock Smash," Trevor yelled. Charizard swung its tail at Zorua, who was barely able to dodge.

"Blastoise, Rapid Spin," Tierno commanded. Blastoise retracted into its shell and spun itself; charging towards Gallade.

"Gallade, Psychic!" Kai yelled. Gallade's eyes glowed blue and a blue aura surrounded Blastoise, who at this point had already stopped spinning and began getting slammed on the ground repeatedly.

"Oh come on. That's not even fair!" Tierno whined.

"Life's not fair! MAKE HIM SUFFER!" Kai yelled intensely. Everyone in the arena stopped what they were doing and looked at Kai.

Kai blushed and rubbed his neck, "Sorry, kind of got too excited. My bad."

Tori shook her head, "….I'll just have Zorua transform and end this. Seriously. Do it, Zorua."

Zorua nodded and clouded itself in mist. The mist was a darkish color. After a few moments, the cloud of mist disappeared and Zorua was revealed to look exactly like Serena.

Tierno's eyes immediately lit up, "WOW! SHE'S JUST SO CUTE!"

 _Back With the Group_

Serena blushed heavily, "H-Hey! What gives him the right to do that?!"

Brendan laughed, "Well sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do to win battles. Some guys get crazy about certain girls."

Wally rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah; look who's talking."

This sent Lisia over the edge, "UGH!" she yelled as she stormed off.

Wally was taken back by this, "Hey, where are you going?" he said following her.

Lucas sweatdropped, "Still the best couple," he said as he and Dawn high-fived.

 _On the Battlefield_

"While he's distracted, Zorua use Grass Knot!" Tori said. Zorua's eyes glowed green and a vine shot from the ground and smacked Blastoise, who was still in the air thanks to Psychic, towards the ground; unfortunately, Charizard was right below him; they collided for massive damage.

"Finally, give us a major Psycho Cut," Kai said. Gallade dashed towards the two starter Pokémon and cut them with his two blades; that provided the upset.

"Charizard and Blastoise are unable to battle; Gallade and Zorua win. The victors are Tori and Kai!" the referee stated.

"Wow, a major upset! To think two starters would go down this early in the tournament." Zane said.

"Yeah, Kai and Tori seem very tough to beat." Steven said.

"Hehe, sorry Trevor. Got distracted there." Tierno said.

Trevor sweatdropped, "It's cool. I might need to learn how control Charizard a little better."

 _With the Group_

"Wow, they beat one of us in the first round? That's incredible." Ash said.

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah. They seem super strong!"

Brendan looked at the empty seat next to him, "Wonder how those two are doing?"

Serena mocked, "Aw, you miss him! You don't like Lisia stealing your Wally?"

Brendan growled, "I really don't care for you right now."

Clemont fixed his glasses, "No clever insults? Something's definitely up."

 _Meanwhile…_

Lisia was in the locker room for the tournament, she was sitting on one of the benches.

"Why couldn't he just figure out what I mean? I mean he's smart enough…Maybe I should just say sorry."

"Sorry for what?" she heard a voice say as she looked up and saw Wally standing in the doorway.

She sighed, "I'm sorry."

Wally blinked, "Why? I think I should be saying sorry. Even though I don't really know what I did."

Lisia stood up, "I just got so mad when you were around Emma, and when you were spending so much time paying attention to everyone else. I guess in a way…I got a little jealous."

Wally was stunned to hear this coming from his normally confident girlfriend ( **A/N: Well, confident by his standards.** ) He then shook off his look and spoke.

"Well it's not that I don't like you; I guess I'm still not used to the idea of having a girlfriend. I guess I'm just used to everyone else; especially my group; even Brendan. Heck, he's my best friend, and even he surprises me sometimes, hehe."

Lisia giggled a little before giving Wally a serious look, "Wally, I need you to be honest with me. What do you think of me? If you wanna break up with me, please tell me. Don't sugarcoat this."

Wally thought for a moment, sighed, and answered, "Well it's true that I'm still uncomfortable with you, and sometimes you scare me, and it really stresses me out sometimes when were together."

Lisia was saddened to hear this, but at the same time, this was what she asked for and needed to hear.

"But," Wally continued, "You make me really happy at the same. You're nice, your really pretty, you make me laugh, and most importantly, you make me want to become stronger and more confident. I don't know when I'll be more comfortable with a girlfriend, but I know I want you to be that girl."

Lisia's eyes were filled with tears at this point as she blushed intensely; she grabbed Wally and pulled him into a hug, which he quickly reciprocated. The hug lasted for a few moments longer until Lisia let go and stood up.

"C'mon, let's go," she said. She turned but Wally had tightened his grip on her hand. Lisia turned to see Wally.

"Wait, I wanna try something," Wally said.

 _A Few Hours Later_

"I'm just saying, 'CaLucas' has a nice sound to it." Lucas said while walking with Brendan.

Brendan just shook his head, "Geez, you're lucky you have Dawn to pretend like your ideas are good."

Lucas laughed, "Well you have May,"

Brendan couldn't answer, "…Yeah r-"

Lucas cut him off, "You guys haven't fought like usual in so long. You're getting along, you're teaming together, sooner or later you'll be having sensual, skin-on-skin sex."

Brendan groaned, "Ugh! You are literally the worst! Why would you say something so awful like that?" Brendan knocked on Wally's door.

"Hey we're getting dinner soon, you want in?" Brendan asked. No response.

"C'mon Wally, hurry up and-Woah!" Brendan yelled as he opened the door. When he opened the door he saw Lisia on top of Wally on his bed; her lips were firmly planted onto him.

"Aah!" both Lisia and Wally yelled; both of their faces were bright red; Lisia's especially.

"Really Lisia? You just couldn't wait till after the tournament to pounce him?" Brendan asked.

Lisia giggled, "It was HIS idea!" Brendan's eyes widened to the size of apples.

"Good on ya, pal! We can sing some songs to set the mood." Lucas said with a little too much excitement.

"Shut up, Lucas!" Lisia, Brendan, and Wally said.

 **A/N: Looks like I'm finally back into the swing of things! I'm so sorry for the extended break guys; there have been so many tests and projects, and I couldn't do any work over spring break since I was with my family. Regardless, I'm back and so is my passion! Thank you for your patience; to make it up to you I figure I should make my announcement: a little bit after the tournament there will be a crossover anime/cartoon special for this story involving our gang! Let me know in the reviews which anime/cartoon world you would like our heroes to visit! The other question for reviews: what generation is your favorite? Mine is Gen 3 because of all of the cool starters, dragons, and just overall design of the Hoenn Region. But tell us at home; deuces!**

 **Big Tasty 3:16 says:**

 **You didn't get the vagina, my friend!**


	22. Operation Demon

**Welcome Poké Universe to the latest issue of Pokémon Takeover: Game Genie! Lots of tournament battles coming through; the second round shall start soon! You're here, I'm here; let's…do…THIS *voice cracks!***

The four boys were eating dinner at the Pokémon Center before the next match up. After remembering what had transpired beforehand, the boys decided to interrogate their shy, green haired friend.

"Well, well, well. First you're terrified of her, and now you're making out on the bed. I'm almost a little proud, Wally." Brendan said.

Wally laughed, "Yeah, I guess in a way I'm kind of enjoying this relationship."

Lucas smirked, "Yeah, that's my boy! If you ever need any advice, just come to the greatest couple in the world."

Wally scratched his head, "May and Brendan?"

Brendan gave Wally a stern look, "Wow, he embraces a girl for five minutes and he already thinks he's king of the world. Nothing is happening between May and I. We're just friends who hate each other."

Lucas jumped in, "Yeah well there are many couples like that: Jimmy and Cindy, Arnold and Helga, Raku and Chitoge-"

Brendan cut him off, "Hey! That's not true! Raku likes Onodera! He has said it multiple times!"

Lucas and Wally began to laugh, "Since when do you care?" Lucas asked.

Brendan began to stammer, "I-I d-don't. I just-"

"You really want them to be together? Do you have collages of them in your room?" Lucas asked before continuing to laugh with Wally.

Brendan turned to Calem, "Immature idiots huh?"

Calem simply turned and spoke, "Well this is coming from the shipper, so I really can't say."

This caused an even bigger laugh from Lucas and Wally. Brendan began to stand up.

"So? Lucas cares too! He knows what that is!" he said trying to deflect the barrage.

"Yeah but Lucas really can't get any worse from here." Calem stated.

"Aw, thanks pal!" Lucas said; clearly not realizing the negative compliment.

Calem continued, "You're into romance anime _and_ you can't beat me in a battle; you're worse than Lucas at this point."

Brendan's fist began shaking; he almost looked like he was about to cry, "You know what….You suck, Calem!" Brendan then dashed out of the building.

After finally calming down from the excitement, Wally spoke. "I wonder why he didn't do anything; he is crazy enough that he could probably kill you Calem."

Calem took a sip of his drink and spoke, "At this point, it's a game. If he gives in, I win. And he knows that."

 _Cue_ _ **Battle Intro**_ _(youtube watch?v=bDokwN3bkr0) (For music)_

 _Lucas and Calem stand back to back; they begin to slide apart into the background. Meanwhile Wally and Ash cheer on Pikachu and Gallade, who are battling; using Iron Tail and Psycho Cut, respectively. Finally Brendan stands behind Swampert and activates his Mega Bracelet; there's a bright flash._

 _The guys, including Ash speak:_

 _Chapter 22:_

 _Operation Demon_

 _One Hour Later_

The three boys headed to the coliseum. Before entering, a cloud of smoke had headed towards them. The boys focused their eyes on the cloud and saw Lisia running towards them; presumably towards Wally.

"There you are," Lisia screamed. She leaped into Wally's arms.

On a normal day, this would've caused Wally to collapse with her on top of him. But today, he ended up catching her and kissed her on the cheek.

Lisia immediately blushed, "W-W-Wow! Since when do you have some much confidence?!"

Wally smiled, "I _am_ nervous to battle, but I'm also really pumped too! Plus, I'm battling with you! Not only that, but we just made fun of Brendan!"

Lisia while still blushing continued, "Haha! Br-Brendan huh?" she said while contemplating. As this was happening, Wally lost the strength to hold her and Lisia collapsed onto him.

Both were lightheaded from the impact, "So…what have you been up to over the past few hours?" Wally asked with his girlfriend still on top of him.

Lisia froze, "Oh…well…just training…"

 _Flashback Starts_

 _Both Brendan and Lisia were in the changing room. Brendan was sitting in a spinning chair, while Lisia was behind him with a makeup kit on the table in front them; there was a full wall mirror that they were facing._

" _So are you sure you really want to do this? I'm good at presentation but this feels kind of weird." Lisia asked._

" _I'm not paying you to feel, Lisia," Brendan said. Lisia smacked Brendan with the brush in her hand._

" _Hey! You're not paying me at all for this; everyone else has no answer for what you do, but I'm offering to help you out."_

 _Brendan sighed, defeated, "You're right; sorry. I really do appreciate this, Lisia."_

 _Lisia smiled, "It's not a problem, anything for Wally's best friend. So is this makeover for anything in particular? Or anyone?"_

 _Brendan spoke, "Nope. Just for me."_

 _Lisia raised an eyebrow while going through the case, "Really? Would've thought it was to get in Calem's head since you still can't beat him? Or to stand out to make yourself feel better in front of everyone else? Or maybe it was for someone special in the audience?"_

 _Brendan flinched, "What are you my therapist?"_

 _Lisia giggled, "I can just read people. You're pretty easy to read out of everyone else. It's really not that hard; and I know that there's a reason you want to do this. You might as well just tell me."_

 _Brendan paused for a while; this girl was smart. He couldn't let her win, but at the same time he had to give her something._

 _He sighed, "Fine, you win. I'll tell you."_

 _Flashback Ends_

"Yeah, so any idea who our opponents are, Wallypop?" Lisia said as the group walked towards their places.

Wally thought and then spoke, "I don't know, it'll probably be someone we've never seen before. Let's give it our all."

Lisia noticed her boyfriend's unusual confidence. She was confused by it, but by the time they got to their sides, she smiled.

And then, they heard the voices of their opponents:

"My name is Jessilee, bow before me," said the crimson haired woman with the exotic dress.

The blue haired man with the reporter's outfit spoke, "And I'm James-Jamie! My name is Jamie!"

Lisia smiled and bowed to the two people, "It's an honor."

Wally shook his head, "Really? Them? Can nobody tell who you guys are?"

Lisia appeared to be ignoring what Wally said; she simply smiled at him. The two turned towards the battlefield.

"Star Time, Ali!" Lisia said as she released her Altaria. The Poké ball burst open with streamers and stars. The Altaria flew up into the sky, came back down and posed.

"Magnezone, I need your help here," Wally said as he released his Magnet Area Pokémon, it sent out a few sparks to show off.

The two other trainers released their Gourgeist and Inkay and the battle began:

"Ali, use Round," Lisia said. Ali opened its mouth and sent a wave of colorful, musical notes towards Inkay.

"Inkay, Psybeam," Jamie said. Inkay fired a rainbow colored beam at the notes; the attacks collided and caused an explosion.

"Gourgeist, Shadow Ball!" Jessilee commanded. Gourgeist followed the order and fired three orbs at Magnezone.

"Magnezone, Tri Attack," Wally said. Magnezone's screws and magnets flashed white, and afterwards shot a triple attack of fire, electricity, and ice. The electricity blasted the orbs, but the fire and the ice connected with Gourgeist.

"Gourgeist!" the Pokémon cried out in pain as it experienced the two inverse, elemental attacks.

Jessilee growled, "How dare you mess with my Gourgeist, you, little twerp." Wally stepped back in fear from the intimidating trainer.

Suddenly Lisia threw a rock from the ground towards Jessilee; the rock must've had some power to it since it flew straight past Jessilee's head with a lightning streak.

"Don't you dare insult my Wallypop!" Lisia yelled, glaring at the opposing trainer. Jessilee glared back at Lisia; having a standoff between the two

" _I can't tell which one is scarier!_ " Jamie and Wally thought to themselves.

"Gourgeist, Seed Bomb, now!" Jessilee commanded furiously. Gourgeist worriedly fired a barrage of seeds towards Ali.

"Ali, Mist!" Lisia shouted with a fire in her eyes. Ali let out a large cloud of smoke from around his body. He disappeared inside the cloud of smoke and the seeds vanished as well.

"Hey kid," Jamie yelled to Wally. "Wanna just sit this one out? It looks like they'll hurt us if we get in the way."

Wally sighed, "Believe me I'd love to, but she's my girlfriend. I have to support her no matter what…Even if she _does_ terrify me."

"Believe me; Jessilee can be very scary."

Suddenly Lisia and Jessilee turned towards Jamie and Wally and glared at them, "SHOULDN'T YOU BE HELPING?!"

Wally was shaking, "M-M-Magnezone, use Screech!" he shouted worriedly.

Magnezone produced multiple soundwaves towards the Inkay and Gourgeist. The waves were incredibly loud and caused Wally, Lisia, Jessilee, Jamie, and half of the audience to cover their ears in pain.

The waves were powerful too; so powerful in fact that they caused the reporter's outfit of Jamie and the exotic dress of Jessilee to come off and reveal their white uniforms and were revealed to be Jesse and James.

"OH NO! WE'VE BEEN FOUND OUT!" the two revealed.

"Huh? What's going on?" Lisia asked with a legitimately confused look on her face.

"….I'll let them introduce themselves." Wally said with slight annoyance, yet some sense of fear from Lisia, in his voice.

A Meowth appeared and a Wobbuffet popped out of the Jesse's Poké ball, and the introduction began:

"Is that a sound of a worried twerp I hear?"

"The girl shrieks to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the star!"

"In your ears!"

"Bringing twerp-laden chaos at a break neck pace."

"Dashing twerp-ting hope and putting fear in place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work's complete."

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting the geeky do-gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"And we're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"You guys again?" Wally said.

"Who are they?" Lisia asked; she was still incredibly confused.

Jesse and James growled at Lisia, "Didn't you hear our motto?!"

Meowth spoke next, "How dare you not pay attention to amazing work!"

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet said with whatever emotion it normally has.

Lisia began to yell back, "Hey I-"

Wally interrupted, "H-Hey! Don't talk to my girlfriend like that! I'm continuing this battle in her honor!"

Lisia eyes were gleaming, "Aww, babe….Ali use Dazzling Gleam," she said after recovering from what Wally said about her.

Ali sent a flash from its body towards Inkay and Gourgeist. Both were barely able to dodge.

"Inkay, Psybeam," James commanded. Inkay fired the rainbow colored attack straight at Ali. Ali was about to take the hit and it closed its eyes.

Ali didn't feel anything; when it opened its eyes, Magnezone was floating in front of it taking the Psybeam head on. Magnezone was clearly in some pain, but due to the fact that it was part steel, the pain was less substantial.

"Are you okay, Magnezone?" Wally and Lisia asked with concern. Magnezone bounced in the air, signifying that it was fine.

Lisia and Wally looked at each other, "Should we go for that combo we've been working on?" Wally asked.

Lisia nodded, "Yeah let's do it! Ali, Draco Meteor!"

Wally added, "Discharge, Magnezone!"

Magnezone began charging the electricity in its body and Ali began to glow orange and ball of light appeared in his body. After a few more seconds, Ali lifted its head and shot an orange ball from its mouth into the air.

The ball skyrocketed into the air and at one point, stopped. When the ball stopped, it burst into many different spheres and fell towards the ground.

Finally Magnezone fired the Discharge at the spheres; causing the meteors to flow with electricity and causing Team Rocket to shriek in terror.

"WAAHH!" they all cried out.

The meteors connected with Inkay and Gourgeist and once they connected, the electricity flowed through the bodies of the Pokémon and afterwards; they collapsed.

The referee spoke, "Inkay and Gourgeist are unable to battle, Altaria and Magnezone win! The victory goes to Lisia and Wally; Altaria Ascension!"

The crowd roared with approval and applause, Wally posed with his fist out, "Awesome work guys; nobody can beat us!" Lisia grabbed him by the neck and kissed Wally all over his face; breaking his concentration.

"You were so awesome, babe! Group hug, you guys!" Lisia squealed as Magnezone and Ali came in for a hug. Unfortunately, Magnezone accidently zapped everyone involved for a few seconds.

Everyone was covered in bruises and scratches; Lisia spoke while still holding onto Wally, "Y-Yay, the family's getting along," before collapsing along with her boyfriend.

 _Meanwhile Back At Lucas's Room_

Lucas was back at the room packing towels into a box. "Man, people love these things; told Calem they'd be a good idea."

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door, "Hm, wonder who that could be." He walked towards the door and when he opened it, Dawn was standing with a smile on her face.

"Oh, hey Dawn," Lucas said happily. "What's up?" Dawn nearly tackled him with a hug.

"I've missed you, baby. It feels like I never see you anymore. We're always with the group. It gets me a little sad," Dawn said.

Lucas finally hugged her back, "Hey I miss you too! I promise, we can have a day just for us. I love our friends but I miss just the two of us."

Dawn let go of Lucas and closed the door while going into his room. She giggled and kissed him. Lucas closed his eyes and began to kiss her back. As he began to do so, he walked himself backwards towards the box of rally towels on his bed.

The two continued to kiss each other back and after what seemed like an eternity, the two broke apart for air.

Lucas spoke, "Hey you think you can help with a few of these? We already ran out thanks to our last battle; the fans love us!"

Dawn giggled; but after a moment her smile disappeared. She then grabbed the box from Lucas and threw it onto the floor.

Before Lucas could ask what was going on, Dawn pushed him onto the bed, climbed on top of him, and continued kissing him.

He tried to talk in between kisses, "Dawn…what…are you…doing…"

Dawn whispered into her boyfriend's ear, "Shut up Lucas,"

Lucas' eyes widened. As soon as he was about to speak up, he felt Dawn removing his belt and before he knew it-

* _BAM!*_

"HEY LUCAS, THE NEXT BATTLE IS GONNA START IF I BEAT YOU THERE, I'M GONNA FINE YOU!" Barry screamed after opening the door clearly not realizing the situation before dashing off.

Dawn and Lucas both had an intense amount of blush on their faces. Lucas looked up at Dawn and began to speak.

"Dawn what were-" Lucas was cut off by Dawn running off with a cloud of smoke behind her.

"IT WASN'T WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE!" she screamed.

Lucas fixed his belt and began to stand up, "What did it look like?" he asked himself.

 _Back At the Coliseum_

Jesse and James returned their Pokémon after congratulating them on a job well done. They along with Meowth froze and braced themselves for an attack.

"What are you doing?" Wally asked with curiosity.

James stopped cowering and spoke, "Funny, after battling one of you guys we're so used to blasting off. We must be getting lucky."

Jesse laughed, "Finally! Some good fortune for the three of us!"

Meowth was so happy, he could cry, "Yeah, honestly we don't even want to steal any of your Pokémon. For realz!"

Wally smiled, "Wow, maybe we can let you guys be on your way this time. That would definitely be different-"

Suddenly a Flygon appeared with Brendan on its back above the coliseum. The Flygon swooped down headed straight for Team Rocket; as it got closer it created a blue dragon-like energy (Dragon Rage) around itself and continued to charge towards the team. They cowered in fear and accepted their fate. As they flew off, they spoke.

"That's not fair, we didn't even do anything this chapter!" they all yelled.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet yelled as they twinkled out of sight.

"I'm here to save the day," Brendan said as he got off of Flygon.

"They didn't do anything wrong," May said as she approached Flygon and pet it on the head; Flygon rubbed up against May.

"…Well at least I'm here for our match. Had some stuff to do to prepare."

May and Wally noticed something different about Brendan: he was wearing black arm bands with red and black ribbons coming from them. He also appeared to be wearing contact lenses; instead of Ruby colored pupils ( **A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist.** ) they were a medium shade of black. As he raised his arms, the crowd roared in approval.

"Wow, what's all of this?" May asked.

Brendan smiled, "Decided to do something flashy for this tournament. With every round we win, I'll get more and more decorated. You like?"

May giggled, "It's kind of goofy, but cool at the same time."

"Seems kind of stupid to me," the group her a voice say. They turned to see a green haired boy with a lavender jacket and a rose in his hands.

"D-Drew?" May said in shock.

"Drew? Who's Drew?" Brendan asked in confusion.

"Your competition; in more ways than one," Wally whispered to Brendan jokingly. Brendan didn't take kindly to this statement, resulting in him pushing Wally to the ground.

"Okay, I got it. We're leaving," Wally said as he and Lisia left to go to their seats.

Drew stood next to a man in a Cacturne outfit.

"And Harley too," May said.

"So that's Drew and his girlfriend?" Brendan said.

"I'M A BOY!" Harley screamed angrily.

"Yeah and I'm John Cena…Wait no I'm not." Brendan said causing Harley to growl at him.

"Hopefully, you'll have improved since last time, May," Drew said with a wink.

May glared at the green haired boy, "You better be ready Brendan."

Brendan raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking-"

"Are…you…ready…Brendan?" May asked with focus and anger in her voice.

Brendan's eyes widened after that statement; after a few seconds, he nodded and sent Flygon to battle, "Yeah, let's do this!"

 **A/N: And here wraps up another chapter! Some interesting events happening as the tournament progresses. What will happen next? Be sure to review guys; today's questions are** : **who was your favorite champion and why. For me it was Cynthia since she had so much knowledge about the legendary Pokémon. Remember to post an anime or cartoon that you would want to be involved with the crossover special; it won't happen for several chapters, but I want my amazing fans to have an early say in the matter! Thanks again guys and as always, Keep It Tight!**

 **Big Tasty 3:16 says:**

 **Excuse me, ma'am. Fight or Flight…FIGHT OR FLIGHT!**


	23. It's Only Round One!

**Welcome rangers to the next level of Pokémon Takeover Game Genie!** **So sorry for the long break guys; since I care about my grades for some reason, I promised myself I wouldn't work on this for a week after the last chapter to focus on finals. And then I had some family vacation stuff to do rather than work on this, but now I'm back full force! Thank you for your patience.** **It's the last battle of the first round of the tag tournament; let's see who comes out on top (if you can't figure out who, you need to find another story.) Let's go; to the Mystery Mobile.**

" _What was she talking about?"_ Lucas thought. " _Dawn was acting really differently when she showed up. Man this makes my head hurt._ "

"You okay," Trevor asked obviously worried about his friend. Lucas shook off his distracted look and responded.

"Y-Yeah I'm good, just thinking about something."

Tierno raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? If you need anything, we're here."

Lucas smiled, "Yeah I'll be fine." He then looked towards Dawn who was sitting next to him. When they locked eyes, she blushed and quickly turned away.

"I-I'm sorry," Dawn said. Lucas sighed and turned to the battlefield. Shauna looked over at the two.

"Poor Lucas," she said with sadness in her voice.

Calem looked at Shauna and thought to himself, " _She's so concerned with them; even though they have nothing to do with her. What's with her?"_

Calem then chuckled, "That's just like you Shauna," he said.

Shauna turned to Calem with confusion, "What do you mean Calem?"

Calem answered, "Even if you have no business with something, you still think of some way to fix it. The problem could be helpless, yet you still try to insert yourself."

Shauna sweatdropped, "Oh, I-I get it," she said with some sadness in her voice.

Serena punched Calem in the arm, "Why would you say that to her," she whispered to her emotionally, damaged friend.

Calem raised an eyebrow at his childhood friend in confusion.

"HEY! Stop developing your characters and let us battle!" Brendan yelled.

 _Cue_ ** _Battle Intro_** _(youtube watch?v=bDokwN3bkr0) (For music)_

 _Lucas and Calem stand back to back; they begin to slide apart into the background. Meanwhile Wally and Ash cheer on Pikachu and Gallade, who are battling; using Iron Tail and Psycho Cut, respectively. Finally Brendan stands behind Swampert and activates his Mega Bracelet; there's a bright flash._

 _The guys, including Ash speak:_

 _Chapter 23:_

 _It's Only Round One?!_

"Mareep, spotlight," May called as she released her blue sheep-like Pokémon.

Brendan raised an eyebrow, "Wow, Mareep must be new."

May nodded while still focusing on Drew, "I caught her yesterday; I thought to go with her considering if her electric attacks light up the battlefield, your Flygon won't get hurt since it's a ground type."

Brendan had a concerned look on his face, "As impressed as I am by that, what's gotten into-"

"Roserade, let's go," Drew yelled as he released his bouquet Pokémon.

"Banette, come out darling," Harley commanded as he released his ghost Pokémon.

"Begin," the referee yelled.

"Roserade, Sludge Bomb," Drew yelled. Roserade shot blobs of poison towards Mareep.

Brendan spoke up, "Flygon fly in front and protect-"

"Mareep, Thunder Shock," May shouted.

Mareep charged up the electricity in her body and fired a jolt at the sludge; destroying them.

"Wha-What are you so intense about?" Brendan asked in confusion.

"Mareep, use Iron Tail on Bannette," May commanded. Mareep's tail began to glow white and soon turned silver as it charged towards and swung at Banette.

"So sad; Bannette, use Return," Harley said. Banette smashed its body into Mareep; sending her to the end of the battlefield; she was panting mildly.

"May stop! I don't know your past with these two; but you won't beat them hastily; we need to have each other's backs." Brendan said.

May gave him an annoyed look; "What do you know?"

Brendan answered, "I know you want to beat the flower enthusiast and his cosplaying lover; if we lose, imagine holding that over your head.

May continued to look at her partner; even if Brendan was pain in the neck, she knew when he was right.

She sighed, "What do you need," she asked.

Brendan replied, "Just work as a unit; we win this together." He gave her a thumbs up and his trademark smirk.

May nodded, "Right, let's do it!" she said with newly found confidence. "Mareep, Signal Beam on Banette."

"Flygon, Dragon Rush on Roserade," Brendan stated.

Flygon surrounded itself in a dragon-like aura and launched itself towards the opposing Roserade, while the ball on Mareep's tail began to glow white as she fired a rainbow-colored beam towards Banette.

Banette easily dodged the beam and knocked Mareep back with another Return attack; Mareep slid back and looked like she was about to collapse.

"Hmph, too easy! Petal Dance, Roserade!" Drew said with swagger. Roserade nodded and began to spin rapidly and sent a barrage of petals towards Flygon.

Flygon continued to fly and collided with the petals; even with the protective aura, Flygon was still taking quite a bit of damage from the petals.

"Keep going Flygon," Brendan said. He was starting to get worried here; it the cuts on Flygon were surely going to be a problem for his Pokémon. He began to think of a plan; suddenly he got one.

"Flygon, spin," Brendan commanded.

"Gon?" Flygon asked with confusion.

"Trust me," Brendan reassured.

Flygon listened to her trainer and began to spin while still charging forward. With more and more time, Flygon began to increase in speed; she began to flap her wings and a mystical tone began to play. Wind began to blow around the battlefield; as the wind blew, it began to pick the dirt off of the battlefield and surround the dragon-like aura; thus creating a sand dragon.

"Huh? What is that?" Drew asked in astonishment.

"W-Well I certainly didn't see this coming," Harley said with a sense of panic in his voice.

"Wow," May said with awe in her voice.

Brendan smirked, "Well Flygon isn't called 'The Desert Spirit' for nothing."

Flygon, now covered in a desert-like dragon aura, flew through the petals, and crashed into Roserade.

"Roserade," Drew yelled. Roserade was about to collapse due to the damage but somehow found its footing.

"Not bad; you might actually have some talent," Harley said while smirking.

Brendan laughed, "You've seen nothing yet; right guys?" he asked confidently as he raised his arms with the ribbons attached.

"Gon," Flygon confirmed while panting slightly.

"Reep," Mareep nodded.

May smiled and began to think, " _Wow, he's so confident; even if a little too much. He almost reminds me of…_ "

 _Flashback Starts (10 Years Earlier)_

 _There is a little girl with brown hair in a forest. She is up against a tree and she is surrounded by about five or six Ninjasks. The Ninjask were slowly floating towards her._

 _"Aieeh!" the girl screamed while cowering in fear from the Ninjask._

 _Suddenly a small rock came from the opposing bushes and hit one of the Ninjasks. It grew angry and turned towards the bushes along with the others. They turned to see a brunette boy; about the same age as the girl. He smiled._

 _"Wow scaring little girls; that's just sad for you guys," the boy said._

 _The Ninjasks glared at the boy at flew after him as he ran off into the bushes._

 _The girl looked around and attempted to get up, but she sat down due to the cut on her leg._

 _"Are you okay," the boy asked as he came back. The girl tried getting up again but the boy stopped her._

 _"It's okay; here." The boy pulled out some spray from his backpack and used on the girl's leg; the girl winced some at the pain._

 _"Sorry; it's the only spray I have," the boy put a Band-Aid on the girl's leg._

 _The girl smiled, "Wow, that feels a lot better; thanks….Hm? What is it?" she asked, noticing the boy staring in her eyes._

 _"Wow…you're really pretty…" the boy said with a small amount of blush on his face._

 _The girl immediately blushed back; hiding her face in her hands afterwards. She slowly began to stand up, but still found it hard to walk._

 _The boy then picked her up and put the girl on his back._

 _She yelped, "Wha-What are you doing?"_

 _The boy began to walk, "I can't just leave you here; those Ninjasks are dangerous. Plus, a hero needs to protect people; especially if they aren't able to protect themselves." He turned his head and smiled at the girl; before continuing to walk._

 _The girl was about to speak up but decided against it; she blushed and buried her head into his back._

 _Flashback Ends (Present)_

"Well you're both pretty cocky, so there's that," May said aloud.

Brendan raised an eyebrow, "Huh? You say something?"

May stuttered, "N-Nothing! J-Just thinking about something else! Mareep, Signal Beam again!"

Mareep nodded and fired the rainbow beam at Roserade for a direct hit.

"Rose!" Roserade cried as it slid on the ground thanks to the impact; it got up once again.

"Not bad," Drew said with some disdain in his voice. "Magical Leaf!"

Roserade fired multiple leaves towards Flygon and Mareep; each leave cut the Pokémon; damaging them immensely.

"Good work; now Banette, use Shadow Ball," Harley cried. Banette fired a barrage of dark orbs towards Flygon and Mareep; the orbs connected with our two heroes Pokémon, causing massive damage. Both Pokémon fell.

"Mareep, no!" May shouted.

"No, Flygon!" Brendan exclaimed.

"Is that really the best you and your little boyfriend can do," Harley laughed, while May, Brendan, and surprisingly Drew glared at him.

"There's no way I can lose here; they would never let me live it down if I lost this early," May thought.

"I'm a champion, I'll be a laughingstock if I lose here," Brendan thought.

 _Back in the Audience_

"Don't tell me they're gonna lose, Clemont," Bonnie said.

"This certainly isn't good," Clemont stated worriedly.

"Is there anything we can say to help them out," Lisia asked.

"YOU CAN DO IT MAY!" Ash yelled.

"YEAH, SHOW 'EM BRENDAN!" Tierno and Trevor yelled.

Wally shook his head, "That won't work; we'll have to try something else,"

Lucas stood up, "Yeah; negative reinforcement: HEY BRENDAN, IF YOU LOSE THIS BATTLE, THE THREE OF US ARE KICKING OUT OF THE GROUP AND REPLACING YOU WITH ASH!"

"NOT ONLY THAT, BUT WE'LL MAKE YOU WATCH SCHOOL DAYS," Calem added.

 _Back on the Battlefield_

"OH HELL NO!" Brendan shouted with fire in his eyes. He began to twirl his arms and by proxy, the ribbons in a strange, circular motion. At last, he got down on one knee and stretched his harms behind his back.

"Flygon, come on; you can do it, girl," he said.

Flygon opened her eyes and slowly began to get up and flap her wings.

"That's my dragon," Brendan said proudly.

"Mareep, we trained hard for this; if Brendan won't give up, neither can we," May cheered.

Mareep slowly began to rise and smirk.

"Reep," it cried proudly before standing up and suddenly, it began to glow white.

"Huh?" May said in shock.

"Whoa, you're Mareep is evolving," Brendan said with a smile.

Mareep continued to glow, until it began to stretch out its body and stand on its hind legs. Not only that, but most of the wool on its body began to disappear and finally the glowing stopped.

The new Pokémon was a pink sheep with less wool than Mareep and the ball on its tail was blue instead of yellow.

"Flaaffy," it cried happily.

May gasped, "Wow; Mareep evolved into Flaaffy," she said while pulling out her Pokédex:

" _Flaaffy, the wool Pokémon, and the evolved form of Mareep. Even if it charges too much electricity, its rubbery skin provides protection for it. It can attack by firing electrified hairs at its opponents,_ " the Pokédex read aloud.

"How hard have you guys been training," Brendan asked; he was actually somewhat impressed.

"Well that's not good," Drew admitted.

"Please, this is nothing we can't handle," Harley said smugly.

Drew huffed, "Why did I let you partner with me?"

May smiled, "And it learned Charge and Thunderbolt; let's do this! Flaaffy, use Signal Beam,"

Flaaffy let out a cry and fired the beam from its mouth towards the Roserade and Banette; the beam was much more powerful this time around.

"Dodge," both Harley and Drew exclaimed.

The two Pokémon dodged somewhat easily, but Flygon flew in close to them.

"Sand Tomb, Flygon," Brendan commanded.

Flygon flapped her wings and sent a powerful tornado towards the two airborne Pokémon; trapping them in a vortex. The vortex was intense, but Roserade and Banette broke out of it.

"Solarbeam, Roserade" Drew commanded. Roserade began absorbing sunlight and slowly focus in on Flygon.

"Banette, blast them with Psychic," Harley commanded. Banette eyes glowed blue and it sent out a blue wave of energy towards its opponents. Afterwards, Roserade unleashed the solarbeam; the two beams combined and formed a powerful attack.

"This isn't looking good…" May said worriedly.

Brendan noticed May's expression; she couldn't let her lose to these obnoxious rivals; "May, let's push back," he spoke.

May nodded, "Yeah I got your back; let's combine our power! Flaaffy, use Charge!" Flaaffy began to spark and manifest the electricity in its body.

"Now use Dragon Rage to counter their attack," Brendan exclaimed.

"Now get on Flygon's back, Flaaffy," May said with confidence.

Brendan raised an eyebrow as the Pokémon followed their trainers' orders, " _What is she planning?"_ he thought to himself.

Flygon created another dragon-like aura and smashed itself against the powerful beam attack; there was a struggle, and even though Flygon had gotten a second wind, she still didn't feel like she could win this battle.

"Looks like this one's over," Drew said with arrogance.

May smiled, "Please; this one might be over, but it's not going the way you think! Flaaffy, use Thunderbolt on yourself and Flygon!"

"WHAT?!" the three boys on the battlefield yelled in confusion.

Flaaffy cried out and unleashed a bolt of electricity onto the dragon aura; after a few moments the dragon aura turned yellow rather than blue; the electricity from the attack was coursing through the aura.

"Wha-What the…" Drew said in shock.

"…Okay, color me impressed," Harley said with an equal amount of shock.

May then did a cute pose, "I put a shock to your system,"

Brendan's eyes widened at this comment, "…I…you…"

He then recovered and smiled, "A large, powerful, electric dragon…only one attack matches that…BAO ZAKERUGA," he finally shouted.

The electric dragon pushed the beam back while continuing to fly through it; finally crashing into the two opposing Pokémon; causing a field of smoke and electricity. When the field cleared, Roserade and Banette were unconscious.

The referee spoke, "Roserade and Banette are unable to battle; Flygon and Flaaffy win. The victors are Brendan and May; BAMF!"

The crowd roared with approval for the winning teams; many stood and applauded.

"Incredible," Steven announced. "This was one heck of a battle; I simply loved the teamwork displayed between both teams!"

Zane nodded, "I was a little worried about BAMF's chemistry in the beginning, but it's nice to see that they were able to turn things around! Remember folks: round two will take place soon! We'll be giving our trainers and their Pokémon more time to train; stay tuned for round two!"

Brendan was celebrating, "Awesome, we won," he said with pride. He then walked up to Flygon and hugged her head. "Flygon, as usual you were incredible; thanks for a great job!"

"Flygon," she said while rubbing her head into her trainer's chest.

May picked up Flaaffy and hugged her new Pokémon, "You were amazing, Flaaffy! Thank you!"

"Flaaffy," Flaaffy responded before being returned by May.

Drew walked up to May and spoke, "Wow…for somebody like you…you actually did really well."

May giggled, "Hey thanks; it was a really fun battle."

Drew continued, "By the way, there was something that I wanted to talk to you about."

May was confused, "Huh? What is it?"

Brendan then walked over to where his friends were sitting and climbed onto Flygon's back as she ascended to their level.

"So you're disappointed you can't replace me," Brendan said with a smirk.

Serena laughed, "Nope, nice job…shipper." As she said this everyone else laughed.

Brendan spoke after his smile disappeared, "So you told them," he asked his three main friends.

Wally smiled, "What can I say? Having a girlfriend has given me a confidence boost."

Brendan then had an evil chuckle, "You know, Flygon still has her Hyper Beam."

The whole group froze in fear, "S-Sorry; you win," they all said except for Calem who didn't take the idle threat seriously.

"I always do," Brendan responded as he was being lowered to the ground by Flygon; after he returned her, he approached May.

"Hey great job today, that was an awesome tag battle," May exclaimed.

Brendan gave her a thumbs up, "Yeah, you had me worried there when Flaaffy was on Flygon's back. But it worked out really well."

May held her head down, "But I'm sorry that I lost my cool in the beginning,"

"May it's-" Brendan started.

"I just get so different when I have to battle those guys. I just wanted to win against them so badly that I got reckless; sorry."

Brendan smiled and put a hand on May's shoulder, "Hey we won; that's what matters! Plus I know how you feel; I have a few people like that myself; no sweat!"

May smiled and nodded, "Yeah, nobody can stop the Brendan and May Factor!"

Brendan chuckled, "So even though it's kind of late, I'm gonna go hang out with our group and get some late-night training in. Are you coming?"

May spoke, "Well actually, I talked to Drew afterwards and he asked me to go get a late snack and catch up. It's been a while since we've talked; is that cool?"

Brendan's smile dropped slowly before answering, "Oh…y-yeah that's cool. Totally…I'll tell everyone the news."

"Sweet; thanks! Later Brendan," May said as she walked to where Drew was.

Brendan turned around and began to walk out of the coliseum; he began to head to the backyard of the Pokémon Center that he was staying at. He was staring at the ground for the majority of the time, and unfortunately, he smashed into the person facing him.

"S-sorry," he said.

"You know they don't literally mean 'keep your eyes on the road'," the other boy said arrogantly.

Brendan glared at the boy, "Buddy, I am really not in the mood tonight,"

The boy laughed, "Wow, you'd think a winner would have a little more spirit than that."

Brendan continued, "You really don't know how to charm people do you? Who are you anyways?"

The boy spoke with cockiness in his voice, "My name's Jayden; Jay for short. Me and my tag partner Jaysen advanced to round two in the tag tournament,"

Brendan scratched his head,"…Never heard of you,"

Jay collapsed anime-style, "Wh-What? I'm the greatest trainer on this island and you haven't heard of me?"

Brendan continued to think, "Oh that's right, you were the ones who beat those four year olds."

Jay yelled back, "They were FIVE."

Brendan continued, "Yeah well either way, your ego is way too big for you," he said while walking away.

Jay growled and yelled back, "Oh, yeah; look who's talking!"

 _A Few Minutes Later_

Brendan arrived at the Pokémon Center and saw his friends in the lobby. He headed to the front desk to heal his Flygon and afterwards he began to head to his room.

Before get could open the door, Bonnie and Shauna stopped him.

"Where are you going Brendan," Bonnie asked.

Shauna added, "Yeah, we thought we were all gonna hang out."

Brendan sighed, "Yeah well, May had something else to do and I'm gonna get some rest."

Shauna was confused, "Brendan are you okay-"

"I'm fine," he said quickly before going in his room and closing the door.

Brendan put his Poké balls on his desk. He then got on the bed; and looked up at the ceiling while he was lying down.

"…She can hang out with competition…then why does it bother me so much," he asked aloud to himself.

 **A/N: Another chapter complete. Again, so sorry for the wait; I'd like to think the Static Shock and Zatch Bell references helped some! Review, follow, and favorite as usual! This week's questions are, what starter in Sun and Moon are you going to get? I'm going with Poplio; wasn't a fan at first, but now I like the design. And secondly, who do you want to see return to Pokémon? Besides Brock, I'd like to see some of the Pokémon Rangers return; maybe Solana and get a debuting Lunick. Keep submitting anime and cartoons for the crossover special, and also, if any of you are good with drawing or those MMD projects; please let me know! Would love to get a new picture or something for this story; you will be credited and in my heart forever! Talk to you guys later; bye!**

 **Big Tasty 3:16 says:**

 **Zura janai, Katsura da!**


	24. Don't you mean, EGGCELLENT!

**Welcome class to another assignment of Pokémon Takeover: Game Genie! The 1** **st** **round ended last chapter, so we're gonna get some breaks in between some of the rounds; hopefully this idea of mine won't sent ratings plummeting into the ground… Be sure to pay attention (Ginpachi sensei says there will be a test on this!)**

"So everything is going fine," the voice asked while Wally, Calem, and Lucas sat in the cave.

"Yeah, they still don't suspect a thing; boss," Lucas answered confidently.

The voice grunted, "Good, I think giving you guys this opportunity has been very entertaining for me."

Wally raised an eyebrow, "What? Sir, are you keeping an eye on us?"

The voice sighed, "Don't think I care; I've been bored the past few months…wait there's someone missing….where's Sableye?" The three boys sweatdropped at this question.

"He isn't here; and neither is Brendan," Calem responded, before hearing footsteps and turning to see Brendan walking with Leafeon on his shoulder and Sableye on his head.

Brendan yawned, "Sorry, just woke up."

Leafeon happily sang, "Eon!"

"Sableye!" Sableye said before biting down on Brendan's head. This caused some blood to poor from his hat; fortunately, he didn't seem to be in pain…somehow.

"You know I could probably kill you and you're purely entertainment for me, right?" the voice said angrily.

"Sure," Brendan shrugged with less of a cocky flair in his voice than usual.

Lucas thought, " _Bonnie and Shauna said he's been acting different since his tournament battle with May. Wonder what the heck happened._ "

Little did Lucas know, he was too entranced in thought and began drooling without noticing.

"Is he broken, or is he just zoning out like he sometimes does?" Calem asked.

"Do you care; do you actually care," the voice asked.

Calem shrugged, "Meh, he's my tag partner; so there's that,"

Lucas finally snapped out of his trance. "The islands; that's right," he said aloud, unintentionally.

"What are you talking about?" Wally asked.

"….The plot?" Lucas said with some uneasiness in his voice.

"Well we believe you, but why are you saying it like you're lying or trying to hide something," Brendan asked with suspicion.

"…I'm trying to make it seem natural…" Lucas said with more insecurity.

"He may be an idiot, but he did remind me of something: Lucas and Brendan, I have a mission for you two," the voice said.

"Huh? What's up," Brendan asked.

The voice continued, "Calem has already explored one of the surrounding mirage islands; Absalon. I need you both to go to another; the Spirit Island; do you think you can do that?"

Lucas and Brendan looked at each other, nodded, and fist bumped, "Let's do it," they both said.

 _Cue eye catch (Lisia's in this one)_

youtube watch?v=qrkbu4mLzlo (If you want music with it)

 _Trevor and Tierno grab Calem and pose while he just groans. Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie pose like they do in the anime with Serena sliding closer to Ash. Shauna and Dawn pose back to back with their arms folded; smiling. Lucas seems to be wearing a glove. He then cocks it like a gun. Brendan with his back turned puts his hat on and spins around. He smashes into May. They both glare at each other and Wally tries to break them up. Suddenly, Lisia ran in and tackled Wally to the ground with a hug!_

 _Our Four Heroes Say:_

 _Chapter 24_

 _Don't You Mean, EGGCELLENT!_

After their meeting, Lucas and Brendan headed for the small harbor at the end of the island; on their way, Dawn approached them.

"Hey you," Dawn said before giving Lucas a hug and pecked him on the lips. "Where are you two headed?"

Lucas smiled, "Brendan and I were going to explore the Spirit Island; would like to join us m'lady?"

Dawn spoke, "Sorry baby, I really need to practice my combinations today. Who knows when the next contest will be?"

Lucas continued, "Yeah I guess so, it's cool though; don't push too hard okay," he said before pecking her back.

Dawn giggled, "No need to worry; bring me back a souvenir! Bye bye!" she said before running off.

Lucas sighed and spoke to himself aloud, "Every time she tells me not to worry is when I worry the most." He then turned to Brendan, "Heh, sorry about the PDA."

Brendan shrugged, "It's fine," he said as he continued to walk towards the boat.

"Seriously; no gagging or insults. Something is seriously wrong." Lucas thought to himself.

The boys continued to walk; there didn't appear to be a lot of talking on Brendan's end until Lucas finally called him out.

"Hey, this should be fun; it's been a while since just the two of us have been given a mission by the boss." Lucas commented.

"Yeah, I guess you're right; plus we might be able to catch some new Pokémon; heck, you only have three with you," Brendan replied with a smile.

Lucas put an arm around his friend, "That's the spirit **(A/N: Pun not intended)**." He then began to sing: _"_ We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite!"

Brendan happily joined in, "Fighting Dreamers, narifuri kamawazu."

"Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni." Lucas added.

"Oli, Oli, Oli, Oh-" the boys stopped their off-key singing and saw Shauna, Serena, and Clemont sitting in the boat with a man holding an ore.

"….What are you guys doing?" Clemont asked.

"Enjoying adolescence," Brendan said proudly.

Serena laughed, "Sounds more embarrassing than anything else."

Brendan quickly retorted, "Well _you_ would know about embarrassing yourself; you practically do it with Ash every day."

A rage mark appeared on Serena's head while she continued to smile and make a fist, "Sorry, come again?"

Clemont interfered and spoke, "Hey, if we're all going to the island together, than we should at least try to get along. That shouldn't be too hard."

Serena put her fist down and huffed, "I think you're bad, but I feel sorry for May, she probably has to deal with you the most."

That put Brendan over the edge: "LISTEN YOU-"

Shauna sighed, "Oh boy…"

 _Meanwhile…_

Calem watched his Greninja and Rhyhorn go up against each other; they were both using Water Shuriken and Stone Edge on each other; respectively. Each one was able to dodge and attack at the same time; making for an intense training session.

"Good; keep it up! Umbreon, use Shadow Ball! Espeon, use Psychic!" Umbreon fired the purple orb towards its Eevolutionary partner. Espeon's eyes began to glow blue and it fired a blue ray from its body; the ray collided with the orb and both attacks cancelled each other out in an explosion.

Ledian flew from behind Calem and handed out Oran berries to training Pokémon. The Pokémon thanked their Five-Star comrade.

"Bone!" Cubone said while raising its bone in the air while standing on Calem's head.

Calem looked up at Cubone, "What are you so excited about?"

"Hey C-Meister," two voices yelled from behind Calem.

Calem turned to see Tierno and Trevor heading towards him.

"What do you two want," Calem asked with little to know interest. Cubone climbed back down to Calem's shoulder.

"Well we just got done with our training for the day-" Trevor started.

"And we wanted to know if you wanted to go eat ramen," Tierno finished.

Calem turned back to his Pokémon, "We really should continue our training."

Trevor noticed a majority of Calem's Pokémon to be panting rather heavily. "Are you sure? You guys look pretty worn out; maybe you should come relax with us."

A rumbling was heard coming from Cubone. Everyone looked at it; thus growing embarrassed.

"We're still not strong enough. We need to keep pushing ourselves." Calem responded.

Cubone nudged Calem; it made its eyes very big and quivered its lip.

Calem shook his head, "No, we need to keep training."

Cubone's eyes began to fill with tears. Calem continued, "Stop crying; you can never grow stronger by being weighted by fleeting emotions."

" _He really has no concept for the feelings of others,_ " Trevor thought to himself while; sweat dropping.

" _The sad thing is he's already the strongest out of the group_ ; _what's left to prove?"_ Tierno thought, while also sweat dropping.

"BONE!" Cubone screamed loud enough to make the island shake violently. After a few moments, Cubone began to emit powerful energy waves from its mouth that seemed to get louder with every moment it cried. Calem, Tierno, and Trevor covered their ears; but to no avail.

"DON'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD CALM HIM DOWN, CALEM," Tierno yelled.

"I THINK MY EARS ARE GOING TO START BLEEDING," Trevor yelled.

"FINE! WE CAN HAVE A QUICK SNACK BREAK!" Calem yelled. Cubone immediately stopped crying and hugged Calem's face affectionately. All three boys look exhausted.

"So it knows Echoed Voice…great," Trevor said.

Tierno replied, "Before we eat, how about a quick nap?"

Calem simply gave a thumbs up before collapsing; the other two boys followed suit.

 _Back with Lucas and Brendan_

The boat had finally arrived at Spirit Island; the gang had stepped out and began to explore. Unlike the main island which had a tropical feel to it, and Absalon Island which had a garden feel to it, Spirit Island looked more like a grassland. There were very few trees and many rocks that were scattered around.

"Wow…not much to look at compared to the last one." Shauna stated.

Brendan was about to head off into the island to lead, "Alright, I'll lead let's-" he was cut off by Serena grabbing his ear.

She turned and smiled to the group, "We'll be with you guys soon; go ahead without us." Serena dragged Brendan off by the ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Brendan yelled finally getting Serena to let go. "What's your deal?! I only let girls touch me in two specific areas; the ears however, are not one of them!"

"Ok Brendork: let's get something straight!" Serena scolded.

"Brendork huh? Wow that's real original," Brendan said sarcastically.

"Anyways: you don't like me, I don't like you. But for the sake of our friends, let's try to get along! Deal?"

Brendan chuckled when Serena offered a handshake, "Fine, we can cooperate. I'd shake your hand but, you've been hanging around Ash a lot…I know where it's been," he said before simply walking off.

Serena clenched her fists tightly but then stopped, "Hm, not as much fire as usual. Something's up."

Clemont, Lucas, and Shauna had headed into the center of the island. There were Hitmontop, Machop, Gastly, Drifloon, and other Pokémon roaming about. While some were resting peacefully (or at least trying to) most of them appeared to be fighting with each other.

Shadow Balls, Hidden Powers, and Focus Blasts were being shot all over the area.

"Wow, the Pokémon seem to be incredibly upset," Clemont noticed. One of the Pokémon happened to be a Golett who eyed the group after turning from watching the ongoing fights. The Golett approached Clemont, Shauna, and Lucas; it looked up at them with a blank stare.

"Wow, a Golett," Clemont said as he bent over to inspect it.

Lucas pulled out his Pokédex, "Let's see what Dexter says about it."

The Pokédex spoke, " _Golett, the Automaton Pokémon. Golett is known to be made up of clay fashioned thanks to ancient science. The energy in its body has been unidentified._ "

The Golett looked up at Clemont, took his glasses, and walked off.

"H-Hey those are my glasses! I can't see without my glasses! Bring them back!" Clemont yelled worriedly, as he crashed into a tree. Lucas and Shauna were trying very hard to laugh at this.

"Well we should probably get out of the way before more fights break out," Lucas stated.

Shauna responded, "Yeah let's-AH!" she yelled before running off behind Lucas after dodging a Shadow Punch.

 _Meanwhile_

Wally was sitting on Lisia's bed waiting for her to come out her bathroom. He really didn't know what she could have planned, in fact he more he thought of it, the more frightened he became. But he had come to trust his girlfriend…for the most part.

"So any plans on tap for today," Wally said loud enough for her to hear him.

"Well maybe we could get some training in and probably see when the rest of the gang is coming back. What made you want to hang out?" she asked with curiosity.

Wally began to stutter as Lisia came out of the bathroom, "Well, I-I guess I just wanted to spend some time with you today," he said partially lying; he couldn't exactly blow Lucas and Brendan's cover.

"Aw, well aren't you sweet," Lisia said. As she sat next to him, Wally noticed what Lisia was wearing. Instead of her contest outfit, she was wearing a white shirt with two large blue squares connected diagonally on the top right and on the bottom left of the shirt; the rest being white. In the middle of the squares, there was a circle that resembled the eyes of a Swablu. She also wore jean shorts and her hair was in a single ponytail.

"W-Whoa," Wally said in astonishment.

Lisia tilted her head; confused. "What is it, Wally?" she asked.

"Y-You-You look really pretty without your contest gear. It's a nice change," he said.

Lisia had slight blush on her face after that comment, but it soon disappeared after she got a mischievous look. "Well you don't look so bad yourself, mister," she said as she moved her legs over his lap. She began to sit lightly on his lap and put her hands on his shoulders; Lisia then preceded to repeatedly peck Wally's neck.

"Wh-Wh What are you doing," Wally asked incredibly nervous. He could feel his heartbeat steadily increasing.

Lisia giggled, "Well you're being sweeter than usual, I just felt like showing gratitude," she whispered into his ear. She went back to kissing his neck before plant her lips on his. She pushed him on to his back while continuing to kiss him.

They soon broke apart for air, "Wow," she said. "Your lips are so soft."

"Well, to be honest-" Wally was cut off by Lisia planting her lips onto him again; this time Wally immediately kissed her back.

They broke up again, "If you don't stop interrupting me, then I-" Wally again was cut off by a kiss. The first two were simple kisses, while the current kiss was just an act of making out thanks to the lust the two teenagers had for each other. Wally rolled Lisia onto her back, as they kissed for a few more minutes. Lisia finally rolled Wally back onto his back and broke the kiss; both teens panting heavily.

Lisia had another mischievous look on her face, "Oh Wally, just where do you think you're touching me?"

Wally immediately noticed where his hands were on Lisia. "Oh my gosh, I-I'm so sorry!" he said with fear in his voice.

Lisia giggled, "You know, you can touch me more if you want."

Wally instantly blushed but smiled, "A-Actually, I think I want to wait a little longer. S-Sorry."

Lisia pouted for a brief moment before smiling, "Such a gentleman; that's why you're my Wallypop." She was about to kiss him again, until they heard a knock on the door.

"WE'RE BUSY!" the two teens yelled.

"It's me, May" the voice said with some surprise.

"Oh it's May," Lisia said excitedly; she quickly got up while accidentally kneeing Wally in his private area.

"Ah!" he yelled as he clutched his area and fell off the bed.

Lisia opened the door and let May in, "Hey you, how was your date with Drew?"

May laughed and blushed, "Lisia, it wasn't a date….necessarily," she said with some giddiness.

"Details," Lisia insisted.

May continued, "Well, we went to a coffee place, he paid for both of us, we chatted about our journeys since we last met; it was a lot of fun."

Lisia got so excited she swung her arms, while accidently hitting Wally in the face; unfortunately she didn't seem to notice.

"Ah, my nose!" he yelled in pain.

"Soooooo? Any other _meetings_ planned?" Lisia asked.

May played with her hands, "Well I don't know…I don't want him to think that these are dates."

"Why not?" Wally said; covering his nose.

May spoke, "Well, I feel wrong about dating a rival; it just wouldn't work out….Anyways, you guys wanna go get some lunch?"

"Sure, just give us a minute," Lisia said.

May nodded and left the room; Lisia sighed.

"Well that's good news for him I guess," Lisia said.

Wally titled his head, "It sounds like he wanted to date her. Why would you say that?"

Lisia replied, "I wasn't talking about Drew."

 _Back With Shauna and Lucas_

Shauna and Lucas were panting heavily as they stopped in a deserted area away from all of the fighting the Pokémon were doing on the island.

"Geez, I thought this island would be peaceful, but man; I was wrong." Lucas said.

"I know," Shauna said. "When we went to Absalon Island, it was peaceful and beautiful; this is nowhere near that setting."

Lucas let himself fall to the ground, "Yeah! On the plus side, we've seen a lot of different fighting, psychic, and ghost Pokémon. Makes me wonder why they're always fighting; I should tell Professor Rowan about this. Maybe he will know."

Shauna nodded, "Plus, it's a new experience for us."

Lucas tilted his head, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Shauna continued, "It's never been just the two of us to hangout."

Lucas smiled, "Oh yeah. I'm not even sure that we've ever interacted together. Oh and by the way, I heard what Calem said to you during the battle. Don't worry, he's just a little cold; take it from me, he really cares about you. I mean he hated me when we first met; sometimes I forgot what he's been through."

Shauna returned the smile and blushed slightly when she heard about Calem, "Yeah, but to be honest after all of this commotion, I think I could be ready to head back; want to find the rest of the gang and get out of here before we're killed?"

Lucas chuckled, "Yeah, let's-huh?"

Shauna responded, "What is it?"

Lucas stood up and walked over to the rock that was a few feet behind Shauna. He kneeled down and when he rose, he held a blue and black egg. "It's an egg!" he exclaimed.

"Wow! I wonder what it's doing out here." Shauna wondered.

Lucas gave the egg a close look, "I don't know, I can't even make out what type of egg it is." He looked around the area, "Well I don't see any Pokémon around; but I can't just leave it here! With all of the fighting going on, that could lead to disaster!"

Shauna immediately responded, "Take it with you! We need to find the others!"

"Y-Yeah," Lucas said. "Let's go!"

 _With Serena and Brendan_

"I just don't get it! Why did you have to fight all of those Pokémon?" Serena yelled at Brendan.

"I wanted to train my Pokémon; I kind of got this crazy idea that if I trained Pokémon, they would be stronger. Shocking I know." Brendan responded as they walked through the grassland.

Serena balled up his fist, "You are really pushing it Brendan; we almost got killed because of you!"

Brendan shrugged, "Well maybe you can learn to go along with things; be tough for once,"

Serena responded, "HA! Like you know what being tough is; I bet deep down, you're just a big softie."

Brendan turned his head, "What do you mean by that?"

Serena continued, "Please, you have it BAD for May! Don't even try to deny it at this point!"

Brendan turned his head back forward, "Really? That's the best you got?"

Serena had an evil smile, "She told me what happened that day."

Brendan stopped in his tracks, "….What?" He was practically gushing with sweat on the inside. " _Does she know about the kiss_?" he thought.

"You felt bad when she lost the contest, so you comforted her." Serena said.

Brendan mentally sighed, " _Thank Arceus above…Still she said she wouldn't tell._ "

He spoke, "Fine….When I first started my journey, I lost to the first Gym twice. It really broke me down and wrecked my confidence for a bit, and I didn't want May to feel the same way. Happy?"

Serena smiled, "See? I knew under that cocky, cool attitude, there was a big heart."

Brendan groaned, "Whatever. Just don't tell anyone okay?"

Serena laughed and nodded, "Looks like I finally have something on you."

Brendan spoke, "Yeah guess-"`

"Hey guys!" Lucas and Shauna yelled as they saw Brendan and Serena. As they approached the group, Brendan noticed the egg in Lucas hands.

"Whoa, nice egg man! Any idea what it is?" he asked.

Lucas shook his head, "Well no, but it was left alone. With this crazy environment, I couldn't have just left it."

"Looks like you've got a new member if the family, huh Lucas?" Serena added.

As the group laughed, a familiar looking Golett with Clemont's glasses ran towards them and stopped. After a few moments of tripping and falling, Clemont got in front of the group.

Golett then handed the glasses back to Clemont, who quickly took them. "That wasn't funny!" Clemont scolded.

The Golett simply looked back at Clemont with the same laid-back expression it had before. It then approached Clemont, reached into his pocket, and found a Poké ball. It pressed its hand against the ball, and was placed into the ball; it clicked without shaking.

The whole group's eyes turned white in shock; there was a long silence. "….Well….that happened…" Shauna said.

 _Back with Calem_

Calem, Tierno, Trevor and their Pokémon were at the Ramen shop, Ominous Wind **(A/N: Saiki Kusuo reference)**. Tierno and Trevor had just finished their bowls; Calem had about half before Cubone finished the rest of it off and fell asleep in his lap.

"That sure was great; I can't eat another bite," Tierno said happily.

"It sure was; I good go for another bowl at dinnertime," Trevor added.

Calem simply said, "I suppose it was fine; nothing too different from usual." He looked over to his Pokémon; Umbreon and Espeon were chasing each other, Ledian was riding on top of Rhyhorn, and Greninja was leaning up against the wall; eyes shut.

"So I bet you're wondering why we asked you to come with us," Trevor asked Calem.

Calem stayed still, "No, I really wasn't wondering that."

Tierno continued, "Well in case you haven't noticed, we're not exactly the strongest trainers out of the group-"

"You guys are worse than Ash," Calem retorted.

Trevor sweatdropped, "Anyways, we were wondering if you could help us become better trainers; if you could, per say: train us?"

Calem stood up and returned all of his Pokémon except Cubone who stayed in his arms, "….Why do you choose to have strength?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Trevor asked.

"People can't truly become stronger until they know why they need to be. When I lost my dad, I wanted to get stronger in order to make sure that I didn't lose anybody important to me again, to find the person who did what he did, and make him pay. If I can't protect the people I care about, then there's no reason for me to continue my training." Calem said while looking at Cubone.

"Wow," Tierno said.

"Serena, Brendan, Lucas, Wally, Shauna, my mother, my Pokémon, and everyone else will stay safe; but only if I push myself every day. Don't ask for me to make you the best just because; when you find out why you want to become stronger, come find me," Calem said before walking off.

There was a long silence between the two trainers, "What do you think he meant by reasons to become strong?" Tierno asked.

Trevor paused for a moment, "…I….I don't know." Trevor responded.

 _Back At the Pokémon Center_

May and Dawn had met up with the rest of the group who had travelled to the island to hear about the adventure.

"Wow, an entire island of violent Pokémon; sounds pretty intense," May said as she sat next to Brendan.

Dawn, who was sitting on Lucas' lap, spoke next, "And a random egg too, that's so awesome!"

Lucas chuckled as he reached into his bag, "Yeah, and here," he said pulling out two items; a Deep Sea Tooth and a Deep Sea Scale, "I remember you telling me you've been wanting a Clampearl; this way it can evolve into anything it wants. I found them when we first got on the island."

Dawn's eyes lit up as she held them, "Oh my gosh, you're the best," as she kissed him on the cheek.

Clemont fixed his glasses as he looked at the Poké ball, "The one Pokémon that wasn't fighting was the Golett; it's very mysterious."

Shauna responded, "Yeah, but at the same time, it's kind of exciting."

Lucas looked at May, "So May, you decided to just stay friends with Drew?" He clearly just asked that to see what Brendan's response would be; oddly enough his head shot towards May.

"Yeah, I can't date competition, maybe after the tournament," she responded.

Brendan sighed, "Good…we should have no distractions if we want to win."

Serena laughed, "Yeah, sure. Not like it's going to matter, since we're going to win.'

"Ha! Ash couldn't beat a 2 year old!" Brendan responded.

Serena clenched her fist, "What was that?"

Brendan retorted, "You should be thanking me. If it wasn't for me, Ash wouldn't have been available to be your partner."

Serena said, "Oh please!"

Lucas looked down, "He's not completely wrong. And he asked all four of us….but we said…"

 _Flashback Starts_

 _Brendan was doing pull ups on a bar when Ash walked up._

 _Ash: Hey Brendan! Was wondering if you would team up with me for the tag tournament?_

 _Brendan: (Drops down from bar)_ _Oh, Ash, I am so flattered. And as much as I would love to be your tag partner, believe me, nothing would bring me more joy..._

 _Wally: (Building a sandcastle with Bonnie) I just think about the other guys. I mean, how would they feel?_

 _Lucas: (Dodging jabs from Infernape) There could be a lot of hurt feelings, Ash. A lot of jealousy…We all love you so much._

 _Calem: (Hanging upside down from a tree with Greninja) And that's why I think it would be prudent if you chose Lucas._

 _Lucas: Brendan._

 _Brendan: Wally._

 _Wally: Calem._

 _Flashback Ends_

"Wow…you guys are awful. Why would you do that?" Shauna said.

"Because we want to win," Lucas and Brendan replied.

"You're welcome," Brendan said as he walked off.

"…Wow. I really hate him. How do you stand him?" Serena said.

"Oh he's not so bad; he's pretty funny and actually kind of sweet and cool sometimes." May answered.

The whole room turned to May with a somewhat confused expression until Serena answered, "I was actually talking to Lucas."

May immediately blushed, "Oh-well-y-yeah. I couldn't tell you how I dealt with him, ha ha," she laughed nervously.

 **A/N: Well thus ends another chapter! It wasn't full of tournament battles, but hey, if only tournament battles happened for the next several chapters, it would be boring to read and write! Continue to read and review as always. This week's question-**

 **Brendan: Nope! It's our turn!**

 **BT: Again?**

 **Lucas: Sorry, says so in the contracts. Today's question is, what do you guys think of the new Battle Royale System coming to Sun and Moon? By the way, in Chapter 2, we did it first; they're totally copying us!**

 **Wally: Also, which** **Pokédex entry has the biggest effect on you?** **Anyways, keep sending us cartoons and anime you want featured in the crossover special. And if you ever are unsure about which Pokémon are on our teams, be sure to check the profile.**

 **Calem: A plug for the author? Thought we were better than that…**

 **YuukixMitsuru: Hey Wally; you single?**

 **Wally: Actually, no I-**

 **YuukixMitsuru: Who do I have to kill for that to happen?**

 **Brendan: Oh yay, another Wally stalker. We already have Lisia for that!**

 **Legal-Eagle53: At least he knows when he likes someone.**

 **Brendan: I don't need any sass from you, the day I listen to you is the day Pidgeot comes back…oops did I hit a nerve?**

 **Legal-Eagle53: (** _ **Prepares crossbow…starts to shoot, but then stops.**_ **) How'd it feel to cameo in your favorite movie…the 9** **th** **Pokémon movie? May was built up the whole time, and Ash had to come in and save the day in the end and take the glory. And how were all of the lines you had?**

 **Brendan: Oh hell no! I'm dealing with this now!**

 **Lucas: Oh Arceus! Someone call Brendan, the Wambulance!**

 **Brendan: Do not call the Wambulance!**

 **The 25** **th** **Blueacid: (** _ **Picks up phone**_ **) Hello, Wambulance? Brendan's doing it again!**

 **Calem: BT, you might want to end this before Brendan ends up in jail.**

 **BT: Fine; Good Nait, Shimokawa!**

 **Big Tasty 3:16 says:**

 **Just ignore him. He's just a Chuunibyou!  
**


	25. Family is Best For Embarrassment

**What up, friendos? Welcome to the next screening of Pokémon Takeover: Game Genie! Last chapter before the second round of the tag tournament; not too much more to say here! Let's go, Ikuzo!**

 _At the Beach_

Bonnie had a devilish smile on her face. She whispered to Shauna, Serena, and Calem. "Don't you guys want to see it?"

Shauna had a confused look, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Serena added, "Yeah, you're kind of scaring me."

Bonnie giggled sweetly, yet with some evil intention, "We are going to…see what's under Brendan's hat!"

Shauna answered, "Why would we want to do that, I bet he doesn't want us seeing for some reason."

"I'm in," Serena quickly answered. "I hate that jerk; getting one up on him would be nice."

Bonnie smiled, "Works for me; Calem?"

Calem continued to lay in the sand, "Forget it, that doesn't seem like something that would interest me."

Shauna smiled, "Yeah, Calem. You're so right!" she said. " _Aw who am I kidding? I want to see too!_ " she thought to herself.

"….What if it's a pimple?" Bonnie said.

Calem lifted his head, "W-What."

Bonnie continued, "Imagine how embarrassing that would be for him to see, a pimple, a birthmark, a tattoo, maybe even….a horn." Bonnie knew she was being a little over the top, but she wanted to hook Calem, who was now shaking.

"L-L-Let's do it!" he quickly said.

 _In Lucas' Room_

"So yeah Dad, the island was full of angry and intense Pokémon. All they did was fight with each other," Lucas spoke on the video phone.

"That's interesting son. Any reason that you know of for that happening?" the man with the glasses and the lab coat asked.

Lucas shook his head, "No, I don't really have an idea. But on the upside," Lucas said as he walked over to his desk, picked up the container with his newly found egg. "I got this."

Dusk ran up to the screen in the lab, "Wow, big brother," she said with her eyes lighting up. "You found an egg? I'm so jealous!"

Lucas chuckled, "Yeah, found it the other day. It was just lying there, so I had to take it with me."

Professor Rowan approached the screen and examined the egg, "Excellent work Lucas; you got a new Pokémon and more importantly, you saved it from further trouble! Would you like to send it here so that we can tell what Pokémon it is?"

Lucas shook his head, "No way, I want to take care of this egg myself; I was the one who found it after all….well Shauna found it actually….but I still wanna raise it and keep the identity a secret."

Lucas' father spoke, "That's my boy for you; a heart of gold, no matter what!" Dusk nodded happily.

Lucas began to get embarrassed, "Aw man, you guys are making me blush." There was a knock at Lucas' door, "Oh, should probably get that."

"Alright, take care, son!" Lucas' father, Harvey stated.

Dusk waved, "Bye big brother! Tell Big Sister Dawn I said 'hi'."

Lucas hung up and went to the door. When he opened it, he saw Dawn standing in an orange and yellow bikini.

"Wow, my girlfriend is beautiful," Lucas said as he saw Dawn.

"Aw, you're pretty cute yourself," Dawn said before pecking Lucas. "Are you ready for our beach day?"

Lucas snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah, sure; should be a lot of fun."

Dawn closed the door behind her, "Well you know," she began, "We don't necessarily have to be on time to meet everyone." Dawn pressed her body onto Lucas, causing him to blush.

"Heh, what do you mean?" he asked.

Dawn removed his vest slowly, "We can make them wait for a little bit," she whispered into his ear. Dawn began pushing Lucas back to his bed.

"Wow, you're really hands on today," Lucas said in a somewhat surprised tone.

Dawn giggled, "Well, remember when we talked after our Valentine's date about slowing down and focusing more on our friends than us?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah."

Dawn smiled, "Well I was wondering, if we could forget about that."

Lucas began to blush, "D-Dawn you're scaring me," Dawn gently pushed Lucas onto the bed, before a pounding was heard at the door.

"Oh come on," Dawn said in a pouty tone. The door opened and Ash and Clemont walked in, wearing their swim gear, "Are you guys coming?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, give me a second to change," Lucas said heading into his bathroom.

Clemont and Ash turned to Dawn who eyes were glowing red as she towered above both of them.

"W-Was it something we said," Clemont fearfully said.

 _At the Beach_

Dawn was walking with a somewhat dejected look on her face, while Lucas followed her with a smile, and Clemont and Ash followed with red marks on their cheeks. Lucas sat the egg container down next to Dawn and double high-fived (High-Ten?) Shauna. Dawn found the rest of the group (Wally, Tierno, Calem, Trevor, Bonnie, Brendan, Serena, and Shauna; all in swim gear; except for Wally.) and sat next to Wally.

Dawn sighed rather audibly, "Everything, okay Dawn?" Wally asked with concern.

"Yeah, I've been trying to spend some more time with Lucas, but it's just not working out," Dawn said.

"What's wrong with spending time with him when you're with everyone else?" Wally asked.

Dawn raised an eyebrow at Wally causing him to blush, "Too much information, Dawn."

Dawn giggled, "Sorry. But Lisia seems so willing, you guys haven't-"

Wally's blush intensified, "N-No w-way! I mean she's the one always in the mood to fool around, I'm the one who wants to wait. I did something bad the other day though…..I touched her."

Dawn anime collapsed, "Oh, poor you," she deadpanned.

Serena then approached Wally and spoke, "Wally where's your swimsuit?"

Wally answered, "I'll be back later in it; before then, I have to meet Lisia's Dad."

"Yikes," Tierno and Trevor said.

"Wally, you're in trouble," Lucas said. "Lucky for Dawn, my family loves her."

"Yeah, but apparently her dad is super nice so-" Wally was cut off.

"She's lying," everyone said.

Wally sighed, "Well anyways, I'll be back in a few hours," he said walking away.

As he walked away, May walked towards the group with a familiar face following her; Drew; both in swim gear.

Brendan walked towards the two, "Why are you here, 'Last Place'?"

Drew glared at Brendan, "Who are you calling 'Last Place', 'Marshmallow Hat'?"

Brendan tightened his fist, "Why you!"

May stepped between the two, "Guys stop, we battled, it's over, move on! Brendan, I invited him."

Everyone turned to the situation, "Wait, what?" Brendan asked.

May pulled Brendan aside by the ear, "Come here," May said.

Brendan yelled, "Ow, what's your problem?"

May spoke, "Listen, I invited him because…..I-I think I like him."

Brendan's eyes widened, "Wh-What?" he asked in a somewhat nervous tone.

May continued, "I don't know; we've been hanging out a lot more since the battle, so can you please try to get along with him? You're the only one who would try to embarrass me."

Brendan instead of giving his typical smirk, paused for a moment, sighed, and spoke, "Got nothing to worry about," he said walking off.

May was puzzled, "That's it?" she asked herself.

"Yep," Brendan said while continuing to walk back to his spot. "What can I say; I guess I have a soft spot for you," he said jokingly. Brendan stopped in his tracks; "But if he gets on my nerves, he'll learn that I have some hard spots…that came out wrong….or did it?"

She then smiled, "Well that's good; he'll treat Drew just like he treats the rest of us…..Oh no!" she said with worry.

 _Cue eye catch (Lisia's in this one)_

youtube watch?v=qrkbu4mLzlo (If you want music with it)

 _Trevor and Tierno grab Calem and pose while he just groans. Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie pose like they do in the anime with Serena sliding closer to Ash. Shauna and Dawn pose back to back with their arms folded; smiling. Lucas seems to be wearing a glove. He then cocks it like a gun. Brendan with his back turned puts his hat on and spins around. He smashes into May. They both glare at each other and Wally tries to break them up. Suddenly, Lisia ran in and tackled Wally to the ground with a hug!_ _Drew comes in and gives May a rose and she blushes. Brendan picks up a steel chair and hits Drew in the back as he falls to the ground. Everyone stops and looks at Brendan in shock._

 _Brendan: Cut the damn music; we don't need another character in this pointless intro! Lyra and Barry aren't even in the intro yet, but this useless A-hole gets it? Screw this crap! And why is it so late in the episode?! (Looks at group) What you think I'm overreacting to this?! Screw off….oh yeah_

 _Brendan speaks:_

 _Chapter 25:_

 _Family is Best When it Comes to Embarrassment_

"So you're going to try to be nice to him," Lucas asked Brendan as he was making a pillar made of sand.

Brendan responded while making a sphere next to the pillar, "Sure, why would I care…So what do you think she sees in him?"

Lucas laughed, "Ha, so you do like her," he teased.

Brendan spoke, "I'm just saying, he really doesn't seem like her type. He's just so….ugh,"

"Isn't it obvious why she would say yes to him? Brendan, the reason she said yes to him over you, is because he actually asked her out." Lucas said.

Brendan thought for a moment before patting down on the sphere, "….Nah," he said.

Lucas shook his head, "You wouldn't be asking if it you didn't care. Let me ask you; this time with me being serious: do you like May?"

Brendan thought for a second before asking his friend, "Friend to friend?" Lucas nodded. Brendan continued, "….I don't know…I really don't know…I mean when we first met we were anything but friends, but ever since she helped with Leafeon, the contest, the holiday party-"

Lucas cut him off, "Wait, what happened at the party?"

Brendan paused for a moment, "….Never mind, I don't want to get into it."

Shauna approached Brendan from behind and tried to grab his hat, but he ducked at the last minute; attempting to fix the sphere.

"Dang," Shauna said. The two boys turned to see Shauna.

"What's up, Shauna?" the boys asked.

Shauna laughed innocently, "Oh nothing much. Just wanted to see what you were up to," Shauna looked at the boys sand sculptures: to recap, there was a tall pillar in between two round spheres….so uh…

"AH! What the heck are you guys making?! Why is it so inappropriate?" Shauna screamed.

Trevor approached the structure, "Oh, my gosh! Why would you make something like this?"

Lucas tilted his head, "What are you guys freaking out about?"

Brendan nodded, "Yeah, it's the Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon."

Shauna and Trevor responded, "You said Armstrong twice."

"I know," Brendan said.

Trevor continued to berate the two, "There's no way that this is appropriate for everyone here."

A familiar blonde boy approached the group; it was Barry. "Oh hey guys, good thing I wasn't running this time or else your sculpture would've been smashed."

"Hey," Lucas smiled; "If it isn't Barry. What's going on man?"

Barry smirked, "Well I thought I'd get some training in for some future battles."

Calem spoke deadpan, "You already lost the tournament," Barry collapsed.

"Well anyways," Barry said trying to change the subject as he saw the sand structure. "Oh, wow….It's the Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon!"

Trevor deadpanned, "Of course he would side with Lucas; they've been friends for years."

Barry eyed the egg in Lucas' lap, "WHOA! You've got an egg!? And it's black and blue, have you found out what it is yet?"

Shauna shook her head, "Nope, Lucas and I found it the other day. We thought we should take it."

Lucas smiled, "Yep, but I want the species to be a surprise."

Shauna continued, "Promise I'll be the first person you'll tell if you change your mind," she said extending her pinky towards Lucas.

Lucas smiled and connected their pinkies, "I promise." Lucas and Shauna then recited the following aloud: "Pinky swear, so if I lie, stick a thousand needles in my eye…And seal it with a kiss!" the two said as they pressed their thumbs together.

"Wow you guys are lame," Bonnie said. "Wow, the Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon!"

Trevor groaned, "You made something like that for a child."

Bonnie glared at Trevor, "What? Is it supposed to be dirty? Pervert! Don't talk to me for the rest of the day!" Trevor collapsed.

"There you kids are!" a voice said. The kids turned to see a rather tall woman with a long, brown, ponytail, green eyes and was in a bikini with large (…um…proportions) run towards them and pull Shauna into a hug.

"M-Mom, you're embarrassing me," Shauna said.

Everybody's jaw fell, "MOM?!"

"Whoa! Shauna's mom is HOT!" Brendan said rather loudly. A rock then hit him in the back of the head, "OW!" He turned to yell at May, before seeing it was Serena who was smiling devilishly; he then fixed his hat. "Oh that's right; I hate Serena now!" he said.

"What are you doing here, Mom?" Shauna asked finally hugging her mother back.

The woman smiled, "Well I got bored sitting around in the house, so I decided to go for a little vacation. Besides, Steven asked me to help with the cake for his wedding after the Tag Tournament. Cool huh?" she said winking.

The gang nodded, "Yeah, that's great," they said. "So will you need my help?" Shauna asked.

"Of course, sweetie….by the way…Calem!" Shauna's mom asked turning to the boy.

"Yes, Miss Shauna's Mom?" the boy asked.

The woman laughed, "Calem sweetie, you know you can call me Setsuna; anways, you've helped at my bakery before with decorating the goodies, soooooo….do you think you could help us again? Pretty please, we'll pay you again?"

Calem turned his head away from Setsuna, "Yeah sure."

Setsuna smiled, "And you'd have to work with Shauna; that's okay, right?" the woman continued to cheerfully ask as her daughter blushed heavily.

Calem repeated, "Yeah, sure."

Setsuna had a slight sense of mischief in her eyes, "And…maybe you could become a son-in-law too?"

"Huh?" everyone said.

"Yeah sure…..wait what?" Calem asked.

Shauna yelped, "KIYAAAAAHH!" She began waving her hands in front of Calem. "Sh-She's only joking! I don't know why she would make a request like that! L-L-Like us, getting married? Ha ha ha!"

Calem raised an eyebrow, "Who's talking about us getting married?" Shauna yelped even louder than before steam shot out of her ears in embarrassment and she collapsed.

Setsuna shook her head in amusement, "My poor kid, well I have to go back to work. Later kids!" she waved while walking off.

"Whoa," Brendan and Lucas said in awe, causing Dawn to hit Lucas in the arm.

"Ow! Hey you're the one who I love!" Lucas said to his somewhat, jealous girlfriend. She smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Wanna go swimming," Dawn said grabbing Lucas' hand. Lucas nodded. "Clemont, watch over the egg," Dawn said happily and they ran off. Clemont held the case with egg and began to examine it. Trevor and Tierno helped Shauna back to her feet when suddenly an arrow flew straight at Brendan's head. Fortunately (or unfortunately depending on how you feel about him) he ducked just in time; the arrow just barely skimmed his head.

"WERE YOU AIMING FOR MY HAT OR WERE YOU JUST TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Brendan yelled as he turned to Serena, Bonnie, and Calem, the latter holding a crossbow.

"What's wrong buddy? You love crossbows," said Calem rather aloofly.

Brendan was about to continue yelling before May and Drew came to inspect the situation; to everyone's surprise this time, they were holding hands.

Brendan was fuming, "You guys just tried to impale me! My best friend isn't here to suffer with me! And worst of-" Brendan stopped as he turned to May and Drew. He huffed and spoke, "Forget it. I'm getting a popsicle!" he said storming off.

"What was up with that?" they all asked.

 _Meanwhile With Wally_

Wally was looking around at Lisia's father's resort. As he was shaking, Lisia came up from behind and grabbed his arm.

"Hey hun! Are you ready to meet daddy?" Lisia said happily.

Wally sighed nervously, "Well I guess. I-I don't really know if he'll like me."

Lisia pecked Wally on the cheek, "Don't worry, I've told daddy nothing but good things….and sooner or later in our relationship, I'll be calling _you_ 'daddy'."

Wally's face flushed, "Do you have to be so blunt?" he asked in an incredibly embarrassed, yet somewhat annoyed tone.

Lisia giggled, "Sorry," she said before opening the door and dragging Wally inside. Wally looked around the resort; it was relatively nice. There were many expensive looking paintings, statues of Pokémon, and even a chandelier hanging above them; the resort was even big enough to have separate rooms.

"Wow," Wally said with awe. "Are you rich?" he asked.

Lisia giggled, "Well sometimes being a Contest Idol has its perks…Daddy, we're here!"

After a few moments, a door across from the two opened and before them, appeared a man with short black hair, who was incredibly well built, and had to be about 7 feet tall. He approached the two and towered over them. He picked up Lisia and pulled her in for a hug.

"Hi sweetie," he said with a deep, deep voice. As the two shared their hug, Wally thought, " _Man, even if he hugs fast, this guy seems super scary! Why couldn't the guys have come with me?"_

The man turned to Wally and stopped smiling, "So… _you're_ Wally? Where's the rest of you?"

Before Wally could respond Lisia cut in, "Daddy! You promised you'd be nice!"

The man put Lisia down and began to laugh hard enough that the building shook, "Don't worry sweetie; I'm only teasing him," he slapped Wally on the back hard enough that the boy stumbled. "Please, take a seat," the man said as he lead to the two kids to the rather expensive looking couch. The man sat down on one side, while Wally sat down on the other before Lisia plopped into his lap.

"So Lisia tells me you're friends with the Hoenn and Kalos Champions?" the man asked.

Wally nodded nervously, "W-Well that's right. We all battle each other to help with training; I haven't quite beat them yet."

The man nodded, "Well it's important to keep training, that's what Lisia does even on her days off from the glitz and glamour of being a celebrity."

Lisia smiled, "Yep, can't start slacking yet, if Wallypop won't give up neither will I." Lisia shifted her body to face Wally and kissed him passionately.

Wally was about to give in but he gently pushed her off, "L-Lisia, not in front of your dad!" he said with some fear in his voice.

The man sighed, "Relax kid, I've seen her do a lot worse with a lot stupider."

Lisia huffed, "Daddy!" The two continued to play argue with each other as Wally simply sweatdropped.

" _This is soo much fun for me,"_ Wally thought.

After the talk, Lisia stood up, "Well I'm kind of thirsty, I'll go get us some drinks." She skipped away, leaving her father and her boyfriend alone to talk.

"S-So…do you-" Wally was immediately cut off.

"It's okay to be nervous; I know Lisia is a little pushy," the man said earnestly.

Wally raised an eyebrow, "Really? You're on my side?"

The man nodded, "Yeah, she's been with a lot of different guys before you. A LOT. But that's also caused some problems. She didn't really have a lot of friends growing up; most people really just payed attention to her since she's Wallace's niece. And not only that, but our side of the family was rather poor, and any money she would get from her photo shoots or anything else, would go to helping our family."

Wally relaxed a little bit, "She…she's never told me this before."

The man continued, "Not only that, but she would also get a lot of attention from boys. She caved a lot most of the time and gave them exactly what she wanted. I thought that she would do that with you…but she would always tell me how nice you were to her; you would always let her hang out with your friends, and you treated her like a person; not a celebrity. Thanks for that Wally."

Wally blushed, "Wow…I never thought she really felt that way; you really do love her a lot. You're welcome; I promise I'll take care of her; no matter what!"

The man smiled and patted Wally on the back, "Good."

After talking for a minute, the two gentlemen saw Lisia return with water for the three of them. "Okay Daddy, I'm gonna show Wally out," Lisia said escorting Wally to the door; she then closed the door while they were outside.

"Sooooo? My dad does like you! Told you it wouldn't be that bad!" she said proudly.

Wally sighed, "Yeah well he definitely is nicer than he looks."

Lisia giggled, "So are you ready to go 'Daddy'?"

Wally collapsed and immediately stood up, "I thought we talked about that!"

Lisia laughed at Wally's reaction, but before she could talk, Wally spoke:

"But he told me a lot about you…he told me about what you do for your family and that our friends have really been great to you. But you never told me."

Lisia's smile faded and she blushed, "I-It never really seemed important."

Wally smiled, "Well he still really cares about you, and whether you're the girl who helps your family, or the girl who clings on to me," Wally pulled Lisia in for a hug, causing her to lightly gasp. "Whichever girl you are, I think you're really sweet."

Lisia was shocked at the confession her normally scared boyfriend gave to her. She returned the hug, buried her head into Wally's chest and whispered without thinking, "Wally, I love you."

Wally looked down at her, "What was that?" he asked.

Lisia froze; realizing what she had just said, "I-I-I-I-I-I d-d-didn't say anything."

Wally continued to pry; obviously not realizing Lisia wanted it dropped, "Oh, I thought you said something-"

Lisia pushed away from Wally with a large amount of blush on her face, "N-Nope, nothing."

Wally asked, "Lisia, are you okay?"

Lisia began to shake her head in frustration, "This isn't fair! You're supposed to be the nervous one and I'm in control! Don't make us switch!"

Wally, "But I-" he reached his arm out to Lisia, but she already was running back into the resort.

"J-Just leave me alone please!" she said running up the stairs. Wally followed her and stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, did I do something wrong?" Wally said. Lisia turned to her boyfriend, still with blush on her face.

Lisia mouthed the words to Wally, " _I'm so sorry,_ " before yelling something: "DADDY! WALLY'S BEING FORWARD WITH ME!"

Suddenly there was a rumbling voice coming from the kitchen, "HE'S WHAT?!"

Wally immediately got flustered, "Wh-What, n-no I'm not!"

The man came running through the hallway and rushed towards Wally with fire in his eyes. Wally spoke, "Aw, CrapBaskets."

 _Back At the Beach_

Brendan was walking back to the beach with a popsicle in his mouth.

"Geez, I can't even remember why I hang out with these guys," he said with frustration. He began to remember May and Drew holding hands and her and Brendan's conversation earlier in the day. "Ugh, why does that bother me so much?" Brendan said sitting down next to his sand sculpture.

Bonnie walked up to him, she sighed, "Okay fine, I'm sorry we almost killed you. We thought you would've noticed more often." Brendan simply spoke, "It's fine."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with you?" she asked sitting down next to the boy.

Brendan sighed and looked at May laughing at something Drew said.

"Brendan….it's okay to admit when you-" Bonnie was interrupted.

"I don't know how I feel, okay?" Brendan admitted. "At first I hated her, but after helping me with Leafeon, the contest, the kiss, Valentine's Day, I just don't know anymore."

Bonnie patted him on the back, "It's okay buddy, you're smart; you can figure it out…Plus, I can tell she likes you anyway. Wanna know how? _She's_ the one who kissed you; and don't worry, I'll still keep my mouth shut, if you let me play with your Pokémon."

Brendan paused and laughed, "Yeah sure," he said giving the child Furret's Poké ball.

Bonnie looked over at May who was sitting by herself after Drew went into the water, "She's sitting all by herself, go talk to your girlfriend."

Brendan stood up, "She's not my girlfriend," he said with an odd smile on his face, leaving Bonnie confused.

Brendan came up from behind May, "Need some company?"

She turned around and smiled, "Sure, take a seat."

He did so and spoke after a few moments, "So how are things with Drew?"

May sighed, "Honestly….pretty good. He's staying around the island to train some and we're gonna do some practicing sooner or later. Thanks for trying to be nice to him; I owe you."

Brendan said, "Ooh, details girlfriend!"

May giggled, "You're so weird!...Are you okay?"

Brendan nodded, "Yeah, I guess I just needed some time to cool off; a lot of stuff to take in: Drew coming in, Shauna's hot mom, the Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon."

May smiled, "Yeah, I guess so."

Brendan turned to her, "But I gotta ask: why aren't you in the water with Drew?"

May's face froze, "Wh-Why do you care?"

"Huh?" Brendan asked. "I-"

May continued, "You want to make fun of me?"

Brendan waved his hands, "No! I just want to know."

May blushed in embarrassment, "…I'm scared of water…"

Brendan's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

May continued, "Back when I traveled with Ash and my Brother, we got into a really dangerous adventure. I got stuck underwater for I don't know how long; I really thought I was gonna die. I just don't like it anymore."

Brendan was shocked, "W-Wow, I'm really sorry. That sucks."

May hung her head, "Yeah," she said sadly.

Brendan decided it was his turn, "…I'm scared of Salamence."

May lifted her head, "Really? You?"

Brendan sighed, "Yeah, just have never liked them. That's why I have Flygon."

May put her hands on Brendan's and smiled, "Don't worry! I'll protect you from any Salamence!"

Brendan looked at May in shock and confusion, " _What's with this girl?"_ he thought. He paused for a moment before laughing, "Yeah, and I'll stop you from ever going in water."

May smiled, "And maybe we could try to help you overcome-"

"I'm good," Brendan said cutting her off. After this, they both laughed.

May closed her eyes and leaned her head on Brendan's shoulder, "Thank you, Brendan."

Brendan lightly gasped and a small amount of blush arose on his face. "Y-You're welcome," he said with a smile. Little did the two know that Drew was watching that last part; he glared at Brendan from afar.

 _After Sunset_

The gang (and Barry) had finally finished up their beach day. Wally and Lisia had shown up later, but had mostly kept to their main friends due to their awkward situation earlier. Wally had a black eye a few bruises; he didn't even change out of his normal clothes. As the gang packed up, Shauna asked Brendan, "Hey Brendan, can we see what's under your hat?" Everyone immediately turned.

Brendan spoke, "Huh? You wanna see what's under this?" he said pointing to his hat.

Serena answered in a slightly annoyed tone, "Yeah! That's what we've been aiming for all day!"

Wally shook his head, "Please like Brendan would ever-"

"Sure, I don't mind. All you had to do was ask." Brendan answered promptly.

Everybody gathered around Brendan immediately (Especially Calem and Drew) to see the reveal; all of the Pokémon even popped out to see this. "Hey, relax." Brendan said as he slowly moved his hand toward his hat.

" _A pimple,"_ Shauna thought.

" _A tattoo,"_ Bonnie thought.

" _A HORN?!"_ Calem mentally screamed.

"Under my hat is…" Brendan said as he grabbed it.

"Under the hat is…" the gang repeated.

Brendan sighed and pulled his hat off; underneath was a similar hat, but this time it had a green and white headband as opposed to black and red. "Another hat! Pretty cool, huh?" he said with a bright smile.

The whole group got quite and grew twisted looks on their faces; their eyes darkened before screaming, "GAAAHHHH!" and collapsing.

Brendan laughed, "HA HA! You guys are too easy!"

And so-

"And so once again, Brendan proves that he's is the smartest trainer on the island-nope, the world! He made the rest of these losers look even worse than usual! The dashing and stunning hero strikes again; heck, he CAN EVEN NARRATE! HA HA HA HA!"

Hey….I need this job…

 **A/N: And save. Now that one was hard; thank you guys for your continued faith and support! Be sure to favorite and review, the first question today is: What do you guys think of Pokémon Go? Personally, in my opinion…it could be better; not horrible, but needs improvement. And two, what do you guys think of the new forms for Sun and Moon? Personally, I love Marowak's Alola form. BTW: so far for the crossover special happening after the tournament, we have the following anime/games/shows: Gintama, The Disastrous Life of Saiki Kusuo, Free! Swim Club, Monster Hunter, and Hunter x Hunter! Please keep sending more stuff in; the more the merrier! See ya- wait a minute….multiple islands, no set gyms, each island is very different? Pokémon Sun and Moon is ripping me off! What the hell, Pokémon? You sons a maguns! I DEMAND COMPENSATION! I DEMAND IT…Next week is Jayden and Jaysen vs Ash and Serena….**

 **Big Tasty 3:16 says:**

 **I am a supporting actor, a shadow. But a shadow will become darker if the light is stronger and it will make the white of the light stand out.**


	26. Finally, A Damn Match!

**Greetings mind slaves, and welcome to another week of Pokémon Takeover: Game Genie! Finally back to the tournament and somehow I still have fans who were patient enough to wait for this; seriously, the last chapter got the most reviews ever in this story; you guys rock! LET'S….GET IT!**

The four boys were headed to their coliseum seats. They were preparing to see Ash and Serena of Velvet Thunder vs Jaysen and Jayden of…undecided team name.

"So you think, it'll be a good match," Lucas asked.

Calem nodded, "Probably, say what you want about Ash, he can be a credible trainer."

Suddenly a familiar looking, cheerful girl appeared in front of the boys and pulled them all in for a hug, causing Lucas and Brendan to smile, Calem to groan, and Wally to wheeze a little bit.

"HEY GUYS!" the girl shouted excitedly before releasing them; they saw the girl to be Emma.

The boys smiled; except for Calem, "Hey, Emma. What's up?"

Emma smiled, "I'm headed to the battle; should be a lot of fun! By the way Wally, I heard about what happened with your Lisia's dad; sorry!"

Wally raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Oh yeah….about that…"

 _Flashback Start_

 _"DADDY! WALLY'S BEING FORWARD WITH ME!"_

 _Suddenly there was a rumbling voice coming from the kitchen, "HE'S WHAT?!"_

 _Wally immediately got flustered, "Wh-What, n-no I'm not!"_

 _The man came running through the hallway and rushed towards Wally with fire in his eyes. Wally spoke, "Aw, CrapBaskets."_

 _Lisia ran upstairs with smoke coming from her legs as her dad grabbed Wally by his jacket collar. Wally flinches and closes his eyes._

" _Hey, stand still," the man whispered as he started rubbing Wally's left eye with a brush._

" _What are you doing, sir?" Wally asked with a confused look._

" _Be quiet! I know you wouldn't do that to my daughter! But I need to look good, so I'll just use her makeup kit to leave some cuts, black eyes, and maybe some bruises too!" the man continued._

" _B-But isn't that slightly dishonest? I mean I just would feel guilty," Wally protested._

 _The man sighed, "You're right…I could just beat you up for real instead," the man suggested._

" _Makeup please," Wally quickly said._

 _Flashback End_

"Wow, you'd think we'd notice that," Brendan said.

"Yeah, I guess we really weren't paying attention; I mean I was with Dawn and watching over the egg for the most part," Lucas said.

"I just didn't care," Calem added calmly.

Emma sweatdropped, "Wow…with friends like this huh?"

The five teenagers headed towards their seats; Emma sat next to Duncan as they talked strategy for their next match. Lucas and sat next to Dawn, holding the egg.

Wally sat next to Lisia who had a sad look on her face, "I'm sor-" she spoke before Wally put his finger on her lips.

"It's okay. Not sure what you said the other day, but I'm happy waiting; you're worth it." Wally said smiling. Lisia's eyes widened and she smiled. She began to peck at his face and neck as he tried to push away gently; to no avail. "Oh come on," he said, obviously embarrassed.

Brendan walked to where May was sitting but before he could greet her Drew walked up the steps towards them. He immediately sat down next to May.

"Oh, hey Drew," Brendan said with some disappointment in his voice.

"Sup," Drew said focusing on the battlefield. May noticed the tension and spoke, "Everything alright you guys?"

Drew and Brendan both gave a fake smile, "Yeah totally." Brendan's smile immediately faded as he turned to sit next to Shauna and Calem.

"You okay, Brendan," Shauna asked.

Brendan sighed, "Yeah, I'm stuck with you guys but hey it could be worse-"

 _On the Battlefield_

"HEY! YOU IN THE STUPID HAIR!" the boy said into the microphone. "SHUT UP! IT'S TIME FOR OUR MATCH!"

Another boy took the microphone from him, "Y-You promised you wouldn't doing anything too dangerous. I'm so sorry folks, Jayden's very cranky and-"

"HEY! I MUST NOT HAVE HEARD YOU RIGHT, ASSHOLE," Brendan shouted. "IT'S A HAT, YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

Jayden turned to Brendan and cockily smiled, "Well if it isn't the guy from the other chapter; how's the single life treating you? And how's that Onodera shipping you supported?"

Wally, Lucas, and Calem's faces darkened. Brendan growled, "Stealing our fourth wall jokes?" He then took a deep breath and walked towards the battlefield and spoke, "Hey, BT, do you mind playing the intro card? There's something I wanna show Jayden..."

 _Cue_ _ **Battle Intro**_ _(youtube watch?v=bDokwN3bkr0) (For music)_

 _Lucas and Calem stand back to back; they begin to slide apart into the background. Meanwhile Wally and Ash cheer on Pikachu and Gallade, who are battling; using Iron Tail and Psycho Cut, respectively. Finally Brendan stands behind Swampert and activates his Mega Bracelet; there's a bright flash. (Off screen, Jayden is heard being punched and kicked repeatedly: "OW! HEY! WAIT DON'T! AH! DON'T! WAIT NOT THERE! OW!")_

 _The guys, including Ash speak:_

 _Chapter 26:_

 _Finally, A Damn Match_

Brendan was seen smiling next to Calem and Shauna, "Ah, much better."

Calem spoke, "It's a good reason that was off screen; otherwise we'd be in serious trouble."

Shauna tilted her head at the two boys in confusion, but before she was about to ask, the battle had begun.

 _On the Battlefield_

"Jaysen and Jayden vs Ash and Serena of Velvet Thunder," the referee announced. "BEGIN!"

"Frogadier, I choose you!" Ash said releasing his Froakie.

"Frogadier!" it cried.

Serena was next, "Pancham, let's go!"

"Pancham," Pancham growled.

Jayden posed with a black eye from before, "Espeon, let's go!" he yelled releasing his Sun Pokémon.

Jaysen threw his Poké ball, "We can do this, Aegislash," releasing the Royal Sword Pokémon.

Ash went first, "Frogadier, use Cut." Frogadier formed a white blade in its hands and charged straight towards Espeon.

"Pff, that's nothing! Espeon use Psychic!" Jayden commanded. Espeon's eyes flashed blue as it surrounded and stopped Frogadier in a blue outline of energy. Frogadier flew up into the air and was slammed into the ground repeatedly.

"Hey, stop it!" Ash said with some frustration in his voice.

Jayden laughed, "Ha! Sorry loser…wait…no, I'm not! You suck!"

Serena growled at the boy, "Pancham, Stone Edge!" Pancham slammed its hands on the ground, causing stones to shoot up from the ground.

Jaysen smiled, "Just because I'm nice, doesn't mean I'm easy. Aegislash, King's Shield!" Aegislash complied by going into its Shield Forme and blocked all the stones, while Espeon continued to slam Frogadier into the ground. It finally stopped and threw Frogadier at Pancham; causing them to collide.

"Are you guys okay," Serena asked.

"Stand up if you can," said. The two Pokémon struggled to get up, but ultimately did.

 _In the Crowd_

"Wow, might not like one of their attitudes, but these guys are pretty competent," Lucas said.

Shauna nodded, "I know, maybe they're tougher than they look."

Calem spoke, "We might have to face them soon, so it's nice to see their battle style. What do you think Brendan?"

Brendan was focused on May and Drew who were still holding hands; in May's other hand was Drew's trademark rose; "I don't know what I hate more: watching Ash and Serena battle, watching that other asshole battle, or Tamaki here messing up my battle strategy with May."

Shauna laughed, "Wait, you're thinking about May and Drew when you should be focusing on the battle? You've got it bad!"

Brendan blushed, "I _am_ focusing! If May is too focused on this guy:"

 _Chibi Fantasy/Sketch Start_

" _Then she'll be way too distracted to focus on the battle. (May is seen with hearts in her eyes looking at Drew.)_

 _I'll have to battle by myself, and while I can handle most things myself, since we haven't learned the power of teamwork, we'd inevitably lose thanks to the plot (Brendan battles using Swampert and is about to win against Calem's Greninja and Lucas' Drapion, but stops and the word 'Loser' falls on him; crushing him.)_

 _And then some worthless nobodies will end up winning the tournament! (Lucas and Calem are happily posing in victory. Brendan sticks his head out from the world and cries comically.)_

 _And then…our lives will be ruined. (A man is a suit is seen licking shoes)….Oh, I'm sorry, that last one had nothing to do with it."_

 _Chibi/Fantasy Sketch End_

"She needs to focus on the tournament," Brendan finished. Everyone looked at Brendan with blue, wavy lines over their eyes in sheer awkwardness.

"That's really what you think?" they all asked.

"By the way Shauna, I wouldn't be talking about crushes when you can barely talk to Ca-" Brendan said.

Shauna cut him off by putting her hands over his mouth and panicking, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Bonnie, although she was definitely on Brendan's side, decided to tease him a little bit, "Wait, Tamaki? Brendan…you watch Ouran?"

Brendan removed Shauna's hands and answered, "Please, I-"

Shauna and Dawn got in Brendan's face excitedly, "YOU WATCH OURAN?! WHO'S YOUR FAVORITE GUY?! DID YOU LOVE THE ENDING?!"

Brendan then went into Orz pose, "Mommy?"

Wally fixed his glasses (Don't ask where he got them.), "Yes, Daddy?"

"Please kill me, Mommy," Brendan said still posing.

"…Sorry, Daddy," Wally said.

"Damn it, I hate-," Brendan responded.

"Damn it, I hate May!" growled a red haired girl sitting in another section next to the group.

Brendan thought to himself, " _Wonder what her deal is."_

 _Back to the Battlefield_

"Frogadier, use Water Pulse," Ash commanded. Frogadier fired a ball of water towards Espeon who was hit on the leg by the attack.

"Peon!" Espeon cried out in pain.

Jayden growled, "Now you're gonna get it! Espeon, use Flail!" Espeon leaped towards Froakie and begun to swing its body.

"Pancham, Arm Thrust!" Serena said. Pancham leaped in front of Froakie and repeatedly hit Espeon with its palms. Espeon was sent sliding back towards its Trainer.

"Are you okay, Espeon?" Jayden asked with concern. Espeon was barely able to get up and appeared to be limping.

"We've got to help too, Aegislash! Use Swords Dance!" Jaysen said. Aegislash nodded and surrounded itself with multiple swords; increasing its attack power immensely.

"HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP?" Jayden yelled.

Jaysen spoke with some fear in his voice, "Well it can help with our attacks, so-"

"Charge!" both Ash and Serena yelled as their Pokémon ran towards their opponents.

"Water Pulse," Ash said as Froakie fired balls of water at Aegislash, making a direct hit.

"Pancham, Dark Pulse," Serena said. Pancham fired a dark beam towards Espeon, with Espeon dodging at the very last second.

"We can't just keep dodging, Espeon use Psychic to blast Pancham." Jayden commanded.

Espeon's eyes began to glow and send blue shockwaves towards Pancham. Pancham dodged the first two blasts, but couldn't avoid the last one; taking a shot to the chest. Pancham fell to one knee.

"Oh no, Pancham's hurt bad," Serena said. She was starting to doubt herself.

"Don't worry, Serena" Ash said.

Serena opened her eyes and looked over at Ash, "How can you be so confident? It looks like they really have our number."

"As long as we don't give up, we can beat these guys," Ash said smiling.

Serena smiled, "Yeah let's do it…Ash, I-"

"Frogadier, use Cut," Ash said. Frogadier created a white blade in its hand and slashed at Espeon, who got hit in its other hind leg.

"Are you okay, Espeon," Jayden asked. Espeon was barely able to stand; but nodded nonetheless.

"Aegislash, Swords Dance," Jaysen repeated. Aegislash followed orders and increased its attack even more than before.

"Pancham, Stone Edge," Serena said. Pancham launched another series of stones towards Aegislash and Espeon. Aegislash lifted Espeon onto its body and flew out of the way of the stones.

Jayden blushed, "Th-Thanks for the help….sorry about earlier."

Jaysen smiled, "Not a problem, let's end this." Aegislash and Espeon continued to fly towards Pancham and Froakie. Both teams were ready to attack.

"Ready, Ash," Serena asked.

Ash nodded, "Yeah, let's do it! Frogadier, use Cut; maximum power!"

Serena added, "Use Arm Thrust; full power!"

Pancham began to charge power in both of its palms, causing them to turn white and throw repeated jabs.

"Wh-What, Comet Punch? But why does it look so much more powerful?" Serena asked.

"Doesn't matter at this point! Espeon, Psychic!" Jayden commanded.

"Use, King's Sword, Aegislash," Jaysen said. Aegislash continued towards Froakie and Pancham and switched to its Blade Forme and readied its body to swing. The two sides were about to connect when suddenly Aegislash began to glow blue along with Espeon's eyes. The two teams collided and an explosion.

The whole crowd gasped while waiting for the smoke to clear. Some members of the audience were chatting with each other to see who were had won the outcome.

The smoke finally cleared, and both teams of Pokémon were facing the opposite walls with their backs to each other. Both teams of Pokémon had scratches and bruises all over them. After a while, Froakie and Pancham collapsed, unconscious.

The referee made the decision, "Frogadier and Pancham are unable to battle, Aegislash and Espeon win! The victory goes to Jayden and Jaysen!"

The crowd roared in approval while the main group looked on in shock.

"Incredible, in what could be consider a major upset, Velvet Thunder has been defeated by the upstart team of-" Steven started to say.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS? WHAT A COUPLE OF LOSERS HUH?" Zane shouted.

"…We're supposed to be encouraging them…are you high?" Steven asked.

Zane nodded, "Yeah, that has nothing to do with this though."

 _Back in the Audience_

Lucas spoke first, "Wow, Ash and Serena actually lost. That was one great team and one amazing combo too!"

Dawn sighed, "Even so, Serena's Pancham learned a new move."

"She probably learned that from my team," Calem said.

Brendan and Shauna turned towards the boy, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Calem continued, "Serena asked me to train with her some; I used Ledian against Pancham so that's how she learned Comet Punch, the added power boost is probably thanks to Pancham's ability, Iron Fist. Almost perfect timing."

Shauna asked, "Almost?"

Calem nodded, "Well yeah, kind of hoped this battle would be over sooner; I'm bored."

Shauna sweatdropped and laughed nervously, "Oh of course, poor you."

Brendan chuckled cockily, "So you think just cause of your training that you can win? How sad."

Calem simply replied, "Not like you'd know, you've never beaten me."

Brendan collapsed, "Harsh."

The gang saw Jaysen shake hands with Serena and Ash, while Jayden shook Serena's hand and laughed at Ash.

May glared, "Sassy!"

Brendan got up to get a snack and began mumbling to himself, "Geez, you'd think that I'd be able to relate to at least one of these people without wanting to hurt myself. Especially that Drew. I hate Drew-"

"I hate May!" said a familiar voice. Brendan turned around to see the red haired girl from before.

Brendan joked, "So you're a June and July person?"

The girl growled, "Very funny, I'd hit you if I wasn't so pissed at that girl!"

Brendan thought for a moment, "You mean my friend May? What'd she ever do to you?"

"She stole my Drew from me! Do you know what that's like?" the girl responded by grabbing Brendan by the collar.

Brendan spoke quietly, "Yeah…I mean, NO! Anyways, you should just except it and move on. He's not that great!"

The girl tightened her grip on Brendan, "How dare you say that! He's cool, handsome, so charming!" she ended with a giddy look on her face and a little bit of drool.

Brendan gagged, "Remind me to throw up later. Well if you could kindly let me go, so I can move on with my life-"

The girl continued, "You're gonna help me, you need to help me."

Brendan laughed, "Help with what? Getting therapy, you crazy bitch?"

The girl growled, "You're gonna help me break them up!"

Brendan shook his head, "You're insane." He released himself from the girl's grip.

The girl was more confused than angry at this point, "Wh-What? What are you talking about?"

Brendan dusted himself off, "You love Drew, you want him to be happy, but if you break those two up, you'll make everyone involved miserable; including yourself. If you try to accept what's happening in life, in time things will work themselves out."

Brendan then patted the girl on the head and headed back to his seat with his chocolate parfait in hand.

The girl thought on what Brendan had said; she smiled. "Hm, looks like we have a common interest."

Brendan had returned to his seat for the next battle to begin, "I miss anything?"

Calem spoke up, "No, not really. There's been a break in between the last battle and the next one. You sure you should be having those?"

Brendan took a bite, "Hey, I don't lecture you about your coffee jelly problem."

Calem shrugged, "It's not a problem, I don't need it." Brendan then held a small container with said dessert and then dropped it; as it fell, the boys turned to Serena who slumped next to Shauna; clearly disappointed.

"You gave it your all," Shauna said trying to provide some support for her friend.

Serena sighed, "I know, but still I just wonder if we were more in synch if the battle will had gone different. I mean we trained a lot together, it was more against each other rather than actual team-based combat, it was just so-"

"Look, it's Ash." Brendan said while enjoying his parfait.

Serena got nervous and began to laugh, "Ha! Ha! Ha! Calem, you're so funny!" she said trying to cover up her complaints. She finally turned to see Emma and Duncan walking towards them. The two of them turned to Calem to see what Serena was talking about.

"…I didn't say anything," Calem mumbled clearly with something in his mouth. Serena glared at him thanks to the lack of support he had provided her.

"Calem, what's in your mouth?" Brendan asked. Brendan then looked down at where he dropped the coffee jelly to see it was gone, "And where is the coffee jelly?"

Calem turned his head away while remaining calm, "No idea," he lied. He then noticed Shauna was looking at him; she began to giggle.

He then swallowed, "What's so funny?"

She continued to giggle, "You are! You're so obvious!" Emma looked over at the two's interactions for a brief moment, confused. After a moment, she smiled.

"Sorry about the loss," Duncan said, "It just wasn't your day I guess. You'll get 'em next time."

Serena grew a small smile, "Yeah, it's fine. I was just saying how we probably could've won if we had done more teamwork exercises; plus…we could've gotten closer and-"

Suddenly Ash appeared, "Sorry about the wait."

Serena blushed and laughed nervously, "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Oh my gosh; Brendan! You're so funny!"

Everyone turned towards Brendan; even the people in the group who weren't paying attention.

"What were you saying, Brendan," the gang asked.

Brendan still had the spoon from the parfait in his mouth and glanced at Serena, who at this point was giving him a pleading look.

Brendan nodded at her and spoke, "Well, I was talking about this friend of mine who went to the doctor's because he had a sore back; turns out that he had six months to live…and he has two kids too…and then Serena just started laughing. I mean I don't get it; I just don't see how someone could laugh at that."

Ash gave Serena a disappointing look mixed with some anger, "That's messed up Serena, that's really messed up." Everyone around Serena glared at her, with the exception of the people she was talking to before.

Serena glared at Brendan and mouthed, " _I hate you_." Brendan mockingly blew a kiss at her.

As Ash sat down, Emma pulled Shauna away from the group, "Sooooo?" she sang.

Shauna was confused, "Sooooo, what?"

Emma giggled, "How long have you liked him?"

Shauna was confused, "Who?"

Emma spoke clearly, "You-know-who?"

Shauna answered, "Brendan?"

Emma laughed, "Ha ha! No way, plus he's dating that Wally guy, I'm pretty sure. I'm talking about Calem."

Shauna immediately blushed, "Wh-Wh How could you tell?"

Emma continued, "You're so obvious!"

Shauna sighed, "Guilty."

Emma smiled, "Don't worry, I've got your back," she said running down to the guardrail of the front row.

Shauna paused for a moment and shook off her blush, "Wait, what do you mean?"

Emma waved while running back, "Wait till next chapter!"

 _On the Battlefield_

Wally felt a shock go down his spine, "What was that? Is someone using our fourth wall jokes?"

Lisia turned to him, "Something wrong, babe?"

Wally shook it off and spoke, "Nothing, sweetie!"

Steven began to speak, "And the next battle: Altaria Ascension vs Emma and Duncan! Begin!"

 **A/N: Well another one bites the dust: next time Emma and Duncan take on Wally and Lisia! Honestly, kind of like those new Chibi Fantasies; might do them more often! Thanks for the constant support, you guys! This week's questions are: What do you guys think of Pokémon Generations? I like it so far, but I don't think I'll like it if it's just about Red; maybe have some new main characters. Also, does Ash-Greninja make any sense? In my opinion, no, but hey it's something new! But tell us at home! And you guys better watch it…**

" **Watch what?" a voice says.**

 **BT: "….IT…."**

 **Big Tasty 3:16 says:**

 **Life has many doors, Ed-boys!**


	27. Giving Up on Giving Up

**Greetings Ed-Boys and welcome to the newest chapter of Pokémon Takeover: Game Genie! Finally we're back into the tournament battles; next up is Lisia and Wally vs Emma and Duncan! Hopefully the result of this battle will still keep me alive, let's begin!**

"Gallade, let's do this!" Wally called as he released his loyal starter. Gallade landed on its feet in a bowing position, stood, and swung its arm fiercely; ready for battle.

"WE LOVE YOU LISIA!" shouted a guy in the audience; the rest of the guys in the crowd roared in approval.

"MARRY ME, LISIA!" one of the guys shouted.

Lisia giggled and smiled, "Sorry boys," Lisia shouted. "I'm already taken by this guy," she said pointing towards Wally. All of the guys in the audience glared at Wally.

Wally began to panic on the inside, " _Great, win or lose, I'll have to run for my life,_ " he thought.

"Delcatty, time to shine," Lisia called. Delcatty was released from its ball; it looked at Wally, confused.

"Delcatty, you're going to be battling under Lisia for today, is that fine," Wally asked.

Delcatty smiled, "Raw," it replied (Don't even know if that's what sound Delcatty makes, whatever).

Emma blinked her left eye twice and threw her Poké ball, "Let's go Fearow." Fearow appeared and swooped towards the ground.

Duncan smiled and threw a ball of his own, "Blastoise, Dragon Defenses." A Blastoise was released from the ball; it shot water from its jets in order to show off.

"You two have the first move," Lisia said.

Duncan smiled, "You'll regret that! Blastoise, Rapid Spin." Blastoise retracted into its shell and spun towards Delcatty and Gallade.

"Delcatty, Iron Tail," Lisia commanded. Delcatty leaped into the air; her tail turned white and she swung it at Blastoise's shell. When both attacks collided, both Pokémon slid back, undamaged.

"Gallade, Psycho Cut," Wally said. Gallade's arms glowed blue as it swung its arms and sent blue crescents towards Blastoise.

"Fearow, use Agility to dodge and then use Aerial Ace," Emma said. Fearow increased its speed and moved out of the way of every crescent, and finally landed a direct hit on Gallade; Gallade slide back with minimal damage done.

"Gonna have to do better than that," Wally said.

 _In the Crowd_

"Wow, Wally seems especially pumped up today," Shauna said.

"Yeah, he seems really focused," Bonnie said.

"Well of course he is," Lucas said.

Dawn looked at her boyfriend, "What do you mean?"

Brendan spoke up, "Wally wants to prove himself in this tournament; he's always been the one out of the four of us with the most to prove. It's been like this since we met."

 _Cue_ _ **1st Ever Battle Intro**_ _(youtube watch?v=bDokwN3bkr0) (For music)_

 _Lucas and Calem stand back to back; they begin to slide apart into the background. Meanwhile Wally and Ash cheer on Pikachu and Gallade, who are battling; using Iron Tail and Psycho Cut, respectively. Finally Brendan stands behind Swampert and activates his Mega Bracelet; there's a bright flash._

 _The guys, including Ash speak:_

 _Chapter 27:_

 _Give Up on Giving Up_

"Fearow, use Aerial Ace," Emma said. Fearow, charged towards Delcatty.

"Delcatty, Blizzard," Lisia said. Delcatty opened its mouth and shot snow from at the opposing Fearow; Fearow was hit and slid back towards Emma.

"Are you okay, Fearow," Emma asked. Fearow slowly got up. "Oh thank goodness you're okay."

 _In the Crowd_

"He's been like this since you met him," Clemont asked Brendan.

Brendan nodded, "Yeah, while not exactly on the brave side, he's always wanted to prove himself. Ever since we were kids:"

 _Flashback (8 years ago)_

 _Brendan was walking through a city with his Mudkip. The two were looking around the buildings while making a quick stop._

" _Let's hang out for a little bit longer before heading out, Mudkip," Brendan said happily._

" _Mudkip," Mudkip smiled. The two came across a house with a little boy sitting outside of it; the boy had green hair and was staring intently at Mudkip. Mudkip walked over to the boy who braced himself and covered his face. Mudkip stopped in its tracks and tilted its head in confusion._

" _It's okay; Mudkip won't bite," Brendan said smiling. Mudkip walked slower towards the boy and sat down. The boy slowly moved his hands from his face and saw the smiling Mudkip. He inched his hands towards the Mudkip and gently rubbed its head; Mudkip affectionately rubbed itself up against the boy's hand._

" _See he's friendly; you make it seem like you've never been close to a Pokémon before," Brendan laughed._

 _The boy had a small smile, "S-Sorry, I'm not used to hanging out with Pokémon all that much."_

 _Brendan approached the boy, "Really? Why's that; you're kind of surrounded by them?"_

 _The boy shook his head, "Not me, I've been really sick since I was born, so I really can't stay around the outside world too much." Mudkip continued to rub up against the boy._

 _Brendan rubbed the back of his head, "Geez, you're a real bummer. What do you have?"_

 _The boy spoke as a garbage truck pulled up in front of the house; the boy continued to speak as the truck was being loaded with garbage, but unfortunately, Brendan titled his head in confusion as he couldn't hear the name of the ailment the boy had due to the sounds the truck was making; the truck finally drove off._

" _Understand," the boy asked._

 _No._

" _Yeah, of course," Brendan lied._

" _I'm Wally, by the way," the boy said._

 _Brendan smiled, "I'm Brendan, future champ." Mudkip and Wally laughed at that statement; causing to sweatdrop._

" _You're both perfect for each other; anyways let's go," Brendan said. Mudkip stood up and walked towards Brendan but turned back towards Wally. "Aren't you coming," Brendan asked._

 _Wally looked up and blushed, "N-No way! It's way too dangerous; even if I wanted to, I can't. My family would flip if they learned I went out."_

 _Brendan raised an eyebrow, "I really don't think that it'll be all that bad. C'mon. Choose 'Yes' or 'No'."_

 _Wally shook his head, "Well then I choose 'No'." Brendan and Mudkip continued to stand in silence for the next several moments until Wally finally spoke up._

" _You're not gonna leave until I say 'Yes', are you?" Wally asked._

 _Brendan shook his head, "Nope." Wally sighed, "Fine."_

 _The two boys and headed towards the forest outside of town and saw a Ralts snacking on some berries._

" _Whoa! A Ralts!" Wally shouted. The Ralts turned and threw a berry at Wally's head causing him to collapse._

" _Wow that's sad; looks like I have to fight this thing," Brendan sighed._

 _Mudkip shot a Water Gun at the Ralts, hitting it directly. Ralts cutely growled back at Mudkip; who just smirked. Ralts had an evil look in its eyes as they glowed blue._

 _Wally noticed this, "Mudkip, it's about to use Psychic, dodge it!" Mudkip looked over at Wally shocked, shot a look at Ralts who sent a blue shockwave at Mudkip, who was able to dodge at the last second._

" _Whoa, how could you tell-" Brendan asked in shock._

" _Now Water Gun again," Wally commanded. Mudkip blasted another shot of water at Ralts; causing Ralts to fall to one knee._

" _Now go. Poké ball, go!" Wally yelled as he threw the ball from Brendan's bag._

" _HEY SINCE WHEN DID YOU GO THROUGH MY BAG!" Brendan yelled. Ralts went inside the Poké ball immediately. The ball shook a few times and clicked._

 _Wally picked up the ball and posed, "YEAH, I CAUGHT SOMETHING!"_

" _DON'T ACT SO HIGH AND MIGHTY, I'M THE ONE WHO YOU USED!" Brendan said towering over Wally._

" _MUDKIP!" Mudkip yelled._

 _Brendan turned towards Mudkip, "AND WHY DID YOU LISTEN TO HIM?! WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!"_

 _Mudkip shot a Water Gun at Brendan and the two began to roughhouse._

" _HEY DON'T BLAST ME LIKE THAT! I'M NOT SOME RANDOM, BRUNETTE, PRINCESS FOR YOU TO SHOOT!"_

 _Wally began to laugh hysterically while holding his ribs; until he suddenly began to cough hoarsely. Brendan rushed over to Wally, "Are you okay, man?"_

 _Wally slowly began to stop coughing as he took a puff from his inhaler. He breathed in a few times and finally settled down._

" _Yeah, I'm fine, sorry to worry. And I'm also sorry for catching Ralts; I've always wanted to be a trainer, so I guess I got a little carried away," Wally answered handing Brendan the Poké ball. Brendan reluctantly took it and smiled._

" _Hey it's no problem, and hey, you'll be a trainer someday. And before you ask how I know, I just do," Brendan said with a wink._

 _Wally gave a confused smile before standing up, "Should we get going back?"_

 _Brendan shook his head, "No way! Let's hang out around the city a bit more; what's the worst that could happen?"_

 _10 Minutes Later_

 _There were four buildings in the town that were on fire and Pokémon were running through the streets. An Aerodactyl swooped in, picked up a running, naked man, and flew away._

" _Please help me," the man screamed._

 _Brendan looked on with a normal expression while Wally looked on in shock._

" _Wow, that was not at all what I planned," Brendan said rather calmly._

" _I'm definitely never going outside with you again," Wally said. He collapsed to the ground landing on his butt._

 _(Cue Song:_ _Mukashi no Yuujin ga Kawarazu ni iru Toiu no mo Waruku nai Mono da na...)_

" _C'mon, you at least had fun, right? I mean you don't normally get to do something like this, and if your parents don't kill you or you don't get arrested for what just happened, you'll be able to do it again really soon," Brendan said._

 _Wally looked up at Brendan, "Wh-What do you mean?"_

 _Brendan looked back, "No matter what, you can let people take away your dreams. You want to be a Pokémon Master? You yourself have to change first, or nothing will change for you!"_

 _Wally looked down before standing, "You're right. I promise one day….I-I promise that one day, I'll become a powerful trainer. I'll become strong, have a beautiful, blue-haired girlfriend, and one day, I'm gonna beat you!"_

 _Brendan's eyes widened, but then he smiled, "Good! I can't wait!"_

 _Wally asked, "By the way, what's under your hat?"_

 _Brendan answered, "Well I guess I can tell-"_

" _Wally!" a man yelled as he was running towards Wally._

" _Oh, Dad. This is my friend-" Wally turned to see that Brendan was gone; he looked down to where Brendan was standing to see that there was a Poké ball on the ground. Wally picked up the sphere, looked at it, and smiled._

" _I'll never stop, until I catch up to him," Wally thought with determination._

 _Brendan and Mudkip saw Wally from the atop the Pokémon Center; they watched on with equally determined looks on their faces and smiled._

 _Brendan spoke, "See you in a few years….old friend."_

 _Flashback End_

"And ever since then, I guess you could say we've been rivals," Brendan confirmed. "He's not gonna rest until we're equals, but personally, I think we're already there."

"Wow Brendan, didn't think you had so much respect for-" Serena said.

"DON'T LOSE TO THESE LAME SIDE CHARACTERS, WALLY," Brendan yelled.

Serena huffed, "Well that was brief."

Bonnie shook her head, "Are you surprised? After this long, I'm not."

 _On the Battlefield (End Music)_

"Gallade, Swords Dance," Wally commanded. Gallade manifested multiple blades that clashed with each other.

"Blastoise, use Skull Bash," Duncan said.

"Delcatty, Iron Tail again," Lisia said cheerfully. Delcatty swung its tail again, but Blastoise withdrew into its shell and blocked the attack. Blastoise charged at Delcatty and made contact, sending Delcatty flying through the air; landing on its side.

"Are you okay, sweetie," Lisia asked Delcatty. Delcatty slowly stood up, but fell back to the ground; struggling.

"Fearow, Aerial Ace on Gallade," Emma said. Fearow smashed into Gallade and threw in an additional kick that stunned him temporarily.

"Rapid Spin," Duncan said, causing Blastoise to spin and smash into Gallade; he fell to one knee.

"Gallade, are you okay," Wally asked. Gallade was barely able to stand at this point.

" _Maybe this is too much,_ " Wally thought. " _I mean we're strong, but Emma and Duncan are so in synch that-"_

"Don't give up, you two," Lisia shouted at the two Pokémon.

Wally snapped out of his thoughts, "Huh?"

Lisia continued, "We've practiced really hard for this battle! We have to keep pushing ourselves, no matter what; you guys can't be champions if you lose here! Let's show 'em!"

Delcatty and Gallade both looked at each other and nodded. They slowly began to stand up and stand; battle-ready. Wally looked on in awe, "Wow…she's so incredible."

Lisia spoke immediately, "Focus, Wally."

Wally readied himself, "Y-Yeah, it's time to stage our counterattack. I'm giving up…ON GIVING UP!"

Lisia nodded, "Delcatty, Blizzard." Delcatty sent a wave of snow towards Blastoise and Fearow.

"Heat Wave, Fearow," Emma said. Fearow flapped its wings and sent orange waves at the blizzard and blocked the attack.

"Blastoise Hydro Pump," Duncan said. Blastoise shot water from both of its jets towards Delcatty.

"Helping Hand," Wally yelled. A golden aura surrounded Gallade, Gallade then sent the aura to Delcatty, powering her moves up.

"Skull Bash," Duncan said. Blastoise retreated into its shell and dashed towards Delcatty.

"Jump off Blastoise," Lisia commanded. Delcatty jumped at just the right moment and bounced off Blastoise's shell. Her head then began to glow blue and she bolted directly towards Fearow, who was unable to dodge the attack.

"Stay strong, Fearow," Emma encouraged. Blastoise almost hit Gallade, but Gallade moved at the last second.

"Psycho Cut," Wally said. Gallade formed a pink energy around its arms and swung them both at Blastoise's head, sending it flying back at Fearow; Delcatty returned to Lisia and Wally.

"WOW! An incredible comeback by Altaria Ascension against Dragonic Thunder!" Steven exclaimed.

"And to think that this loser, Wally, would be able to handle it!" Zane continued.

"Oh come on," Wally cried. He turned to Emma and Duncan, "Wait, your team name is 'Dragonic Thunder'? That is the coolest name ever!" Lisia giggled at her boyfriend's excitement.

Duncan laughed, "Hey, so is yours! I mean, it's better than 'CaLucas'."

"HEY!" Lucas yelled from the crowd. "Our team name is great!"

"No, it's terrible," Calem said.

"It's really bad," Zane announced,

"It's awful, and that's coming from me," Clemont added.

"You guys are the worst," Lucas exclaimed.

"Anyways…Iron Tail," Lisia commanded. Delcatty swung its glowing tail at Fearow, who dodged with Agility.

"Heat wave," Emma commanded. Fearow flapped its wings and the waves slammed into Delcatty who was barely able to stand.

"One more shot like that, and Delcatty's out," Wally said.

"Well looks like we have to use that combo we've been working on," Lisia stated confidently.

Wally smirked, "Right, we're ready when you guys are."

Lisia smiled, "Delcatty, use Blizzard on both Blastoise and Fearow; and don't hold up until I say," Lisia said. Delcatty took a deep breath and blew a giant blast of cold air at the opposing Pokémon; this blast was far more powerful as part of the battlefield began to freeze over.

"Not sure what they're going for, but we can't let them win that easily! Rapid Spin, Blastoise," Duncan said. Blastoise rotated with incredible speed; blocking some of the attack. Fearow was unable to get behind Blastoise and took an immense about of damage.

Lisia exclaimed, "Wally…DO IT!"

"Gallade, use STORED POWER!" Wally shouted.

"Stored Power?" Lucas and Calem questioned.

Brendan turned to them, "What's 'Stored Power'?"

"You'll see," Calem answered.

Gallade began charging up power. After a few moments, a green aura appeared around him. The aura grew and grew until it got to be about 7 feet tall. The aura resembled Gallade, but it had a spiked edge coming from the top of its head.

"Well…this is new," Duncan said.

Delcatty continued to blow the snow at the rotating Blastoise, but was starting to grow tired.

Finally, the aura lifted its right arm. As the arm was lifted, it extended; the aura swung the arm, along with Gallade. The arm smashed into the ground, connecting with Blastoise and Fearow. When the arm smashed the ground, there were flames emanating from it that were green and black that covered a good amount of the opposing area. The flames began to engulf the rest of the field; until it disappeared, along with the aura.

Delcatty collapsed due to the exhaustion. Delcatty and Blastoise collapsed immediately afterwards; Gallade was covered with sweat and was panting heavily but stayed standing. The crowd was in shock.

The referee nervously raised his arm, "Bl-Blastoise and Fearow are unable to battle…the victors are G-Gallade and Delcatty of Altaria Ascension." After a few more moments, the crowd roared with approval.

"Incredible! I'm not sure what that power that came from Wally's Gallade; but it was certainly something to behold! What a match," Steven announced.

Zane nodded, "Well even I'm impressed; a great showing by both teams; I'm gonna go get some soup," he said as he stood up.

Lisia looked at Wally and Gallade, " _Wow…what incredible power,"_ she thought.

Wally sighed, "Mugetsu…great job, old friend," he said as he approached Gallade. Gallade bowed to Wally.

Lisia giggled and went over to Delcatty, "Thanks so much for your help; sorry if we pushed you too much." Delcatty rubbed up against the trainer. Out of nowhere, Wally hugged Lisia from behind.

"Thanks so much Delcatty; you too Lisia," Wally said.

Lisia blushed immensely, "W-Wally." She then turned and hugged him back; she released him, took a deep breath and spoke.

"Wally, I love-" Lisia was interrupted by Emma hugging them both.

"Win or lose, that was pretty incredible," she said.

Duncan smiled, "Yeah, I know Stored Power gets stronger with increased stats, but still that was actually kind of scary; but pretty cool too."

Wally laughed, "Yeah, but to be honest, we weren't even sure it was going to work. At best, there was a 50/50 chance of failure." Lisia, Duncan, and Emma collapsed at what Wally said.

The two teams shook hands and were on their way; Emma and Duncan left the coliseum and saw Jayden, Jaysen, Kai, Tori, and Mordecai standing outside the entrance.

"So you guys couldn't pull it off, could ya," Jayden asked.

Duncan shrugged, "Hey, they're tougher than they look. And you almost lost to Ash!"

Kai intervened, "Geez, don't bite each other's heads off; remember, we're allies. Whether we like it or not."

Jaysen nodded, "Y-Yeah. We have our goals; no exceptions."

 _Later That Night_

The gang was relaxing on the beach along with Drew after the long battle that night; there was a fireplace and the gang was seated.

"Wow Wally, things got pretty intense in that battle," Tierno said.

Wally nodded, "Yeah, I'm not too sure how we pulled it out though; I thought we were done for sure."

Shauna smiled, "Yeah, you'll be tough to beat whoever wins Brendan and May's matchup."

Brendan scoffed, "Please, nobody can beat us! I'm too cool to lose!"

May added, "Overconfident or not, I am curious as what you're adding to that getup. Which reminds me, why are you doing that?"

Lisia immediately spoke, "It's because he-"

Brendan sent Lisia a dirty look that basically said, " _Drop it."_ Brendan noticed the curious looks that he was getting from the circle, particularly from May, who had Drew's arm around her, and Bonnie who was trying not to laugh at Brendan embarrassing himself.

"B-Because I can," he said with some blush on his face.

"Whatever," everyone said.

Out of nowhere, Calem grabbed Shauna's hand. Shauna yelped.

"KYAH! Wh-What are you doing," she asked Calem.

Calem answered, "Well I ran into Emma after the battle. She told me that your hands were cold. So, she suggested I try to warm them; I'm just doing what she said."

" _That's a terrible lie. Why would he believe that?"_ everyone except Calem and Ash thought.

Steam shot out of Shauna's head, as she fainted backwards.

Calem looked down at her and spoke, "I should probably lean her on me for support," he said as he sat her up and placed her head on his shoulder.

Brendan, Wally, Lucas, and Serena shared a thought, " _In his own way, he really is an idiot._ "

"Anyways, hopefully she recovers by Steven's wedding. We're all going, right," Ash asked.

Everyone nodded except Brendan.

"What's wrong with you," Calem asked, who still had Shauna unconscious on his shoulder.

Brendan shook his head, "Nope, I don't support this."

Serena looked at Brendan with a stern face, "What? You don't support gay marriage?"

Brendan scoffed, "What? No, not 'gay marriage'. Just marriage in general.

Bonnie got curious, "But why?"

Brendan sighed, "Well it all goes back to my childhood…I-"

Suddenly a familiar face ran up and pecked Brendan on the cheek, "Hey hun!"

Brendan turned around somewhat confused, "Who are you?"

May's eyes widened, "Brianna."

Brianna turned to May and faked a smile, "Oh wow, May. So great to see you," she said with obvious sarcasm. May sent her a dirty look.

"Wait, what did you mean by 'hun'," Trevor asked.

Brianna hugged Brendan and smiled, "Well that's what I like to call my boyfriend," she said, emphasizing the last word.

Everyone yelled, "BOYFRIEND?!"

Brendan was the most confused, "Wh-"

He then looked at Brianna who was giving him a pleading look; he sighed and gave in.

"That's right sweetie, I'm so happy you can meet my friends…and Serena too!" he said.

Everyone yelled louder, "Seriously?!"

Brendan nodded "That's right! We're in love!"

Brianna noticed Drew was also shocked and decided to tease him.

"Hope you're not too jealous! Be happy for us," she said.

Drew sweatdropped, "Okay, I'm happy for you."

Brianna immediately broke character, "I love you; I admit it, this loser and I aren't a couple!"

Brendan collapsed, but then immediately recovered. "Thank Cena; I can't have a relationship. Much less a Nisekoi."

Drew spoke, "That anime is so overrated."

Brendan shot a look at Drew, "Oh my Arceus, yes! It's so cliché!"

Drew stood up instantly, "I KNOW, RIGHT?!"

"Wanna go watch it and verbally destroy it," Brendan suggested.

"With pleasure," Drew said. The two ran off with smoke coming from their legs.

Everyone sweatdropped, "Wh…What just happened?"

May sighed, "Well, I always said, I want them to get along better."

Wally shook his head, "Well looks like I need a new best friend."

Lisia and Lucas both prepared themselves for Wally to choose them.

"Clemont," Wally suggested.

"Sure, why not," Clemont said.

Lisia and Lucas collapsed. "Not fair," Lisia said.

"Well you still have me, Lucas," Dawn said hugging him.

"..Meh.." Lucas said. Dawn instantly broke away from Lucas and walked away.

"Hey, wait! That's not what I meant!" Lucas said as he followed Dawn off.

Calem picked up the unconscious Shauna; bridal style, "Well I should get the two of us to bed."

"Yeah, you should," Tierno said suggestively. Calem raised an eyebrow, but shook it off and continued to walk off.

Trevor laughed, "Those guys sure are different."

Serena nodded, "It's been about a year since we've met them, and yet, we're still not used to them. They're so goofy!"

Bonnie smiled and looked at the stars, " _Yeah, they're weird,"_ she thought. " _But I wouldn't change them in a heartbeat."_

 **Author's Note:**

 **Brendan: Well that wraps up the chapter!**

 **Wally: AND…the year anniversary of when this story started!**

 **Lucas: We have nothing but love for the people who have supported us: LegalEagle53!**

 **Brendan: Great friend who always makes us think and has great suggestions! YuukixMisturu!**

 **Wally: Who's been there since the VERY beginning, and always reviews; seriously man, we love you! Jackpot 2 and BlueAcid!**

 **Brendan: Always make us laugh; even if their sense of humor is dark!**

 **Lucas: Isn't that what you like?**

 **Brendan: Maybe…Willyrex, Aj-Autumn1998, a12333, theiampinaylove, AND the Dragon of the western winds! Thanks so much you guys! (Turns to Calem) Anything you wanna say?**

 **Calem: (Sighs) This story would be nowhere without the constant support. We're nothing without you guys; we love you so much…**

 **Lucas: Wow….I think I'm gonna cry…*sniff***

 **BT: Seriously guys, thanks for everything! You deserve so much and we're gonna deliver!**

 **Wally: Now the only problem is what the quote is going to be.**

 **Brendan: …I have an idea…but it involves the last episode of the X and Y series.**

 **Lucas: You mean when-**

 **BT: Don't spoil it! Tell you what, give a warning about it; and then you can say it.**

 **Brendan: Oh it's no specific quote, I'm just going to ruin the scene with a joke!**

 **Calem: We're gonna get shamed for this aren't we?**

 **Everyone else: Yep!**

 **Calem: Let's do it! (POSSIBLE SPOILER IN THIS CHAPTER'S QUOTE…PROCEED WITH CAUTION!)**

 **All: The Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you; we'll see you then!**

 **Big Tasty 3:16 says:**

" **You thought your first kiss was going to be with Ash….but it was with I…DIO!"**

" **KONO DIO DA!"**


	28. You Should Be Booing Yourselves

**Welcome Patrons to the newest volume of Pokémon Takeover: Game Genie! There's more tournament battles in this chapter so let's get through it! 1…2…1, 2, 3, GO!**

"The Pikachu says, 'Pika'," Lucas exclaimed looking at his egg.

"The Charizard goes, 'Rawr'," he said imitating another Pokémon.

"And for the last one: the dog goes-"

"BIG BROTHER EDWARD!" Brendan shouted at Lucas in a very dopey sounding voice, startling him.

Lucas turned to his friend, "You're a monster."

Brendan twistedly smiled, "I know; I got another one. Nina Tucker and her dog were the best of friends; they were practically inseparable." Lucas covered his face and groaned.

Brendan tilted his head, "What are you even doing?"

Lucas recovered and spoke, "Well if I teach it now, that'll help in the long run. It's part of being a parent."

Brendan sighed disappointingly, "Ugh, how are you the smart one again?"

Lucas looked back, "Hey, I at least have to try."

Brendan shrugged, "Eh, still better than my parents."

Lucas replied with no emotion, "You know I hate that joke."

"What joke," Brendan replied. "Anyways, I gotta to go prepare for May and I's match."

"Yeah okay, good luck-wait! There's another hour before your battle!" Lucas turned to see that Brendan had disappeared. "I really should be used to people doing that by now."

Lucas picked up the egg, placed it in the container, and put the container back in his backpack. As he stood up, he felt someone's hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who," the voice said.

Lucas folded his arms, "Hm, over-the-top cheerful voice, love of surprising people, seems barely tall enough to be able to reach my head….Shauna?"

The person let go of Lucas' head and revealed herself to be none other than Shauna. "Hey, dude!"

"Sup bro," Lucas said. The two high-fived.

"What's up?" Shauna asked. "Parenting 101?"

Lucas laughed, "Ha, yeah! You wanna teach it something? You are the one who found it."

Shauna sweatdropped, "Th-That's okay. Wasn't Brendan just here?"

"Yeah, but he had to go get ready for his battle. Remember he's been wearing that really weird getup for the tournament battles." Lucas said.

"Well we don't have any idea how he does it," Shauna replied. "Then again, he does love to show off." Suddenly, Shauna got an idea. "We should figure out what he's up to."

"…Yeah, maybe we can snoop around, knowing Brendan, he could be planning something wrong. Or at most, we could see how he prepares that costume." Lucas exclaimed.

Lucas put his Pokétch to his face; there was a ringing sound and suddenly a click was heard. "Hey babe, we're gonna go watch how Brendan changes, you want in?" Another click was heard.

Lucas was confused, "Hm, I guess we got cut off."

Shauna mentally sighed, " _How is he my second favorite?"_

 _Cue_ _ **1st Ever Battle Intro**_ _(youtube watch?v=bDokwN3bkr0) (For music)_

 _Lucas and Calem stand back to back; they begin to slide apart into the background. Meanwhile Wally and Ash cheer on Pikachu and Gallade, who are battling; using Iron Tail and Psycho Cut, respectively. Finally, Brendan stands behind Swampert and activates his Mega Bracelet; there's a bright flash._

 _The guys, including Ash speak:_

 _Chapter 28:_

 _You Should Be Booing Yourselves_

Brendan was seen walking towards his destination. With his hands on the back of his head; singing.

"Wanna know why/Wanna know your fantasy/Hope it's not too late/Tears falling from your eyes/No it's no fate," he sang.

There was rumbling heard from the bushes to the side of him; out popped the heads of Shauna, Lucas, and Shauna's Audino.

"Is he always like this? He seems really weird," Shauna asked.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, even if he's kind of a jerk, he can have a fun side to him…sort of."

The two saw Brendan approached a little girl who appeared to be crying; Brendan looked up and saw a balloon flying through the air. He released Flygon, climbed on her, and pointed at the balloon. Flygon flew towards the balloon allowing Brendan to grab it. Flygon flew back down so Brendan could get off and Brendan handed the balloon to the little girl. The little girl's smile returned as she hugged Flygon's head and proceeded to Brendan's waist, which he returned.

"Aw, I guess he is kind of nice," Shauna said.

"Really? He's never been that nice to any of us," Lucas said jokingly.

"Oh stop, he has to have been nice sometimes….right?" Shauna asked.

The two continued to follow Brendan as walked into the city. Shauna noticed him looking around his surroundings.

"You think he's onto us, guys," Shauna asked. Audino shook her head. Shauna turned to talk to Lucas and gasped when she saw what he was wearing. "Hey, what are you doing?!"

Lucas had his hair spiked with a green jacket with orange strips that barely covered his stomach, green shorts, and green boots.

"He won't recognize us if we're in disguise! How come you're not wearing one," Lucas asked.

"I can barely focus on what's happening right now," Shauna said disappointingly.

"He's actually right. A disguise would help," a voice said. Shauna turned around to see Calem with a white wig, blue boots, blue shorts, a white t-shirt, and a dark blue shirt underneath said turtleneck.

Shauna immediately blushed, "WHY ARE YOU IN DISGUISE TOO? And why are you even here? Not like I-I-I don't want you here! We-We can def-,"

Lucas cut Shauna off; saving her, "Oh, I invited him off-screen."

 _Telepathic Thoughts_

 _Lucas: Mainly because, YOU TWO need to get along; haha!_

 _Shauna: …I'm gonna kill you one day, Lucas!_

 _Lucas: I'm sorry. But c'mon, you need to work up your confidence around him; if you guys are gonna ever get married!_

 _Shauna froze at that thought, "What Calem and I, MARRIED?! There's….no way," she began to smile dreamily._

 _Shauna Fantasy_

 _Calem in a tuxedo happily chuckling while holding Shauna close as she is wearing a wedding dress._

" _I love you more than I love Coffee Jelly, my dear," Fantasy Calem said._

 _Thoughts and Fantasy End_

"Fine, let's just continue," Shauna said. Shauna and Lucas then clasped hands.

"Weirdos," Calem said.

"Audino," the Pokémon agreed, nodding.

Lucas turned to where Brendan was standing to see that his friend was gone, "WHAT?! Where did he go?"

"Yeah, why'd he run off," Shauna asked in confusion.

Calem sighed, "Well it's not like he would wait around if he knew people were following him."

"We have to stay on him! Calem, use your Nen Power to find him," Lucas said.

Calem bluntly spoke, "You know I can't actually do that just cause I'm in costume, right?"

Shauna then had a thought, "Let's ask the little girl." The group approached the little girl with the balloon and inquired about Brendan.

"Oh, you're friends with that really nice guy, I think he said something about going to Lisia's house; you know, the contest idol?"

"Well that's fine-oh…my…Arceus!" Lucas exclaimed.

"What is it, Lucas," Calem asked.

"They're….HAVING AN AFFAIR!" Lucas yelled.

 _SMACK!_

"That's not what's happening," Shauna and the little girl yelled; sending Lucas into the sky.

Calem looked up as his friend was sent flying, "Hm, that was pretty cool. Anyways, if we've lost track of him; I'm gonna go get some coffee jelly."

The little girl had a mischievous smile on her face; she then cleared her throat. "I'll come with you; my treat," the girl said.

Shauna froze, "Wait, what?"

Calem turned to the girls, "Sure let's go!" he said with a little excitement in his voice.

"Have fun guys," the girl said.

Shauna began to protest, "But that wasn't me who-"

Calem grabbed her hand and the two began to run off, "Nope. No getting out of it now."

Shauna was startled as she ran with Calem, "I-you…what?" She then noticed that Calem was holding her hand; she blushed and sighed happily.

 _With Wally and Clemont_

"So, you really think she'll like it," Wally asked Clemont as they walked towards the coliseum.

Clemont nodded while fixing his glasses, "For Lisia, it would be perfect!"

Wally smiled, "Thanks again for helping me, even if it did take a few hours, I really do owe you one."

"Anything for a friend," Clemont said as the two sat down besides each other.

Lisia walked up afterwards and sat down next to Wally; with a sad look on her face. Wally pecked her on the cheek. "Hey, you."

Lisia stayed quiet.

Wally began to show concern, "Um, are you okay? Did I do something?"

Lisia snapped out of it, "What? Ha ha! I'm fine sweetie! Totally fine!"

" _She's lying,_ " Bonnie thought. Clemont turned to see her sitting behind him.

"Where'd you come from," he asked.

By the time the rest of the gang had filled in, May had walked out with Drew behind her.

"Any idea when your friend is supposed to show up," Drew asked.

May shook her head, "Not exactly, but he seems to like to make an entrance. And hey, he's your friend to, you know."

Drew scoffed, "Please, what'd make you say something like that?"

May laughed, "You guys hung out and watched that show. You watched every episode of it, and you barely liked it!"

Drew held her close, "Ever occur that I did that for you?"

May blushed, "Aw, you're sweet." She was about to give him a kiss when suddenly something twinkled in the sky and crashed in front of them.

"Whoa!" they both cried out in shock. When the smoke cleared, there were two figures that appeared. The first appeared to be Flygon, while the second was Brendan who looked slightly different from usual. Along with the ribbons and different contacts he had earlier in the tournament, he appeared to be shirtless. On his back was a yellow eye with a black pupil and black flames coming from his black.

"Oh wow," May said with a small amount of blush on her face. Luckily nobody else noticed this.

Brendan returned Flygon and smiled. "Impressed?"

"Yeah you seemed like a real coordinator," Drew smirked.

"Oh please, I'm not one of you people," Brendan said.

"Whoa, what do you mean, 'you people'?" Drew asked; this caused Brendan to chuckle.

Brendan then pushed Drew, causing Drew to push back.

" _Oh dear Arceus, they're friends now,"_ May thought with some disgust.

The two continued to have a playful shoving match until someone made an announcement.

"And now it's time for our next battle!" Steven announced.

"WE LOVE YOU STEVEN AND ZANE," a group of girls yelled.

Zane chuckled, "Quite a packed arena today, folks: we have Kai!" The crowd cheered rather loudly.

"And then there's Tori!" The crowd continued to cheer.

"Against May!" The crowd roared louder than they did for the past too trainers combined.

"Wow, the crowd really seems to love me," May said, somewhat embarrassed.

"AND….Brendan," Zane finished. The crowd booed very loudly.

"What? Don't boo me," Brendan shouted at the audience. The crowd booed even louder than before.

"Bren…dan sucks! Bren…dan sucks! Bren…dan sucks! Bren…dan sucks!" the crowd chanted.

"Eh, I'm not surprised," Serena said. The rest of the group nodded. After that, Calem and Shauna sat by Wally.

"Where have you two been," he asked.

"Coffee Jelly," Shauna and Calem replied, Shauna with somewhat reluctance and Calem with some giddiness in his voice.

"What's with him," Bonnie asked. "What did you guys do together?"

"Wh-What? N-Nothing!" Shauna said.

"Obviously, something happened," Dawn said mischievously.

Shauna continued to be nervous, "I-I It took longer than we expected."

 _Flashback Start_

 _Calem melted into his seat the second he had his first bite of coffee jelly. He had an uncharacteristically satisfied look on his face._

 _Shauna was still stuck in her head, "I'm not completely sure what to do here. We're almost never alone together so I don't really know what to say-"_

 _Calem's head immediately shot up at Shauna; startling her._

"… _..You're just staring at me," Calem noticed. "What's the problem?"_

 _Shauna froze, "Well it's…I…I"_

 _Calem continued to eat happily (at least happy by his standards)._

 _Shauna sighed as the waiter came by, "Are you guys doing alright," the moustached-waiter asked._

" _We're fine I-WHAT?" Shauna noticed the waiter a little closer. As Calem was too focused on his dessert, the waiter took off the moustache to reveal Emma._

" _Hey Shauna, it's me," Emma said._

" _WELL THAT MUCH IS OBVIOUS," Shauna shouted._

 _Emma giggled, "Have fun on your date, you two," Emma said as she walked off; putting the fake moustache back on._

 _Shauna's face flushed, "D-Date?"_

 _Emma ran back over to the counter where Duncan, Jaysen, Jayden, and Mordekai were sitting._

" _Why don't you buy me coffee jelly," Jaysen asked Jayden._

" _Shut it," Jayden said as he finished his milkshake._

 _Duncan spoke, "It's so weird to see Calem this relaxed; to think he's the strongest out of those guys. Think we can take them out?"_

 _Jayden laughed, "Please, it's not like that matters! You know that we're not allowed to take them out just yet; our full strength hasn't even been needed yet."_

 _Jaysen sighed, "Fair enough, but we'll be ready regardless."_

 _Calem immediately regained his composure and started to think, "Not at full strength, huh? Good! It's been a while since I've had a real challenge." As he continued to think, Calem grew a wicked, somewhat disturbing smile on his face._

 _Meanwhile in the corner of the restaurant, sat a boy with pink hair, green glasses, and what appeared to be antennae sticking out of his head. "This isn't good….I'm out of coffee jelly….and the whole, ominous, threat, thing. Eh, I'm sure our four main characters can handle it without me. This isn't even my anime. I'm just here for the crossover special."_

 _The boy licked his spoon with remaining coffee jelly. "Eh, Mera's is better."_

 _Flashback End_

"We need to be prepared no matter what," Calem said to Ledian who was on his shoulder.

"Led! Ian!" it saluted.

Calem looked over at the empty seat next to him, and then looked up into the sky as a twinkle appeared. Suddenly a hot ball of fire flew towards Calem as he released Espeon. Espeon's eyes glowed blue as an aura surrounded the ball of fire; the fire disappeared and was revealed to be Lucas and he was placed on his seat.

"Thanks Espeon," Lucas said, exhausted. Espeon rubbed up against Lucas as a sign of affection.

"We need to train together," Calem said.

Lucas was stunned, "What? You never wanna train with me."

Calem responded, "I just...have a feeling.

Lucas chuckled, "If you say so."

" _Ha! I knew deep down we were friends,"_ Lucas thought.

" _Hope he doesn't think we're friends now,"_ Calem thought.

 _Battle Start_

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower," Kai commanded. Typhlosion fired a blast of fire towards Brendan's Beedrill.

"Entertain them Beedrill, Agility," Brendan said. Beedrill immediately dashed out of the way and charged towards Typhlosion.

"Poison Jab," Brendan commanded. Beedrill began to thrust its stingers at Typhlosion who repeatedly dodged every hit.

"Watch out, Typhlosion," Kai said. "He's trying to wear us down early! He's smarter than he looks!"

Brendan smirked, "That's right…Hey!"

Tori smiled, "It's so cool that you guys have Pokémon from other regions. But we won't lose to you! Audino, use Double Slap!" Audino dashed towards Beedrill and was about to throw some jabs at Beedrill.

"Blaziken, Blaze Kick," May shouted. Blaziken's leg became encased with flames as it leaped at Audino and swung it fiercely. Audino took the hit full on and slid back towards its trainer.

As Typhlosion noticed its partner absorbing the impact, it got distracted and took a Poison Jab in the gut. Beedrill and Blaziken both moved back quickly.

"Huh. Who would've thought that we'd actually be getting along during this," May said.

Brendan chuckled, "Yeah, I'm impressed! Do you guys love us or what?" he yelled towards the crowd.

The crowd began to sing, "Hey, Hey May (Hoo, Haa) I wanna know, oooh, will you be my girl! Hey, Hey May (Hoo, Haa) I wanna know, oooh, will you be my girl!"

May laughed, "I love you guys too!" The crowd roared with approval. Brendan posed with his ribbons; the crowd booed harshly.

"Oh c'mon," Brendan yelled. May giggled at this.

"We're sorry your boyfriend's a pain," a fan yelled.

May blushed, "He's not my boyfriend."

"Thank god," the crowd said.

Brendan sighed, "Beedrill….please just use U-Turn on Audino." Beedrill nodded back; obviously annoyed by the crowd, flew forward at Audino.

"Take Down, Tori yelled. Audino blasted itself at Beedrill; the two connected head to head. Both flew back with moderate damage.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M GETTING TO FIGHT A REAL BEEDRILL! SO COOL!" Tori squealed.

"C'mon, we have to fight back, Tori! Typhlosion, Flame Wheel," Kai yelled. Typhlosion curled up into a ball, engulfed itself in flames, and rolled towards Beedrill causing a direct hit. After rolling through Beedrill; Typhlosion turned around mid-spin and hit Beedrill in the back.

"Whoa; that was a dangerous attack; hope Beedrill can recover from that," Brendan said.

" _Why'd he pick me? I'm bored already with these opponents,"_ Beedrill thought.

"Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut," May shouted. Blaziken charged towards Typhlosion and swung its right fist at Audino. Suddenly, Typhlosion caught Blaziken's fist and threw Blaziken towards Beedrill, who moved out of the way as Blaziken hit the ground.

"You could've at least tried to help, Brendan," someone yelled.

"Boo! Hiss! Ick! Slur! Sneer," another person yelled.

"You're not supposed to yell those things; you're supposed to do them! You stupid idiot!" Brendan yelled.

May refocused, "Blaziken, Bulk Up." Blaziken focused its energy and its muscle mass increased. "Now use Blaze Kick." Blaziken ran at Audino and swung its flaming leg at Audino who simply remained still.

"Hyper Voice," Tori said. Audino opened its mouth as its ears straightened and let loose a powerful barrage of shockwaves that Blaziken broke through with a lounging kick as it connected with Audino's face. Blaziken was panting heavily.

"It's a good thing Blaziken powered up; otherwise that could have been really bad," May said.

"Should we throw out another combo," Brendan asked extending his arms behind his back.

May nodded back, "Yeah let's do it!"

Brendan smirked, thrusted his arms forward, and gave Beedrill a command, "Beedrill, Double Team." Beedrill flashed and then almost immediately, multiple copies of itself appeared around the arena.

"What the heck are you planning," Kai asked.

"Let's be ready, no matter what," Tori nodded.

The multiples of Beedrill began to swarm around the Audino and Typhlosion. They repeatedly flew back and forth around the two; every so often a few copies would attempt to jab their stingers at the Pokémon. Audino and Typhlosion would continuously dodge, but began to grow tired after a while.

"Now Blaziken, Brave Bird," May yelled. Blaziken leaped up above the Beedrill copies; high into the air. It then switched its momentum and flew towards the Audino and Typhlosion as it extended its limbs.

Blaziken's body flashed with bright blue flames as it charged towards the two Pokémon; the flames continued to grow as the Beedrill copies became enveloped into the flames and disappeared. Finally, Blaziken crashed into the two opposing Pokémon.

"WHOA, awesome work May and Blaziken," Brendan said in shock. May gave Brendan a cute smile.

After a few moments, Blaziken backflipped towards May and Brendan, while Beedrill flew back; with some damage to its right wing.

"Beedrill, are you okay," Brendan asked with concern.

"Sorry Brendan," May said. "We can still barely control that move."

"It's fine," Brendan responded. "We can still-"

"You know, you may not be as bad as we thought," Kai said.

Brendan turned, "What?!" The smoke cleared and Audino and Typhlosion were still standing with many scratches on their bodies.

"How? How are you guys still standing," May asked.

Tori smiled, "I had Audino use Wish while Beedrill jabbed at us. Blaziken's attack really had us worried though….speaking of which, shouldn't Brave Bird be….."

Suddenly Blaziken fell to one knee; clutching it in pain.

"Blaziken, are you okay," May asked. Blaziken was barely able to stand, but somehow found a way to do so.

"Typhlosion, Flame Wheel combo," Kai stated. Typhlosion rolled towards Blaziken as flames and what appeared to be rocks from the battlefield, and hit Blaziken in the chest; afterwards Typhlosion hit Blaziken in the back and repeatedly smashed into a weakened Blaziken.

"Combo?" May asked.

Tori nodded, "Yeah, Typhlosion combines Flame Wheel with Rollout for an effective combo."

"Seems like that's overpowered," Brendan said.

"Maybe," Kai said as he pet his Espeon on his shoulder. "But it sure took some time to master."

Brendan noticed his Mega Ring and began to contemplate, " _No…I don't know why, but I feel like I shouldn't use Mega Evolution during the tournament…maybe the narrator will explain it."_

…Actually, no. I won't.

"Brendan," May said. Brendan looked at his partner. "I'm gonna Mega Evolve Blaziken."

"No," Brendan responded.

"Wha," May said.

Brendan continued, "I just don't know if using Mega Evolution is a good idea right now. I can't explain why, and I know it makes no sense but-"

"You want to stop me, still," May cut him off.

Brendan continued, "Yeah. Do you trust me?"

"No," May said.

"Do you trust me," Brendan repeated.

"No," May said even more firmly.

"Eh, not exactly what I wanted to hear but not surprising," Brendan said. "Just please, listen this one time! If we win, I'll owe you ANYTHING!"

May immediately turned her head, "Anything? You got it! Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!" Blaziken charged at Audino and swung its foot at Audino, who slid back after receiving the hit.

"Beedrill, use Agility and then Poison Jab on Typhlosion," Brendan said. Beedrill dashed quickly and headed towards Typhlosion who repeatedly took the hits.

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower," Kai said. Typhlosion instantly blasted Beedrill with flames; Beedrill was sent back to the other side; sliding on its stomach. It attempted to fly but remained on the ground; barely conscious.

"This isn't good," Brendan noted. He then got an idea. "May, I-"

"I can trust you this time," May said nodding. Blaziken nodded at Beedrill.

Brendan smirked, "Beedrill…Brutal Swing!" The audience gasped. Brendan began rotating his arms in a circular motion (akin to Pegasus Seiya).

"Brutal Swing?! I've never heard of that move, but I feel like it has something to do with throwing an opponent and-"

Brendan posed with his left arm above his right arm, "AND THROW BLAZIKEN!" he shouted.

"WHAT?!" May yelled. Blaziken was dumbfounded at what the white-hatted trainer said.

Beedrill immediately grabbed Blaziken, who attempted to talk the poison bee out of what it was doing. Beedrill ignored the plea and began to swing Blaziken around. The rotation increased in speed with each revolution and after about 10 spins-

"Typhlosion, Flame Wheel Combo," Kai stated.

"Audino, Take Down," Tori commanded. Typhlosion covered itself in pieces of rocks and then in flames as it rolled towards the spinning Pokémon. Audino blasted itself towards the duo as well.

Beedrill finally let go of Blaziken; Blaziken was sent flying towards the two charging Pokémon. Blaziken's speed increased as it continued to travel.

"What's your problem, you idiot," May yelled as she hit Brendan in the back of the head.

Brendan reacted, "OW! Just listen and-"

"Stop screwing around you jerk! What are you trying to pull?" the crowd yelled.

"Wait," May said in realization. "Blaziken, Brave Bird!" Blaziken covered itself in blue flames once again and continued its pursuit. Each of the forces collided and caused a massive explosion that shook the battlefield; along with the coliseum.

"That was an intense attack," Shauna said.

"Yeah, it was so much to handle," Serena said.

The smoke that filled the arena was beginning to die down. When it finally cleared, Blaziken was on the ground unconscious; along with Audino and Typhlosion. Beedrill barely stood; scratches all over its body from the attacks.

The referee made the call, "Typhlosion, Audino, and Blaziken are unable to battle! Beedrill is the winner! So the victory goes to Brendan and May; BAMF!"

The crowd applauded the finish of the battle and cheered for both teams.

"And with that incredible show of teamwork, "The Brendan and May Factor advance to the Semi-Finals," Steven said.

Zane nodded as he announced, "They may have some issues between them; but they are incredible when it comes to thinking on the fly! I feel sorry for whoever faces them in the next round!"

May hugged Blaziken, "Thanks so much, Blaziken! You're awesome!"

"Blaze," it nodded as it hugged her back.

Brendan patted Beedrill on the back, "I know you probably had a million better things to do, but I appreciate you helping us regardless, Beedrill." Beedrill simply turned its head away from Brendan before sticking its stinger out and bumping Brendan's fist. It then jabbed him with the other stinger.

"Oh, nice," Brendan said as he collapsed. Beedrill then proceeded to grab Brendan and drag him off while laughing ominously.

May giggled before bowing to the two opposing trainers and the crowd before following Brendan.

Kai smiled, "…Just like we planned. Too easy!"

Tori nodded, "Too bad, too! I really like these guys!"

 _In the Crowd_

"Well that was certainly dramatic," Clemont stated.

"Yeah, but still tons of fun! Brendan and May are so strong," Bonnie said.

Calem remained unfazed by the victory, "Are you ready to train, Lucas?"

Lucas had a bright smile, "Yeah, man! Since we pop-"

"Don't you dare say it," Calem said cutting her off. As he got up, he turned to face Shauna. He placed her hand on the top of her head.

"Wha?!" she responded.

Calem remained still, "…Thanks for today…I owe you one…" Calem and Lucas walked off, while the rest of the group remained in shock.

Shauna remained frozen on the outside….on the inside:

" _WOO! HE SAID 'THANKS'! HE HAD FUN!"_ she squealed.

Wally turned to Lisia, "So should we go too?"

Lisia snapped, "Why do you have to be so clingy?"

Everyone turned to Lisia, "Huh?"

Wally was the most shocked, "I was just a-asking cause-"

Lisia covered her mouth; there were tears in her eyes. "I…I'm sorry…I have to go…" Lisia ran out of the arena covering her face.

"Li-Lisia," Wally said sadly.

 _A Few Hours Later_

"That was a pretty risky move you pulled back there," May said to Brendan.

Brendan shrugged as he rubbed his hurt stomach; now back to being in his normal gear. "Well we won regardless, so I think it helped."

May frowned, "You still should've let me know what you were planning!"

Brendan sighed, "Fine. I'll let you know next time!"

May shook her head before a thought entered her mind, "By the way, what's with the theatrics? The ribbons? The facepaint? What's up?"

Brendan paused for a moment and spoke up, "When I was a kid, my mom would always tell me a story about this demon. He was a Demon King. Everyone who knew him loathed him. But he never lashed out as a monster until he was treated like one. For the most part, he was a caring being. My mom said the story showed how to give everyone a chance; to never judge someone before you truly know them. I always told her that it was my favorite story…in a way I guess the Demon King…is kind of a guardian…I know, it sounds lame."

May shook her head again, "No way. It sounds like you really stuck with this story. I mean you always tell me you didn't get along with your mom and dad, but you remember that part of being a kid. It's actually kind of sweet."

Brendan was surprised but he turned his head, "Yeah, well…that was one good thing about them…Anyways, we should get back to the group."

May nodded, "Yeah, we-"

May was quickly cut off by Brendan hugging her tightly. She gasped instantly as she began to blush.

"Th-Thanks for listening…'kay," Brendan said with some reluctance. May was surprised by this; she never expects a thank you from Brendan. She smiled and hugged him back.

"Anytime," she said giggling afterwards. They held each other for a little longer before pulling away. "I'm just glad you weren't wearing of that paint on your chest when we hugged; my shirt would've been ruined."

Brendan smirked, "Yeah, plus it would've drawn even more attention to your huge chest!"

 _SMACK!_

Brendan was sent flying into the air at a speed that would probably break the sound barrier.

"CAN'T YOU TAKE A JOKE," he yelled.

"YOU HAD TO RUIN A PERFECTLY GOOD MOMENT, DIDN'T YOU," she yelled as he twinkled out of sight.

 **A/N: Finally DONE! I'm so sorry that this took longer than it should've guys. I started working on another story, (check it out if you can) but it's done now and I'm back to this! My questions this week are: What do you guys think of the Sun and Moon games? I LOVE THEM! One of the most interesting Pokémon games in ages! Also, do you guys have faith in the Sun and Moon anime? I know that I try to be optimistic…but damn for this new season…they're making it hard.**

 **Lucas: #PTGG!**

 **Everyone Else: Shut up!**

 **Also, to show my gratitude to everyone, for being so patient, here's a sneak peak at the crossover special coming up after the tournament; enjoy!**

 _ **A Few Weeks After the Tournament**_

 _ **Wally, Calem, and Lucas are sitting at a restaurant across from the before mentioned pink-haired boy, a blonde boy in swim gear, and a silver-permed man in a Yakuta.**_

 _ **Calem: So why do you need our help exactly?**_

 _ **Pink haired boy (Saiki): Well I could do it alone, but this is your special; not mine. To be honest, I'd rather not be involved with any of you. What a pain…**_

 _ **Swimmer (Nagisa): Oh come on; Saiki! It could be fun helping each other out! Let's….GOU help these guys!**_

 _ **Pink haired boy (Saiki): That joke disgusts me!**_

 _ **Silver Perm (Gintoki): How much does it pay?**_

 _ **Lucas: Pay? You're asking us for help! Technically, we owe you nothing!**_

 _ **Silver Perm (Gintoki): Then what's the point?!**_

 _ **Lucas: I DON'T KNOW! YOU NEED OUR HELP!**_

 _ **Wally: It's times like this we need Brendan.**_

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 _ **Blonde Girl: You're the rudest person I've ever met!**_

 _ **Brendan: Well forgive me, Ms. Lillie; if that even is your real name. But frankly, you're opinion's irrelevant!**_

 _ **Lillie: (Growls) Why Pokémon would flock to you, I will never understand! You're rude, insensitive…strong headed….brash (inches closer to Brendan)**_

 _ **Brendan: What are you doing?**_

 _ **Lillie: (Grabs Brendan and pulls him in for a kiss)**_

 _ **Brendan: (Face flushes. Begins to give in, but pulls away after a few seconds) …Lillie, I'm sorry…there's…someone else I love…**_

 **Big Tasty 3:16 says:**

 **And so a small power unit goes here on your... spiney... thing, which sends electical impulses to your muscles and ligaments and... stuff, which I will fuse to a vanadium alloy endoskeleton, replacing your current, uh, leg... bones.**


	29. The Disastrous Life of an Outcast

**Friendo Big Tasty here! And welcome to Pokémon Takeover: Game Genie, the only Pokémon story YOU need to be following/reviewing. The last battle before the final four commences in this chapter….gonna try something different this chapter…let me know what you think!**

Calem sighed, " _My name's Calem. Calem Xavier. I'm the champion of the Kalos region. But rather than standing around and waiting for my next challengers, I'm able to journey as I please. I have a group of friends; if you want to call them that, and I'm able to do this story with them; it's not perfect, but hey. We've had a few other jobs before this but for the sake of time, I won't go into detail. Besides, you guys don't care about our previous lives. Our boss is kind of-"_

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID," the voice yelled causing the cave to shake, and the boys to cover their ears.

" _An ass,"_ Calem narrated.

Wally spoke up, "Sir, we're very sorry that-"

"I just don't see how what we did was so wrong," Brendan responded. You have seemingly no problem when we make fourth wall jokes; even in front of the others."

"The jokes I can handle, but the disguises, the songs, THE CROSSOVER SPECIAL! I didn't even allow that in the contracts."

Lucas interjected, "Well we already promised it so-"

"YOU WHAT?!" the voice asked.

Lucas trembled, "Well it was on the spot…we're sorry?"

Calem shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me. With or without it, I make 100,000 Pokédollars, regardless.

"100,000? In my contract, it said 50,000," Wally snapped.

"Mine said 30,000," Lucas said.

"Wait…you guys get paid," Brendan asked with some annoyance. "In hindsight, maybe reading that contract may have been a good idea."

The other boys remained silent until the voice spoke up. "Ugh, do as you please."

Lucas turned to Wally who sighed rather obviously. "Are you okay, Wally?"

Wally remained lost in his own thoughts.

"Wally!" Lucas yelled.

Wally yelped, "What?! What is it?"

Brendan turned to Wally, "Dude, you haven't been yourself over the past couple of days. What's up?"

Wally sighed, "It's Lisia. Something's bothering her and she won't tell me."

"Yeah, I noticed she's not tackling you like she normally does," Brendan said.

" _They're dealing with relationship issues again, ugh,"_ Calem continued to sigh.

"Calem, are you narrating to the audience in your head again," the voice asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Calem answered honestly.

"Well stop it, we're focusing on something else," Wally said.

"Yeah, can you just focus," Lucas asked.

"My friends are kind of asses too," Calem said.

"And that part you said out loud," Wally and Lucas yelled.

The voice continued, "Calem, I need you to head to Spirit Island; there's an artifact that I need you to find. You'll go alone."

"Fine by me," Calem nodded.

"Wait, why is he going alone," Brendan asked.

The voice chuckled, "Calem is strong enough to handle this on his own."

Brendan growled at that statement, "Please, that's so not cool." He then turned to Calem. Calem turned back to Brendan and the two had a standoff.

" _And that's Brendan…we've never really seen eye-to-eye. Why? Cause he's an ass!"_ Calem thought as a spark flew from both Calem and Brendan's eyes; colliding to form a larger spark.

 _Cue_ _ **1st Ever Battle Intro**_ _(youtube watch?v=bDokwN3bkr0) (For music)_

 _Lucas and Calem stand back to back; they begin to slide apart into the background. Meanwhile Wally and Ash cheer on Pikachu and Gallade, who are battling; using Iron Tail and Psycho Cut, respectively. Finally, Brendan stands behind Swampert and activates his Mega Bracelet; there's a bright flash._

 _The guys, including Ash speak:_

 _Chapter 29:_

 _The Disastrous Life of an Outcast_

Calem began to walk to the arena with Cubone and Ledian on his back as he stood next to Lucas; ready for battle.

"Well I better win this battle fast, so I can go on the mission and get it done; this is just terrible timing," Calem said to himself.

"Led," Ledian said nudging him.

"Why should it even matter? I don't even know who our opponents are yet; and even still…my partner's kind of a pain," Calem responded. He walked towards Lucas and assumed his position.

"Ready, buddy," Lucas asked.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with. Who are we facing," Calem asked with little care.

"…An old friend," Lucas responded. "Drapion, let's go!" Lucas released Drapion which landed on the field and growled at Lucas.

"Okay pal! Let's make it a good one today," Lucas happily said to Drapion. Drapion simply spit at Lucas' face.

Calem sighed, "You're up, Ledian." Ledian nodded as it flew off Calem's shoulder, high-fived Cubone, and landed on top of Drapion. Drapion simply shrugged him off.

"Plusle, let's go/Minun, it's ShowTime," two voices said as a Plusle and Minun appeared on the battlefield; posing.

"Who in the hell," Calem said as he looked at the two trainers across the battlefield. Both were wearing Pokémon Ranger jackets and red headbands. The boy had dark blue hair and blue eyes. The girl had her teal colored hair tied into a ponytail and had beautiful red eyes. (I'm not a creep, I swear!)

"Well look who it is. I mean I knew it'd be against you guys, but I'm still in shock about this battle," the boy said.

Lucas smiled and nodded, "Lunick and Solana!"

The girl ranger smiled and waved, "Long time, no see boys."

A small smile appeared on Calem's face, "Well, it looks like this battle may be kind of fun."

Lunick sweatdropped, "Missed you too pal! But enough of these pleasantries! Minun, Discharge!" Minun built up a large amount of blue electricity in its body and released streaks of it towards Ledian.

"Light Screen," Calem commanded. Ledian created a yellow barrier that blocked the attack rather easily.

"Plusle, Echoed Voice," Solana yelled. Plusle sent waves out of its mouth at Drapion.

"Cross Poison," Lucas yelled. Drapion grunted and threw a purple X at the Plusle's attack; the attacks cancelled each other out.

"That the best you can do," Lucas asked. "Rock Slide, Drapion." Drapion manifested multiple rocks and hurled them towards the Cheering Pokémon.

"Dodge," both rangers said. Minun and Plusle grabbed hands and leaped into the air; every now and then jumping off rocks being thrown their way.

"Silver Wind, Ledian," Calem said. Ledian sent a blast of powdery scales towards the duo. Minun threw Plusle towards the ground; Plusle landed on her feet on the ground, but Minun took the full brunt of the attack.

"Wow, Plusle was saved by Minun; talk about a chivalrous action," Steven announced.

"Chivalry! Chivalry! Chivalry," the crowd chanted.

Lunick got giddy, "All those beautiful girls, chanting for us, Minun; it's DELIGHTFUL!"

Solana groaned, "Geez, you such a goofball."

Lunick turned, "Admit it; you love me."

"As if," Solana said. Minun had landed on its feet, but was scratched up thanks to the attack. Plusle checked on Minun who gave her a thumbs up (or at least tried to).

"Plusle, Helping Hand," Solana said. Plusle emitted a blue lightning and sent it at Minun who surrounded himself with it.

"Hmph, nice! Minun, Trump Card," Lunick said. Minun manifested six large, red cards and hurled them towards Drapion and Ledian. Thanks to Helping Hand's power the cards were much faster and both Pokémon were hit with three cards each. Drapion landed on the ground with a hard hit, while Ledian hit Drapion in the face, thanks to the momentum.

Drapion flicked Ledian off him and grunted; angrily. Ledian slowly got up and dusted itself off. Calem looked at Ledian and noticed one of its left arms was injured.

"We gotta finish this quick. I don't know if Ledian can take too much more," Lucas said with concern.

Calem smirked, "Tch, fine. Ledian, you can still go, right?" Ledian looked at its trainer and nodded.

"Alright then, Silver Wind," Calem said. Ledian blew a blast of wind at the two Cheerleading Pokémon. Both felt the full effects of the attack. Ledian felt energized by the attack, thus getting its stats raised.

"Nice! Drapion, Cross Poison," Lucas said. Drapion fired another poisonous X at the two Pokémon; making a direct hit.

"Now, Rock Slide/Mach Punch," Lucas and Calem said respectively. Drapion threw a cavalcade of rocks towards Ledian, who in turn rapidly punched the rocks towards Plusle and Minun; the rocks collided with the two, who fell unconscious.

The referee raised the flag, "Plusle and Minun are unable to battle! Drapion and Ledian are the winners; and the victory goes to Lucas and Calem, CaLucas!"

The crowd roared with CaLucas chants that made Lucas giddy with excitement.

"Way to go, Drapion," Lucas said. Drapion grunted at Lucas. Ledian flew back to Calem's shoulder.

"As usual, good work," Calem noted. Ledian smiled as he was returned by Calem. " _To think that Lucas and I won that easily. I mean sure, the rangers aren't exactly supposed to be top trainers, but the fact that the past two battles were easier compared to everyone else's battles makes me think-"_

"Huh? What's up, dude," Lucas asked his partner.

Calem patted him on the head, "Nah, it's nothing." Lucas titled his head in confusion. "Look I gotta go to the island and Cubone's not ready; can you watch him?"

Lucas blinked, "Yeah, sure."

Cubone shook its head, "Bone!"

Calem looked at his Pokémon, grabbed him from his shoulders, and looked him in the eyes.

"Listen Cubone," Calem started. "I've made up my mind, and once a man makes up his mind, he has to stick to what he says. Understand?"

Cubone grunted with an annoyed look and gave in as Calem handed him to Lucas; Calem then walked out.

Lucas faced Cubone as he held him, "Hey, Cubone. It's your Uncle Lucas!" Cubone whacked Lucas on the nose with his bone.

"Ow," Lucas exclaimed.

Lunick and Solana approached Lucas. "Good to see you, old pal," Lunick said. "The guys treating you okay?"

"Well of course," Lucas said hugging Lunick and then hugging Solana.

"Hey how come only Lucas gets the attention," Brendan said as he and Wally appeared behind the group.

Lunick laughed as he hugged Wally while patting on the back and soon hugged Brendan in a tight embrace.

Brendan and Wally turned to Solana and hugged her, "Aw, good to see you kids!"

Brendan laughed, "Kids? We're only a few years younger than you guys! You're not that even that much more mature."

Solana laughed, "Ha! Please, we're trained, diligent rangers-"

"So I can just call you?" Lunick said to Lyra in the audience.

Lyra giggled, "Sure. I've always had a thing for guys in uniform!" she said flirtatiously.

"Well alright then, I'll be sure to- OW!" Lunick yelped as Solana dragged him by his collar.

"We're here on a mission, not here to see you flirt with girls," Solana said with some annoyance.

"Why can't we do both," Lunick said with some poutiness in his voice. Wally and Brendan laughed.

Lyra hopped over the railing with a microphone in her hand. She spoke into it.

"So, Lucas….Another dominant showing for you and your team as you make the semi-finals. But is there any concern that you these easier battles haven't prepared you enough for the big times?"

Lucas spoke into the mic, "You see Lyra, it doesn't matter the strength of the opponent! The fact that our teamwork is has been this powerful that we've been able to take out so many opponents with relative ease makes us that powerful."

Brendan approached the mic, "Well that's cute and all, buuuuuuuut that won't be enough to stop the Brendan and May Factor! We have strength, charisma, good looks; and that's just me! Let's see how you do against some real competition!"

Lyra spoke, "If you don't win this, you do know that there's a chance that Dane will never love you, right?"

Lucas began to stammer, "What?! Who told you that?"

Wally facepalmed, "She's so obviously playing you."

Brendan grabbed the mic, "Well you'll need all the Dawn you can get after we're through with you! You can't beat our team's speed."

Lucas laughed, "Yeah, you're fast alright. You're even faster than anyone I know; probably explains why you're single!" The audience 'Oohed' and laughed. Wally tried to hold his composure together.

"Ow," Brendan said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I felt bad saying that one," Lucas said.

"No, it was a great burn, but damn-" Brendan replied.

"Make him cry, Lucas," someone yelled.

"Yeah, he's a jerk," another fan yelled.

Brendan scratched his head, "This is turning kind of mean; what have I ever done wrong?"

"Weeeell," Lyra started.

 _Meanwhile With Calem_

Calem had arrived on Spirit Island with little to no problems. He got off the boat and began to walk off until he heard the boat captain.

"You sure you can handle this rough type of island? Not a whole lot of people come back in the same shape as when they arrived," the man said.

Calem simply nodded and walked off. He released Greninja and they begin to explore. Every now and then a Pokémon would jump out and attack them, but Greninja would knock them out instantly with one Water Shuriken.

"So we're looking for some artifact that the boss wants us to find. Stay En Garde," Calem said. Greninja simply nodded.

As the two kept walking, Calem heard some footsteps behind him. "If you're gonna keep following us, we're going to attack."

"Whoa," the voice said. Calem turned to see Tierno, Trevor, and Serena.

"What're you two doing here," Calem asked.

Tierno laughed, "Well, we heard that you were heading here-"

Trevor intervened, "So we figured we'd give you some company."

"They forced me to tag along," Serena said. "Being here once on this awful island was enough."

"Can't you just be on your own," Calem asked. The three sweatdropped.

"Well if it gets too dangerous, we can have each other backs," Trevor said.

"And some of my dance moves can help us dodge," Tierno said.

"Still no," Calem replied. He began to walk off with Greninja until Serena cut him off.

"Aw, come on, you big grouch," she said. "Let's go; if I have to deal with these vicious Pokémon by myself, our moms will never forgive you. And neither will I!"

Serena walked off leading the three boys as they lamented, " _Serena can be kind of scary,"_ they all thought.

They continued walking until a Sableye appeared. It prepared to fire a Shadow Ball but Greninja hit it with a Water Shuriken; immediately knocking it out.

"Too bad that wasn't Brendan's freaky Sableye," Calem said.

"Too bad that wasn't Brendan," Serena countered.

"True," the boys replied.

"So what exactly are you looking for, Calem," Trevor asked.

"Something called the 'Morpheus Stone'," Calem responded while barley acknowledging the group.

"Morpheus Stone," the group asked. **(A/N: See? I can come up with original stuff….not that anyone was asking…)**

"What is a Morpheus Stone," Tierno asked.

Calem started inspecting the area, with Greninja behind him. "I'm not entirely sure. All I know is, it has something to do with changing a Pokémon's strength and abilities."

"Why are you looking for that," Trevor asked.

Calem immediately froze. He knew that revealing the real reason to his 'friends' might get him in trouble.

"Well-" Calem started.

"Eh, it doesn't really matter. Let's just find it and get out of here," Serena said hurrying along. The boys reluctantly followed her as their search continued.

After a few minutes of silence, Serena noticed Calem and Greninja throwing stones out of their way.

"So…any idea what the stone looks like," she said picking up stones.

"That's not it," Calem replied. Serena picked up another one.

"Not it either."

Serena got annoyed, "Well what does it look like?"

Calem confessed, "…I'm not sure."

Serena turned red and cowered over him, "STOP WASTING MY TIME!"

Calem raised an eyebrow rather calmly and was about to respond until there was a loud snoring sound startling her; prompting her to press herself up against Calem for protection.

The two looked behind them to see a small nest containing a grey Pokémon who seemed to be holding a log. It was snoring rather loudly.

Serena realized she was still clinging to Calem; she pushed herself off and blushed, but he didn't notice.

"Who's that Pokémon," Calem asked. Serena pulled out her Pokédex and scanned the sleeping creature.

" _Data not found,"_ the machine said.

"What? That's weird," Calem responded.

"Yeah. Do you think Lucas would know anything about it," Serena asked.

"Maybe, I'll call him," Calem said. Suddenly there was a flash; startling them. The two turned to see Trevor and Tierno; the former holding a camera.

"Where'd you come from," Calem and Serena asked.

 _With Lucas_

"So it's a sleeping mammal-like creature holding a log…yeah, doesn't sound familiar to me either, but if you send me the picture, I can research it," Lucas said to his Pokétch.

"Thanks," Calem answered. "We'll e back soon." As Lucas hung up, he messaged the picture to his father and Professor Rowan. He then looked over at Cubone who had just woken up from its nap. He picked up Cubone and headed towards the front desk of the Pokémon Center for his team.

"Thanks so much Nurse Joy," Lucas bowed.

Nurse Joy smiled, "You're very welcome, Lucas."

Lucas headed back to his spot and sighed.

"Man, this battle wasn't that much harder but I'm still tired," he said to himself. He looked at Cubone who had a sad look on your face.

"Hey don't feel bad, Cubone. The reason he wants you to stay is because he's worrying about you; that island was pretty dangerous when we went," Lucas stated.

Cubone then hit Lucas again, "Ow," Lucas yelped. "I feel like Brendan trained you."

As Lucas headed back to his room, he placed Cubone in the care of his Infernape. He examined the egg on his desk. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Lucas said. Dawn opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, Lucas," Dawn said. "Great job out there today!"

Lucas chuckled, "Thanks babe; but to be honest, I can't wait till your next contest."

Dawn nodded, "Yeah, I gotta say though, you freaking out over that interview with Lyra was kind of cute."

Lucas uncomfortably laughed, "Yeah, sure. Hilarious."

Dawn frowned, "Hey, don't be like that. She was just teasing you; she's always like that."

"She doesn't even know your name," Lucas stated.

Dawn shook her head, "Good point."

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Lucas then turned on the T.V. to add some noise.

" _News flash Kimberly: you are not the center of everyone's universe,"_ a man with a green shirt said.

* _Click*_

" _I hate to break it to you, but what people call "love" is just a chemical reaction that compels animals to breed. It hits hard Morty then it slowly fades leaving you stranded in a failing marriage. I did it. Your parents are going to do it. Break the cycle Morty, rise above, focus on science,"_ the man in the lab coat said. ( **A/N: Props to anyone who can figure where these quotes come from…well…mainly the first one; second one's obvious.** )

Dawn then snatched the remote and turned the T.V. off and slumped onto Lucas' bed.

"Was it a rerun," Lucas asked jokingly.

Dawn frowned even more, "You're not funny."

Lucas grew confused, "What'd I do?"

Dawn sighed, "Are we…okay?"

"What? Why are you asking that," Lucas said sitting down next to her.

Dawn continued, "Lucas, how long have we been together?"

Lucas immediately spoke, "494 days, 15 hours, 52 minutes. Seriously, what's up?"

Dawn looked into Lucas' eyes, "I…I feel guilty."

"Why," Lucas said.

"I feel guilty because…in all of this time, I still haven't said I love you. I just feel like after over a year, nothing has changed. Lisia and Wally seem so happy, and May and Drew are getting along nicely, but I feel like nowadays whenever we hangout, it always ends badly or with me on top of you," she sadly said.

Lucas simply answered, "Yeah, but I told you that it doesn't matter to me when you say it back."

Dawn spoke, "But…I don't know if I can say it yet."

Lucas' smile began to dwindle, "….Well I'm still okay with-"

"No, you have to tell me something else," Dawn cut him off.

Lucas continued, "We're gonna be together for-"

Dawn's heart started racing, "Lucas I need you to say something that isn't super romantic like 'we'll survive anything' or some unrealistic sappy thing! I have no idea how I feel and it's really scaring me! I feel like I don't like you as much as you like me, and I hate that! Please, if you can be honest with me and tell me that it bothers you even a TINY BIT, then we can work through this!" Dawn was shaking and tears were filling up in her eyes.

Lucas was shocked; he knew that things were different than they used to be, but he never realized Dawn would be so concerned about it. They weren't normally the type to talk about these issues, but he could understand why.

"Dawn, I," Lucas began.

 _Back with Calem_

Calem, Serena, and the others had pretty much circled the dangerous island with no luck as to what Calem was looking for. Unfortunately, Tierno and Trevor were slowing down.

"Should we…head back..soon," Tierno spoke; panting in between words.

Calem continued walking, "If you guys, wanna head back, that's fine. I have to finish my goal."

Trevor followed suit, "I think that we need to finish too; I'll go with him." Tierno gave him a look that spoke, "Are you insane?"

"Impressive resolve," Calem thought aloud.

"What'd you say," Trevor asked.

Calem turned back around, "Nothing, let's go." The two walked off.

Tierno looked at Serena and smiled, "So we're all alone?"

Serena shook her head, "Dude, c'mon."

Trevor and Calem continued walking towards the center of the violent island; Trevor stopping to take pictures occasionally.

Calem and Greninja looked at each other with mild indifference before approaching a large boulder with a black pattern in the middle of it.

"Well this is a bit of a problem," Calem stated. "We've surveyed this island for several hours, yet we've hit a dead end. I should tell the boss that-"

Trevor and his Absol approached the boulder. Absol sniffed the middle of the boulder and placed its paw on it; it gently pressed its paw. Suddenly the boulder cracked down the middle and each side fell to the left and right. In the middle of the boulder was a black gem, in the shape of a coin.

Calem's jaw fell and his eyes dilated, "…Or you could just do that."

Trevor shrugged, "What? It was easy enough." He handed Calem the black stone; Trevor and Absol then ran towards the boat.

A very small smile appeared on Calem's face, "He may actually be worth something."

"Ninja," Greninja smirked.

"Please. Like that'd ever happen," Calem said in response.

 _At the Cave_

"So you were able to find the stone," the voice asked.

"Yeah," Calem responded. "Wasn't that difficult to do though."

"Good work. Out of everyone, I knew I could count on you," the voice replied.

Calem nodded, "What's the stone for anyway?"

The voice simply replied, "I'm not sure, but legend has it, the stone is supposed to have a mysterious power that can affect both Pokémon and their trainers."

Calem responded, "That sounds intense. I take it that this isn't the only one?"

"No, there should be more, but for now, your mission is complete," the voice said.

"I can keep going," Calem said.

"You work too hard Calem. Relax for now; it's fine," the voice said.

Calem sighed disappointingly, "Ugh, fine." Calem placed the stone on the ground and left the cave.

"…..And now I'm all alone," the voice spoke.

 _On the Beach_

Calem was walking along the beach in thought, "Geez, it really sucks how he wouldn't just let me find the stones. Why wouldn't he just-"

Calem tripped and fell face first into the sand, "Well it's a good thing the guys didn't see that."

"Mmmph," a voice groaned. Calem turned to see Lisia face down in the sand.

"You tripped me," Calem said.

"Gee, I'm soooo sorry," Lisia said with an annoyed tone. She lifted herself up and sat next to Calem.

Calem sighed, "Fine, what's wrong?"

Lisia huffed sadly, "I have to leave."

"Okay, bye," Calem said about to leave.

"Not now, you idiot," Lisia yelled. "I have to leave for a tour after Steven and Uncle Wallace's wedding. It's in my contract."

Calem raised an eyebrow, "How's that a problem?"

Lisia spoke, "It means that I have to leave with you guys…and most importantly Wally. I can't leave Wally!"

"Well does he know," Calem asked. Lisia shook her head sadly.

"You can't keep this a secret forever. What were you gonna do? Leave without saying goodbye," Calem asked.

"I know, but if I tell him, he'll think we're breaking up, and then we're gonna break up, and I'll never see you guys again, AND I DON'T WANNA LOSE MY WALLYPOP," Lisia shouted while shaking.

" _She's as scary as Serena,"_ Calem thought. Lisia suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and looked towards Calem.

"I know it sucks to talk about, but you have to be honest with Wally. I know what it's like to not tell someone something before it's too late. If you don't tell him, I will," he said with some sternness, yet with a bit of compassion.

Lisia realized what he was talking about and immediately felt guilty. "Calem I'm sorry-"

"Forget it," he quickly said.

Lisia had a small smile appear, "You're right! I'll tell him; good or bad, he deserves to know."

"Good….cause there was no way I was gonna tell him," Calem said bluntly.

Lisia giggled, "I don't care what the others say about you; you're pretty sweet! Thanks Calem!" She then pecked him on the cheek and ran off.

"Well at least she's-Wait what do people say about me," Calem asked himself.

Calem approached Lucas' room and opened the door. He saw Lucas sitting on the bed with his head down. Cubone was sitting next to him.

"What's up, man," Calem asked. Lucas didn't answer at first. Before Calem could ask again, Lucas held up a familiar looking necklace.

"Oh no," Calem said.

Lucas sighed, "She said she wasn't really sure that it was working out. That we were more or less just waiting for something that may never happen…"

Calem sat next to him as Cubone moved, "So that's it for you guys?"

Lucas sadly shook his head. Calem put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Sorry man."

"Yeah, me too," Lucas answered back trying to fight back tears. Before he let loose, Brendan and Wally appeared.

"Hey, what's wrong," Brendan asked. Lucas explained the situation to his friends.

"Sorry man," Wally said. He hugged Lucas who returned it.

"Yeah, man…should we hit her," Brendan said trying to get Lucas to smile. It worked for a brief moment.

"Heh, no that's fine. I'll be fine soon," Lucas answered.

Luckily the four had been friends long enough to know how to cheer each other up.

Brendan started, "Lyra made fun of me in front of an entire crowd today."

Lucas' smile increased, "Yeah, that was funny."

Calem was next, "I had to emotionally connect AND Trevor showed me up."

The boy's laughter continued.

"Lisia once made me practice contest stuff with her," Wally said.

"What was so bad about that," the boys asked.

"She made me wear an Altaria costume….and I got stuck in it for four hours," Wally added.

The boys proceeded to crack up laughing; even Calem couldn't hold in laughter.

Lucas laughed, "Ah, Schadenfreude always makes me laugh."

"Yeah, it almost makes you forget you got dumped," Calem said without thinking.

Brendan almost spoke with his brain unattached, "Yeah, almost makes me forget that May and I made out."

The other three immediately stopped laughing, "YOU KISSED MAY?!"

Brendan snapped, "Who told you-Oh…I did. Don't tell ANYONE!"

"That's what you couldn't tell me," Lucas accused.

"So do you like her or not," Wally asked.

"Should I tell my mom not to paint the garage," Calem asked already uninterested.

"Everyone shut up! It was a one time thing, and she said she would kill me if I told. ZIP IT," Brendan yelled.

Wally teased, "I don't know, I may tell someone-"

Brendan grabbed him by the ear, "You're coming with me, 'best buddy'."

"OW!" Wally yelped. They both left the room with Calem following suit.

Lucas stayed behind for a moment, he reached under the bed to find a box. He opened the box; the box held a picture of him and Dawn, and an additional photo of Dawn's performance. He put the necklace in the box; as he did this, a small amount of tears hit one of the pictures.

 **A/N: Well admittedly that wasn't the happiest end to a chapter, but it could've been a lot worse. Don't worry guys, there's so much more to this storyline than this week's chapter; the Lucas and Dawn story isn't done yet. Anyways, I feel selfish asking this, but how many of you think about this story while doing something Pokémon related? Do you play a game and think, "Gee I wonder how the guys will be into this." Eh, maybe I'm just egotistical. Stay tuned!**

 **Big Tasty 3:16 says:**

 **Not so fast Morty, you heard your mom. We've got adventures to go on Morty. Just you and me. And sometimes your sister and sometimes your mom but never your dad. You wanna know why Morty? Because he crossed me. Oh it gets darker Morty. Welcome to the darkest year of our adventures. First thing that's different, no more dad Morty. He threatened to turn me in to the government. So I made him and the government go away. I've replaced them both as the de facto patriarch of your family and your universe. Your mom wouldn't have accepted me if I came home without you and your sister, so now you know the real reason I rescued you. I just took over the family Morty and if you tell your mom or sister I said any of this, I'll deny it. And they'll take my side because I'm a hero Morty. And now you're gonna go and do whatever I say Morty. Forever. And I'll go out and I'll find some more of that Mulan Szechuan Teriyaki dipping sauce Morty. Because that's what this is all about Morty. That's my one-arm man. I'm not driven by avenging my dead family Morty. That was fake. I'm driven by finding that McNugget sauce. I want that Mulan McNugget sauce Morty. That's my series arc Morty. If it takes nine seasons. I want my McNugget dipping sauce Szechuan sauce Morty. That's what's going to take us all the way to the end Morty. Season nine more seasons Morty. Nine more seasons until I get that dipping Szechuan sauce. For ninety-seven more years Morty. I want that McNugget sauce Morty!**


	30. Worst Party Ever

**What's up wigglers and welcome to the newest chapter of Pokémon Takeover: Game Genie! This time we're only gonna have a one buffer/filler chapter before the Tournament Semi Finals! Hopefully this chapter will be a little more uplifting than last…though to be honest…**

 _ **Intro (Not a theme song…well…maybe later)**_

 **Brendan: This series is like an abridged series….no timetable, internet jokes, and a big 'screw you' to Canon. (Poké balls fly across the screen.)**

The Pokémon quickly flew through the sky during the night. It sped along as multiple people chased after it in unique outfits. The people screamed after it, "Get back here!"

"I'm not finished with you," one screamed. The Pokémon dashed in the forest, crashed into a few trees, before collapsing.

" _I…must…get away…Brother…"_

 _Several Hours Later_

"Morning," Dawn sang to her friends. Serena, May, and Shauna looked at the girl with confusion.

"Um, hey," Serena said. May and Shauna exchanged looks with each other.

"What are you so happy about," Shauna asked.

Dawn smiled, "It's a day off from watching tournament battles! Let's do something fun!"

May decided to go along with it, "Sure, do you want to train or try to catch some Pokémon?"

Dawn nodded, "Yeah, let's do both!" Dawn ran out of the room, "C'mon," she yelled.

"For someone who just got broken up with, she seems happy," Serena said.

May and Shauna turned, "Lucas and Dawn broke up?!"

Serena nodded sadly, "Yeah…Calem and Brendan told me…and then Brendan threw a wrench at me...Jerk!"

May giggled for a little bit, everyone turned to her, but she quickly recovered.

"Well if anything she can recover from it," Serena said.

Shauna sighed, "Aw, poor Lucas," she said to herself.

" _There's no way Dawn can be fine,"_ May thought. " _I have to talk to her."_

 _Cue eye catch (Lisia's in this one)_

youtube watch?v=qrkbu4mLzlo (If you want music with it)

 _Trevor and Tierno grab Calem and pose while he just groans. Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie pose like they do in the anime with Serena sliding closer to Ash. Shauna and Dawn pose back to back with their arms folded; smiling. Lucas seems to be wearing a glove. He then cocks it like a gun. Brendan with his back turned puts his hat on and spins around. He smashes into May. They both glare at each other and Wally tries to break them up. Suddenly, Lisia ran in and tackled Wally to the ground with a hug!_

 _Our Four Heroes Say:_

 _Chapter 30:_

 _Worst Party Ever_

The four girls were fishing on the beach in search of rare Pokémon. For a few minutes, nothing was biting.

"Kind of surprised," Serena said. "Didn't think that we'd be waiting for this long."

Shauna nodded and saw that May was sitting back further than everyone else; on a rock about ten feet away.

"Are you sure you don't want to…oh I don't know…sit closer, May," she asked.

"What," May shouted, putting her hand up to her ear.

Shauna sighed, "Never mind."

Suddenly Dawn felt a tug on her fishing lure. "I got something," she yelled. She pulled on her lure and yanked it out of the water, revealing a Clamperl.

"Whoa, a Clamperl," Shauna yelled.

"What," May yelled from afar back.

Serena pulled out a Pokédex, "Clamperl?"

The Pokédex spoke, " _Clamperl, the Bivalve Pokémon. This Pokémons' pearls are known to amplify psychic powers tenfold. Its shell is well known for protection and trapping prey."_

"Dibs," Dawn shouted. She grabbed a Poké Ball and threw it towards the water, "Help me out, Piplup."

"Piplup," the Pokémon cried as it was released.

"Bubblebeam," Dawn stated. Piplup opened its beak and fired a barrage of bubbles at the Clamperl. Clamperl shut its shell to defend itself.

"Lup," Piplup cried out in shock. Clamperl blasted Piplup with a searing hot blast of water.

"That was Scald," Serena said.

"THAT WAS SCALD," May yelled from the back.

"We already knew that," Shauna yelled.

"WHAT," May responded. Shauna was getting annoyed by this point.

"Piplup, use Drill Peck," Dawn commanded. Piplup's beak began to glow white and as it grew, it rocketed towards Clamperl; causing a direct hit.

"Now, Ice Beam," Dawn said. Piplup fired the blue beam from its mouth and ended up freezing Clamperl.

"Now, go, Poké ball," Dawn said throwing the sphere at the clam. The ball took it in after connecting with the ice. After a few shakes, the ball clicked.

"Woo," Dawn yelled as Piplup fetched her new Pokémon. "I just got a Clamperl!"

The other girls posed alongside her; happily.

"Sweet; let's catch some more," Shauna suggested.

"Where should we go ne-," Serena started.

"There it is! Get it," a voice yelled. The girls turned to the forest area.

"Yeah, get after it," someone else yelled.

"What is that," May asked.

"Let's go after it," Dawn said.

"Right," the others confirmed.

 _In the Forest_

The Pokémon attempted to lift itself from below the trees. There were three people surrounding it; one male with blue hair, one female with pink hair, and another male who was rather rotund with brown hair. They each had black t-shirts with white caps and chains around their necks.

"We gotta take you back to the boss, yo," the blue-haired thug said.

"Just come nice and quietly, ya hear," the girl said.

"Leave it alone," Dawn yelled. The three thugs turned to face the girls and squatted.

"We ain't got business with you girls," the rotund one said.

"Too bad; we're not gonna let you do what you want," May said.

"That's too bad," the rotund one said. "Just cause you're cute don't mean nothin'."

May growled, "Not interested."

"Eh, you're not worth taking out today. Plus, we got orders saying we ain't supposed to cause a scene," the girl said.

The three ran off, "We gonna get you back for this ya hear," they yelled.

The girls relaxed for a minute; as Dawn spoke up, "Did anyone else think those guys were kind of…lame?"

"Yeah," May nodded.

"Uh huh," Shauna said.

"Okay, so it wasn't just me," Dawn said.

May shook her head, "They actually made me miss Team Rocket."

Serena sighed, "Heck they made _me_ miss Bren-," Shauna and Dawn turned towards the girl.

"Never mind, he's the worst," Serena said.

Before May could try to agree or defend Brendan (as if), the knocked over trees began to move themselves yet collapse once again.

May ran over to the trees and started to move them to the best of her abilities; they barely budged.

May huffed as she pulled out a Poké ball and threw it into the air. Blaziken was released.

"Hey Blaziken, can you help us move these trees," May asked. Blaziken nodded and lifted multiple trees; this continued until Blaziken lifted one final branch; revealing the Pokémon.

"No way," May said quietly in shock.

"What," the other girls asked. May motioned them over; they looked past May and Blaziken to see a rather large Pokémon.

The Pokémon had a red and white body with jet-shaped wings. It had yellow eyes and had the shape of a dragon.

"What the heck," Serena said as she scanned it with her Pokédex: " _Latias, the Eon Pokémon. This Pokémon is generally not found associating with humans or other Pokémon. It's feathers can fold down over its body to refract light in order to turn invisible."_

The girls were shocked, "Latias?!"

 _Meanwhile_

Blastoise and Charizard were panting heavily after an intense training session. Trevor's Absol was lying on the ground along with Tierno's Politoed; even Tierno and Trevor were exhausted.

"Well I think that's enough for today," Tierno said.

"Are you sure," Trevor joked. The boys gave Oran berries to both of their Pokémon. After a few minutes of resting up; they were about to leave until they were approached from behind by two people.

"Are you Tierno and Trevor," one of the people asked. The two boys turned around to see Kai and Jaysen.

"Yeah that's us," Tierno greeted.

Trevor nodded, "And aren't you Jaysen and Kai?" Kai bowed but noticed that Jaysen was standing behind him somewhat nervously.

Kai sighed, "Seriously? It's not like they're gonna hurt you. Geez." Jaysen came out from behind his friend and bowed slowly.

"Aren't you guys friends with Calem and the others," Jaysen nervously asked.

"Course we are," Tierno spoke. "Calem totally loves us!"

"I doubt 'love' is the word he would use for us," Trevor said.

Kai laughed, "Ha, yeah I guess you're right! Anyways, do you trust those guys?"

Trevor and Tierno seemed confused, "What?"

Jaysen with a little more confidence spoke up, "You mean you never took into account how they really are? Seems kind of iffy."

Tierno scratched the back of his head, "Well maybe, but to be honest, that doesn't matter."

Trevor nodded, "Yeah, they're our friends."

There was a bit of an awkward silence. Before Kai smiled, "Well it's nice that you have each other. Keep that in mind." He and Jaysen walked off while keeping their eyes on the two boys.

"You know I've never noticed it, but those guys seem a bit-" Trevor started.

"Off," Tierno finished. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Pasta night," Trevor asked.

Tierno facepalmed, "No you…never mind."

 _Back With the Girls_

"Is she going to be alright, Nurse Joy," Shauna asked.

The nurse sighed, "She might not be…"

Shauna's eyes widened, "No…"

Nurse Joy looked at the clipboard, "Ohhh, you mean 'Latias'? She'll be fine; just needs some rest…sorry I'm new." The nurse bowed and left.

" _How does she have a job here,"_ Shauna asked herself. The four girls surveyed Latias through the glass to the emergency room. They each leaned against the wall and slid to the floor.

"Didn't think we'd get wrapped up in something like this," Serena said, sounding exhausted.

"Even if that group was kind of silly, it's kind of scary the damage they were able to do, ya know," May said. Dawn unlike everyone else, had a bright smile.

"Either way, we were able to help and plus; finding a legendary Pokémon is pretty awesome, right," Dawn replied.

" _She's way too excited for this,_ " the others thought.

Shauna continued, "Funny though. This seems like the type of situation the guys would get themselves into." The other girls laughed as they thought of that idea. "Wally would be all like: 'Wha-A legendary? Th-There's no way we could let them take her!'"

Dawn went next in a deadpan voice, "And then Calem would say, 'We can't leave her here. She's way too weak and pathetic to fend for herself. This is gonna be such a bother.'"

Serena laughed, "Brendan would be: 'Well she needs MY help! I can do this on my own! Feel free to bow down to me at your leisure; there's only two people better than me, but I'm both of them!'"

Dawn and Shauna were holding their sides in pain from the laughter; May was not as amused. "Oh come on, Brendan's not _that_ bad. Cut him some slack."

Serena turned and scoffed, "Oh c'mon, May. He's a total jerk; you should know that better than anyone else."

Dawn nodded, "He's not even that much better to his main friends; not nice!"

May continued defending her 'friend', "Okay; there was the time he embarrassed you in front of Ash, and he's kind of mean to the other people in the tournament, and he replaced your shampoo with Miltank milk and Umbreon sweat last week-"

"Wait, he did what-" Serena started.

"But he's still a sweet guy…sometimes," May said.

Dawn turned to Shauna, "What about you?"

Shauna simply shrugged, "Eh, I like him fine. He's nice to me."

Serena huffed, "Well it doesn't matter anyways…what about Latias?" The gang looked back into the emergency room and saw Latias napping on the bed. Nurse Joy soon approached and spoke.

"You guys should be able to go now, she'll need all the rest she can get," she said. The girls began to stand up, but noticed that May was still staring into the window.

A focused May spoke up, "You guys go ahead; I'll be a minute." The girls nodded and walked off. May sighed and reached into her pouch and brought out her Eon Flute.

 _Flashback_

 _Brendan looked at the object, "Oh you have one of those too?" May looked at him, "You mean this," she asked holding up the flute._

 _"Yeah," Brendan replied holding up an identical flute. "These flutes have the power to communicate with Latios and Latias; play them and they'll come to you."_

 _May's eyes widened, "Seriously? Why am I just now learning this?"_

 _Brendan raised an eyebrow, "Well you have to catch one of them first. You did know that right?"_

 _May blushed out of embarrassment, "O-Of course I did."_

 _Brendan smirked, "Sure you did._

 _End_

May continued to eye the flute for a few more seconds before bringing it to her lips. She played a few notes before stopping. She suddenly saw Latias look up slowly and smile at her. May smiled back and continued to play the flute ( **A/N: Just imagine she's playing the Jirachi theme. Don't know if Latios/Latias have a theme** ). As she continued to play Latias began to feel more and more peace within herself.

May stopped and bowed, "Sorry, it's the only song I know." As she left, Latias returned to her sleep.

 _Main Foyer_

May returned to main area of the Pokémon Center to find Brendan enter; he seemed as if he was trying to hide. She approached him and spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was going to see if they'd give me some medicine for…something. What are you guys doing?" he asked.

May replied, "We figured we'd just hang out; chillin' like villains. Dawn caught a Clamperl."

Brendan nodded, "Nice! I mean the Clamperl, not the corny line you just said." May blew a raspberry at him.

"So how is she," Brendan continued.

May shook her head, "I don't know. She's acting like she's never been happier. It's really kinda weird…how's Lucas?"

Brendan made a face, "Uh…"

 _Flashback_

 _Lucas is seen banging his head against the wall while sitting next to Wally on his bed._

" _You'll never feel better doing that, y'know," Wally said._

" _You HAVE a relationship, what do you know?" Lucas responded. Wally audibly sighed as he looked over to Brendan, who was sitting on the floor._

" _Anything you can say to help," Wally asked._

 _Brendan had a confused look on his face and shrugged, "Well…It lasted longer than we thought it would." Wally facepalmed while Lucas continued hitting his head._

" _You're terrible at this," Wally said to Brendan._

" _The only solace I have, is that Pokémon Direct is coming out soon. I'll get my remake any month now," Lucas said with a mild amount of energy._

" _Uh," Wally and Brendan said._

 _Suddenly Calem walked into the room holding a bowl of ramen. "You're eating at a time like this?"_

 _Calem ignored the question, "How long has he been like this?"_

 _Brendan looked at his watch, "Almost 3 months."_

 _Lucas looked up sadly, "Aw, you brought me ramen?"_

 _Calem raised an eyebrow, "No I-" Lucas took the bowl and finished the rest of it. After a few seconds he felt bloated. He then ran out of the room._

 _Wally sighed, "Well at least he finally can leave the room."_

 _Calem growled, "Son of a bitch took my ramen."_

 _End_

"He's great," Brendan lied.

May frowned, "Dude, seriously."

Brendan groaned, "Oh, come on! He's such a baby!" May grabbed him by the ear, "Ow," he yelled.

May spoke slowly, "You're going…to help…OUR FRIEND!"

Brendan tried to fight her off, "Okay! OKAY! Fine; what are you? My wife?!"

May let go and giggled, "Good! And I'd make a great wife!"

"Yeah sure, I'd make a way better husband," Brendan scoffed.

"Pfft! Totally, _darling_ ," May teased.

Brendan laughed, "I would totally, _sweetheart."_

May continued, "You're such a dork!"

Brendan laughed as the two got closer, "Yeah, well coming from a princess like you, that doesn't mean much." The two continued to laugh until they noticed how close they were to touching and immediately backed away.

"S-Sorry," they both replied. Suddenly the door opened and Drew walked in.

"Hey you," he said wrapping his arm around May. "Sup Brendan."

"Sup man. What are you guys up to?" Brendan responded.

May smiled, "I don't know maybe hang out and-"

Before she could finish, a Sceptile and Magnezone appeared and handed the three invitations. The three trainers opened the invitations and read them:

"Costume Party; show up."

"Well that was blunt," May said.

"Yeah…my cousin never was never good at being flashy. To think, being with Lisia gave him no sense of style," Drew said.

May and Brendan gave surprised looks, "Cousin? WALLY?!"

"Yeah, you guys didn't know that," Drew asked. The two brunettes shook their heads. "What, so I'm the embarrassment of the family? What am I, Lucas?"

"Ha! Nice," Brendan said as the two high-fived. May immediately smacked the two of them.

"Be nice…TO OUR FRIEND," May said sternly. "Seriously, if either of you are mean to him at the party-"

"Party? I'm not going," Brendan said. Suddenly, Sceptile placed its Leaf Blade attack right by Brendan's neck. Magnezone then began charging electricity in its magnets.

Brendan stayed still for a moment and sighed, "So, who wants to go costume shopping?"

 _Later That Night_

The Center was packed; filled with balloons, snacks, and other decorations. May walked in appearing as a pirate (Not from One Piece. They barely dress like pirates.), Serena as a Glameow, Dawn as a Piplup, and Shauna as an Angel. The four sat and waited for their friends to arrive.

"Any update on Latias," Shauna asked.

May shook her head, "We'll just have to wait a little longer. She was pretty badly hurt."

Suddenly a person dressed as a mummy ran in and almost crashed into the girls.

Dawn titled her head, "Barry?"

"You can tell that's Barry," Serena asked.

"When you've known this guy as long as I have, nothing surprises you," Dawn replied.

"What'd you do to Lucas? Why'd you hurt my best bud," Barry yelled.

Dawn froze for a minute, "B-Barry, you don't get-"

From out of nowhere, someone in a vampire costume, swooped in next to them. "Vat's up, you guys?"

Barry immediately turned and yelped at the vampire, "AIEH!"

"So Dane, I hear you finally rejected Lucas," it spoke. "Good call."

Dawn sighed, "Lyra, the thing is that-"

"Sup, nerds," a voice said. The group turned to see Brendan who was in his costume: he wore a yellow and black jacket with buttons down the middle, a sweatband around the band area of his hat, maroon pants, and yellow and black sneakers.

Everyone scanned him and spoke, "Okay, we give. What are you?"

Brendan raised an eyebrow, "Seriously, you guys can't tell who I'm dressed as. Should be easy, considering how cool I am."

Lyra tilted her head, "Are you a coordinator?"

Brendan huffed, "Damn it, you guys freakin' suck!"

"Hey guys," Calem said entering the space. He was wearing an indigo jacket, black tank top, grey pants, gold boots, and a broadsword hanging across his back.

"Whoa! Looking cool Calem," Serena said.

"Yeah, totally awesome sword too," May commented.

Brendan got annoyed, "Oh come on! He didn't even do anything with his hair."

Calem pulled the sword out of its sheath and pointed it at Brendan; causing Brendan to freeze. "You talk way too much," Calem said. He then threw the sword into the air, slightly moved his head, and the sword fell back into the sheath.

Brendan growled, "Big deal, I can turn into a weapon!"

Serena blew a raspberry at Brendan; completely breaking his train of thought.

Brendan sighed, "It's now wonder Ash doesn't notice you."

Serena glared, "What did you-"

"Enough," Shauna said. "We've been through a lot today, no more fighting."

Brendan was confused, "Huh? What happened?"

Shauna continued, "We had to deal with a new evil team."

"Are you guys alright," Brendan asked with legitimate concern.

"Yeah," Dawn replied. "But a Pokémon got hurt; we had to bring it back her to rest."

"No way," Calem said.

"But enough about that," May said. "Any reason why we're here?"

"Apparently, Wally needs us to dress up," Lucas said appearing out of nowhere.

Calem simply turned towards Lucas and spoke, "Don't scare me like that." Lucas was sporting a black jacket with matching pants, and a blue armband. He was also holding a giant screw in one hand, his egg in the other, and his hat was missing.

"Whoa, totally not used to seeing you without your hat, buddy," Shauna said.

"Surprised you show'd up. I thought Dawn being here would've killed you," Calem said.

"Calem," Serena yelled.

"What," Calem said feeling legitimately confused at what he said.

The doors of the Center opened and in walked Lisia wearing her street clothes. Upon seeing the group, she looked at Calem and nodded. He saw her and did the same.

"So where's Mr. Party Starter," Lucas asked as he looked around. There were multiple people dressed as different Pokémon and even Pokémon dressed as other Pokémon. Suddenly there was a burst of confetti that filled the room; startling nearly everybody. A shadow appeared: he wore a green sarong, a brown satchel, yellow crocs, and a red cap.

"Oh dear Arceus, what is he doing," Calem asked.

"That's Wally isn't it," Lucas asked.

Brendan and Calem look at each other than back to Lucas, "How'd you figure that out?"

Lucas sighed; as he did, he and Dawn locked eyes and both immediately looked away.

Wally walked up to Lisia and smiled, "Hey, Lisia."

Lisia looked around confusedly, "What is all of this?"

Wally held her hand, "It's for you."

Lisia's eyes widened, "For me?!"

Wally chuckled, "Yeah…it's-" Suddenly there was a crash in the window. Smoke filled the Pokémon Center and the lights instantly shut off. People were beginning to panic.

"What the heck's going on," May asked.

"What do you think," Brendan said. "It's probably Team Rocket."

"We didn't do it," Jesse, James, and Meowth yelled from across the room; they were dressed as Panther, Skull, and Mona; respectively.

Once the smoke cleared, there were people on the floor, many Pokémon were missing, but more importantly-

"MY EGG?! WHERE IS IT?!" Lucas yelled.

"How'd you even lose it," Brendan yelled back.

Lucas snapped back, "Hey! I'm very emotional right now! Lay off!" Brendan was incredibly surprised by his friends' reaction. "We gotta get it back!"

Before anyone else could come talk, Drew, Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Tierno and Ash appeared. Ash and Clemont appeared in their normal clothes, Bonnie as a witch, Drew as Urien from Street Fighter, and Tierno and Trevor as police officers.

"What is this a party," Ash asked.

"Must be, 'cause your late," Wally said.

Brendan moved over to Drew, "Duuude….Nice costume!"

Drew smiled back, "Thanks man! You too!" The two high-fived.

"CAN YOU TWO NOT GET ALONG FOR FIVE MINUTES," May, Bonnie and Lucas yelled.

Clemont ran over to the desk of the Pokémon Center; he began typing something into the panels and almost immediately, a screen descended from the top of the Center.

"What is that," Nurse Joy asked.

"It's a security system I installed when we arrived on the island," Clemont responded.

"Who gave you clearance for that," everyone asked.

"Not important," Clemont replied without even looking up.

"That's kind of scary," Bonnie said deadpanning.

"And…here we go," Clemont said pressing a button.

 _Video One_

 _Lucas and Wally having lunch at a table_

 _Wally: So were you really here for 3 days before we showed up?_

 _Lucas: Yeah, I slept in that giant tree in the forest._

 _Wally: You could've just stayed in a room._

 _Lucas: *sigh* You don't know what it means to adventure do you my friend._

 _Wally: Well you smell awful._

"Clemont," everyone yelled.

"S-Sorry," he replied. He fast-forwarded for a little bit and stopped.

"This seems like it holds way too much footage," Lisia said.

 _Video Two_

 _Calem standing alone pretending to hold something._

 _Calem: …So…how about them Electabuzz…they're weird huh…they're all yellow and stuff…_

"My egg is gone and we're siting here watching this stuff," Lucas said.

"Move on," everyone yelled.

"Luckily I equipped the cameras with night vision and thermal detectors; with or without smoke, they're done for," Clemont explained.

Finally, the gang saw a group of figures grabbing Pokémon and Lucas' egg.

"Let's get after 'em! They couldn't have gone too far," Calem said.

"Right," the gang said.

 _A Few Minutes_

Our four heroes ran out of the Center to find three masked people standing next to a cage of Pokémon. The rest of the named characters appeared alongside them.

"You guys again," Dawn said.

"You know these guys," Brendan said.

"Guess we don't go no choice, yo," the rotund enemy said.

"We the freshest, baddest, team out there," the girl said.

"No need for y'all to feel dull," the blue-haired one said.

The three posed with their arms folded, "Cause we're Team Skull!"

"They're so lame," all the girls said.

"They're so cool," all the guys said.

"So here's how it's gonna work, we're gonna take ya Pokémon," the girl said. "And then-"

The screw that Lucas was holding was suddenly stuck in one of the bars; the cage collapsed and the Pokémon ran back to the Center.

"WHA?!" everyone else said. Lucas simply walked to the cage, picked up the egg, and smiled at the three; the three ran away; terrified.

Lucas looked at the egg and hugged it gently.

Everyone was in shock.

Lyra's opinion had completely, "Since when did Lucas get so hot? Is he seeing anybody?"

Dawn snapped, "DON'T EVEN!"

All of a sudden, the egg began to flash. Everyone crowded around Lucas.

"Hey, hold on," he yelped. "Give us some space!"

The egg continued to glow white and after a few moments; took shape. It grew until it was about two feet tall and finally, the glow disappeared. The Pokémon was black and blue with a mask, yellow scarf, and red eyes.

"Whoa," Lucas said. "It's a Riolu! That's so awesome!"

May smiled, "Lucas is a daddy!"

Lucas smiled with tears forming in his eyes, "I have a…son?"

Brendan laughed, "As cool as that was, I think I miss geeky Lucas. I don't think that Dawn would take you back like this."

Lucas raised an eyebrow, "But guys…Dawn can't take me back."

Lisia spoke up, "Why not?"

Dawn answered, "Cause _Lucas_ broke up with _me_!"

Everyone's eyes widened at that; Brendan looked over at Shauna, pulled out some cash and put it in her hands.

"God damn it," he said.

 _An Hour Later_

"But I still don't get it," Lisia said sitting next to Wally. "Why throw this party for me?"

Wally sighed, "You've been so…diferrent the past couple of weeks…I got worried…plus, it _is_ your birthday."

Lisia froze, "Oh my god…it's my birthday…"

Wally handed her a Poké ball. She pressed the button and out popped a blue Pokémon. It had long blue ears, a snout, and a pink nose.

"A Popplio?!" Lisia squealed. "Wally, how-what-how-"

Wally smiled, "Clemont and I started looking a couple of months ago. It was kind of tough to keep it a surprise though."

Lisia picked up the Popplio and hugged it gently. "I love it, Wally!" She then realized what she had to do; Lisia returned Popplio and looked at Wally.

"There's a tour I have to go on after the tournament; I've been keeping quiet about it, but I can't anymore….we're not gonna see each other as much."

Wally's smile faded, "Oh…I get it."

Tears began forming in Lisia's eyes, "So even if we make long-distance work, whether we never talk again, no matter what happens…"

Wally looked closer into her eyes, "Lisia…"

Lisia took a deep breath and spoke, "….I love you!"

She got up to leave, but Wally grabbed her hand and lowered her back to her seat as he spoke, "…I love you too…"

Lisia's eyes widened, she began to cry as she wrapped Wally in a hug, which he returned.

She whispered in his ear, "…Best birthday ever!" as her tears escaped.

 **A/N: I was gonna include one more bit for this chapter, but I'll hold off until next time! Thank you all for your extended patience; believe me, I want these chapters to be faster too! This week's questions are: Thoughts on the Pokémon Direct announcements? I wanted a Diamond and Pearl remake, but hey it's Pokémon; I'll play regardless. Also, what do you think the OC's are up to? I'd give my guess but that'd ruin it. Also, if you're wondering what the boys were dressed as we got:**

 **Brendan: Soul Evans from Soul Eater**

 **Lucas: Kumagawa from Medaka Box**

 **Wally: Meow from Space Dandy**

 **Calem: Trunks from Dragon Ball Z**

 **The hint as to why I made each character's costume what is was is in my profile! Welp, by the time this is uploaded it'll be** _ **my**_ **birthday; so I gotta rest up..Toodle-Pip!**

 **Big Tasty 3:16 says:**

 **And so I ask you this one question. Have you ever tried simply turning off the TV, sitting down with your children, and hitting them?**


	31. Brendan's Courage

**Ladies, Gentleman and others, welcome to tonight's performance of Pokémon Takeover: Game Genie! Time for the semifinals of the tag tournament; not much to say after that, and at this point I'm just stalling…BEGIN!**

 **Calem walks out and speaks: "You know, you can probably skip this one. It's pretty flashback heavy; and worst of all, Brendan's in it. (Ledian flies at the screen; crashing into it and cracking the glass.)**

 **Calem: Ugh….**

Brendan sat back in the chair he was in finishing off the parfait he was snacking on before his match. He was even more laid back than usual for some reason.

Lunick burst into the room, "So are you gonna talk to Lucas?"

"No, it's cool. Please come in," Brendan replied sarcastically.

Lunick sighed, "You know that sassy attitude will never get you popular with the ladies, Yuki-kun."

Brendan groaned, "Don't call me by that like it's my last name, ya weirdo!"

Lunick tilted is head in a teasing fashion, "What's your last name anyway?"

Brendan glared, "None of your business!"

Lunick chuckled, "You're too easy to tease; anyways you seem stressed. Does it have anything to do with your smooch with the V-shaped hair girl?"

Brendan looked at Lunick who had a wide smile on his face. Lunick wasn't budging.

Brendan sighed, "Who squealed?"

Lunick laughed, "Who do ya think?"

Brendan groaned, "I'm gonna kick Wally's ass!"

Lunick smiled, "Heh, so how's Lucas doing?"

"I don't know," Brendan responded.

"Oh come on, he's like your best friend…or at least one of them. I can never tell with you guys," Lunick said lying on the floor.

"He doesn't need my help. He'll get over it eventually," Brendan said nonchalantly. "Shouldn't there be some girl you're trying to hook up with?"

Lunick chuckled to himself as he kipped up, "Silly Brendan, the power of youth is never something to be taken for granted. We treasure it; it's one of the purest, most special parts of our lives! Especially the women; the women with the busty-"

Lunick felt a sharp pain in his right ear; he turned to see Solana gripping it rather tightly.

She spoke with some disappointment, "You're such a hassle sometimes; seriously." She then walked away and dragged Lunick away while still holding onto his ear.

"Ow! Hey let me go, hey come on," Lunick squirmed.

Brendan laughed, "Man, those two are like cats and dogs."

 _With Lucas_

Lucas was feeding his newest Pokémon, the newly hatched Riolu.

"Heh, didn't think that after all this time you'd finally hatch, buddy," Lucas said.

The Riolu smiled at Lucas and looked around at his other Pokémon; Infernape nodded, Galvantula hissed happily (somehow), but Drapion glared coldly; startling Riolu.

"Hey, play nice! That's our newest teammate," Lucas said with a small chuckle. He then looked up and saw a picture of him and Dawn that he forgot to put away, before sighing sadly.

"Lu," Riolu asked while tilting its head.

"I-It's nothing…anyways," Lucas tried to change the subject as he reached into his bag and pulled out red ribbon and tied it snuggly around Riolu's neck. "There, what do ya think?"

Riolu looked at its newest accessory and posed in it. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Lucas got up and opened the door to reveal Calem.

"Are you ready to train," he asked.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, just gimme a sec. Oh, and let me see your Pokédex." Calem handed over the machine and watched as Lucas began to adjust it with screwdrivers, a blowtorch, and even a roll of swiss cheese.

Calem rubbed the back of his head, "Uh, are you sure that's-"

"I know what I'm doing, trust me," Lucas remarked.

"Huh…" Calem said before he began to flashback.

 _Flashback_

" _Please just talk to your friend," Serena said._

" _But I don't want to," Calem said, trying to nap._

" _He could really use your help! C'mon he's like your best friend," Serena insisted._

 _Calem scoffed, "No, he's not."_

 _Serena put her hands on her hips, "Then who in the world is?"_

 _Calem put his hand on his chin, "Hm…"_

" _You weren't supposed to actually think about that!"_

" _Shh, I'm still thinking," Calem said with seriousness; even if a tiny bit of him was enjoying this._

 _Serena grabbed him by the hair, "If you don't help Lucas back to becoming his normal, happy, fun-loving self, I'm gonna shave off that soccer-mom haircut of yours!"_

 _Calem winced, "Okay geez!"_

 _Flashback Ends_

"Soccer-mom haircut," Calem said with some sense of hurt.

"Here ya go," Lucas said turning on the Pokédex and giving it to Calem. "I already fixed Brendan, Wally, and the others'."

"Wait," Calem responded. "Wally has had a Pokédex? I know he had a Sceptile from the Professor."

Lucas shrugged, "Yeah, but let's completely forget about that," he said as he began twirling the screwdriver.

"So you even fixed Dawn's? That must have been weird," Calem said without thinking. The screwdriver flew from Lucas' hand and smashed through the window.

"Ow, my eye," someone yelled.

Calem realized the mistake he made, "So….uh….are you sad?"

"…What?" Lucas replied with confusion.

 _The Boys Perform a SplitScreen with Dawn and Shauna_

 **Shauna:** So is everything okay? You seem kinda different.

 **Calem:** Are you okay? You're less annoying than usual.

 **Dawn:** Everything's great!

 **Lucas:** I'm pretty miserable to be honest.

 **Shauna:** Are you sure? You wanna talk?

 **Calem:** Crap, do you need to talk?

 **Lucas:** Yeah…..

 **Dawn:** Not really.

 **Shauna:** It's just that….I feel like this breakup, is affecting you more than you think.

 **Calem:** You're letting this breakup affect you way too much.

 **Calem and Shauna:** Know what I mean?

 **Lucas and Dawn:** ….No.

 **Calem:** _*sigh*_ Well that doesn't surprise me.

 **Shauna:** Lucas is a great guy, it's okay if you're a little upset about losing him.

 **Calem:** Dawn wasn't necessarily my favorite person, and your PDA was really annoying; but hey, she seemed good for someone like you.

 **Lucas:** That's supposed to make me feel better?

 **Dawn:** You're right, Lucas is a great guy. But some things have to end; I'm fine. Trust me.

 **Lucas:** I don't know; she was my first real girlfriend. And it just sort of ended.

 **Calem:** What about that other girl? Wasn't her name-?

 **Lucas:** MY FIRST…REAL…GIRLFRIEND!

 **Shauna:** Well if that's how you feel, then I guess my work is done. Just know that I'm always here for you; as a friend.

 **Calem:** If you ever need to talk…I'm probably not the best first choice.

 _End of SplitScreen_

Lucas stood up, "I don't know if I feel better, but I can at least try to get over her."

" _That's a great idea,"_ a voice said coming from the Pokédex.

Calem shot a look at the device, "What the hell was that?"

Lucas grabbed the Pokédex, "Oh right, I added a function to make the Pokédex talk. Like normal conversations; lemme fix that!" He picked up a small pocket knife and cut one of the cords in the Pokédex.

" _Noooo," the machine screeched as it faded out._

Calem's eyes widened at what happened and Lucas spoke, "Yeah, in hindsight, adding a talking function to a Pokédex might have been a dumb idea.

"Did…did you just…was that thing alive," Calem said with some worry.

"Eh, semantics," Lucas replied.

 _Cue_ _ **Battle Intro**_ _(youtube watch?v=bDokwN3bkr0) (For music)_

 _Lucas and Calem stand back to back; they begin to slide apart into the background. Meanwhile Wally and Ash cheer on Pikachu and Gallade, who are battling; using Iron Tail and Psycho Cut, respectively. Finally Brendan stands behind Swampert and activates his Mega Bracelet; there's a bright flash._

 _The guys, including Ash speak:_

 _Chapter 31:_

 _Brendan's Courage_

May was staring through the glass of the emergency room; watching Latias recover.

"Poor girl," she spoke to herself. "Why would someone do this to you?" The nurse from earlier was watching over Latias; she ended up tripping onto some supplies, but she got up thereafter.

May groaned, "Now I'm worried for more than one reason." The nurse appeared exited the room and smiled at May.

"Don't worry; she just needs some more rest. She really has gone through a lot, ya know?"

May answered, "I know. But it's hard to not to worry."

The nurse put a hand on May and smiled, "I trained to be a nurse to help all Pokémon; even if it costs me everything, I'll help them no matter what." The nurse walked off, leaving May somewhat perplexed but a little bit happy too.

"Any updates," Shauna asked appearing by her.

May shook her head, "I doubt we'll know anything; it's only been a few days."

Shauna smiled at May, "Why don't you leave this shift to me? You've been really worked over this."

May continued to look at Latias, "No, I'm fine."

Shauna sighed, "Come on, there's no reason to completely blow yourself up over this."

May lowered her head, "…You don't get it…" Shauna was confused.

"I…once had to take care of a Pokémon once, it hatched from an egg, kinda like Lucas' Riolu. We were really close. But…..a bad guy showed up…and tried to take it from me; I had to be saved. Sure, we rescued it in the end, but-"

Shauna cut in, "But you don't want to feel useless again; I know how you feel. When Tierno, Trevor and I first started our journey, I was the weakest out of the three of us. I had just lost a ton of battles in a row; heck, I had to rely on Tierno and Trevor to get Bulbasaur back from some thugs once; I wanted to completely give up…but then:

 _Flashback_

 _Shauna is kneeling on the ground; she is heard audibly crying. Bulbasaur was nudging her in a comforting way; to little avail._

" _I'm sorry, Bulbasaur. You deserve someone better than me; I'll never be a good trainer," Shauna said while continuing to cry._

 _Suddenly Shauna felt something cold against the back of her neck, she yelped and turned to see Calem holding two soda cans; one of which was the source of the cold sensation._

"… _Oh *sniff*, you're Calem right," Shauna said trying to compose herself._

"… _And you're Shane," Calem asked._

" _*Sniff* Actually, it's 'Shauna'," she corrected._

" _Okay…anyways, here," Calem said offering her the drink._

" _What's this for," Shauna asked._

 _Calem kneeled down and put his hand on her head, causing her to jump a bit, "I don't know what your problem is, but crying over it will do nothing. If you want your dream to happen, you need to happen."_

"He's never exactly been good with metaphors," Shauna narrated.

" _Someone once told me that, 'if a person quits before they know what they truly want, they may never discover what could've led past that. Even if you're going through hell, we do it together,'" Calem finished._

" _Look, I'm not telling you how to live your life, but whatever is happening isn't working," he added._

 _Shauna was surprised, she had only met this boy once, and yet she was already being helped by him or at least he was trying to help her._

 _She smiled, "Sounds like a pretty great friend."_

 _Calem turned, "Tch, he's more of a pain in the ass if you ask me," he said as he placed the soda on the ground; he then walked off._

 _Bulbasaur handed Shauna the soda with one of its vines, "Saur," it responded. She smiled and took the drink, "Maybe he's a sweet guy."_

 _She opened the soda, only to have it spray in her face, "Ahh!"_

 _Flashback Ends_

"So, yeah…I don't like feeling useless either, but I know for a fact that I can't do that alone. And neither should you," Shauna said.

May was surprised by her friends' honesty, "…Shauna, I never knew that-"

"It's fine; go ahead and find Brendan so you guys can train. You know he would never forgive you if you guys lost your match," Shauna said.

May nodded, "Yeah sure, thanks." May began to walk off and smile, "No wonder she likes Calem so much," she said to herself.

" _He seems like a nice boy."_

May froze for a moment and turned towards Shauna, who was focused on Latias and paid May no attention.

"Maybe I'm just hearing things," May said as she walked off.

 _With Trevor and Tierno_

"What could those guys have been planning. They seemed way too suspicious for it to be nothing," Tierno said sitting in a chair at the police station.

"Yeah, I mean to be fair, Brendan and the others do seem kind of strange, but they're our friends. If something is wrong, they should be able to tell us. What do you think chief," Trevor asked.

The man in the uniform spoke, "For the last time: you two don't work here! And take off those uniforms too; it's been half a week!" Tierno and Trevor shrugged and began to follow the directions.

"STOP! NOT HERE," he yelled. He sighed as they stopped, "Look, there's not a whole lot you can do in this precinct. We solve Pokémon related crimes; no more, no less."

Trevor spoke up, "I feel like it should be your job to help people too though; even if their Pokémon aren't involved; Mr. Commissioner."

The Commissioner spoke, "Take that up with the government!" The man took a hit from his cigarette. He brushed back his dirty-blonde hair and ruffled his mustache.

He sighed, "Look boys, you wanna help out you friends, I respect that. But until these kids do something, you can't do squat. Relax, just forget about it."

The two boys sadly nodded and left, "Well that was a bust," Tierno said.

The commissioner sighed, "Those boys are alright."

A deputy spoke, "They don't even work here."

 _To the Colosseum_

The screen was set for the next battle: Jayden and Jaysen vs May and Brendan. Jayden and Jaysen were already on the battlefield.

Tori and Emma were in the crowd surveying the area

"So, I take it you know what to do," Tori asked her partner. Emma didn't answer. "Are you okay," she asked.

Emma sighed, "This doesn't feel right."

Tori raised an eyebrow, "You're doubting the mission?"

Emma shrugged, "I don't know…it just doesn't feel right; the guys don't seem like they really fit the bill of our targets. Plus,-"

Tori groaned, "Oh god, Emma. You've grown attached."

Emma shook her head immediately, "It's not that-Okay maybe it is, but tell me, do they really seem that bad? Plus, I need to help Shauna with Calem."

"The last time you tried helping her, you told Calem that Shauna was hiding a rare Pokémon in her shirt," Tori replied.

Emma nodded excitedly, "Yeah, flirty huh?"

"He chased after her with Greninja and shuriken," Tori facepalmed. "He really didn't get the concept of that; also, that's more perverted than flirty. Can we please just go?"

Emma sighed, "Fine, let's go." The two left as Serena and Bonnie walked past them.

"Where are they headed," Serena asked. "The match is about to start."

Before Bonnie could even fathom a guess, Golett appeared with Clemont's glasses; with Clemont following soon thereafter. After falling down the flight of stairs they were on, Clemont picked himself up and took his glasses back.

"Please…stop…doing that," Clemont scolded. Golett simply chuckled, before Clemont returned it to its Poké ball.

Wally and Lisia followed after Clemont. Lisia plopped herself onto Wally's lap; under normal circumstances, he'd argue; but for today it was fine.

"You seem comfortable," Serena said.

Wally and Lisia looked towards her, "Hm? What do you mean?"

Steven cued up his mic, "Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the semi-final matchup between the 'Brendan and May Factor' and 'Jayden and Jaysen'."

"That's not a name we agreed on," Jaysen said.

"Well it's your fault for not submitting the team name that nobody told us to submit," Jayden replied.

May sweatdropped, "Man, they're even worse than we used to be, huh?"

"Totally," Brendan replied with his tournament 'Demon' outfit, this time with an added leather cap, that covered nearly his entire forehead; like his normal cap. The cap had red and black ribbons on it; like his arm bands.

"Pfft, how much further is going to go," May snickered.

"You should be appreciating this," Brendan responded. "Aren't _you_ coordinators all about showing off whether you're any good or not?"

A rage mark appeared on May's face as she smiled, "Come again, champ?"

Brendan backed off, "N-Nothing…Furret, you're up," Brendan said releasing his Pokémon. Furret immediately jumped onto Brendan's face and began to lick him.

"Hey quit that, Furret stop; Brendan laughed.

May giggled before grabbing a Poké ball, "Mismagius, take the stage!" The Poké ball exploded with an array of dark blue stars before revealing Mismagius.

"Huh…haven't seen Mismagius since the contest chapter," Brendan spoke up.

May smiled, "We've been training nonstop to make up for the contest; you guys won't beat us," she spoke with confidence.

"We love you, May," some audience members said.

"I love you guys, too," May responded causing the crowd to cheer.

Brendan raised his arms up; the crowd immediately booed.

"Sheep, you're all sheep," Brendan shouted causing even more boos.

Jaysen spoke up, "Your teamwork has been impressive lately, but we're not backing down! Meganium, let's go!" Jaysen released a proud looking Meganium; ready for battle.

Jayden smirked, "Salamance, the fight is on!" A Salamence was sent onto the battlefield roaring ferociously, causing Brendan to freeze.

"S-Salamence," he said quietly with fear in his voice.

"Brendan, are you okay," May asked; there was no answer.

"Brendan, what's going on," she asked. May then began to remember:

 _Flashback to Chapter 25_

 _Brendan decided it was his turn, "…I'm scared of Salamence."_

 _May lifted her head, "Really? You?"_

 _Brendan sighed, "Yeah, just have never liked them. That's why I have Flygon."_

 _Flashback Ends_

"Brendan, it's okay if you're scared," May assured. Brendan's whole body began to shake.

"N-Not again…please, not again," Brendan spoke.

"What's wrong with Brendan," Bonnie asked.

"He looks horrified," Lisia added.

"It's because it's a Salamence," Wally said.

The two turned to Wally, "What do you mean?"

Wally answered, "He's had problems with them in the past. That's all he'll tell me."

Jaysen began, "Meganium, Petal Blizzard!" Meganium created a swarm of blue petals and scattered them across the battlefield.

"Salamence, fly up into the air to dodge," Jayden commanded. Salamence did so and hovered above the remaining Pokémon. Meanwhile, the petals were headed straight for Mismagius and Furret.

"Mismagius, Mystical Fire! On the ground," May insisted. Mismagius obeyed and manifested a fire orb, before slamming it onto the ground; creating a wall of fire. The petals smashed into the fire, causing an explosion.

Furret yelled to get Brendan's attention, "Fur!"

Brendan shook himself out of it, "Y-Yeah, use Quick Attack to gain some distance. Furret began dashing around the field and soon leaped into the air.

"Salamence, Dragon Claw," Jayden yelled. Salamence rushed towards Furret and slashed it to the ground towards Brendan. Furret was barely able to stand.

"Furret, are you okay," Brendan asked with extreme concern.

Furret smiled as it slowly stood up, but stumbled in pain.

"It's too much to deal with, Furret you need to return," Brendan panicked.

May was astounded, "Brendan, what's going on? You don't have to keep it-"

"I don't want what we went through to happen again," Brendan said, falling to his knees.

 _Flashback Begins_

 _There are broken tree branches on the ground, surrounding a boy covering his head. There is a man on the ground in a pool of blood. A roar was heard in the distance and the surrounding people began to yell._

" _This is all your fault," a man yelled._

" _You're a menace," a woman yelled._

" _Say something, you piece of crap," someone else spoke._

 _The boy was horrified and could barely speak, "I….I didn't want-"_

" _Quiet," one of the men shouted._

" _How could you," the woman screamed. "It's your fault he's dead!"_

 _The boy continued to cry to himself, "I just wanna go home…"_

 _Flashback Ends_

Brendan tried to speak, "I-I-I'm fine, just gotta focus-"

Furret jumped onto Brendan's arm and bit him without hesitation.

"OW! Furret what the hell is wrong with you," Brendan snapped.

"Salamence, Flamethrower," Jayden yelled. Salamence flew towards everyone and sent a blast of fire towards Furret and Mismagius.

"Phantom Force, Mismagius," May said. Mismagius faded into the ground; it quickly reappeared, hitting Salamence from behind and stopping the attack from continuing.

Furret continued to latch onto Brendan's arm, "Frrr," it growled. Brendan saw the look in Furret's eyes.

"You're not gonna listen to me are you," Brendan sighed. "…Fine…even if I'm terrified, even if I can't make everything better in the end, living in fear and letting that stop you is for idiots! Losing to punks like this when I'm scared…NOT…GONNA…HAPPEN!"

Brendan slowly stood up. Almost immediately, he swung the arm that Furret was clinging to towards the other Pokémon.

"Focus Blast," Brendan commanded. Furret flew off Brendan's arm and fired a blue orb at Meganium. Meganium took the direct hit and fell to one knee as a result.

"What? Meganium are you okay," Jaysen asked. Meganium stood while wincing in pain.

Jayden yelled at the two, "What are you guys doing? You're gonna let this loser upstage you guys?"

Jaysen replied, "H-Hey, that Furret is a lot tougher than he looks."

Brendan smirked, "I think you mean _she_! Now use Quick Attack!" Furret complied and dashed around the field and leapt at Meganium.

"Mismagius, Will-O-Wisp," May commanded. Mismagius formed a row of blue and white fireballs and fired them towards Furret and Salamence. Salamence barely dodged the attack.

Furret was just about come into contact with Meganium, when it suddenly dashed out of the way; thanks to Quick Attack. Meganium was directly hit by the fire.

"Oh come one," Jaysen shouted somewhat frustrated.

Meganium attempted to stand up, but the burns on its body were becoming more obvious.

"Ominous Wind," May commanded. Mismagius let out a purple wind that attacked both Meganium and Salamence; Meganium especially.

Meganium was about to attack when it felt one last burn effect (yeah that's what I'm calling it) and fainted on the ground.

"Meganium is unable to battle," the referee stated.

"Well, it looks like right now, you are the south side of useless," Jayden said.

"One down," May said. She then turned towards Brendan. " _But even after everything, I'm still worried about Brendan. I really don't think it's a good idea for him to push himself. As tough as he is, this is way too much for him to handle."_ Brendan's body was still shaking.

Jayden snickered, "Wow getting taken out by burns and then wind attacks. Not a bad strategy!"

Jaysen yelled back, "Wind and fire?! This isn't Persona; that shouldn't work!"

"Looks like it's up to me! I'll finish you both off," Jayden said.

Jaysen stopped him, "Jayden! Stick to the plan; what are you doing?"

Jayden snapped back, "Screw that, I'm playing to win!"

"Plan," Brendan said to himself. "What plan?"

"Salamence, Draco Meteor! Make it a big one," Jayden said. Salamence created an orange ball of energy and shot it into the air. The ball burst and created a barrage of meteors and rained down on the battlefield.

Several of the meteors fell towards Furret, who was able to dodge most of them, but was hit by about four meteors, she slid towards Brendan.

"Furret, can you stand up," Brendan said with concern. Furret stayed down for a few moments, before finally standing on both sets of her paws; rather than on the hind paws.

Mismagius tried to dodge with Phantom Force but was eventually hit by several of them; collapsing to the ground.

"Mismagius is unable to battle," the referee declared.

"Oh no," May said. She returned Mismagius. "You did great work, take a nice rest, Mismagius."

Jayden laughed, "So it looks like it's just you and me, Brendork! Try not to get too scared."

May growled at Jayden, "Listen you, Bren-"

"Furret," Furret said cutting May off. Furret turned towards May and gave her a thumbs up.

May was somewhat taken aback, "What?"

Brendan spoke, "I got this, Princess."

May continued, "What makes you so confident?"

Brendan chuckled, "It's not me that I have confidence in, it's Furret. After everything me and her have been through since teaming together, you guys have no idea what she's capable of."

May tried to continue, "But Salame-"

"When we win, maybe we can all go to a buffet. I'll even pay for you," Brendan finished.

At this point, May knew there was no arguing with her stubborn friend. She still noticed his arms were still shaking and his heart was probably racing; but it was out of her hands at this point.

She finished with a chuckle and a whisper, "If you're lying about the buffet, you know how I'm gonna react."

Brendan smirked back, "Heh, yeah I learned what happened when we first met."

"Ready Furret," Brendan affirmed. Furret nodded.

Jayden gave a genuine smile, "Makes me happy to see that you won't quit! We may actually enjoy ourselves!"

Salamence and Furret locked eyes along with Brendan and Jayden.

"But that don't mean we're losing this," Jayden snapped. He felt the fire of the battle coursing through his veins.

Brendan joked, "Well don't just stand there, pretty boy, try to stop us!" Brendan felt a lightning strike of excitement throughout this body. The two decided to stop talking and let their actions do the speaking.

 **A/N: That was a really hard chapter to write…but at the same time, I felt like it was one of my favorites. But at the same time, you guys have the final say. My questions for this week are, who is your favorite girl in this story? To be honest, I have no idea who you guys could pick. Also, what features would you guys have to create the perfect Pokémon game? My main thing would be real time battles along with seeing and interacting with Pokémon in their natural habitats. Always would love to hear from you guys on stuff like this; as usual: Review, Follow, Share with friends and stay tuned! NOICCE!**

 **Big Tasty 3:16 says:**

 **I'm West Zephyrian. I actually don't have a heart. There is a ghost in my chest that scares the blood around my body. So give me the money, or get ready for some serious withdrawal symptoms.**


	32. The Real Plan

**Ladies, gentleman, and others, welcome to the set of tapings for Pokémon Takeover: Game Genie! Time to finish off this semi-final battle and see what our hero….villain….anti-hero, Brendan can overcome! Let's go!**

 **Wally: Look…we know…but the story is getting deeper, of course it would take longer….so stick around…p-please…we'll pay you. (Gallade jumps down and slashes the screen in half; vertically.)**

 _Flashback_

 _Our four main characters are walking through a valley; they appeared to be around 10 years of age. Brendan wore his red and black outfit, Calem had his hat, a shirt and long pants, Wally was in long green pants and a green turtleneck, and Lucas was in his normal gear._

" _I'm just saying, if I wanted to, I could date Nina Einstein. I could," Lucas said confidently._

 _Brendan sighed, "Dude, we were talking about Fantasy Football."_

" _I honestly don't know how you get wrapped up in that head of yours," an annoyed Calem spoke. As the conversation continued, Wally looked across the valley that there was a lone tree; the tree had a figure sitting under it._

" _Huh," he spoke. "Wh-What's that under the tree?" The other tree looked at the tree and headed towards; leaving Wally behind. "Hey, we shouldn't just randomly go towards it….What if it's dangerous?"_

 _The other three headed towards the figure. As they got closer, they noticed a Furret; it was covered in cuts and bruises._

" _Aw man, it looks like it's hurt," Lucas said. He then saw the broken Poké ball on the ground next to it._

" _So, it's a wild Pokémon who got into a fight with some others," Calem assumed._

" _Not from the looks of it," Lucas said, taking a closer look._

 _Calem turned towards his friend, "Hm?"_

 _Lucas continued, "From the looks of it, the trainer isn't coming back," noticing the look on the Furret's face. There was a look of anger and distrust in its eyes._

 _Wally finally catching up, read the situation, "How could someone do something so awful? Leaving a defenseless Pokémon by itself?"_

 _Suddenly, the Furret snapped its teeth viciously at the boys. "Yikes," Wally yelped jumping behind Calem; who remained calm._

" _Can't say I blame it," Lucas claimed. "Probably can't fend for itself too well. I'd be pretty cold too."_

 _Calem spoke up, "Furret are known for being really friendly; makes me wonder how long it's been stuck here."_

 _Wally spoke up, "Well we can't just leave it here." Before Wally could continue, Brendan walked closer towards the Furret. "Brendan, what are you-"_

 _The Furret snapped again at Brendan to issue another warning. Brendan continued to walk until lowering itself to the injured Pokémon's level. Suddenly, Furret growled and latch its teeth into Brendan's right arm._

" _Ngh," Brendan flinched._

" _Brendan," Wally yelled._

 _Lucas stepped forward, "Get off of-"_

" _Relax," Calem said. "He knows what he's doing….or he's just an idiot."_

 _Brendan continued to look into Furret's eyes as it glared back at him._

 _Brendan smirked, "Heh, you know, I get the feeling you're not really like this...To be honest, it's okay to ask for help every now and then." He then slowly reached into his bag using his other hand, as Furret bit harder. Slowly but surely, Brendan pulled out an Oran Berry._

" _I know it ain't a lot, but it's the best we can do right now," Brendan reassured. Furret wanted to keep fighting, but knew the extent on its injuries. It released Brendan and slowly smelt the berry, before eating it quickly._

 _Furret had a soft smile, "Fur."_

 _The gang smiled, "Nice!"_

 _Brendan smiled, "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" The Furret continued to smile._

 _Suddenly, Lucas' Pokétch began to go off. He looked at the message he received. "We gotta go!"_

 _Calem nodded, "We've wasted enough time here; let's get moving."_

 _Brendan stood up and looked at the Furret, "Hm…well you're not exactly healed, so we can take you to a Pokémon Center if you need." Furret's smile disappeared and turned away from the group._

" _Kek, I understand," Brendan chuckled. "You have to be tough, don't ya?"_

 _Brendan turned around, "It's fine, I won't force you. Let's go boys!"_

 _Wally countered, "But Brendan-"_

" _Nothing we can do this time," Brendan said with a smile. Brendan began to walk forward with his hands behind his head, as Lucas and Calem followed behind. Wally turned to look back at the Furret, who was still turned towards them, but he finally gave up and followed his group._

" _Are you sure that was the right thing to do," Lucas said._

 _Brendan shrugged, "No, but it was the little guy's choice in the end- OW!" Brendan yelped as he felt a sharp pain in his right arm. As he lifted it up, he revealed the Furret from before._

" _Change your mind," Brendan smirked as he brought the arm, and by proxy the Furret, to his eye level._

 _Lucas smiled, "He really knows how to call 'em."_

 _Calem snarked, "Or he's just a lucky idiot."_

 _Brendan ignoring his friends, spoke to the Pokémon, "Well the way I see it, we're teammates now, little guy." Furret dug its teeth deeper into Brendan's arm; causing him to wince more than before._

" _Y-Yikes! Little…lady?" he guessed. Furret slowly lightened up and smiled through the biting._

 _Brendan smiled again and chuckled to himself, "Looks like we're not too different."_

 _Flashback End_

"Furret, Focus Blast," Brendan commanded. Furret shot a blue blast at Salamence who barely dodged it.

"Flamethrower, Salamence," Jayden said. Salamence breathed out a blast of fire; that Furret was barely able to dash out of the way.

"Heh, you're not too terrible, Brendork," Jayden said with some excitement.

"And you're not a total waste of space, you stupid idiot," Brendan said. "I'd come up with something better, but to be honest, that's what I call everyone…and frankly, you're not worth it."

"Tch, you're a real pain in the ass," Jayden snarked back.

May spoke to Brendan, "Are you sure you can handle this Brendan; you seemed really panicked earlier."

Brendan turned towards May and winked, "Nothing to it."

"Aw, that's sweet," Jaysen said.

"It's totally lame," Jayden said. "Eh, still better than that green-haired loser with that Cacturne guy."

May glared, "That 'green-haired loser' is my boyfriend."

"Oh, and that's **my** fault," Jayden asked.

"Focus Blast," Brendan quickly and almost without emotion said. Furret blasted another blue orb that connected with Salamence in its face.

"HEY! We weren't ready, you jerk," Jayden yelled.

Brendan shrugged, "Oh, and that's **my** fault?"

 _Cue_ _ **Battle Intro**_ _(youtube watch?v=bDokwN3bkr0) (For music)_

 _Lucas and Calem stand back to back; they begin to slide apart into the background. Meanwhile Wally and Ash cheer on Pikachu and Gallade, who are battling; using Iron Tail and Psycho Cut, respectively. Finally Brendan stands behind Swampert and activates his Mega Bracelet; there's a bright flash._

 _The guys, including Ash speak:_

 _Chapter 32:_

 _The Real Plan_

"You're really a pest, ya know that, right," Jayden said.

Brendan shrugged, "Quick Attack!" Furret dashed towards Salamence and tackled it; causing a moderate amount of damage.

"Stop ignoring me," Jayden snapped. "Dragon Claw," he continued. Salamence dashed towards Furret and slashed at her back. Furret collapsed on the ground in pain.

"Furret, are you okay," Brendan asked with concern. Furret was barely able to stand before falling to the ground again.

The referee raised his hand, "Furret is unable to-"

Before the ref could finish, Salamence flew towards Furret and stood over her.

"What are you doing," Jaysen asked.

Jayden spoke up, "It's not over." Furret slowly began to get up and see the dragon towering over her.

"Furret, no!" May yelled.

"This was fun! But this one's over," Jayden smirked. "Do it!" Salamence raised its claw and breathed fire onto it; engulfing the nails. It then swung the claw at Furret's back landing a direct hit.

Salamence put its claw on the ground before blowing out smoke; suddenly there was a poof of smoke surrounding Furret's body. Once it cleared, Furret's body was replaced by a wooden log.

"HUH?" Jayden, Jaysen, and May reacted as their jaws hit the ground.

Suddenly a ball of energy floated above Salamence and crashed into it.

Furret was on top of Salamence as the smoke cleared. Salamence was barely able to stand as it realized.

"It's called Substitute," Brendan smirked.

Jayden soon began to laugh; with each passing second the laugh begun to get more maniacal.

"THAT'S IT! That's what I wanted to see! All the rumors I've heard about you are true!" Jayden yelled. Brendan refused to acknowledge his opponent.

"To be honest, I've been waiting for a long time to fight you! You're cocky, annoying, and a pain in the ass: so I respect that," Jayden went on laughing. Brendan didn't still didn't answer.

Jayden got annoyed, "Oh! So you think you're clever! You think you can beat us that easily…..WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? FINE, I WAS GONNA MAKE THIS A LITTLE MORE INTERESTING, BUT NOW WE'RE JUST GONNA CRUSH YOU!" Jayden revealed his Mega Ring.

"Uh, Brendan," May said. "Please do something." Still no answer. " _Oh no. Is he scared again?"_ She put her hand on Brendan's shoulder. "Brendan?"

Brendan turned to her, and began to pick his nose with his pinky. "I zoned out thinking about delicious pancakes, what's happening?"

May sweatdropped, "I really hope this is his way of coping."

Jaysen grabbed his partner's arm, "We were told not to use that! We've done what we need to; let's just move on!"

Jayden simply moved his other hand to the ring, "Oops," he said nonchalantly. The ring began to glow and Salamence was surrounded by a large amount of light. There was a large amount of energy causing the battlefield to shake and Furret to jump off and distance herself.

The aura continued to glow and suddenly it stopped; revealing a Salamence with a crescent-shaped wing. It also had a jetpack-like vest on its chest.

Brendan froze, "….shit."

"Dragon Claw-" Jayden was about to say before Salamence dashed off before finishing his sentence. There was a blast that was sent from the back of Salamence as it slashed at Furret. Furret was sent flying and crashed into one of the walls of the colosseum.

"FURRET," Brendan and May yelled. Furret was just barely crawling out of the destroyed wall.

"Furret….you need to rest up," Brendan spoke with concern.

Furret stood on its hind legs preparing for another attack.

"Furret, STOP," Brendan yelled. Salamence flew towards Furret, but Furret was barely able dodge. Before Salamence could turn around, it slashed its claws at Brendan to intimidate him.

Brendan fell back in fear, "Please no."

Jayden yelled, "Hey, Salamence, focus on your target!" Salamence, ignoring its trainer, glared at Brendan, shooting a blast of fire at him. The blast barely missed his feet.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Brendan yelled with a fearful scream from the top of his lungs.

"Brendan," May yelled getting on his level and trying to shake him out of it. She turned and glared at the other trainers.

"Control your Salamence! What's wrong with you?"

Jaysen was barely able to speak, "Jayden can-can't control Salamence! Call it off!"

Jayden pulled out his Poké ball but paused for a moment, "…we have to keep fighting…I can pull it off! Sala-"

Salamence shot a blast of fire at Jayden who was barely tackled out of the way by Jaysen. Afterwards, it used Flamethrower on Furret. Furret took the full force of the attack; crying out in pain.

After the attack stopped, Furret was covered with burns all over its body.

Bonnie was shaking, "Clemont, I'm scared. Why isn't Salamence listening?"

Clemont held his sister closer, "Salamence are known for already being difficult to train and control. And further more, Mega Salamence can lash out; even against their own trainers."

Wally spoke up, "It doesn't matter how tough Furret is…if Brendan's confidence is shot, nothing is going to help them."

Brendan continued to be frozen; his mind flashing back to the Salamence swinging its arms at him. May looked over at him shaking.

" _This is bad,"_ she thought. " _Winning isn't an issue anymore. If Furret gets hurt because Brendan is scared, he'll never forgive himself."_

Finally, May shook herself out of her thoughts: "Furret, Focus Blast!"

Furret, after looking back at May nodding, jumped in the air, and fired a ball of energy at Salamence. Ordinarily Salamence would've dodged; but due to its lack of control, it got hit with the blast on its back. Furret landed on its hind legs, but stumbled for a bit.

"Now use Quick Attack," May yelled. Furret dashed around the area, but was noticeably slower than usual. Its burns and legs hadn't completely healed.

Salamence flew at Furret, hitting Furret with the side of its sharp wings. Furret felt the cut on her body and continued to run.

May continued, "Jump on its back!" Furret leaped onto Salamence's back and hung on.

Salamence tried to shake Furret off, but to no avail.

Jayden yelled, "Stop! You can't beat it!"

"Just return your Pokémon and run," Jaysen yelled.

May ignored them, "Another Focus Blast!" Furret still clung onto Salamence's back, fired another Focus Blast. There was an explosion that sent the two hurdling towards the ground. Soon, the smoke cleared as the two were still falling.

Furret had let go of Salamence, as she appeared to be unconscious. Salamence continued to have its eyes closed.

"Furret, use Giga Impact! Full power!" May commanded. Furret was still falling through the air. After a few moments, her eyes shot open and she covered herself with the usual colorful aura.

Furret sped towards Salamence, but due to the injuries the aura began to fade. Nonetheless, Furret continued to charge towards her target.

The aura continued to fade and by the time Furret was in Salamence's face, Salamence had barely opened its eyes. Furret's aura had completely faded and she smashed her head into Salamence's. The impact sent Salamence rocketing towards the ground, until it crashed. Furret unable to put her legs down for support, crashed side first into the ground.

After a few moments, the referee raised both arms: "Both Pokémon are unable to ba-"

Everyone focused on the battlefield in shock. Salamence had slowly gotten up, while staggering on its feet. It let out a powerful puff through its nose.

"Incredible! Salamence has made it to its feet; just barely able to stand," Steven announced.

Jayden was shocked to see what happened next, "Wh-What the hell?"

The whole audience turned to see Furret; barely able to stand on her four legs. One of her eyes was completely shut, as there was some blood coming from her head. Her whole body was shaking all over.

Brendan was finally able to speak, "F….Furret, just stay down…"

There was a stand off between Furret and Salamence. Neither Pokémon gave in to the idea of letting the other win. After a few moments, Salamence smirked at Furret.

Furret flinched as this was happening and was barely able to recover. Suddenly, Salamence collapsed to the crowd. There was a flash around it, and the Mega Evolution faded.

The referee, learning his lesson from the last two attempts, waited a few moments before making the call: "Salamence, is unable to battle, Furret wins! The victory goes to May and Brendan!"

The crowd roared in approval as the group sighed heavily.

"Well I guess it's finally over," Ash said.

"That battle was really intense," Clemont said.

Bonnie finally spoke up, "I just hope Brendan and Furret are okay."

Jayden walked over to Salamence, "….Sorry Salamence I got crazy out there." Salamence lifted its head and gave a smirk to its trainer. "We'll have to work harder to take that Furret down; it's tougher than it looks."

Zane made the announcement, "And with that, May and Brendan will advance to the finals! The next matchup in the tournament will decide their opponents!"

Suddenly, Furret collapsed on the battlefield; waking Brendan from his shock.

"Furret," he yelled. "Please tell me you're okay!" He ran over to Furret and picked her up; no response.

"Furret…FURRET!" he screamed.

 _Later_

The gang was in the Pokémon Center, awaiting results from Nurse Joy. Brendan's face was glued to the glass of the ER; even his Pokémon were concerned. Lucas approached Brendan and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Brendan flinched.

"S-Sorry," Brendan said.

Lucas spoke, "Relax. Furret wouldn't want you worried like this."

Wally spoke up, "Brendan, what happened out there? You seemed scared."

"Something happened, and it had to do with that Salamence," Calem said.

Suddenly, Nurse Joy left the room; causing the gang to turn towards her.

She let out a sigh, "It's touch and go at this point." Joy then turned to Brendan with a stern look, "How could you let your Pokémon get in such bad shape!"

"I'm sorry, I got so terrified, I-" Brendan said in defense.

"Lay off him," Calem said. "He's been through enough!"

The nurse was startled, "J-Just try to be careful," she said walking off.

Brendan turned to everyone, "Sorry guys, I really don't think talking about it would-"

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, it was revealed to be Ash.

"You can tell us, Brendan," he reassured him. Brendan looked around the room and saw the confirmation in everyone's eyes. He sighed; giving up.

 _Flashback Begins_

" _I've already told you guys how I don't get along with my parents. Heck most of my family barely noticed me; the one guy I was close with was my uncle," Brendan narrated._

 _Brendan, about 6 years old, was sitting on the shoulders of a man. He was rugged, long red hair, a scar on his eye, and bandage wrapped around his head._

" _Let's keep going, Uncle Yucca," a young Brendan said._

" _Kid, you're way too excited," the man replied._

 _He placed Brendan on the ground and found some berries for the two._

" _So, I take it your parents don't want you out here anymore," Yucca said._

 _Brendan shook his head, "Nope, I don't care though. I'm having fun anyway."_

" _Heh, good!" Yucca said. "I mean after you got hurt last time-"_

" _It was only a few cuts and bruises," Brendan yelped._

 _Yucca smiled, "All for that girl, huh?"_

 _Brendan turned away, "She just needed protectin'."_

" _Whatever you say." They sat in silence for a few moments before Brendan spoke up._

" _She was so pretty! I could tell she really wanted to hang out more," he excitedly said._

" _Something special huh," the uncle replied._

" _Yeah….I'm gonna marry her someday," Brendan sighed._

"Can we skip this part," Brendan said.

" _Anyways, you gotta try to do what you can for your dreams," Yucca said. He placed a hand on Brendan's head. "Don't let people stand in your way and stop you; whether you earn their respect or beat it out of them, show 'em that staying still and getting knocked down is for failures. Make them take notice; even if you have to push back!"_

 _Brendan nodded, "Yeah! You got it, Uncle Yucca!"_

 _The man nodded, "Good! We should keep going; let your Mudkip out. Let it get some fresh air!"_

 _Brendan nodded and released his Mudkip from the Poké ball. Mudkip leaped into Brendan's arms and licked him._

" _Man, you two get along way too well," Yucca said._

 _Suddenly, there was a roar heard in the distance._

" _What was that," Brendan said._

" _Get back," Yucca said._

 _Suddenly a Salamence appeared in the sky and shot a barrage of flames at the group. Yucca grabbed Brendan and Mudkip and dodged the attack._

" _You okay, kid," Yucca asked. Brendan nodded his head._

" _What's going on, Uncle," Brendan asked with fear in his voice._

 _Yucca through a Poké ball into the air, and out came an Aggron. Salamence quickly shot another blast of fire._

" _Aggron, Metal Burst," Yucca commanded. Aggron created a white ball of energy that caught the flames; after holding it for a few seconds, the blast was fired back at the Salamence who took the blast head on._

" _Did-Did we win," Brendan asked. The smoke began to clear, due to a bright flash. The smoke cleared revealing a Mega Evolved Salamence._

 _Brendan began to shake, "What happened to Salamence?" He continued to notice that there was a dark aura around the Pokémon._

 _Salamence charged towards the group, rage filled its eyes. All of a sudden, Mudkip jumped out of Brendan's arms and fired a Water Gun at Salamence. The attack hit Salamence in the face and slowed it down for a moment._

 _It only got angry and charged in, hitting Mudkip with a Dragon Claw; it was barely able to stand._

" _Mudkip," Brendan yelled, running to check on it. Aggron fired back with a Metal Claw; but Salamence dodged with a dark aura around it, and knocked Aggron away with its tail._

 _It then locked onto Mudkip and charged at it. Mudkip collapsed to the ground after the last attack. Without thinking, Brendan covered Mudkip with his body._

" _You idiot," Yucca yelled. Salamence drew closer in and pointed its sharp wings at the boy. Brendan continued to shield his friend._

" _I'll protect you at all costs, Mudkip," Brendan said._

 _The Salamence swung its wing and there was a piercing sound._

 _Brendan was shaking as he continued to cover his friend. After a while, he noticed that there was a shadow over him. He looked up to see Salamence's wing through Yucca's chest._

" _UNCLE YUCCA!" Brendan screamed in horror._

 _Aggron jumped up and attacked Salamence with Iron Head. Salamence flew back after the attack and fled from the scene._

" _Well, that sucked…." Yucca said as he collapsed onto the ground next to Brendan._

" _Uncle! Please be okay!" Brendan yelled as tears fell from his face._

" _Kid-" Yucca spoke up._

" _You're the only one who knows the real me," Brendan continued._

" _LISTEN KID," Yucca yelled. Brendan froze in place and listened._

 _Yucca put a hand on the boy's head and spoke, "I'm proud of you. To be honest, had you not done what you did, might not have bothered saving you. The fact that you saved that Mudkip of yours proves your in good shape-" Yucca began to cough violently._

 _He continued, "Look, Brendan. I don't give a damn what my idiot 'brother' says…You're a good kid…some advice; keep your friends close…protect your Pokémon no matter what….and don't…FUCKING…LOSE…got that," Yucca finished as he began to cough up blood._

" _I promise….I-I promise! I'll win no matter what!" Brendan said._

"… _.Good….and one more thing…your parents….they're not really-"_

" _YUCCA," a figure yelled. Many different adults ran towards the situation. They were horrified at what they saw. Suddenly, the mans head fell to the side; peacefully._ _A roar was heard in the distance and the surrounding people began to yell._

 _"_ _This is all your fault," a man yelled._

 _"_ _You're a menace," a woman yelled._

 _"_ _Say something, you piece of crap," someone else spoke._

 _Brendan was horrified and could barely speak, "I….I didn't want-"_

 _"_ _Quiet," one of the men shouted._

 _"_ _How could you," the woman screamed. "It's your fault he's dead!"_

 _Brendan continued to cry to himself, "I just wanna go home…"_

 _Flashback Ends_

"Man, that's awful," Lucas said.

"Yeah, and I didn't even learn what he was gonna tell me about my parents," Brendan finished. "Hated them ever since; well, at least that's when I started telling them."

May put a hand on his shoulder, "Brendan, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have had you battle if I had known-"

The sign on the emergency room lit up and the nurse walked out, the gang waited for her to speak.

"Furret will be fine. She just needs some rest," she said with a small smile.

Everyone breathed a smile of relief, except for Brendan who walked into the room. He knelt down by the bed Furret was on and leaned against the wall; the rest of his Pokémon following suit.

Wally spoke, "That's a relief." Suddenly Lisia had a thought; her face turned from relieved to angered.

"Excuse me," she said walking down the hall.

"What's gotten into her," the group asked.

Lisia walked down the hall for a few minutes, until she found the door she was looking for and knocked.

Jaysen opened the door, "I-Is something wrong?"

"Pretty intense battle, huh," she said.

"I-I guess," Jaysen replied as Lisia pushed her way through. She saw Jayden sitting on the bed.

"What's she doing here," he asked.

"Do you send out Salamence on purpose," Lisia scolded.

Jayden smirked, "No way! How was I supposed to know?"

Lisia fake laughed, "You know, Brendan might be a total pain, but he didn't deserve that."

Jaysen defended his partner, "He's telling the truth, we didn't know. Heck, we already know how great of a trainer he is! Even if Salamence was fully under control, it would've been tough; he's like the second-best trainer out there!"

Jayden glared, "I lost to him, so where does that put me?"

Jaysen gulped, "The-The point is, we don't fight dirty."

"The point is, I'm dating one of his best friends AND one of the strongest trainers," Lisia fought back.

"Arguably," Jayden said under his breath.

Lisia snapped, "Don't make me come over there! I will PUT…YOU…DOWN," as her eyes glowed red.

Jayden then gulped, "Y-Yes ma'am."

Lisia continued, "The point is, Wally is important to me. I know I practically smother him, but that's cause I'm grateful. And thanks to him, I became friends with everyone else; that includes Brendan! So now, knowing what you do: if I see Brendan like that again, and one of you could've stopped it…"

She looked up with an incredibly furious look as her pupils were emphasized. She spoke calmly, yet coldly: "Not a Salamence in the world is going to save you from what I do."

This time both boys gulped; both too scared to speak.

Lisia cheerfully smiled, "Good!" She turned and left the room; leaving the two alone.

Jaysen fixed himself with a serious expression, "She could be dangerous, have to do something about that."

Meanwhile, Jayden was still thinking about the idol's threat, "D-D-Don't make me come over there," he said fearfully to himself.

 _A Few Hours Later_

May headed back to the ER to see Brendan and his Pokémon sitting against the wall, as they were before.

"You're here too," Calem said appearing; startling her.

"Gah! Don't scare me like that, Calem!"

"Whatever. You think everything will work out," he asked.

"Yeah I think so….you felt something didn't you," she asked.

"What are you talking about," Calem retorted.

"Everything with your dad: you sympathize with him. Am I wrong," May smiled.

Calem turned away, "I just didn't want him to cry. Beating someone in a tournament after they've cried seems harsh."

May scoffed, "Pfft, sure. That's what it is!"

Calem sighed, "I just want him back to normal."

"Me too," May nodded. "Hm, never thought I'd say that."

Calem chuckled, "Weird, huh?" As the two continued to watch, Furret slowly began to wake up.

Brendan stood up and looked at Furret; she smiled when she saw him.

"Fur," she spoke.

"Furret! You're okay!" he exclaimed.

Furret nodded, "Fur!"

"So…listen..." Brendan began to shake. "I…I was too weak to protect you…even after May talked to me, I still couldn't do anything."

Brendan began to cry, "I'm sorry…I'm so selfish. I don't expect you to ever forgive me, but-"

Furret cut her trainer off by gently licking his face, "Furret…"

Brendan's eyes widened, "Y-You…"

Furret jumped out of the bed and nuzzled against Brendan's chest. The rest of his Pokémon got in closer to surround the two.

Brendan's tears continued to fall, "You guys are way too nice."

"They have a good trainer," May said in the doorway.

"Yeah…well, I guess I should thank you. Seriously, if you hadn't done something when I tripped up…well Furret could've ended up a lot worse," Brendan said.

"Anytime, partner," May winked.

Brendan stood up as he turned his head away, "I just couldn't imagine what I would've done if something happened. My Pokémon are…well without them, I'm just alone…By the way, there's one more thing about Salamence that-"

May quickly hugged Brendan, "You don't have to tell me…Brendan you've opened up a lot today; that's fine. Plus, you'll always have me."

Brendan was shocked, he seemed comfortable yet confused. "Yeah, sure. Thanks!" he said hugging her back.

"Now…can you please go back to being the Brendan we know and….are used to," May joked.

Brendan snickered, "Whatever, you annoying princess." She then hit him on the head, which caused his hat to fall slightly.

"Aw, you care," Brendan said. Brendan then quickly moved his hat, so that May moved so that she wouldn't notice.

Calem noticed the two, "She really knows how to get to him." He laughed to himself.

Suddenly, Shauna and Dawn ran towards Calem.

"Calem, we're in deep trouble!" Shauna yelled.

"What? What's wrong?" Calem asked.

"The Pokémon we saved the other day! It's gone," Shauna said.

Serena continued, "Latias is gone!"

"LATIAS?!" Calem yelled in shock.

 **A/N: And that's the game! Sorry for the seriousness of the chapter, but everyone needs a story. I finally broke my writer's block! I have a plan for the next several chapters and while they may not be as long, they'll be faster! Today's questions are: Favorite of the four boys? I know I've already asked, but I wanna know if the opinions have changed since then. For your patience: Here's another sneak peak of the upcoming crossover special; enjoy:**

 _ **Sneak Peak 2**_

 _ **Calem: So why do we have to fight these things?**_

 _ **Wally: Cause the story requires it.**_

 _ **Gintoki: Your fourth wall jokes are too predictable; how annoying!**_

 _ **Lucas and Wally: Look who's talking?!**_

 _ **Hisoka: Well….the way you two argue….it makes me all tingly.**_

 _ **Brendan: You weren't held enough as a child, were you?**_

 _ **Lucas: That's just mean!**_

 _ **Doodle (Monster Hunter): Can you guys focus? Lucas, Brendan: You're up!**_

 _ **Lucas: (Readies his Glaive) You better be ready, Brendan!**_

 _ **Brendan: Aw, just to think, Dawn can take care of you when I'm done! Hopefully she's good with first aid.**_

 _ ***Brendan swings the Charge Blade that almost immediately turns into axe form.***_

 _ ***Lucas' Glaive sent him flying into the air with him holding on.***_

 _ ***Lucas flew down and poked Brendan with the tip of the blade. Meanwhile Brendan hits Lucas on the head with the flat of the axe blade.***_

 _ **Brendan and Lucas: (Both covering their heads in pain) OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!**_

 _ **Everyone else: (Sweatdrops) …the earth is doomed…..**_

 **P.S. Might be working on a theme song soon….hopefully…maybe…**

 **Big Tasty 3:16 says:**

 **My Magic is Never Giving UP!**


End file.
